Don't Promise Me a Happy Ending
by Sadistic Sin
Summary: Trust is earned but by Naruto it's given. He thought he was loved: now hes decaying. Secrets, lies, hate: they're constants. 'You can't betray me because with you, I know the ending...' Dark twist to the Uchiha massacre. SasuNaru ItaNaru MPreg
1. Always

I know my other fic has not been updated for an unacceptable length of time. However, I wish for you to visit my profile to find the reasons why before I am prejudged. For those who reviewed the last chapter and left a log in address, a message should have reached you concerning updates. The story is harder to write than I previously thought, in my current state, but it is finally coming along well on the fourth try. It should be up tomorrow, so long as no more glitches are found in the writing. For now, a story I have had for a while will be gradually added, also. I got threatened with more than fire if I didn't post it.

**Disclaimer:** For the whole of this story, I repudiate any right to the Naruto characters and storyline.

**WARNING:** Does contain YAOI, which is love between two males. This is rated 'M' for a reason; that reason being the description of such stated relationship during sex. Mpreg - meaning a male pregnancy, will be another aspect introduced into this story, but at a later date. There is a reason to this, combined with an explanation. This is not a random fluff occurrence.

**Pairings:** Contains both SasuNaru AND ItaNaru. The final result is only one I know, but people should pick up on during the development of this story. Future mentions of, but no explicit detail: SasuSaku (I do not like this pairing, but such is essential for the story), NejiHina, KakaIru, ShikaTem, LeeTen…others are undecided but may show up also.

**NARUTO**

Naruto opened the door to the persistent sound of scratching. Since being away with Jeriya for those two and a half years, he'd picked up the hobby of reading. At first, he protested to the idea, but the amount of times he spent in hospitals pushed him to do _something_ to cover the boredom. And there just so happened to be a shelf of books in the multi-bedded room. And reading a book was what he had been doing before the incessant clawing.

Before the door was even fully opened, a midnight blue ball of fur rolled into the room. With wide, feline-like eyes, it looked into the blue of Naruto's with it's own darker shade. Naruto blinked twice before kneeling down to the level of the small kit. It's seemingly innocent eyes were made to laugh a little as he jumped with grace, lightly landing, before bouncing off another step into the apartment.

Sluggishly, Naruto rose and shut the door, locking it securely before turning to see the small fox bouncing from one piece of furniture to another, playfully. Grinning his own little smile, he bounded after the fox, catching him on his fourth jump with a giggle.

"Well now Kitsune, what are you doing in the village?"

The fox stayed silent, his tail twitching slightly at being held under his front legs, held as if being inspected. Moving his way to the couch, where his book lay, he lowered the fox into his lap, stroking it softly.

"You've got strange fur for a Kitsune, haven't you?" He smiled. "Hm. I would usually wonder why you came here of all places, but…I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with Kyuubi…"

The fox ignored the blond and curled in upon itself. The white tipped tail completed the circle shape of the animal between the crossed legs of Naruto.

"Heh. I would love to see the Bastards face if he walked in right now." The fox fidgeted slightly, before resting again to, presumably, hear the rest. "All domestic and such. I mean here I am with a pet and a book." He chuckled.

A low growl sound came from the fluff ball and Naruto chuckled a little more.

"Sorry, Kitsune. You're trying to get some sleep and I'm talking like no tomorrow. Just sometimes I can't help it, you know, when it comes to Sasuke."

Naruto sighed and opened his book to where he last was, fidgeting slightly to get comfy, ignoring the way the foxes eyes seemed to narrow accusingly. Many minutes passed in silence. So long, actually, that the consistent stroking of it's dark fur, nearly put the animal to sleep. It would have too, if the warm hand wasn't suddenly removed.

The fox looked up to see a heavily blushing Naruto, staring embarrassed at the text before him. Curious the fox peered at the book, as if trying to read the fine print. Naruto fidgeted more and moved the fox over a little. However, the fox refused to comply and leaned more heavily into the teenage Shinobi. This rose a sharp breathing action, as Naruto nearly threw the fox off of himself and raced to the bathroom.

"Oh c-crap." Naruto drew out shakily. "Damn it, Sasuke. When I told you I read, I didn't mean porn!"

The words from the text started to play over in his head.. The completely graphic nature of the scene began to make his clothing feel way too confining. The bottom of his slightly baggy shorts, pulled away from his legs as his stiffening cock made room for itself. He yanked his hand away from the direction it was heading and tried to concentrate on something else.

"Perverted Bastard. How the heck can Kakashi read shit like this and not be affected? Not that I've, like, checked or anything…Damn it! Now I'm thinking of other guys' dicks?"

Flicking the shower on, he began to undress.. His t-shirt came off first, but as his hands fingered the waist band of his shorts and boxers he hesitated. Experimentally, he ran his hand over his erection, shivering at the contact. He took his hand under the hem and wrapped it loosely around, stroking lightly. He moaned, wanting to continue; so he did, slowly. But the damn fox interrupted him again, rubbing himself up against his ankles.

"Oh no you don't" He managed to breath out, stopping. "I don't care if you're only a Kitsune, I'm not gonna jerk off in front of anybody. Oh God…" he moaned in exasperation and a low type of whisper. "I can't believe I thought of doing that." His face was a heated red, ashamed to even think of masturbating. After all, if someone found out, he'd be so embarrassed.

Taking his hand from his boxers quickly, he used his other hand to pick the fur ball up. It struggled, as if in protest, but Naruto dropped it off outside the room anyway, mumbling something of damnations and tainting foxes. As the fox gazed up at the blushing face, a finger waved at him in agitation, telling him to 'stay'. With a blank expression, the fox leaned forward and started licking the hand. The hand…that had just been…on his…

"Eew - Don't do that!" He yelled, yanking his hand back violently.

Submerged in a closed off bathroom, away from all eyes, Naruto stripped off his remaining clothing, stepping into the shower with tension. He turned the temperature down; he was never going to solve _this_ problem with a hot shower.

"Stupid damn Sasuke, with his gay-ass book."

The book wasn't gay, per se. It had all kinds of relationships. It just so happened that this sex scene was with two men. Two very arousing men…With very large-okay! He'd got the book off of Sasuke when he was - surprise - in the hospital.

"_Jeriya said you read. Here."_

"_Um…Thanks…"_

It had been a short conversation. Like all others in which they had upon his return. His return, which consisted of a few dire hard truths and facts. One - Orochimaru was slaughtered by an enraged Kyuubi-Naruto. Two - Wherever said person, him, went, Akatsuki thus Itachi was sure to be near. Three - How was the clan to continue if Sasuke was dead? Four - This Sasuke was severely wounded and needed medical help. Five - He only, really, needed to kill an already dead clan to become Itachi. Despite his defeated state, Sasuke landed Naruto in the hospital an extra day, for that one.

"Stupid Sasuke and his gay-ass revenge."

It had put a huge rift between them. Wherever Sasuke went, Naruto would follow, but he wouldn't care. It had taken them so long to become friends and Sasuke had walked away from that…twice. Naruto convinced himself that it was the seal that had polluted him. That's what had made him so black inside. Since Orochimaru was dead, the seal had lost it's power of control. That was why he was back…It was beyond his control before…It wasn't his fault…

Why was he here again? Oh yeah, the book. He blushed for another time.

"Damn book. What's the deal with giving me porn?" As his dick began to want attention again he growled. He never had been one for self-restraint, had he?

"Stupid Sasuke and his gay-ass clothes. Stupid Sasuke and his gay-ass hair. Stupid Sasuke and his gay-ass smirk." Okay, was someone turning the heat up? "Gah! Stupid Sasuke and his gay…ass…." Oh God. Now he's naked?! Fuck - images - out - now! "Stu-" He continued, voice deeper and more breathy. "Stupid Sasuke and - and his…gay…cock…oh, God-"

Naruto put a hand on the wall to regain his control as images of him and Sasuke in the compromising position of the book ran through him. His eyes closed to the thoughts and his breath coming in a shallow, greedy rhythm; he wondered his right hand further down again, brushing hard against the exposed flesh. As he got bolder and more confident with his hand, running at a faster pace along his length, he began to moan deeply.

"Oh God, Teme…Yes…Ah, Sasu-Sasuke…Ah-"

"Hn."

The blond spun around so fast that he would've fallen over, had he not had something to grip onto…A naked something…A very aroused, naked **someone**

"S-S-Sa-suk-suke?" Naruto stuttered, horrified and yet, more turned on?

Sasuke leaned close to his team mate's ear, smirking and speaking in a low, sultry voice. " I thought you weren't going to jack off in front of anyone…Dobe." He took Naruto's lobe in his mouth and sucked alluringly, licking his way down the younger boy's chest. This made Naruto moan and gasp at Sasuke's ministrations and focus he was giving to each nipple. No words could be distinguished from the blond's lips.

"Oh and Naruto." Sasuke drawled on his way back to face the blond.

"H-Hai?"

"It's drama, not porn."

With that, Sasuke kissed Naruto full on the lips, goading and tugging roughly on the soft flesh to grant him entrance. Mind numb and passion raging, Naruto allowed it, resulting in hurried caresses and sensual sucking of each others' tongues. Sasuke memorized every dip and curve of that mouth, licking and running along every tooth. Naruto shivered, breathing for air and moaning with such a deep vibration, that Sasuke let out a small one just from hearing it.

"Oh God, Naruto. Just let me fuck you."

"Sasu-kee."

"Is that a yes…Usuratonkachi?"

All Naruto could do was moan in response, nodding his head frantically and preying to whoever was listening that he would already. After all, Sasuke's hands never gave up their roaming on his heated, sexually deprived body. The raven thrust his tongue into the blond's mouth impatiently, as one hand left tanned skin to search blindly on the bathroom shelf for some kind of lubricant. _Any_ kind of lubricant.

As his hand fell on soap, he smirked into the kiss. Slippery; perfect. By no means did he really care. He just needed to make it fit. If anything happened, the fox was there to help the Dobe, and he wasn't talking about the one he transformed into, either. With this in mind, he lathered up his hand and snuck it around the blond's backside. Lifting up one leg and holding it tightly to his waist, he drew their erections together, grinding hard whilst entering two fingers into him simultaneously.

Naruto didn't know whether to moan or wince at the harsh treatment. At more rubbing, his pleasure rose and Sasuke began to thrust the fingers in him. Naruto's mind abandoned him at the continuous torture of incompletion, yet pleasure he'd never experienced. Because of this, he could never say when Sasuke replaced the stretching fingers for his throbbing member. All he could say is how fucking great it felt.

Sasuke thrust slowly at first, getting used to the tightness and feel that surrounded him. It was so hot and confining, but Kami was the friction good. Each passing second sped each thrust. It wasn't long before Sasuke was nearing his peak and Naruto was screaming his name, blocking out the wet slapping sounds of their skin hitting hard with each others'.

The moans from both of the boys grew in meaning and intensity; Naruto backing up into the slamming of Sasuke's cock. More friction…More pressure…With feline flexibility, Sasuke bent his head down to Naruto's member and sucked three times, hard and long, before he came directly in Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto's tight muscles squeezed on Sasuke's swelled member and it became too much for him to hold out. Especially with Naruto's legs around his waist, at an angle just right to bring him impossibly deeper. His seed shot forcefully into Naruto as he rode his orgasm out in the heat. Naruto's head was thrown back against the wall as air burned his throat and lungs. Sasuke wasn't too much better, his slumped against Naruto's neck.

Weakly pulling out, Sasuke rained a bunch of soft kisses along a tanned neck. Naruto, unwrapping his legs from around his lover's waist, stood shakily, finally deciding to turn the pour of water off. Sasuke lifted his bent head and stood straight, looking down at the blond, who's head was also looking down. Sasuke tilted the blond to look at him and kissed him gently as soon as their eyes met, a slight blush appearing on tan skin.

"Sasuke?" His voice came sounding so different and fragile, Sasuke had to smile.

"Hmm?"

"What does this mean?"

"It means…We belong to each other…Dobe…"

Naruto flung his arms around the raven's neck. "Does it mean…You'll hug me back?"

Sasuke pulled Naruto close. "Always, Dobe…Always."

**NARUTO**

For those that like the idea of Sasuke and Naruto living 'happily ever after', Tch, like there's any such thing do not read another chapter of this story. Yes Sasuke transformed into a fox. Yes Naruto pretty much gathered that. Why? Is anyone's guess until it comes out in the story line, if at all. If you wanted to believe it was Sasuke's plan all along, then believe that. Right now, that's where my money is…but it could be he didn't believe Naruto read…who knows?

**Extra WARNING: **Angst starts next chapter…doesn't it always…hooray, for the fucked upped world we live in…and obviously them, too. Will feature the Bastard Sasuke is. Not so much a bashing as in the progression of his character seen through the manga series.


	2. Doubt

Thanks for the Reviews!

Sumoko - Umm, there may be, but that's a long time ahead yet. I'm not one for completely destroying a characters happiness…unless it's to torture a bastard. No, Naru-chan deserves some happiness, neh?

scream4cheeze - Thanks for the confidence boost. I'm not a guy, so research had to be done. Lol. Seriously, my gay friend was the one who gave me the idea of Sasuke blowing Naruto while he was fucking him. I didn't know it could be done until he said his ex did it to him. But still, I have no idea how it feels to ejaculate. Lol.

marina-potter - Yes I will. He deserves so much better than what is to happen. Poor Blond Uke. I want to hit Sasuke so much for what he's done in the anime and manga and I think that's where this had stemmed from. The jack-bastard. Sometimes I hate people liking him so much when he's such a prick.

FISHTaNK the Evil Fangirl - Heh, yeah, can you believe I actually intended this fic to be one of those - 'Sasuke spies on Naruto and feels like a guilty bastard 'cause of how screwed up his life is. Fox - suits Naruto and makes sense, since Naru didn't like the series' resident cat and Sasu saw Naru transform into Kyuubi with Gamabunta.

NARUTO

The next day at training, the two boys showed up later than Sakura. Sai, as they learned wasn't his real name, had gone back to Root. She cast a curious glance as they arrived together, yet neither boy said anything. Naruto, depending on his mood, was not one to jump around and act the fool anymore. Instead he usually answered when spoken to, except for the popular conversation starters like 'How are you?'

Naruto was free from any discomfort he may have gained from their activities, as per usual, when dealing with the Kyuubi container. Sasuke was a bit pissed that no marks were left, branding him, if you will, but expected it nonetheless. They had decided not to tell anyone yet - to see how it was progressing first. In Sasuke's words:

"We don't need meddling fools interfering while things are still new." Said with an obvious scowl. Quite frankly, he couldn't be doing with the questions that would come himself, right now. To be honest, they hadn't even established a solid friendship again yet; but in one night they amounted to lovers. It was a little overwhelming.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Are you two friends again, now?"

"Hn." "Yeah, kinda."

"Yay! We should celebrate. How about a party? My parents are away next weekend, and…" Sakura continued excitedly until Kakashi showed up and saved them.

If Naruto had to pinpoint when things started screwing up for them, it'd be at that party. At training or on missions, they would be the friends and rivals they once were, though toned down a huge degree in verbal assaulting. After all, they weren't the twelve year old children they once were. They were now sixteen year old Chuunins of Konohagakure.

However, at night they were more. Naruto was a simple person. He didn't have anything to compare it to, but he saw how people would hold and kiss each other when they were together; whether it be parental or as lovers. The sex was rough, conversation between them sparse, but when Sasuke would hold and nuzzle him, he imagined that to be love. He lived for that feeling beyond lust and passion, when he could honestly say - "Here's someone who cares if I die tomorrow" - And feel it within his very being to be true.

So once at the party, when Naruto slung his arm over Sasuke and asked: "What's happening over here then guys?" and Sasuke answered harshly: "Go - away - Naruto!" he began doubting. It was just a little thread, but still, it weeded it's way in. He wasn't even sure on the absolute reason. Maybe it was because he only used his name when he was being serious. Maybe it was because he realised Sasuke never said his name after sex. Or perhaps, it was because the tone he used was the same one as before the 'Chidori' ripped through his chest.

When they got to Naruto's apartment, Sasuke apologised.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'd been drinking and couldn't trust myself not to jump you when you were that close."

"Don't worry. I'm used to it." He said smiling.

"What?" Sasuke near growled probably thinking possessive thoughts again.

"You know people not wanting me around." He grinned.

"Don't." Sasuke did growl this time, making the smile drop. "Don't you ever make yourself feel below others, Naruto." Sasuke rubbed through the blond hair, pulling the boy to him. "You're so much better than they are; don't you ever think otherwise. You hear me?"

"H-Hai." Naruto snuggled closer to his lover. "A-Arigato, Sasuke."

"God. I love you, Naruto. I love you so fucking much."

"I-I love you, too."

That night, they merely slept in each other's arms and it was one of the most intimate moments they had ever had.

Two weeks after, Naruto had a mission. Kiba and Hinata needed a third person, since Shino had clan business. With Sakura's Jounin exam up two days before the return date and Sasuke seven months from being allowed to leave the village without escort of a Jounin, Naruto was best choice.

A one week trip and they had arrived back a day early. Gossip among the streets was that Sakura had passed her exam and Sasuke had taken her out to celebrate. Just the two of them at a fancy restaurant.; not to mention the fact that he stayed over. People were giggling and smiling about the prospect of future Uchiha. And the string of doubt gained a brother.

Another two actually. One for the romance between his team mates. But, the biggest was his clan. A reason he, himself, drilled for Sasuke to come back and one of his life goals. If he used his brain instead of his heart, he would have known than to guard the weakened organ from the inevitable. But he was Uzumaki Naruto; and Uzumaki Naruto never gave up. Everyone deserves chances, after all.

"Hey, Naruto! You're back early! You should've seen the place Sasuke-kun took me to. The food was amazing. He even gave me a hug after I passed. He's so sweet and shy. He stayed over, but insisted on sleeping on the couch. Something about not wanting to disrespect my honour with sharing a room, despite all the times in tents on missions." And so, she had rambled on the next day at training.

Sasuke was later than usual. "Dobe." He seemed surprised. "When did you get back?"

"He got back last night, Sasuke-kun! Isn't it great?"

"Hn. Mission over-classed?" He smirked.

"Nope." He beamed. "We took a shorter path."

"Hn."

Naruto's face turned serious. "We spotted an old Akatsuki base."

"Itachi-"

"He wasn't there, but…it was closer than we thought. Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei were sent out…so there's no training today for you two."

"Hn, and there is for you, I suppose."

"Kyuubi." He stated by way of explanation.

"Are you training with Yamato-sensei again?" Sakura asked.

"Iie. He's just there to stop me from killing everyone." Naruto was so resigned that Sakura could feel moisture in her eyes. "Jeriya's in the village."

"Hn. You're both as stupid as each other. He made you into a monster and you let him. At least mine was intentional with a purpose. A Dobe like you can't even control yours. Pathetic." He walked off.

"D-Don't worry about him, Naruto. It's just his way of saying he's worried."

"Feh." He grinned, knowing Sasuke could hear him; wanting a reaction. Just because they hadn't told anyone about their relationship didn't mean it wasn't there. He would do something, right? Say something…if just…"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it." And he was.

"Naruto…"

"You coming, Sakura?" Sasuke's voice was clear in his everyday volume was heard. He'd heard Naruto but said nothing. Why?

"Hai, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, joy shining in her eyes to match her smile. "Stay safe Naruto." She smiled before running to catch up.

He never looked back once Sakura was there.

So many things Sasuke could have said but didn't. So many things he could have done but wouldn't. So many things that could hurt…and he chose them. Why, hello doubt, come on in. The strings were now a little family, with offspring of pain, jealousy, confusion and…fear? A fear of what? Being alone again? Being shunned? That it was all a joke? But he couldn't worry about that now.

While on the mission, Hinata had noticed abnormal Chakra patterns in Naruto's body, while using the Byakugan. He'd smiled briefly and said he knew. "Tsunade deemed it undangerous but curious" he stated, nodding happily. In truth, he had no idea what it was and rushed the mission.

Thus, the training. He'd had some bloods taken and was sent to Jeriya to try and contact Kyuubi or extract certain Chakra to note the effect. Dangerous - but he was a tool - a subject case. Kyuubi laughed and ridiculed, but answered nothing. Extracting was as screwed as usual. The morning promised more information. An actual Doctor of Hyuuga blood was assisting Tsunade in the procedure of 'peek and guess'. He chuckled.

Sasuke came than night angered. The sex was quite forceful and the end more distant. Naruto thought that, maybe, it was because he'd mentioned Akatsuki. He hadn't yet fulfilled his promise that Itachi would seek him.

"Why didn't you come and see me when you got back?" Was this his fault?

"I was tired." Exhausted more like it, and completely, extremely panicked.

"Too tired for me, you mean?" Naruto shook his head slightly, unsure if the raven saw him.

"I have a lot on my mind, Sasuke." Like whether or not I'm losing control.

"And I don't?"

"Why are you picking fights with me?"

"You haven't given me Itachi." He'd thought it, but somehow it hurt so much coming from his lover's mouth. To know he was still not enough. More doubt was woven in the gathering threads. He snapped.

"And for the time I've been back you ignore _me_; and my _hugs_." Always. Was anything really…always?

"Stop being an idiot." Sasuke rolled over, face away from the blond at his side.

"Are you and Sakura dating, Sasuke?" It ate at him, he had to know.

"Go to sleep Naruto." Deny it, confirm it. Just do one. Say one so I know what to feel.

"Isn't that one of your goals? To rebuild your clan?" Isn't it why you came back?

"I'm sixteen, not twenty-two. You're the one I love and I'm not leaving you. Happy, Usuratonkachi?"

With that, he turned and pulled Naruto close, spooning against him. That should settle him. He should be happy. So why did it sound so empty and fake? Why did he feel the 'Happy, Usuaratonkachi' meant 'Is that what you want to hear'?

NARUTO

Um, yeah…Naruto's made friends with doubt and Sasuke's being a jackass. Hope they weren't too OOC and stuff. Just in case you didn't get it, (FYI, don't know why,) the questions are in Naruto's POV sort of thing. I don't write in first person; it creeps me out, so when Naruto wants to think something I'll write I, but in narration I won't, even though you could change some 'he's to 'I's and it's first person. Yes, I'm weird. I think the way I've styled it is pretty self explanatory, however. Any problems though, tell me and I'll try to change or help or something.


	3. Real

Thanks for the reviews!

deadly-grace - Wow, thanks! I've always been told that my emotions are pretty limited, so it means a lot that you think I can write them so well. I'm really disappointed in Sasuke in the manga and such. I think that's why he's such a jack ass in this. He's always hurting poor Naru-chan and deserves to be stabbed with red hot pokers. sigh But the dobe loves him and now he's hurting more…Your POV was pretty much what I was trying to portray, so I'm glad it worked.

chearhate9199 - Danni hun; if you kill me, I'll never get it finished and you won't know how it ends. Either way, I'm updating now so I won't have to haunt your ass when you set me on fire. You know I have college work due in. Mou, you're so mean. Thanks for the ego boost, but you seriously shouldn't downgrade yourself so much. If you have a plot, can properly string sentences together and love to write, then BLOODY WELL CONTINUE WOMAN!!!!

sexy lad - Well no duh. I am very odd. But I don't see how this story leads you to the conclusion that I need to talk out repressed issues. You people know I have them - I generally inform most people I meet; but I still have no idea why this story alone means I'm disturbed or need counselling. Oh and don't worry - I will feel free to talk ALL the time. Lol.

Sorry if title change or summary change annoys or confuses people. I have no intention of changing it again. It was a spur of the moment decision and turned out bad for me. Anyway - Story…

NARUTO

Sasuke had come to Naruto for two more nights; then stopped. The meeting with Tsunade and the Hyuuga had them confused, so they had said. Research into the seal and the origins of Kyuubi were being done before they could get back to him. He felt, generally, weak and moody. It was the third night Sasuke was a no show and he hadn't said anything to him at the bridge.

And that left him here, alone in bed, thinking of the time gone by. Slowly he closed his watery eyes, once more willing sleep to come. It didn't, so he rose dejectedly and dressed in regular clothes. A black t-shirt with a red spiral, long, black baggy pants and his jacket, zipped against the cold. Pulling on sandals, he walked out into the night.

He was out of it. He was so out of it, in fact, that he completely walked into the person before him. It was dark. They were in the shadows of a tree, dressed in dark clothes and fishnets. His eyes were closed and arms folded in seemingly deep thought.

"Did you know; Kyuubi was a female?" Came the monotone, low voice.

He laughed. For the first time in what felt like an overly long time, Uzumaki Naruto laughed. He laughed so hard, that he cried. "Nice one nii-san. You sure know how to make someone smile again."

Naruto glanced up and could have sworn he saw a small upturn of lips on the man. "Actually, it's true."

"Uhh…She has a deep voice for a woman."

"Quite. Technically, all Demons are both sexes, Naruto-kun, but yours is inclined to female." The deep voice replied.

"H-How do you know my name? And about the Kyuubi – how-?"

"I'm hurt, Naruto-kun." The eyes opened to the red of the Sharingan.

"I-I-Itachi."

"I'll be back for you in eight months, Naruto."

"…Wait! Eight months? I don-"

"You're pregnant, Naruto. Has Tsunade-hime not informed you yet?"

"B-But I-I'm a guy – I-I can't-t get preg…Why do you even care anyway?" He frowned.

"I'm not a monster, Naruto-kun. I only kill what I need to kill. I have no grudge against you, merely the Kyuubi, whom we want. I'll allow you to go free today on one condition. You come without a fight the moment your children are born."

"Huh? What are you, crazy?"

"Quite the contrary. You fight now and lose because the pregnancy is affecting your Chakra, or wait until something comes of this and give your valuable word as a ninja that you'll co-operate in the future. The choice is yours, Naruto-kun."

"H-How can I trust that what you're saying is true? If I fight I may hurt a baby I might not have. I-If I give you my word and find it's false…" Even though I say such things, my body screams that it's true. It's too tired for anything and if I got into a fight now, I know I'd lose.

"Literature does wonders for your vocabulary, Naruto."

"How-?!"

"I've been in Konoha for quite some time now, Naruto-kun; observing. You were never alone long enough in your apartment, if at all throughout the day. I'm sure my brother will be glad to find the clan can be continued."

A sad smile played along Naruto's face. If he had not been observing the Kyuubi container for as long as he had, he could have been unnerved by such a behaviour change. "I-" He hesitated. "Itachi-san, what…What does love feel like?"

Itachi's eyes widened briefly. "You're asking a killer to explain love?"

"Hai." Naruto grinned.

"Someone who doesn't love; you want to tell you?"

"Well, you must have done at some point, right?" He near pouted.

"If I succeed in this task, you will agree to my terms and come peacefully in eight months." He said firmly.

"Hai, hai - not like I have a choice anyway."

The submission was a huge deviation from Naruto's fighting persona; but even he knew he was no match. The depression, the weakness, but now, most of all, the fact that he was carrying a child. In some way the situation had become so real. If there was even one reason to take up the offer and yield, it would be that he's protecting something precious. He never had parents and it hurt to think that he would be leaving his child, but Sasuke could be there. And Sasuke would hate him if he killed his child…his clan…

"Your word."

He sighed; he didn't accept defeat well at all. He just needed to remember. This was better for everyone; to protect his precious people - and more importantly, the one who wasn't born yet. He gave up chasing his dreams to chase Sasuke down. Now he'd have to give up his life to save his kit's life. He placed a hand absently on his stomach. This was REAL. Then it hit him and he smiled, starting his oath nonchalantly.

"I - Uzumaki Naruto - do solemnly swear, upon my word as a Shinobi, that in eight months when the baby-that-may-not-exist, graces the world with his or her presence; I will dutifully and calmly follow Uchiha Itachi to the ends of the earth or my demise - whichever comes first." Even though his mind had easily accepted the fact that he was pregnant, he wouldn't have to leave with Itachi anywhere if the information was false. Besides - he never stated he would stop others from fighting him.

Itachi chuckled. "It's a shame you are the Kyuubi's container. You entertain me greatly."

To this Naruto grinned, rubbing a finger under his nose in a slightly embarrassed gesture, after the initial shock. The bastard could actually be pretty decent when he wanted to be. Like how he WAS letting him keep his kid…which still sounded so wrong.

"Yeah and I wish you weren't a mass murderer out for my hide. You're kinda fun to be around." He hesitated. "You know; when you're not trying to kill me and stuff."

"Okay then, Naruto-kun…Love is the act of completely devoting yourself to another. It feels like…you hurt when they hurt. When the person you love comforts you, the world seems so much better. When you're with them, everything else fades away and you'll even do foolish things, if only to see them smile. Love is knowing that, without thinking, you'll give your life for theirs. However, the ultimate act of love is being able to kill that person if they so wish it. To put your needs, wants and desires aside to fulfil their requests and concentrate on what it is they wish; even if it is to be free."

"…Wow…" Naruto whispered quietly to the air, as if scared to break such a majestic thing.

"Yes."

"…Have you ever felt that?"

"Once."

"Did she feel the same way?"

"He. And no. After all, he wanted me to kill him."

Another silence came over them. Naruto couldn't find it in himself to be shocked of the Uchiha's sexual preference. He did, in the end, also prefer men to women. At first he denied such a thing, but after a while; well Sakura just hit too damn hard. He was temped to blurt out a curt 'Well that sucks', but remembered all the times that fist came down with the message to think before he said something.

"I don't think…Sasuke…he doesn't love me either." Naruto stated, resigned. He had had his doubts, but tonight, for some reason everything was becoming so clear and…just…real.

"No. He does not."

There was a cold tone for the truth that Naruto resisted wincing at. It was said with such bluntness and conviction. He was hoping something different would have spilled from those lips; something reassuring, that could have been, at the least, that Sasuke was only able to love in the way he had been shown by him. If he really was having Sasuke's child, could Sasuke love it like a father should? Could he put the child in that situation - one he knew so well? Of three things he was now sure of. The first that the child was now his top priority; even over Sasuke…The second that he needed to talk to Sasuke; see if the love was there for a child…And lastly, that if he found none, that there was only one solution.

"Yosh." Naruto whispered softly. The scenario his mind had decided was the most likely spilling from his lips. "In eight months I will have a healthy baby and pass it onto Iruka and Kakashi."

"…Iruka and Kakashi?"

A dark eyebrow was risen when Naruto shot his head up. He had said that? Damn it.

"Oh, whoops." Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head, emitting a fool's behaviour to cover the embarrassing slip up from his wandering thoughts. He had the distinct feeling and somewhat knowing that Itachi meant 'Why them and not my brother?', but purposely took it another way. "They don't know I know, so shh. One good thing to come from Uzumaki Naruto is the continuous meetings of two Senseis that fell in love! Iruka-sensei blushes so much around Kakashi-sensei, it's funny."

Itachi chuckled once more. "Should you really be divulging these secrets to an enemy Shinobi, Naruto-kun?"

"Eh. I'm your target, right?" His arms were casually thrown behind his head. "Besides, you're the one going on about hate this, the that. Take or kill one and the other will hate you so much that you'll be defeated, right? If hate is really so strong?"

"You've gotten smarter, also."

"Yeah, books'll do that to ya. So, you know if Akatsuki aren't after Gaara or anything anymore, you can go tell him what love is as well, right? I mean, fuck, he had it worse than I did."

"Shouldn't you be thinking about yourself now, Naruto-kun?"

"Why?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I'm gonna be dead in eight months. What do I matter?"

Itachi's eyes widened a little for the second time that night. Naruto really was the most surprising ninja. "You are too good for this world, Naruto-kun." He said, turning away and looking up at the stars.

"You Uchihas." Naruto chuckled distantly. "You're such charmers."

Itachi smirked in response.

"Holy crap!" Itachi's smirk fell in confusion. "Don't stop. That was even sexier than Sasuke's. I think I just came in my pants." Naruto finished with a wide grin.

Another chuckle was produced. "How vulgar."

Naruto kept his grin and dropped to the floor, leaning on a tree. "You wanna watch the sun rise or are you disappearing before then?"

"I can watch the first rays." He detachedly spoke, sitting beside the blond rigidly. Leaving the Jinchuuriki here was not part of Akatsuki's plans and he didn't feel like having a confrontation over the fact his target had gotten himself pregnant.

"Hey, hey." Naruto spoke after a while. "Seeing as I'll be dead in eight months, can you tell me why you killed your own clan?" He looked hopeful.

"They were fools." If it weren't Uchiha Itachi, Naruto got the feeling he would've scowled, yet it was said in such a detached, cold tone.

"Eh? Even, like, the children?"

"Power hungry fools."

"Umm…"

"The clan's power, the clans prosperity, the cl-"

"Yes, Itachi, they were blind!" Naruto all but yelled, placing his hand on the other's arm. "But what about the children?"

"What about them?"

"Exactly. What did they have to die for?"

"Now that would be telling now, wouldn't it?" He smirked.

"A sadistic bastard shouldn't be so God damn sexy." Naruto mumbled, making to move his hand, only to feel it enclosed by another. With a sharp yank and push, he found himself straddled by the older Uchiha, who only smirked more, yet with an evil air. Naruto fought with a blush as a mouth descended to his neck and sucked hard on the flesh. If the hands on his wrists didn't subdue him, the feeling would have.

A loud, resonating moan was bought fourth from Naruto's throat, as his head flew back against the ground. Itachi repressed another smirk with a bite and lick of the coloured area, before pulling back with a passive demeanour. Naruto's head came to stare at him, confusion shown clear in his features. His mouth opened, but the words died as a tongue was thrust coaxingly between parted lips; neither rough, nor slow.

The shocking thing was how he kissed back. Itachi wasn't being forceful, but goading Naruto's tongue. He was pushing in dominance but allowing for resistance. His taste wasn't written or charted and he wasn't concerned with exploring the blond's mouth. It just was. It wasn't sexual. It held no promises. It was sort of like an understanding; at the very least, a desperation for an understanding. It was so much and so little, but Naruto felt guilty that he didn't want it to end.

"W-What are you doing?" The low sound that didn't want an answer, spilled from his mouth as they broke apart.

Itachi slowly rose, looking towards the peeking sun on the horizon. "Live to the full Naruto-kun. Eight months."

Naruto watched as the wind itself seemed to carry him away after only two steps. Afterward he lay in guilt and contemplative silence, waiting only for the time he had to leave for the bridge.

NARUTO

Hey. So I understand they may be OOC but I hope you don't mind too much. More will be given on 'How the heck did he get pregnant?!' in later chapters. Next time: Relationships build; Relationships crash; Secrets get revealed; Arguments arise and People look like they're going to be sick.

Oh and FYI: I know what love is - just don't believe one person can feel that strongly about another.


	4. Betrayal

Thanks for the reviews.

RickaZcurser - Lol. Thanks. Some things really just are, ne? And yep - things get so much worse for our poor blond in this chapter, too. I really am sadistic…wow…Well I do usually end up with Gaara as my character in tests…occasionally Itachi, too…meh. shrugs I should really start expressing these emotions in life…Apparently I'm not big on the 'love', 'like' or 'caring' with my personality. Glad I can write them for you, though.

the ice wolf alchemist - I'm glad you like the story…but do you really want me to tell you how? Don't you want to find out when Naru-chan does? I will tell you that it's not in sexy no jutsu though…Hope I don't fail you with the rest. I even add some humour eventually. How fun will that be, ne?

cheerhater999 - Um…review…? tilts head What was wrong with it? I know I ramble, but I think that was Clarisse reviewing. You know, the whole 'good side'. She's weird. Now she's upset. Ummm, ANYWAY, I think all she did was say something about being paranoid about hidden motives, get excited and congratulate you. She's like that. Also, sorry I wasn't there, ne?

Akuma Memento Mori - Ha ha. Funny. Right now - I don't know who you're routing for Naruto to choose. I think if Itachi randomly went up to Sasuke to tell him he's a dipshit and a fool he'd be faced with a charging Chidori. Not like he couldn't fight it, just that the stupid Bastard wouldn't listen. Itachi is so contradicting don't you think? Comforting and threatening? He's like - I'm gonna be nice, but don't forget I'm gonna kill you. As for Sasuke, will Naru-chan tell him…?

**IMPORTANT: **After the next chapter is uploaded, I think I will move this to the main characters of Naruto and **Itachi **instead of **Sasuke**. I'm not gonna spoil it and tell you who gets Naru-chan - just that there will be more scenes with Itachi than Sasuke. After all - we all know the foundations of Naru and Sasu, but Itachi and Naru are still relatively strangers. PLUS: I hope I'm not lenient enough to show who gets him early.

**WARNING: **Bastardised Sasuke ahead.

**NARUTO**

As he walked to meet his team, Naruto thought hard. Broken sentences raced continuously around his brain, in an endless ramble that could only make perfect sense to him; or perhaps occasionally others that for some reason knew the events his life had taken. Realisations and observations forced him to make a decision he would never be sure of. The constant buzz of insecurity did not help his mind to work.

_Sasuke…he, said my name…when he said he loved…but even Itachi…and what Itachi said about…the feelings…he never shows…or says…but…he only says my name when he's serious…the clan…the coldness…they all say differently…Sakura…children…if he knew, about…if I am…pregnant…will it make him love me?…will it be real?…I know Iruka-sensei would love the baby…Kakashi and Sharingan…but Sasuke…could he love?…even a baby?…but he deserves a chance…it's his too…do I have that right?…to give it away?…he could be a great father…he had one…once…_

"Naruto!" Sakura's excited voice broke through his internal rambling as he made it to the bridge that morning. "Naruto! We've got great news! Look! Look!" She shoved her left hand as him proudly, displaying the rose gold ring on her second finger in. "He asked me! Oh, Naruto, isn't it great?!" Her excitement would have been contagious had it not been for her next sentence; the one he knew would come. "Me and Sasuke-kun! ENGAGED!"

Naruto shut down. So much so, that he didn't feel Sakura hugging him in her excitement. One he longed for in their younger days, became so insignificant. His eyes travelled of their own accord to the raven-haired man standing of in the distance. He was scowling, for his own part, at the girl. Naruto smiled offhandedly, forcing it into a grin and not off resignation. Itachi was right. The villagers were right. He chuckled a little. Demons? Love? Ha!

"That's great Sakura-chan!" His voice was jovial, yet he could feel the moisture in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Naruto, you'll find a nice girl, too; and then we could double-date! And our kids could grow up together-"

"Sakura. Enough." Came Sasuke's voice indifferently. "You're a Jounin now. You should compose yourself more."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." She smiled, moving away from the blond without hesitation.

"Besides, I'm sure Naruto has more important things to worry about than our love life, right, Naruto?" And he was given the glare. The cold, murder filled glare that Naruto was sure only Uchihas could achieve.

"The Teme's right." Naruto growled in return. "Just this morning Itachi gave me an ultimatum-"

"Itachi was here?" Sasuke near snarled. "And you didn't inform me?"

"Don't worry Teme; he's coming back for me in eight months, so have your revenge then."

"That's too far! You're selfish, Naruto. You're too weak to defeat him, but wanted to rip that chance from me."

"…You're right, Sasuke." Naruto's voice was hardly above a whisper. "I am weak. I can't access my chakra without fearing the consequences. Because if I do, it's not only me that would hate me, but you, especially."

"Hn. Like I care what happens to you."

"Naruto, what's so wrong with your Chakra?" Sakura asked warily.

"…It's been compromised." He answered after a while, still debating on whether to tell them the reason or not. He desperately wanted to scream it in their face. To yell of the injustice. To shout that Sasuke couldn't marry Sakura because he was fucking pregnant with her fiancés kid.

"I don't understand." Of course you don't.

"I need to speak with Tsunade-baa-chan for confirmation." Which was true. He couldn't bring himself to destroy that happiness on his friend's face when there was no proof - no way to be believed. He wasn't naive enough to believe anything at face value. He glanced to Sasuke. Not anymore.

"Never mind your stupid condition. Where did Itachi go?!"

"Like he would tell me, idiot." _Ask why I'm still here. Care._ He shouted mentally.

"Why didn't he take you? You know, if your chakra is unusable?" Sakura asked after a moment's thought. Naruto sighed.

"Obviously he didn't know." Sasuke scowled, turning his back. _Damn it, Teme. Fucking care!_

"No Bastard, he knew. In fact, he knew everything - saw everything. He's the one that told me what this 'condition' was. He's the one that told me my boyfriend lied when he said he loved me. Since the second one turns out to be true, because it turns out he's already marrying someone else, I have no reason to doubt the first." _Deny it! Deny it!_

"Are you telling me he's been here for weeks and you never told me?!" Sasuke accused in pure anger. _It really is all he cares about…_

"Like hell I knew! You really think I'd be having sex if I knew someone was watching me? Ew." _Admit it. Say it was you with me._

"He was…watching…?" Sasuke's eye twitched as his usual pale skin lightened further.

"How else would he know I read, that I was almost never alone and what my condition is?" _Make the connections. Ask me how they're related. Show me you care and I'll tell you everything._

"Naruto, you should move or something. Stay with someone. If Itachi is loose around the village, we need to protect you."

"It's okay Sakura-chan, he says I have eight months, then I'm going with him." _Make the God damn connection, Teme!_

"Going with him?! Naruto!"

"What are you talking about Dobe? Are you going to betray everyone?" _Like you are to me?_

"No, that's you right, Sasuke?"

"Dobe!"

With that, Sasuke charged Naruto, pinning him to a tree via his neck, glaring hatefully into saddened blue with red Sharingan. _Why don't you see me Sasuke?_ Sakura was shouting at the two to stop, but Sasuke just rose the boy higher up the tree. Others from the Gennin squads they had grown with had said such things of Sasuke's defection, but not Naruto. Never Naruto. Now Naruto wondered if any of the others were treated so loathingly.

"W-What's wrong? C-Can't han-ndle the tr-ruth?" Naruto tried to smirk through the suffocating feeling. "Y-You neve-r could." _Face what you're doing._

Sasuke tightened his grip before slinging him on the floor.

"Hn. Just like you then. You're never going to be Hokage, Naruto."

"Sasuke-kun! How can you be so harsh?" Sakura ran to the sitting up Naruto to check on him. Oh, yes, Sakura; Sasuke's absence did wonders on their friendship. That was one thing to be thankful for, he supposed.

"Baka. I know that; I'm going to be dead in eight months remember?"

"Hn. I didn't know you gave up so easily, Dobe."

"I did it to protect my most important person."

"I can handle myself!" He snapped. He still thought himself as the closest to him? After everything to push him away? So he does care?

"Heh, not you this time, Teme. Another precious person."_ Ask who, Teme and I'll tell you. There's no one else in this little game. Take the fucking hint._

"Well that's good because I don't have time for you anymore. With Sakura and the baby, I can't look after an idiot like you from now on."

"Bay…be…?" Naruto paled. Sakura…and a baby…Sasuke…Sakura…and a baby…?

"Sasuke-kun! You said not to tell anyone yet!"

"Hn." He smirked, right into Naruto's eyes…Naruto's dulled and darkened eyes. He wanted so desperately to cry…but at that minute, it was as if he was a visitor in his own body. His shoulders slumped visibly as he looked dejectedly at the ground; the epitome of submission. Such a state he hadn't allowed himself to be in for years. Before he'd learned how to hide and run effectively. Since times when he couldn't fight back.

"Congratulations, Sakura-san." A weak voice of a lost child.

"Don't be silly, Naruto. Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean you have to be so formal!"

"How…How far along are you?" He winced. The voice was too soft and resigned for his ears. It reminded him too much of times past. _More strength._

"Two weeks. When I missed a period, we had Neji take a look." _Even before my mission - about a week after the party. I never suspected a thing._ He clutched the ground beneath his hands tightly into fists, before relaxing and opening his clenched eyes. _Yes I did. _The perfect family. He couldn't destroy a child's family.

"Heh." His voice cracked before he forced it to strengthen with his will alone. "I guess you will get your wish Sakura-san."

"Huh? Nani?"

"My child, too, shall be born around that time. Though, before yours."

"But…I uh…Well earlier you said…I was under the impression that you were…well, gay."

"I am." He forced a smile that took up his face and creased his eyes closed in happy arcs, as he lifted his head up. "Did used to like you though."

"Then how-"

"Well you're a regular little slut, aren't you Naruto? Married men, pregnant women and now that little number on your neck."

Naruto's hand raised to the mark Itachi had left earlier that morning. Maybe this pregnancy was affecting his ability to heal, too.

"Naruto! Did Itachi do that? It seems fresh!"

"Y-Yeah." Naruto mumbled, blushing. "H-He did, but-"

"Heh. So that's how it works. All someone needs to do is pump you full of cock and you're willing to betray the village."

"Shut it asshole. It was either die today or wait eight months until my chakra stabilizes and I can see my kid. What the hell would you have done?"

"Kill him." The ice in the words dropped Naruto's own temperature.

"Heh. And kill yours and my unborn child you mean?" Great, just when he decided not to say anything. Damn Bastard, there was no way he would sacrifice anyone for himself.

"Hn. You're very full of yourself, Naruto. I wouldn't let you anywhere near my unborn child."

"Too late for that, Bastard. When Kakashi gets here, tell him I've gone to see Tsunade." He said, rising.

"Naruto, you can't just leave."

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, but I'm requesting a team change until I go with Itachi." _I can't face this._

"So you're really giving up? You're just going to go?"

"I gave my word as a ninja that I would. And I never go back on my word!" His face was contorted in a scary sort of sincerity, daring her to argue or protest. After all, they should know who he was by now.

"Hn Dobe. Selfish as always. Scardycat, running away with his tail between his legs."

"Heh. Some things are just better this way. Besides, Bastard, I never said you couldn't try to stop him. I just said I wont. Unlike you, I wana save this hell hole."

"Naruto! Itachi's a murderer. He's going to kill you . He could rape you if this has anything to do with it." She poked the redness of his neck.

"Hn, unless that's what the Usuratonkachi wants. You gagging for Uchiha cock, Dobe?"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura scolded, flushed with embarrassment.

"He wouldn't be my first." Naruto glared.

"Dobe!" Sasuke growled, thumping him hard.

"S-Sasuke-kun…y-you and Naruto?"

"No." Sasuke scowled.

"Heh." Naruto rose smirking, ignoring the hurt from the harsh denial. "Sasuke couldn't of even got it up, my first time. Neither with the Uchiha."

"Naruto…you-" He saw the moisture in her eyes; showing her reluctance to believe because of him having been hurt or her sadness due to that fact.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan." He grinned too wide. Too much. So familiar. His eyes opened and darted quickly to Sasuke's before joining with Sakura's again. He saw anger and some kind of shock or sickness, similar to the mention of Itachi watching their sexual union. Of why was only speculation. Was he disgusted with him now? "I'm used to it."

"Naruto, this is serious!"

"I have eight months." Naruto growled. "I'm not gonna waste it on revenge."

"It's justice." Sasuke growled back.

"Naruto, they could do it to someone else. What wo-"

"They have no reason to do it to anyone else! An eye for an eye? Pathetic! It doesn't end there. I go after them; their family for me; Tsunade gets involved; then the village hate her for enforcing the law to kill the Demon killer…Besides, most are dead anyway."

"Yo!" Kakashi appeared, eye curving at his disturbed and angry students.

"Naruto…" Sakura cried as Sasuke shouted. "You're an idiot."

Unlike his two team mates that either ignored or didn't hear/notice the man, Naruto turned to him. "You're early."

"Eh, well you see…wait."

"You're an hour earlier than usual. What's wrong?"

"Kakashi changed to all seriousness. "Tsunade-sama wants to see you; she says it's urgent."

"Heh. So she's finally gonna tell me."

"Tell you what? Is it something to do with Kyuubi?"

"Initially, yes. Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to request to leave team seven."

"Nani? Nande?"

"Kakashi-sensei tell him to stop being stupid!"

"The Dobe intends to leave with Itachi."

"Naruto, is this true?"

"I have my reasons."

"I can't allow that."

"And I need to speak with the Hokage. I could be gone now, Kakashi. You should be wondering why it is that I'm not."

"Then tell me."

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else. Most likely, as with the rest of my life, it will be made a secret of some class. Especially if I have something to do with it."

"We have a right to know, Dobe." Sasuke glowered.

"Naruto, why wont you tell us?"

"If it would be beneficial for anyone not to know, Sakura-chan, it would be you. And Teme, beside the fact that I don't trust you," He glared hard. "You gave away your right."

"You're making no sense, Naruto!" Sakura screamed, still crying.

"Kakashi." There was a seriousness in his voice that was rare and demanding.

"Aa. I promise."

"In that case…" Naruto walked directly to Kakashi's ear and whispered in such a light way, that no ninja could hear except the one so close, straining, himself, at the quietness of it. Something he often had to do with Jiraiya. "I'm pregnant." Kakashi froze. The two ninja but five metres away could only gape at the complete shock shown in their sensei's eye. It must have been the most expression they'd ever seen there. "Now you see why, I have to go."

As Naruto began his run to Hakage tower, Kakashi was left stock still in the same position.

"A ninja is not supposed to show any emotion, Kakashi." Sasuke berated, yet in a slight urgency of the behavioural deviation of Kakashi's norm.

"Aa." The silver haired man smiled mischievously, seemingly recovering completely, as if his blond student had never said a thing.

"Kakashi-sensei, what could be so shocking? How-"

"Sa-ku-ra." He drawled merrily. "I can't tell you."

"You can't be serious with that Dobe's decision."

"Regarding Itachi and Akatsuki, no person would think of handing Naruto-kun over…well…I'm agreeable to his secrecy. His condition is his own…although…"

"Kakashi-sensei! You're being just as illusive as Naruto!"

"Really?" His eye curved.

"Hn. Who cares about that moron anyway?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"We have no mission today. So you two train while I visit the Hokage and our cute little blond." He grinned and 'poofed' away, leaving two question-riddles Shinobi. One clearly frustrated and the other plotting in the darkness of his mind.

**NARUTO**

Okay…so…that's it. I hate Sasuke. Doesn't mean Baka-naru does. Idiot. Pff. If anyone says anything about rape always being a touchy subject then fucking believe me when I say it's not. Some people just ignore it like they would a fly. Or kill it - like they would a fly. ¦¬J If you let stuff like that consume you you'll fucking die. When there's so much bad shit piling up each day, what the fuck do you need past wanking memories for, seriously? There's so fucking much left of this story to write, so I gotta piss off.

But…I do think it's funky how Itachi was watching them. Wonder how it affects his and Naru's interaction. Heh. Oh and I used big words again didn't I? This one's quite long - next shorter. Next chapter has a little surprise for Naru and a shout with the Hokage, Nice…


	5. Decisions

Okay - so this is not under Itachi and Naruto yet but still contains ItaNaru AND SasuNaru. I have decided to add a few more chapters and change it when Itachi next appears - unless you think I should just change it now anyway? Thanks for the reviews and C2 - so rocks! Oh and I changed my username because my brother was trying to find me.

Kissama - Itachi does rule. I sometimes get him at my character, though Gaara comes up more often. I think it's the blood lust. I hope I'm not the one that made you hate him, though it would be good if I had that influence. Lol. Anyway - I'm curious now. Do you hate him in my story or in the show…smirks

bubbles - Thanks. I assume that you quite like Sasuke and I'm turning him evil…wait…the show did that…I'm building more on that evilness? I warn you…he is naturally a Bastard and I build off of that. Though now it does seem to be more of a 'I want to hurt you' than 'I want to humiliate you' bastardness. Either are fucked up though. I hope I don't drive you away if Sasuke continues to be wicked.

RickaZcurser - Hmm. You probably won't like him for a lot of chapters. As I'm really gonna show how evil he can be. I'm quite evil myself aren't I? Putting Naruto through so much. It's just…I truly believe Sasuke could do something like that. Wow…Anyway, the forum link didn't go to a recognised web page or I would have visited it. Hope this chapter is okay. This is the first story where I sort of give previews. Mmmm…Cookies…

wolfxbunny - Ahhhhh!! My STORY!!! Ah, glad I have copies and you can't eat the internet…Can you? Lol. Hope it tastes as good as it seemed to read to you. Do you just not like Sasuke in this, or are you like me and only like him to a degree just because Naruto does? Itachi just rules. Simple. Heh.

deadly-grace - Wow. You really really really seem to hate him. Marry me? Lol. I love your foreign language - there's no other way to describe him. My friend likes SasuNaru - but hates it in my fic. She's read a few chapters ahead and…well…was a little disbelieving. It takes time to get it on the net, you know? IF Sasuke finds out. And I suppose other people can't really punish him. They could hate him; but most never really liked him to begin with. It has both SasuNaru and ItaNaru, but if you don't want to wait or figure out for yourself the final pairing tell me so I can e-mail it to you. Don't wana ruin it for others, ne?

fourthiv - Wow, thanks. Heh heh. Well that scenario sort of fits them doesn't it? Because Naruto wants to help and believe in Sasuke but Sasuke's already betrayed him and is generally an uncaring bastard. I think it's great you think so highly of my story. However, this may be ItaNaru instead of SasuNaru in the end. You've been warned. Lol.

Gothic Kacie - Thanks. I'm glad it isn't all see through and cliché to an extent where you know the ending. I don't know how Sasuke fans would like the death of him but I can see where you're coming from. Never mind the characters In Naruto. I hate writing how people will miss a bastard. But if it makes you feel better you can imagine us doing an autopsy on him…while he's alive. licks lips

Stalker-san - There hasn't been that much interaction yet and you already want ItaNaru. Is Sasuke that much of a idiotic wanker bastard? Even though he is? I think so far about four people are leaning to ItaNaru and one for SasuNaru. I think progression is due, ne?

Sugar Crazed Duckie - Wow…do you like, like Deidara, or something, yeah? 'Cause you say 'yeah' a lot. Not that I'm complaining because I say 'like' a lot; just wondered? But I'm not a chav! Glad you sorta hate him too. It'd be stupid for me to write so much so the opposite of what people like. I hope the updates not too, like, far away or something.

**NARUTO**

"Baa-chan." Was Naruto's simple greeting as he entered the office.

"Don't call me that Brat!" She yelled, before continuing from the lack of reply. "Akatsuki have been spotted inside the village, Naruto. You need-"

"I know. I saw Itachi this morning." His eyebrows furrowed together. "Is that what I was called here for?"

"You saw Itachi?" She gasped. "Did he try anything, or-"

Naruto chuckled. "Apart from giving me a hickey, I'm fine for eight months."

Tsunade twitched. "A…hickey…?"

"Yep. I was actually going to come and tell you about the encounter today, but you got to me before I to you. Itachi's coming back in eight months. Don't know who with. Don't know what date. He said it would be sometime after the baby was born."

Naruto noted how Tsunade stiffened. He wasn't just going to shout it out to her; he'd had enough of feeling stupid from when he was younger. When, in a way, he didn't want it to be true; why would he just demand or accuse with a smile? No. For the last eight months of his life, he didn't want the attention. Then there would be no one to miss him, no one to care and, of course, no one to berate the 'monster' for his 'freak of nature' condition; thus knowing and trading hatred for the child produced.

"I want Iruka and Kakashi to have it when I'm gone. And don't deny that you don't know Baa-chan, I heard you and Shizune-nee-chan giggling over it."

"What do you mean 'When I'm gone'?"

"He intends to leave with Itachi." Kakashi's lazy voice drawled from the back of the room, having known the other two sensed him a while ago. "And what do youmean 'giggling'?"

"You're cute, apparently. You're too old for me, so I wouldn't know. I think it's an older to younger generation thing."

"Brat! If you say one more thing about me being old, I swear I'll neuter you."

"That holds no meaning when I'm pregnant and will die shortly after Baa-chan."

"What the hell makes you think I'll just hand you over to the Akatsuki, Brat? You're not going anywhere. Even if I have to assign ANBU guards during your last stages."

"Nothing. I don't expect you to. But if Itachi reaches me, I'll follow. I gave him my word. And Uzumaki Naruto never goes back on his word." Some of his drive returned to his aid as he stared at the Hokage with a fierceness in his eyes.

"And what, may I ask was so important to throw your life away for?" Tsunade yelled.

"My baby!" Naruto yelled back. "Because I had to find out from an S-class missing nin and Uncle of this child that I was pregnant! You've known for how long now? And you couldn't even tell me?! Now Sasuke's engaged to Sakura, who is also pregnant, by the way; I have eight months to live because my chakra is screwed up, which I was never warned about in the first place; my team think I sleep around as well as gone crazy; my kids never going to know me; Akatsuki's getting Kyuubi; I'm going to die hated, never being loved; and oh yeah, my personal favourite, I got kissed by Uchiha I-friggin-tachi."

Naruto breathed heavy, glaring at the only mother figure he'd ever known, who in turn looked as shocked as Kakashi, mouth agape and eyes wide. If it was a less serious matter and he didn't feel so overwhelmingly frustrated, he would have laughed at the completely ridiculous expression. He toyed with the idea of adding that the mini-make-out session with the older Uchiha felt good to see if any of them would faint, but decided otherwise.

"He gave me a choice. Die then because the effect on my chakra weakened me into an easy defeat, or wait 'till the baby is born. Actually…he said…children…as in plural…Tsunade, how many Kits am I having…?"

"Hang on, hang on… these are _Sasuke's_ children. _You,_ Uzumaki Naruto, are having Uchiha _Sasuke's_ children." She sounded out, coming out of her shocked stupor enough to clarify the information.

"That depends. How many _children_ am I having?" He answered patronizingly back.

"Brat! Don't patronize me! And you're having seven of the annoying things. And I hope they're as much of a pain in the ass as you are!"

"SEVEN!" Naruto was many things in the span of the one minute it took for Kakashi to snap and collapse into a chair. Those were shock, joy, uncertainty, protectiveness, guilt, fear and anger. In that order. "That TEME! He promised so much and left. He left such great gifts behind. He left them and I'll end up doing it, too. What if something happens, huh? I can't protect them when I'm so compromised. If he found out, would he even care? Would they be rejected; mere members of a growing clan; what? He can't know. I won't let him know!"

"Naruto, you can't keep it from him-"

"Screw you, I can. He's the one who left _me_. He has a family now. I was going to ask you to raise it, Kakashi-sensei, but can you and Iruka handle seven?"

"Uh, s-seven is a lot, Naruto." Kakashi stumbled; far too much to be happening in one day to be true, yet too unreal to be false. "Why did you even want us to look after it in the first place, with Sasuke still around and wanting to rebuild his clan?"

"Because I've seen how a clan's name can affect people. Neji and Sasuke, Hinata-chan, too…And Itachi-san. There has to be a reason, and when I asked him, he rambled on and on about 'the clan' this and 'the clan' that. That guy really hated his clan. And Sasuke…he can't love them. I thought he _loved_ me until Itachi told me what love was. Then I knew. Even Itachi can love - but not Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't want to love; he refuses to acknowledge what it is…

"After all, he said he loved me, and look where that got me! Today he's all: I never slept with Naruto; I don't care about Naruto; Naruto's a slut; Naruto's gonna betray the village; hey Naruto, I'm marrying Sakura; lets try killing Naruto again, that sounds like fun. I'd rather my kid not be a neglected, cold-hearted bastard that hears nothing of hate for me! You and Iruka could make a child good; make them know what it's like to be loved and cared for. You deserve a kid, Kakashi. You both do."

"Naruto." Kakashi smiled softly, eye not curved, but showing gratitude and happiness anyway. There was a sadness there, also. Naruto knew it was for him, but it wasn't pity. One thing Naruto had learned about Kakashi was that he didn't pity anyone. To pity was to think less of someone than what they were. "You've grown up so much, since that loud-mouthed idiot…I definitely like you now." And comes the eye arch.

"The council will want the Uchiha clan to continue, you can't expect me to lie to them or hide the Uchiha's offspring."

"Like I care. Tell the council what the hell you like, but I'll be damned if that Uchiha gets my Kits. Hell, I'd trust them more with Itachi, himself. He says he has no grudge against them or me, just wants Kyuubi. Sure they'd probably turn out a little psychotic or indifferent, but Sasuke, though, he'd probably train them and berate them and drive it into their young minds that their purpose is to kill Itachi. They're not Gad damn tools, they have a choice to become their own person!"

"I really have to thank that pervert for getting you into reading, Brat. You actually have well thought out ideas. But it doesn't change the fact that the council will push the activation of Sharingan-"

"Maa, maa, Hakage-sama, I'm sure I'm more than qualified for that. Sasuke doesn't really have to know if Naruto doesn't want him to right? Quite frankly, his little speech has me worried for Sakura, too." His eye showed signs of his grinning, although he rubbed the back of his neck absently at the voiced concern.

"So you'll do it, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto grinned, excitedly, as his eyes shone with mild admiration, appreciation and happiness.

"Aa, sure. Well I can't expect you to manage seven screaming babies alone, now, can I? Although I might pay for it later with Iruka, he'd never forgive me if I didn't help." He sweat-dropped thinking of how mad the academy teacher could get.

"Iruka-sensei works at the academy, what wouldn't he like about children?"

"Well…" Kakashi's mind whirled with possibilities - endless crying, diaper changes; not to mention the kids he taught already… "Many things." He finished lamely, thinking of all the excuses he could use to get out of the first two he thought of.

-x-

Back at his apartment with arguments and disputations passed, Naruto landed roughly on his bed. They had agreed to keep it secret. It was strange to Naruto that many of the reasons given were influences by Itachi's words. Even more so that they were all true. Sasuke was untrustworthy to Naruto now. His life was unimportant - no one had ever needed him. And yet, now, when there were seven lives that depended on his very being, he was under a timer of certain death.

Tsunade had agreed to the team change. Shino was temporarily assigned to Kakashi on an information gathering mission he could only be of benefit to, and Naruto was headed for team eight. With Akatsuki attacks on high chances of avoidance, the missions were being assigned as per usual and training more vigorous for the inevitable confrontations. Aside from the fact that Shino was impartial to the Uchiha, unlike the majority of those who knew him; his bugs made him a formidable opponent, with more ability than his team mates.

This fact gave room in which to falter. He had been informed of pregnancy's 'dos' and 'don'ts'. Like how he shouldn't use replication or transformation techniques because of the strain and deformation of the growing foetuses, leading to disfiguration and problems if they were to survive the process. He could, however, use chakra in attacks; so long as he left enough for a continuous supply of chakra to the development. Not to over-exert himself or gorge with his eating, but some form of exercise everyday and a wide diet of foods.

Frankly, after the drilling of the major, baby-life-threatening warnings, he started to sound her out. He'd never been good at long lectures; hadn't Iruka-sensei told her that? So, the basics known, he had noted the new team's schedule. Meet at a quarter-past seven in the morning. Train. Do 'C' and 'D' rank missions individually, for efficiency around the village. Train until late and go home. Somewhere in there was lunch. Now until he started to noticeably show, what excuse would he use for him being there…?

**NARUTO**

I really need to stop saying so much to people and shit. Not much here 'cept a bit about the pregnancy and Naruto sort of losing it a bit. Next time's just meeting with the new team…and finding that more people know of his 'condition'!? The next few chapters are kinda short and stuff like this one so I'll get the up ASAP. They get longer again after that.


	6. Revealing

Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them, as you hold the power to make or break me - well, them; being the only people who care of the feats we achieve. If the reviews sound as though they are answered by someone other than us, they are not. I am merely another side - the darker personality. And **I **have to type **THIS** chapter up…The mushy, girly stuff is for that dim-witted Clarisse; naïve fool that she is.

Sugar Crazed Duckie - Heh. Glad it's good and I'm not losing your interest. Updates aren't that often and I'm sorry about that but family problems and work-due dates for college are getting in the way. Hn. Curse them. Anywho, shame about Deidara losing his arm - kinda like Sesshomaru, ne?

Gothic Kacie - Yes, live autopsies are wondrous things. It's the same with embalming someone living, I suppose. Heh. Nice word…almost… As much as I try, I, myself, can't like Sakura as much as I suppose I should. I just have a feeling she's gonna change back again somewhat, if, and when, Sasuke is returned. As for seven kits - six to seven is the litter of foxes nowadays. It used to be three to four…but I thought Demons would progress with time, heh.

SoSickOfNyQuil - I don't know if that is a compliment or not, but thanks anyway. I don't really like doing these things to Naru-chan but I also dislike Sasuke's character progression. I can see him actually doing something like this. He used to care and threw it all away. I assume if I were to ask fans of Sakura-bashing, the vote would be more than not. However, if Sasuke and Sakura were to wed before the child is born, would it still be a bastard? And I would hate to have to give Naru-chan's kit's the same title as those I am against, myself.

deadly-grace - And here's another. I didn't think it was that fast but I'll accept the almost hug as I get…in fact I don't think I really get any at all. I smile at your imagination. Unfortunately, you see mine is rather tainted; though the mental picture is wonderful. I like your bracketed insults of Sasuke and your questions have cryptic answers. During the story there will be hints to sway people's views, but they will be answered eventually. I'm glad the story deserved the reviews off of you and seeing as you won't marry me, I suppose I'll have to steal Itachi…or Gaara…mmmm, blood-lust.

oukoku hatsu - Yes. I do enjoy your story and due to it's captivation of me, I believe I should feel honoured, also. I'm afraid the angst is far from over and you will be mad again; most probably at me, too. However, I'm glad you like the story so far anyway, despite the depression.

**NARUTO**

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned widely.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata blushed, shocked that he was before her, in a place he never was.

"Heh, heh. I guess you're wondering why I'm here, huh? Well you see, Shino went to join my old team because of this mi-"

"Hinata!" Kiba, riding Akamaru, popped up cheekily. "Still blushing over this guy, hey, Hinata?" He laughed.

"Ki-Kiba-kun!" She reddened further. "A-Ano, i-its not like t-that."

"Suuure it isn't." He narrowed his eyes accusingly, before laughing again. "So, dead-last, what are you doing here? Tsunade decide to put you in a **real** team to gain some experience?"

"Well, actually, you see…" He rubbed the back of his head, choosing the right words and chuckling a little. "I have this, uh…problem with my chakra and need to train more, like you guys. Heh." He sheepishly finished.

"Are you saying we aren't good enough, dead-last?" Kiba yelled. "'Cause I'll take you right now, and win!"

Despite the respect he'd gained from the teams and some of the less stubborn ninjas and villagers, alike, the term dead-last, or 'dobe' had clung to him still. Even if he surpassed a person, he had, technically, graduated bottom of his class. Most disregarded this piece of information, because of the strength he has achieved and the people he has won against. Kiba, however, he had found, took quite a different approach. The further Naruto advanced, the more the word was found in his vocabulary. He was also the last to gain the Chuunin rank…he…and Sasuke…

"No, no, no. I didn't mean anything by it!" He pushed, waving his hands in a defensive protest. Since when did he become so defensive? Oh yeah…Since he got pregnant and screwed up his life. "Really. It's just that Baa-chan said you were training, and I've gotta do that, too!"

"Kiba-kun, y-you shouldn't b-be s-s-so hard on N-Naruto-kun." Hinata mumbled softly, but unlike her younger years, her speech was clearer and had a higher volume, allowing her to be heard.

"Why?" He growled. "He started it with saying we were weak."

"For Kami's sake, you're not weak, okay? Get it into you're head that **I'm **the one who's compromised here. Shino's gone with my team on a mission and I'm with you guys, training to become stronger. Personally, I don't want to die until I have to; but if you wanna confront the Akatsuki as you are, go ahead." He grumbled in a deep but loud, authorities voice before moving to attack a post.

"You know, Uzumaki, you've been spending way to much time with that bastard, Uchiha." Kiba growled right back.

"I'm nothing like that selfish prick." His words seethed in a venom, never directed at Sasuke, but Orochimaru. Hinata gasped, but Kiba refrained, allowing a small smile to creep up instead.

"Finally! You've seen the light!" He chuckled heartily, restraining a groaning sigh of approval. "Man, I though you were never gonna see how much of an egotistical wanker that guy is. Or am I speaking too soon and you're just jealous he nabbed Sakura?" He goaded, playfully.

"Kiba." Naruto addressed, chuckling softly, himself, now, eyes hidden behind the shadow him bangs made. "I'm gay." He simply stated. After all, there wasn't much more he could do to tarnish his name. And so what if they hated him? So what if they thought less of him? He wasn't going to be here after only months of seeing them again. Hate can't affect people in their grave. But, if they accepted him, they'd accept Kakashi and Iruka; and if they accepted that pair, they'd accept his Kits…even if they wouldn't know they were his.

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" His eyes bulged. "Seriously? As in, no shit? As in for real?…Holy Hanna, mother of…I would never have guessed that. You're like the biggest pig I ever met and all this time you…?" There was a few seconds of silence before Kiba spoke again, acceptance made. "So, do you get, like, turned on looking in a mirror?" He asked with a sly grin.

Naruto's head, previously downcast with a resigned smile, expecting to be shunned once again because of his differences, shot up. Eyes wide and showing his honesty in never imagining such a question, filled with a lightness of a burden lifted. A soft smile floated onto his face as his lips flickered further and further into a full blown grin and uncontrolled laughter. He couldn't help it. "Ha, ha. Of course, ha, not. Ha, ha. What do y-you, ha, take me f-for?" Kiba, too, began to laugh, where as Hinata had taken a shade of red she had never before. "B-Besides, I'm not into blonds." Naruto stated as the laughter began to dwindle.

"I don't k-know." Kiba chuckled. "Blonds are pretty sexy."

"Sorry Kiba. You're not my type either." He grinned.

"Hey, hey, I'm not gay!" He proclaimed determined and somewhat frightful of the implication of his sexual preference.

"Heh, your loss." Naruto shrugged it off, smiling.

"A-Ano, Naruto-k-kun. H-Has Tsunade-sama…uh…do you know w-what your, ahh…what your c-condit-tion is?"

"Um, y-yeah." He scratched his neck.

"Well dude - what is it?"

"Uh, well…you see things are, uh, growing that technically shouldn't really be there. So we wait until they can be safely removed." He nodded, as if agreeing with himself and that his excuse was plausible.

"Dude, you are so fucked up. Was you even listening when you were told, or what?"

"Oh, you have no idea." He mumbled and laughed afterwards to cover it. "Actually, it's kind of funny, if you want it to be, in an ironic sort of way." He kept his eyes closed tight and smile firmly planted.

"Yep, you're a complete moron."

"O-Ohayou, Kurenai-sensei."

"Ah. Ohayou. Naruto-kun, glad to have you on the team."

"Kurenai-sensei! Glad to be here!" He grinned.

"Hokage-sama says she discussed your condition with you?"

"Hai, sensei."

"Good. If you have any questions or problems, just ask and I'll help, okay?"

"Ah. Actually, I do have a question."

"Nani?"

"Well, you see, Tsunade no baa-chan says I'm gonna start throwing up." He chuckled nervously. "Is she for real or is she, you know, trying to freak me out?"

"It depends on the person really."

Naruto's face dropped. "F-For real? So I really could?"

"Ha ha." Kiba laughed. "Dobe's scared of throwing up. You big baby. Isn't that funny, Hinata."

"H-Hey, shut up. Its not my fault. I like to keep my food down as much as possible, thank you. I've never really been ill before and I'm not exactly looking forward to it. Especially not every day!"

"What are you talking about, Baka? You used to always be running off to the toilet in the academy with stomach ache."

"I think you'll find that was my indigestion tract." Naruto pouted, turning away from the dog-like boy.

"Eh?" Kiba's mouth dropped. "Do you even know what that is?" He pointed a finger disbelievingly at the blond.

"Of course I know what that is!" Naruto snapped.

"Okay, okay, boys. Why don't we get down to training, okay?" Kurenai calmed with a sweat drop. "We don't want to waste our chakra arguing do we?"

"Fine, fine." Kiba mumbled. "Come on, Akamaru."

Akamaru barked in acknowledgement before letting out a series of calculated barks and yips.

"Nani?! You can't be serious, Akamaru!"

Suddenly, Kiba started smelling the air, tracking his way the few steps towards Naruto, rather arrogantly. He sniffed the blond and circled him in analysis. Naruto sweat dropped, nervous yet irritated at what he was doing. Kurenai was merely shaking her head, massaging her forehead as if a headache was brewing. A sign of anxiety, negativity or exasperation. Hinata was nervous and apprehensive, but, Naruto supposed, how often was she not?

"You do!" Kiba accused, in his face with shock.

"I-I do what?" Naruto nervously pushed him away. The closeness was disturbing and rather frightful. He didn't like things close to his face after all. It always gave him the feeling of entrapment or captivity and he was a free creature by nature. Besides, the last person to be so close…

"Naruto, why are you emitting female pheromones?"

The clearing fell silent apart from the small slap where Kurenai's hand made enemies with her forehead. Naruto's mouth hung open for a few seconds, jaw moving as in an effort to produce non-existent words. Hinata turned her eyes to the earth in an effort to stay hidden from questions she may have to answer, herself.

"Uh, w-hell you see…" Naruto mentally cursed Tsunade for not warning him, finally finding his tongue could work to produce the much needed words. "It's, my condition…uh, yeah."

"What? You're turning into a woman?"

"What? No! Of course not! You can't just turn into a woman!" He yelled before confusion and a lesser volume overtook him, turning to the Jounin. "…Can you?"

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata mumbled, shocked that he could actually think such a thing and showing it in her low demoting tone.

"With you Naruto, I'm beginning to think anything's possible…" Kurenai trailed off under her breath.

"Hey! That isn't even funny." He yelled to her soft spoken words.

"So what's the deal?"

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata repeated in relatively the same way for her team mate. Although thought impossible in the recent past, female pheromones and sickness should click a switch somewhere; especially if one were to believe someone could physically change into the opposite sex permanently as a natural phenomenon.

"Fine! If you can keep your big trap shut I'll tell you. But you better not tell anyone dog-boy or you're dog-food, got it?"

Accepting him being gay left a new confidence for Kiba's loyalty, but trust was something he was starting to doubt more. Trust with something so fragile to break; something with such huge consequences, he'd never been good at giving. There was only one reason - and that was fear. Fear had always outdone any trust he'd had in people. In the end, Kyuubi was his biggest secret. One word of the Demon inside him and everything could change. Babies couldn't eat anyone. He wouldn't be hated for it - but his children might feel his hell, if only for the knowledge of his greatest Sin. That's why no one could know - no one could know that these gifts were, in any way, related to this monster.

"Tsk. And what? I can keep a secret, you know." He mumbled, but too playfully for the seriousness in which Naruto truly thought the situation needed.

"I'm serious Kiba.! This is a secret made S-class by Tsunade! Jounin only, you understand? And only when absolutely necessary." It really helped that the Hokage liked him.

"Your condition is that much of a secret? What the fuck is wrong with you, dude? Are you fucking contagious?" Kiba demanded, his panic largely displayed.

"Baka. You really think I'd be here if I was?" His tone was guarded, and if he allowed himself to admit it, rather saddened. "Hinata. Will you keep quiet also?"

"I w-was with Neji-niisan when…with S-Sakura-chan. I…gomen, but I a-already know, N-Naruto-kun."

"Huh? D-Does Neji know, too?"

"Gomen." Hinata blushed in response.

"Heh. Figures you'd know before I did." He smiled wistfully.

"G-Gomen, Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata's words were softer and regretful, he could tell. But she hadn't known of his overshadow to the truth. Had he not told her he knew of his ailment during the mission? After seeing his irregularity, she must have observed Sakura and noticed the similarity. It was only right to confirm something unbelievable with someone else. He was glad it was Neji. He was respectful and wouldn't care either way. He had his own burdens to worry over.

"Eh, don't worry about it. As long as you tell no one. And I mean NO-ONE. Remind Neji of that too. Not Sakura. NOT…Not Sasuke. No one I…They just can't know, okay?"

"Fine, alright. I'll keep it quite already…" Naruto looked expectant, pleading through his eyes in a way he was clueless to. "Damn you, Naruto. I fucking promise, okay? No telling. Now shoot."

Naruto went up to Kiba's ear and whispered softly, glad to see Kurenai with a smile and a nod to try relaying that the teen could be trusted. It was much like a repeat of with Kakashi, but a bit louder for his senses to take. With no ninja's close by demanding to know and discern the words, it was acceptable, but he still didn't want the whole world knowing. Spurred by this thought, he quickly covered up the mouth that near roared the words in repetition of shock. He sighed heavily, thinking that he really should learn to be more careful.

"Quiet you fool!" He hissed. "Someone might hear. The only reason I told you is because I knew you wouldn't leave me alone, otherwise. I don't need you recruiting people to find me out. This isn't something I can really hide you know." An irritation or pain crossed the eyes and he sighed once again. "But I still wouldn't have told you if I didn't want to." Damn it. He was a sucker for liking people happy.

When calm had arrived on the teen, he let go only to see the wide eyes and lack jaw of astonishment. "…Holy fuck."

"Heh." He lightly smirked. "Exactly. And definitely not contagious." He chuckled, though low.

Kiba didn't stay silent for long as he flung his arm before him in an accusatory pose as he yelled: "YOU WERE UKE!?!"

**NARUTO**

This is actually longer than I'd assumed it would be. Well I said there'd be some humour. There can't not be with Kiba around. If you think he's being too happy then you should know by now that Naruto is a good actor. I mean for fucks sake, I've forced myself to smile for so long it's automatic to do it when I just want to die. There are less questions for a happy person after all…


	7. Belonging

**WARNING:** Contains up-to-date manga spoilers - and probably throughout the whole story.

Thanks for the reviews.

RickaZcurser - Heh heh, well…Thought it'd go well with him, ne? Besides I had to end it will something memorable. ;-)

lazeee an demented - Yeah Kiba can be a jerk or an idiot but he'll always make you laugh. As for Jiraiya, I know I spelt it wrong…after I posted the chapter. I've saved the official spelling into my word document now so I can't go wrong again. Yay. And with what Sasuke-bastards done, you're right, he doesn't deserve Naru-chan, but in the end it's Naruto(or should I say the genius behind Naruto)'s choice. Besides, in a weird kinda way I still enjoy SasuNaru fics.

Sugar Crazed Duckie - Thanks for thinking so on the last line and thanks for reviewing so often. You make me feel like I deserve em, heh. Anyway, there should be many turning points and scenes which will make you question if he cares or not. It's your interpretation until it ends, I'm afraid.

NTMF - Wow thanks a whole bunch. I've heard MPregs get a lot of bad reviews but I don't think I've made it too farfetched because I haven't gotten any negative ones…yet, fortunately. As for Sasuke, I hope he does too. I've made him the complete opposite of what you usually read about him, ne?

Hakuluver104 - Yay! Haku! Anyway, I'm glad I didn't screw this chapter up. It was supposed to be more of a lighter mood and not as depressing. 'Cause lets face it; even us troubled, dark or as people say 'Emos' have good points at times and people who occasionally care and such. Thanks for the support.

SoSickOfNyQuil - Oh sorry if I made it sound that way but I didn't take it as an insult. I am regularly told I'm evil. I even have people wanting to kill me, but I'm even more happy that you say I can write bad characters. I guess experiences with those kinds of people really helped, ne? Lol. I feel like the last sentence of your review is a banner. There are two ways I could take this story and I have yet to be confident in which to pick. As for hurting Naru…this is angst…I don't want to, but Sasuke's a bastard and I promise he won't forever be in pain.

Gothic Kacie - I know. But he's a funny character, ne? You actually made me crack a smile with this, congrats. Eventually the reality that Naruto's the first to have rug rats might sink in, though…or not?

Muchacha - Lol sorry. But EVERYONE doesn't know. And do you really think Sasuke deserves to know? There will be more internal debates Naruto has, as to whether he should tell him or not. But, as with the inevitable, he will know of the Kits sooner or later. The Sharingan is a dead give-away if he doesn't know before. Don't wana give anything away though.

deadly-grace - Mine is far too tainted for my own good, heh. But yes, your questions have cryptic answers. My story is supposed to make you question and rethink your own conclusions on those. You will see in the chapter following this one what I mean. It will be complicated. As for Asuma, I'm sorry to say that he is. I won't go into much detail in the story as its not the main focus, but there is reference and will be in future chapters, also. I didn't mind your comment, either, basically, I was feeling pleased with having two reviews - well now three, and to review still shows interest in the story. Sometimes it's hard to review because you don't have any questions or opinions, even if you like the story. And thanks for the hug: I'm 18 but gladly receive. ;-) Hugs with meaning ran out far from that my memory can pinpoint.

Kouen-Koji - Thank you, I hope it was completely original and never used before. ;-) Addicting in a good way, I take it? When I'm addicted to a story, it pops up at the most inconvenient of times. I'm glad it isn't dull or predictable.

Stalker-san - Wow, two since the last. I think I attract Sakura-haters. And **I've **been called evil. Lol. I'm glad Kiba at least took some of the edge off. ;-) Hey - never guess who my best friend got for her character test?…And it's not Kiba. (Pinky, pinky, pinky!) Anywho, there will be more ItaNaru! Yay!

magikphoenix - Wow thanks a whole bouquet. Lol. And here a grin appears - you know how hard that is to do? Well according to family, etc. That was one huge ego boost and I think I'm feeling kinda high now. Heh. It's like saying you succeeded in finding a needle in a haystack; being the needle here is really elating.

**NARUTO**

With a team that accepted him, whilst knowing a part of him far from 'normal', yet still standing by him in the same way they had previously; Naruto's apprehension would more often than not, drift away. He could be oddly satisfied and content. With Sasuke and Sakura, he'd felt the need to constantly prove himself, as to be worthy; to constantly strive for recognition; to continuously worry that one wrong word would send them away.

In team eight, he found, the bars weren't held so high and far from reach of belonging. Where once there was a quiet, weird girl, too resigned and shy to offer a noticeable greeting; there was now a quiet but forward teenager, demanding attention in subtle and cleaver ways, confident, yet apologetic. Hinata's stuttering and mumbling died away the longer a person was around her. She still blushed, but she didn't back down and fade away. Naruto supposed first meetings were her downfall. Or maybe nervousness had her stuttering upon the first 'Team Eight' training day; what with her knowing, beforehand, of Naruto's circumstances.

Hinata often walked with Neji to training. She would smile as he left, making him smile in return. Naruto wasn't sure how their bond had strengthened whilst in his absence, but he could tell it was strong. He had spent a lot of his life observing people. They had, after all, survived a lot…like him Sasuke, he sighed. But, he could tell now. Now that he knew what to look for. Now that he wasn't blinded by hope and need. How Hinata's eyes would light as Neji approached. How Neji would guide her lower back. How every action had a meaning and as soon as one came near the other, their eyes met in recognition before they would continue with their tasks. Almost like instinct.

'They aren't dating', Kiba had said, one day when he saw Naruto looking. It was almost like a passing informant, lazy and uninterested. He could have passed for Shikamaru had the voice not been so distinctive. Almost, because Naruto could tell he didn't understand it either. Hinata had said Neji was training her; informing her of chakra patterns and distinctive points that can define or hinder a person, as well as traditional Hyuuga spars. It only made further sense Hinata would tell Neji of his condition from the mission, and that, on his part, Neji would have taught her to see pregnancy in chakra. A conclusion would be easily pieced together.

Naruto had no doubt that their relationship would progress - Kiba was already planning something. Oh, yes. Kiba…After the **two-whole-seconds **of shock, he'd laughed his ass off. Teased him of symptoms he was to get. Mocked his genes that were to be passed on. Much was done and said that only made Naruto the butt end of jokes. Many of him being ' Uke', some him being fatter than Chouji, whilst others joked of his inability in the raising of such children. Naruto had never longed for the normalcy of such words before. It meant acceptance - for everything **he** was.

Naruto had needed to do a lot to achieve it the first time around; but, as he thought, he wondered if he was declared as part of a 'pack' that Kiba had self-proclaimed. Sort of like a once you're in, there's no out, kind of way. He was even on more good terms with Neji - that Naruto never would have expected. Now he thought about it, he found it strange that even though he used to run from the academy with Kiba, there was no real friendship at that point. In any view, he was a tag-along; yet now he was wanted. Although from time to time, 'dobe' was called to him, it was just a tease now; like a joke, it was never serious, never meaningful. What his whole existence used to be, became so small in what he'd become to them.

Kurenai, to Naruto, was more of a stranger. Out of Jounin sensei of his year, she was the least accepting of him. He knew it in her eyes, the first time. There was hesitation when she looked at him. There was no hate, but a clear display of awareness. Incidents after Sasuke left bought her to see him as Naruto. Just Naruto. She decided the Kyuubi was not going to suddenly appear at any little thing. After she learnt of his pregnancy, the bond of understanding and familiarity grew. She, too, had a child with an absent father. Hers was a lot more honourable than his was though. He'd laughed at 'Uncle Shikamaru' when he'd heard it, but he'd be damned if his kids weren't calling her 'Aunt Kurenai'. The support really meant something.

After one and a half months, questions of the 'father', although initially infrequent, had stopped. Those who knew were close, as a factor, and could see how the question was one to be mainly avoided. That was usually when Kiba's jibes came in, forcing him to think elsewhere. A third of the way through, he was bigger, but went unnoticed with his 'I-was-way-too-big-for-you-in-the-first-place' jumpsuit. He figured people had guessed the 'father' anyway, although they probably had their doubts. If the real 'father' was nearly married to someone else, then every other option should have doubts, also.

Kakashi and Iruka visited quite often. Iruka fussed and scolded. He scolded because of Itachi and his 'irrational' decision, while the fussing was for obvious reasons. Though, fortunately, not overly so. It would be weird for Iruka to act like a woman all of a sudden. Naruto was surprised to find Kakashi hesitant in some things. Whilst asking over training and discussing his team may be relatively normal, what to do with a pregnant…person wasn't. Mostly, he took to prying information. In the end, Naruto figured, he could have been stood with him and Itachi and known just as much.

Kakashi had said that Sakura asked after him. That even Sasuke seemed somewhat concerned.

"You really should come up with some excuse I can tell her." He lazily drawled only two weeks after Naruto's discontinuation of team seven.. She had visited him twice and once with Sasuke. She must have dragged him, he reasoned. He'd avoided them easily enough. Windows had become good friends. "Pregnant women are so emotional."

Iruka was cooking a dinner for the three in Kakashi's kitchen. For some reason, they had stopped there today instead of his or Iruka's. It was rare.

"Well at least I can say I sympathise with her there. Just tell her I died or something." He sighed.

"Are you really so quick to disregard them? After all I taught you of teamwork?"

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei…but there's no other way I can keep this a secret. From the start it's been about keeping secrets…" He mumbled. "To be honest…I like training with Kiba and Hinata. They just accept me. If I do something wrong - shit happens. But with Sakura and…"

"Aa. I can understand. Especially as you and Sasuke have such a complicated and depressing relationship. I just thought Sakura deserved to know something."

"Hmmm…you're right Kakashi, but I don't know what to tell her. If she somehow knew they were Sasuke's…she'd be hurt. Even if we were together first, betrayal will settle itself somewhere; and betrayal, it hurts the most."

"She won't feel betrayed Naruto-"

"She will." Naruto interrupted, his emotions becoming high and the hysteria showing in his voice. "She'll feel like I knew she liked him and slept with him anyway. O-Or that I never told her we were together, like I couldn't trust her or something. She'll feel guilt that she took him away from me, too, if her good heart isn't clouded with the Teme's delusions. But, most of all; what she's always wanted since forever will be false. Her happiness will falter. He chose her in the end, didn't he? She never has to know. Besides…Sasuke said straight to her face…that there was no me and him…His betrayal will hurt her most…"

"Naruto…sometimes, you show caring too good for the world we created." The serious tone showed Kakashi's sincerity.

"Heh. I've heard something similar before…" A smile ghosted over his lips.

As it turned out, Kakashi had constructed a somewhat believable lie. No cats or long roads, no old ladies or superstitions - for the most part. One part was obviously Kakashi's idea, but Naruto supposed Iruka had eventually thought of something. Sakura was carrying the daughter of his babies father. It just didn't feel normal. He didn't want to feel hate toward her, so he didn't want to see her. In the end it was not her fault; wasn't to her he should lay blame. But it was she who was chosen over him, despite the lack of control she possessed over the situation. He who was cast aside, again, like trash. It hurt.

He had learned from Shino the sex of Sakura's child. She'd had an exam. Apparently, the Uchiha wasn't too pleased at the discovery. Shino didn't say much, but in the quiet, almost resigned way he spoke of the two around Naruto; the way he informed of the news as he faced away, told him he knew. And although he and Naruto were only acquaintances, the finality of his tone told he would not speak of it, other than need to know people, at need to know times - as a proper Shinobi should. However, the message of 'your business' was clear.

He saw Shino often, actually; and it was also from him that he learned of Kakashi's constructed excuse. He'd have guessed eventually, as the visits stopped and Sakura only came two more times - to which he never opened the door and often fled to the next apartment over. It was Shino's team mates Naruto was training with, after all, so appearances of him were expected. Worked through the differences, this team was close, unlike his - so very far apart. Instead of betrayal, neglect and doubt at the base, here there was trust, encouragement and understanding. His team…should never have passed.

"Uzumaki." He'd addressed. "Your excuse…it was not your best lie…"

"Eh? What excuse?"

"…You're undergoing physical changes that you are embarrassed to be seen with. As your condition progresses, the more self conscious and isolated you wish to remain, whilst the violence to others increases."

"I'm not embarrassed! I'm protecting everyone! It's best that way."

"Most of which is true, however…Do they not know of your transfer?"

"It's not my fault you damn jerk! And they better not fucking know." Kurenai's team usually trained in the forest and often changed locations - if ever the pair would come looking for him with them, it would be much more difficult than with anyone else, who had a set training ground.

"…The Uchiha was not convinced. He then said old people were going to spirit you away from evil weasels and your pet fox wanted to eat Sasuke's liver…He still wasn't convinced."

Naruto could only think that Kakashi should have stuck with cats instead of foxes and weasels. All Kakashi's excuses would do is confuse a person into defeat, but he resigned that anything was better than 'Naruto's pregnant and doesn't want to see you.' At least _how_ he was pregnant was simple enough, even if it did make him a 'freak'. A rare genetic quirk that made him have incomplete organs from both sexes that were restored by Kyuubi's healing powers. And apparently they weren't, even now, fully complete. No one questioned the genetics they could pass the Kyuubi's part onto, also.

The excuse was given four days after his and Kakashi's little 'heart to heart'; the sex of Sakura's child was given two days ago, Naruto mused as he entered the shower. It had been two months since he'd seen either of his old team mates. At five months he was told he had to stop training and only proceed with light exercises; at seven to move in with Iruka. Not only because of the pregnancy, but because of Itachi, he'd been told. That means, at three and a half months, he had only one and half with Kiba, Hinata and Kurenai. Besides, he was sure Shino wanted to rejoin team eight because of his consistency in being there whenever he could.

With his mind elsewhere and chakra faltering in one of those brief instances, he didn't sense the approaching chakra.

**NARUTO**

Hope it didn't confuse you too much. Basically, Naruto, from the start of the chapter, is musing back on what has happened since he joined Team Eight and the end is where it's caught up to 'now time'. If you want the order it all happened, then:

Observations of NejiHina; Kakashi's 'Heart to Heart'; Kakashi's lie; Kiba says NejiHina aren't an item; Questions stop of father; Sakura's baby's sex; Someone's approach…Guesses, people?

When I wrote this, I didn't know about Kurenai being pregnant but it really fits now doesn't it? Lets say it's about a year after the current manga that this all began, ne? I'm not good with times - maybe I should have said this at the start. Heh. Whoops. I know it's been a long time, or something, but my internet crashed, God Damn It! As I write this I'm about 250 stories behind in upload watch!


	8. Submit

Thanks for the reviews. And for the next chapter - this will be moved to Itachi and Naruto main characters page. This is due to Itachi showing up more than Sasuke as well as a relationship being shown between them. This may yet finish with SasuNaru, instead of ItaNaru. However, I think the majority of readers are hoping on the latter as of date…But feel free to correct me; if I'm wrong of course.

**IMPORTANT:** Will be moved to 'Itachi' 'Naruto' as main characters next chapter.

**WARNING:** Beware of squirrels…I mean, be fearful Sasuke lovers; this is apparently not a good chapter for him. And I don't mean that his hair isn't perfect gasp as if it ever couldn't be! (can you feel the sarcasm?) Seriously though. My friend loves Sasuke and I got hit after this chapter. She even went so far as to say that in my story she dislikes Sasuke…which I _find_ hard to believe. mutters Damn fan girl. Personally, I didn't think it was that bad…

RickaZcurser - Sorry, I was gonna use weeks or something; or maybe even put it in the correct timeline; but then I realised that I couldn't make it flow as well. Basically, it's just the events that passed in the time gone by. I am a proud Hyuugacest supporter - even though over here in England it isn't classed as incest. So, if you think that Itachi's winning (though Sasuke being a bastard helps your reasoning)…who do you WANT to win?…Just curious.

aylan - Can you really remember that? From when you ere three? You must have been really strong willed and minded. I suppressed mine and remembered it through alcohol and totally freaked out. I don't even remember freaking out; just feeling absolutely terrified. At first I thought it could've been a sick dream, but then the little things started to make sense and parts of it came back: like how I sent my brother away, something shoved in my mouth and running to a display caravan and locking myself in it. I can't even remember how old I was. As for characters; people can act shallow, but generally they have a story and I find it pointless to add a character to simply be there and not give them a past or actual definition to their personality. Oh, and believe me, I'd never rip off another story because I have too much respect for the authors to do so.

Hakuluver104 - Nope, I did not. Sakura's is a girl but Naruto hasn't told anyone yet, though he does know. You will find out before their birth - but I'll tell you that there is at least one girl and one boy.

magikphoenix - Don't worry - the cliff hanger resolved here! Hmmm well it is one of them…But yay! It's nice when people aren't mad at you - and that it was resolved so easily…I feel special…

Sugar Crazed Duckie - Kakashi? It was Shino who talked to Naru-chan about that, I'm positive. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter though. I thought people wouldn't really like it because it was more descriptive than progressing the story or situation with Sasuke. So thanks.

SoSickOfNyQuil - Yay! I actually like SasuNaru. But the reason is predominantly based off of Naruto's obvious like for him. I wrote this when I was pissed at Sasuke, but it's great to know you won't mind which side of the fence, so to speak, that I'll take this. evil grin As for Sasuke; I personally want him to break…hard and without mercy…so that he is so self loathing he could die. Kukuku...If you haven't guessed, I have experience in betrayal.

fourthiv - Yeah, I would love to see the bastards face, too. And I hope it gets even better for you, also.

deadly-grace - Yeah it's a good thing for the baby and Naruto; but you know the bastard will find another way to screw things up…Like in this chapter…HATE him, I do…I'm not a fan of Sakura, but she's grown mentally, so I don't want her to get hurt either; but the fact remains that with Sasuke around, someone's gonna get burned. I'm lazy too, but I try to update between course work; and as for cheering up. I have been described as 'emo'. The fact is that I do have a negative view on the world - but it's the world that put it there and it occasionally affects me. I completely love your chorus and, as I, too, enjoy a somewhat happy ending; it may not be sunshine and roses, but it won't cause emo's to cut themselves.

Akirakun17 - Naruto's about three and a half months pregnant now. That 'book' could be classed as a late gift for Naruto's birthday, soon after Naruto got pregnant - didn't take many tries, ne? So that was early November. Sakura was pregnant in late November. At Christmas he was already in a new team and now its mid February. As for Kakashi; the symptoms Shino describes, like body changing and mood swings are true with pregnancy, but the fox wanting to eat Sasuke represents the rage toward him and 'Itachi' means weasel.

madd envy freak - Aghhhh, don't do that, I'll be down one reviewer. ;-p Maybe you should get some ice for that. And thanks for the enthusiasm! Here have virtual cookies to feel better…

Hiei Girl 003 - I'll try, lets hope for no off days!

Stalker-san - I wish it was. Believe me when I say I wish it was…

kai-luver-666 - I think my ego just improved 10 points. I'll keep this in mind while writing.

NARUTO

The noise of his front door closing over the spray of water and his natural instincts of not being alone alerted Naruto to the extra presence. It didn't feel threatening, but the twist in his stomach put up doubt that it was Iruka or Kakashi. Kakashi never used the door anyway and Iruka always yelled at some point.

He had a choice. Go and confront the person or wait until they found him. The only way out from the bathroom was one door. One way that they could enter but escape was severely reduced. Damn it - what kind of ninja didn't have an escape route? Capture is greater in the open with the factor of surprise, yet greater still when there's no chance to run and his current weakened state being of no help. Choice made, he tied the towel as tight as he deemed safe around his small bump and grabbed a kunai.

He only got two steps from the room before his face met the wall.

"You've been avoiding me." Seethed the Uchiha. "You think you can just slip away? You belong to me, Naruto." He sucked on the back of the blond's neck, pushing against him and showing him his arousal. "I have needs and I know you do, too."

"Then." Naruto struggled, only earning a slight grunt from the man behind him. "Then go back to your wife."

Naruto twisted his arm behind him, slashing blindly with the kunai. Sasuke easily caught his wrist and twisted the blond around to face his smirk; kunai clinking as it hit the ground.

"Now, now, Naru-chan. No need for violence. And she isn't my wife."

"She will be! And I won't do that to her. Sakura-chan's a g-"

"Shut up, Naruto. It's always about her. She's nothing." He growled. If Naruto was taken aback by the almost-jealous statement, he didn't show it, although some of the fight left his voice. Physically drained from no chakra, he was not only unable to fight back, but he was definitely in no mood to.

"Go home, Sasuke. I don't sleep with married men."

"I'm not married, yet, am I?" He smirked, bucking against the younger teen.

Naruto bit back any noise his voice could betray him for. There was still something about Sasuke; some deep feeling lingering within him. He just couldn't flick it off, no matter how hard he tried or how much he wanted it gone. Maybe it was because, really, he didn't want it to be. The deepest connection he'd ever had was before him now, and that was one thing he could easily react to. But he hated him as much as he loved him: perhaps more so. Three chances: Sasuke had left him three times.

He wasn't coming back.

He wasn't coming back, but he wanted Naruto. No. He wasn't enough. An heir…the clan…Itachi…love…_love_…Sasuke didn't _love_ him.

"No. Sasuke, stop." He weakly pushed against him.

"Naruto, Sakura's nothing. It's you I think of when I'm with her." Was it him , or did Sasuke's voice sound softer? "I need a kid. Just one." 'You have seven!' He wanted to scream. So badly he wanted to. "I have to stop from moaning your name when I come." But she is already pregnant. Why did he still sleep with her? Why…? "You can feel it, cant you? My need for you?" Why marriage? Sasuke ground harder.

Naruto gasped. He almost believed him. Almost. It was so easy to believe him. Sasuke had been the only one to see him for just him, just _Naruto_. He'd never hated simply because he'd been taught to. He'd never looked upon him with _those_ eyes. He'd seen him as an equal; even if he would now so vehemently deny it. So why was he thinking of Itachi now? When he was so vulnerable and needy to believe, why was it Itachi he heard? Itachi telling him so plainly that they were all lies…?

"No." Sasuke ignored him. "NO." Sasuke denied him. "No!" Sasuke lied to him. "NO!" Sasuke betrayed him, played him - all of him. He took pleasure in it. Not because of a seal. Not because of his brother. "Get away from me!" The first person he'd trusted so completely. "Don't touch me!" Yet knowing, deep down -where the remnants of his love for Sasuke now lay - beforehand, that he never should have. He wasn't meant to be loved. He couldn't be loved. The proof was here, in this dark eyed beau that knows his soul the most. "I never want to see you again!" He shoved hard.

A scowl. "You're mine, Dobe.. Get used to it. I can do whatever I want."

"So, what? You gonna rape me now? It's nothing new, Bastard, so don't act like it's anything special."

"It's not rape if you enjoy it though, is it, Usuratonkachi?"

"Enjoy it? Don't make me laugh. I'd rather have Itachi inside me!" He yelled and immediately regretted it.

A shooting pain flew in his cheek, as he was back-handed with a force to the floor. "If you say anything like that again, I'll kill you. You don't seem to grasp the concept that you. Are. Mine." And there was a sincerity amongst the anger and hatred shadowing the face above him.

"You declared me as yours, Bastard. You also declared you as mine. When you voided yours, mine went with it. If anything, I belong to him. My life in **his** hands-"

"Right now, your life is in **_my_** hands." He grinned, devil-like, placing the earlier discarded kunai at Naruto's throat and leaning dangerously over him.

Naruto didn't understand himself. When he was regretting some of the things he said, when he knew he should keep quiet, he continued further. "I am Itachi's." Especially how some words weren't actually true; how he didn't even believe the words, or even acknowledge them as his view. His promise to follow was not a declaration of ownership. Was he destined to forever be seen as someone's possession?

"Do you want me to show you just how you are mine, Naruto?" Sasuke sadistically stated.

"If you fuck me, I'll scream his name."

The blow to his head with the back of the kunai hurt, there was no denying it. Still he pushed at Sasuke; against the hands that roamed his body; protesting to the molesting fingers. He hated being so weak - to be that dominated and detested boy of his past. Now at a point in his life where respect, recognition and the ability to protect those he wanted was achieved, if only by some, he allowed himself to become nothing all over again.

Somehow, he found himself wanting Itachi there. The elder Uchiha needed him alive. He couldn't extract the Kyuubi without a breathing body, a beating heart. But, for some reason, he felt Itachi would want him alive - or at least, the babies. Why else would he allow their birth? Could he not extract the Kyuubi in these conditions?

And Sasuke…Sasuke would want these babies alive, also. That would secure Naruto's life - merely for the future he carries. If he was less of a person, he could find himself resenting the life he was creating. Jealousy, was sure, a terrible thing. But still, it was them he was protecting. An existence is nothing without love. He'd told himself such before in the few moments of weakness, in which the kunai had been directed toward his own flesh. On the other hand, who was he to deny life?

His towel was off, but so was Sasuke. Before his chakra was developed and accessed he'd been fighting. He wasn't direct and fist-heavy for no reason in battle. Taijutsu was a style for all classes of people. Simple or complicated, it was human nature to fight back, and fight he forever did. So as Sasuke once again pounced on him with ease and a strength backed by chakra, he lashed out. Two punches, four kicks, a bite and nine scratches. Wild animals shouldn't be chained, after all.

He contemplated it. In fact, he wanted to should and cry; pound the Bastard for leaving him; yell to him that he was pregnant with their kits. It wasn't for them though - not for the babies. He knew in his heart that they wouldn't die this night - that he wouldn't die. Rings of 'Where would the fun be in that' echoed in his mind. The memories of worthlessness, asking if they would kill him. It always ended the same…their backs. He could practically feel their amusement as they faced away, fixing their trousers and walking away into the night as if nothing had even happened.

It was Sasuke's eyes now that bought tears to his own. They were supposed to show care and love, not the lust driven haze containing anger, frustration and, somehow, joy. A joy of sickening humour. If anything stopped him from speaking of the pregnancy, it was this display across Sasuke's irises. Naruto was not selfish and he cared about others - sometimes, too much. His mouth remained closed to the truth of the life within him. He couldn't sacrifice the possible happiness of his children with the teachers he trusted most, for a useless fantasy.

Uchiha Sasuke would not feel guilt. If Naruto shouted of the seven miracles - as their creation could be seen as nothing else - growing steadily inside him, the raven he so desired, would not change. No matter what he did, this teen would not stay beside him, before him or behind him. He would leave, like so many others - like he had before. There would be no apology or love confession and the dream that those arms would be, once again, protectively around him, shattered. It didn't matter how desperate he was for that feeling again.

"Are you happy now?" He whispered not showing his surprise that Sasuke had actually stilled momentarily. The tear-induced-quiver only added to his resignation.

"That you're finally going to let me fuck you senseless?" Sasuke's voice had taken on a lighter and almost happily content tone. Naruto hated how his voice could betray his actions; his eyes so often closed from reading. "Of course." The caring change shook Naruto, more. It was as if nothing had happened to distance them previously. Like it was all a demented nightmare bought on by his subconscious. "You should know by now that I love you, Dobe."

But he didn't.

Itachi had said so - the one who really knew Sasuke the most. Nothing he had described love as being was here, now. Naruto didn't _feel_ safe, he didn't _feel_ loved. If Sasuke loved him, he would leave him alone, right? He wouldn't torture him with these sinful kisses and shows of what he can never have…He wouldn't have chosen Sakura in the first place, only giving a promise that he would, again, in the end. Another's happiness before your own; wasn't that what Itachi meant?

"No…You don't." Naruto mumbled.

His head was suddenly slammed against the ground. "Yes, I do, you idiot."

Tears finally trailed rapidly down his face, his throat constricted against the begging-to-be-free sobs. "Are you happy that you succeeded?"

Sasuke growled. "Succeeded in what, idiot?"

"In making me… know what it's like…to lose them?" _To lose you._

Sasuke frowned. "What are you-"

"I've never had them, right, Sasuke? So I don't know what it feels like…" He smiled pathetically in a pained way. "To lose them."

Sasuke's face and body froze, tensing up at his old, rage-filled words, spouted so sorrowfully from Naruto's mouth. Naruto felt him. Those words yelled so clearly at the blond, so many years ago, at the waterfall Sasuke now refuses to name. And here they referenced him. Clarification wasn't needed to know such a term. But Naruto hadn't lost him, as he should know whilst looking up at him, that Sasuke was still alive.

"Dobe." The raven almost sounded regretful. A hand reached up to the side of a scarred cheek. "I'm here, okay? Sakura's a mission. I'll always come back to you. You're all I want - you have to know that…You just have to wait."

"…I'm…" Naruto started. He was so close to believing it once more. So close. When Sasuke acted like he was the only one in the world. It was so easy to give in and see what he'd been before. _And can be again._ Was his hope's response. But this was limited, because he didn't know - he thought differently. When the sun rose, nothing at times like these seemed to matter to the Uchiha. He chocked out a weak, heart wrenching laugh. "Don't worry, Sasuke…I'm used to it…"

This time, there was definitely no declaration of how he shouldn't be. And now, Naruto found that each time the other didn't say this line, it hurt more than the last. Being unable to fight anyway, in his current circumstance, and the potential to damage those he gave up his own life to protect if he did; he let the youngest Uchiha dominate his body once again. Despite the bordering gentle caresses and careful way he was handled, the sex just didn't posses him in the same bliss it once had, even though Sasuke's passion raged strong. He uttered no name between the inevitable moans, nor opened his eyes once through the entire experience.

To him, each thrust Sasuke delivered felt like a goodbye. Each lick across burning skin he imagined as an apology. And each feather kiss tracing his body whispered of betrayal and guilt. He knew in the morning that Sasuke would be gone, despite the mumbled words of such sweet torture ghosting to his ears now. He could predict avoidance and denial edged in every glare he would see, so polar opposite of the fervent and needy connection of tongues, lips and saliva.

Amongst all Naruto knew tomorrow would bring, there was no doubt in his mind that Sasuke would return. For his property. For his right. A dirty hidden secret that Naruto refused to be. Sasuke's tongue darted into Naruto's mouth as he rode out his orgasm into lifted hips; continuing to pump in and out, despite his softening state until Naruto did, too. Sasuke always made sure he came, Naruto mused, despite himself, as the older teen collapsed beside him in the position he was so fond of.

So, spooning against a raven prodigy, the blond loser stared blankly at the wall. In the arms of a bastard, the dead last silently thought his plan. The betrayer would leave tomorrow morning, as would the betrayed. Because this embrace wasn't of warm fuzziness or safety. It lacked such affection - emptiness remained. Because, tomorrow, when Uchiha Sasuke's lies stopped, the monster's game would end. The demon was leaving: Uzumaki Naruto was getting a new apartment.

NARUTO

Ha ha, I bet you lot thought I was having him leave Konoha didn't you? Admit it now! Lol. Seriously though, did any of you consider that rape? Because my friend did, and well, I'm not sure anymore. I have a feeling that some won't like me now. Hmmmm…Killer intent…Damn it, is Dani reading this again?!

**DON'T FORGET:** Main character change 'Sasuke' to 'Itachi'. (But Sasuke's not out yet!)


	9. Injured

**OMG!** That is the most amount of reviews I've EVER had for one chapter. I feel so proud XD 21 is such a big number! Thanks a bunch. I think this is my most liked story.

kai-luver-666 - I hope he does, too. I still have much work to do, but I've put off updating for a while now, ne? I hope this is lives up to the last chapter.

lazeee an demented - big smile You make me feel so wanted, it's…a really nice feeling. He'd just started his second trimester, so around 13-14 weeks. I figured that for the first trimester, he'd hardly grow. I've known someone having triplets and not start showing until half way through their second trimester. But, don't worry, in this chapter he shows so much more. I just wanted him to seem a little fat to Sasuke, you know. It'll be bought back up later, when they see each other again. I'll tell you a secret and say that I've got most of it planned, I'm just stuck with some of the wording and flowing issues - It came to me in a dream, lol.

silversnow10 - Heh. He is a bastard and, well, Itachi told him what love is, ne? So it was more Itachi's words he was thinking of rather than the actual person. You know I think I don't like Sasu 'cause I'm quite similar in the head, but wouldn't think of betraying someone so pure…hmm…

Chishio Ame - Thanks. The title means a lot to me in a story, but it originated from a line in one of my angsty, 'Emo' poems. I hate betrayal. Trust me when I say there'll be plenty more ItaNaru in here. For some reason I like it a lot, though we need to obliterate Naru's feelings for Sasu for that to really happen. Damn. I agree there aren't enough either.

cloudydayz - Lol. I apparently always make someone relatively bad into public enemy number one in most of my fics. I even get death threats of my friends if I don't kill them off. I really, really, really want Sasuke to suffer - so much so that his mind cracks with pressure and he's left wailing like a newborn baby…Did I just sound like Sasuke to Itachi?! Fuck! Well I'm glad you're enjoying the story, anyway.

Sugar Crazed Duckie - Yaya, yay. Right in the nuts! Hehe, I like misleading, but the belly, I understand, could be an issue. Apart from the fact that for the third trimester, Tsunade wants to force Naruto to stay indoors at Iruka's, no one should guess that a BOY should be pregnant, though right? Unless, of course you have the sniffy dogs, all-seeing-eye or wondrous creepies - in which case he keeps from the public. But of course…If everything went to plan…nothing interesting would happen, would it?…

RickaZcurser - Whoops. I'm making people hate the bastard. There will be a lot more ItaNaru interaction from here, and I really wish Sasuke would destroy himself - it would be so fun to watch. ¦ -j I won't tell you who Sasuke was with exactly first. For now it's concentrating on Naruto. Basically, when I next write Sakura or Sasuke in…things happen/are revealed, etc. With Itachi, I'd intended it to be the words he was concentrating on, but you caught me linking it to Itachi. ;-p Thanks for the cookies and for analysing the chapter. I love it when people do that.

Argent-Kitsune - Okay. I just wondered 'cause in the end it meant something to him - you know, the goodbye. And he lay with him with no arguments afterwards. Besides, to Sasuke it may not have seemed like rape 'cause Naruto willingly gave himself after he said he'd always come back. shrugs And that's when he proceeded.

madd envy freak - Yay, voodoo's so great. More stabbing, more stabbing! Hehe All Itachi needs to do is show up for Sasuke to become miserable and angry. But if Itachi killed Sasuke, there's no chance of him staying in Konoha, and that's gonna happen for a while.

ScarletOfTheBlue - Don't worry, they survived. Well, Sasu told Naru he's all he wants…maybe it's true…as a companion…as a lover…? But the fact is, that he cares more about his dead family and what leads from that. I assume that you are definitely a Sakura Basher, but I haven't made up my mind on how her character will react to any information or news she may find of the situation. I hate fan girls…Well, selfish fan girls. Routing for another couple can be fun.

kma3000 - Heh, you should see how others are taking it. It's kinda scary, but kinda fun. He didn't mention it (the kids business), just like Naruto's apparent, slight and noticeable weight gain, because he was there for his own selfish reasons. He did turn up after Sakura said she's having a girl. Maybe he was venting? Wanted a boy?

Michiyo Inoue - Kool. I know people say sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, but I love it. I like making people smile, like I have purpose, you know. And I know bout gay guys. Mine got Naruto in a character test. That's like, twice as bad with the enthusiasm and optimism. Not to mention I have a Sakura as a best friend. I'm used to getting Itachi, Gaara or, damn it, Sasuke.

The Third Kim - Um, okay! Not as soon as it should be, but I got loads of work to do before I finish. God, I hate college.

magikphoenix - Yay! Me no hated. And me favourited. Me likey. I'm glad I mislead, it's fun. I also like being unpredictable, conformists suck. Lol, thanks, ne. ;-p

xLonely Moonx - Wow, you're really enthusiastic. I'm glad I can write interesting sex scenes. I'm not a guy, but at least I know what happens and stuff. Helps to have a gay friend. Women can explain the taking but not the giving, ne? lol. I'm glad you likes the Uke thing, it just came to me at last minute and Sasuke is most definitely an evil bastard. You sound like an Itachi fan - and I agree, Itachi is 100 hot. There's more of him in this chapter…

SoSickOfNyQuil - I'll say thank you for the evilness and Sasuke does seem a little psychotic doesn't he? And yes, I do believe you are correct in your analysis. It always has and always will be Naruto he interacts and bonds with the most. Love or no love.

Akirakun17 - At this point Itachi wants him for Akatsuki, so that would seem a little pointless, though whether he continues to follow through with taking him is uncertain. Well, 'ANBU Root' members remain unknown and hidden from Konoha public and Shinobi alike until they are needed. It couldn't be that hard to hide one Shinobi - especially if there are only a handful of loyal people who know where he lives and trains, as well as keeping a certain raven-haired Shinobi purposefully in the dark and under surveillance (Kakashi). There are definitely more ItaNaru scenes ahead. Don't worry - it'll plan out.

Gothic Kacie - Aww, I'm such a meanie. Lol. At least it gave him the motivation to move and plan away from the Bastard.

Stalker-san - Lol. I like you're phrasing. And you're ides for that matter. Heh. That would be so funny to watch…and write.

PirateCaptainBo - Bo: I contemplated putting that in. The problem was my pen and hand didn't agree and wrote something totally different. I think you might be onto something here. Ski: He was in the early second trimester, about 13-14 weeks, last chapter. Yeah, that would be good, but if he was there and still let Sasu go through with it, he'd be just as bad, maybe even worse. I think there's a subconscious thing going on…;-j

Shiva-iceflame - Um, okay! I won't tell you what happens, 'cause that's like spoilers, but here's a chapter…

Wow…that took up a lot. A little time skip ahead…

**NARUTO**

Naruto was at just under four and a half months when he found him. Despite Tsunade's warnings and threats of castration when concerned with his wondering into the forests and trees around Konoha, he'd ended up there anyway. The guards weren't very experienced as he easily managed to climb the walls and sneak over. Initially, he was there because he found the knowledge of being unable to leave was confining. He blamed Kyuubi and animal instincts of cages; which was ironic when the Demon was in one.

Since he'd moved he'd been questioned, but the Hokage took the chance to hide him in an out of the way apartment and laced it with chakra concealers and barriers to deter, lets say, wanted missing nins from finding and or capturing said inhabitant of the apartment. It was small and cost a lot less to rent than his old one. Of course that may have something to do with the fact that it was not his name on the lease and the landlord lived elsewhere, never to see him. The number of people who knew his residence was three.

In his current location, Naruto couldn't have been more than a quarter of a mile from the west wall, seeing the bleeding and unconscious form among the foliage. Naruto approached with caution, but with a run, dropping down at his side. Whoever has caused such damage was strong and dangerous. They would have to be to take out someone with such scary strength - a true prodigy that could easily measure up to the Sannin.

Reaching up a hand, he gently shook a shoulder, rocking the still form. Immediately his wrist was grabbed in a strong pressure. Sharingan eyes flew open dangerously into blue orbs…and Naruto smiled. He should be disappointed that the threat to his existence was not dead, but he was, instead, relieved. He should be scared, should have taken the chance to kill the man that could be blamed for so much.

So, why did he take one arm across his shoulders and sneak him into the village - through deserted streets and back allies to his new apartment? And how come the atmosphere was dream-like and surreal? How did he stay so silent and calm inside when all ha wanted to do was bombard him with useless questions?

"Itachi-san!" He addressed, helping the weak figure to slide down the wall and rest against it as he sat on the floor. "What happened?" The response was silence, regardless of the opened eyes and warm skin with strongly pumping blood under the surface. "Oi, Uchiha!"

"Why am I here?" Was the monotone comeback.

Naruto flinched. "Well I couldn't take you to the Hokage, idiot."

Naruto moved to take off the Akatsuki robe, only to be stopped by the same hand as before. The firm grip was out of place with his injured body. "You're a fool Uzumaki."

Naruto yanked his arm away from the hold, watching into Sharingan eyes as they bore deeply into his. "No one will find you here. Only Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-baba, and none will be here for another few days yet." He said, standing up and walking to another door.

"No, Naruto. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring home people who want to kill you?" His eyes never left the blonds retreating form.

Said blond turned around with a smile. "I don't have any parents, remember?" And disappeared.

The teen returned five minutes later, objects in hand to his third problem. It was funny, in a degrading way, that all his problems were rooted to the Uchihas. A betraying Uchiha lover, with his mass-murdering Uchiha brother and his rendered bastard Uchiha children. Those red eyes followed him as he walked to a cupboard and set the items down, before pulling the doors open.

Taking out a bedroll, he walked over to the couch any laid it beside it about a foot from the table opposite, effectively settling between the two pieces of furniture. Whether the man chose the couch or bedroll would be up to him. But the couch was slightly too small for him, so he knew it wouldn't suit an injured tall person at all. Two folded blankets came out next. He placed one at the head of the bedroll to serve as a pillow and one upon the couch. Once more retrieving material from the cupboard, he made his way to his guest, earlier ignored objects in hand, also.

"They're uh, from when Iruka-sensei comes over." He shyly stated, blushing, at Itachi's silent question, deduced from an amused eyebrow raise. Obviously he was embarrassed about the fact that he felt babied and could seem incapable, but fuck, he hated pregnancy. Damn emotion enhancing creation.

"Not my little brother, then?"

"We don't talk about him in this place. I moved because he wouldn't leave me the hell alone." He scowled.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" The eyebrow rose again, this time lacking amusement, however.

"Not when he's getting married in four days, no." He frowned in agitation and anger, moving fingers over the fasteners of the elder's Akatsuki clock.

"Ah, so little brother's dishonouring the very clan he's trying to rebuild."

"I didn't think you liked your clan?" Naruto asked as Itachi slid from the cloak.

"I don't but noble clans still have some moral boundaries. Adultery was one example of such." Eyes met and Naruto shrugged.

Going to the task of carefully peeling netting shirt from the blooded would in his chest, he mumbled. "Doesn't matter. I'm used to it."

His hand was once again grasped. "You shouldn't be. If that foolish little brother of mine was right about one thing, it was that you shouldn't put yourself below others. You have the power; you should kill them before their chance to hurt you again has even risen."

Naruto's eyes watered briefly and his voice became smaller and more resigned. "You're making me care for you Itachi. Stop it."

A silence passed over them as Naruto avoided Itachi's eyes, finishing the extraction of material from blood. He grasped a kunai and cut the remainder of the netting off. "I'll get you a new one before you leave." He mumbled.

"Akatsuki."

"Huh?" Naruto's eyes flew up.

"You asked what happened, correct?" He replied in an uncaring tone.

"H-Hai." Naruto picked up a washcloth from the water-filled bowl and dabbed at the wound while he talked. "So, was it a mission or something?"

"It seems I've become expendable."

"Why?" Naruto's anger showed through. "Your own comrades. Why would they do that?"

"It may have had something to do with leaving you here, when the two you and your comrades had killed were already replaced."

"Then why did you?"

"I believe you know the answer to that."

"It's a stupid reason. They're all stupid reasons." He grit his teeth. "I won't believe - I can't believe that everyone strong enough to make a difference will become so blinded and hateful. There is no way - _no way _- that something so simple and insignificant can make them kill."

"Naruto." Itachi firmly stated.

"No. If they're so powerful, how can they be so weak-minded? Seriously, how can they drop everything and everyone? Why do you need the power if you're only going to kill everyone?"

"When people are powerful they become tools. They are hated, feared and isolated. Such people become arrogant. Powerful people can only co-exist with other people just as strong."

"Then stop being isolated."

"Your meaning?"

"Stay here. See your bastard brother get married. Meet you nieces and nephews. Fall in love again and be fucking happy."

"It's not that simple."

"Heh. Like I don't know that. I've seen Neji and Hinata suffer in their clan. I'm not stupid. You hated them, I get it. But after you killed them you were free and you chose to continue hating."

"Hinata and Neji?"

"Hyuuga. Complicated. And stop changing the subject, moron."

Itachi smirked. He was not one for petty arguments. Let people think what they want. He'll just kill them if they piss him off. Just like Zetsuu who'd followed him to Konoha and confronted him with accusations and venom. He didn't know plants could be so hard to burn to ashes.

A light flush crept up Naruto's cheeks. "And stop smirking, too, damn it."

Silence lapsed as Naruto disinfected and wrapped Itachi's wounds with salve and bandages. Such were the perks of working on the same team as Hinata. He hadn't been to training for a while now though; not since his clothes were becoming tight and his paranoia of Sasuke nearby escalated. He briefly wondered how she would feel if she knew who it was being use on. He slowly shoved the material he collected earlier at his guest.

"Here the pants are Iruka's if you want to change. I would have given you Kakashi's but he doesn't stay here."

"How would your sensei feel if he knew that his enemy was wearing his clothes?"

Naruto shrugged. "They're only clothes. Besides, the tops mine. That is if the almighty prodigy Uchiha can get it over that iddy biddy flesh wound."

"Are you mocking me, Uzumaki?" An eyebrow rose.

Naruto appeared to be thinking, before blinking and replying sincerely: "Why yes Itachi, I do believe I am." He chuckled.

"Why are you helping me, Naruto-kun?"

"I…" There was many reasons he could say., but, why, truthfully? Sure he told him what others refused to. Sure he'd made a promise to go with him - he didn't break promises. And Sasuke…Sure it was Sasuke who wanted to kill him - and sure he still cared for Sasuke, even if he desperately didn't want to…But…"You're the only constant in my life, now, Itachi."

"That…is a stupid reason, Naruto-kun."

"Then we have something in common, eh?" He smiled softly, standing. "Do you need help to the bedroll."

"I think I can manage."

"Will you be here in the morning?"

"…"

"If it's people you're worried about, Iruka's on a camping trip with the academy and Kakashi's on a mission…Tsunade's too lazy too drag her ass over here and no one else knows I live here."

"I've just told you Akatsuki wants you sooner that rather than later and you're telling me I have the perfect opportunity to take you."

Naruto shrugged once again. "In that state? You're injured and my best time to fight is in the second trimester. My charka's adjusted and I'm not overly big yet. If you break our deal, so will I and while in Konoha's walls someone will hear. The disadvantage is to you but right now, you're not my enemy."

"You've been reading once again." He couldn't have learned such information from Tsunade, that he was certain. Naruto's attention span and her laziness were dissuaded such action.

"I don't go out much. After all, I'm bigger now."

"You don't want Sasuke to know, even though he wants to further the clan?"

"I don't want my kids to be a clan." Naruto near snarled. "I want them to be a family. Besides, Sakura's pregnant. Four months along. Heh, she even knew she was pregnant before I did. So, he gets his clan. Another similarity we have: We both hate your fucking clan."

Another smirk. "I didn't think you could hate."

"I've hated since before I can remember. I have an influencing demon inside me and a village full of people with _those_ eyes, you can't really expect me to be all sunshine and roses inside. Just have to concentrate on the better things." He smiled wide. A usual smile. A false smile. "You can't dwell on the hate because it eats you up inside. Did you not know?"

"You…are a very unpredictable person." Itachi's eyes narrowed in thought, suspicion or another emotion, Naruto didn't care to know.

"Not really. Iruka's never surprised. Shocked, sometimes…but he always seems to accept it, like he knew it all along. Hmm…maybe he's psychic."

"How interesting…A grown ninja that still believes in the paranormal."

"Hey! I've seen ghosts. Just…oh just forget it. I'm going to bed."

"…"

"If you stay, that's fine. But if you eat my oranges, I'll kill you myself. Someone in here fucking loves that shit."

Itachi smirked and began pulling himself up stiffly. Not one to stand idly by, Naruto stepped forward to help him, only to find himself against the wall by his neck, yet not harshly. Itachi's lips descended on his, once again coaxing his tongue. This one, however, was more familiar and needy; almost passionate in nature. Naruto's hands twitched to hold him close, to keep him near, but he didn't.

It was longer than the last they shared and when they broke apart their breath was more shallow. Naruto's eyes snapped open to look at lips so close, before travelling to the open eyes of the Uchiha. Blue irises now captivated in the deep red and aristocratically beautiful eyes of Itachi, remained open for the second kiss they shared that night. It was soft and short, but a small smile and smirk morphed separately on the two males mouths as the touch of their lips ended.

Itachi's mouth travelled close to Naruto's ear. "Good night, Naruto-kun."

When he pulled away, Naruto found a ripped fishnet and white-finished dark purple leggings in his hands. The previous footwear and folded Akatsuki cloak was by his feet and near the cupboard. He looked to the retreating Uchiha and found Iruka's pants low on his hips, ending just about halfway down his shins, and the t-shirt being pulled gently over his head. There was only one thought running through his head:

When did that happen?

**NARUTO**

Um, so yeah…probably rushed, definitely not my best. College work plagues my mind.

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi.

In order of occurrences, tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	10. Hate

Thanks for the reviews, minna.

Kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, KUSO, KUSO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Damnit, I just replied to all your reviews and my friggin computer shut down! Damnit!!! It took me so bloody long too…TnT I figure that you might prefer the chapter than waiting on me, but I'm saying now that I most definitely really appreciate them. If you asked a question, then the answers somewhere below. I have too much college work to try answer them again, damnit! I cannot afford to get stressed with under a month left!

SasuSaku marriage I am unsure if it will follow through - many reasons.

Sasu finding out is torn between two stages, near to now or further off. Any ideas? Better drama further off, FYI.

I came up with names for the kids a while ago.

Both Saku and Naru are pregnant with Sasuke's kids - not Itachi or a random guy.

Kids can't be part fox cause Kyuubi aint really involved with the pregnancy, though ears and tail would be cute.

Sasuke bashing is in the eye of the reader and Sakura, I'm not sure of.

There are more ItaNaru scenes and Sasu not shown for a while; so his reaction of Naru moving pending.

Usuratonkachi is basically a degrading word Sasu refers to Naru in the anime, something along the lines of moron of morons or clumsy idiot.

It will not be ItaSasu, but I assume you meant ItaNaru??

Thanks for the love, praise and laughs - you give me more than my family does. Sorry if I make you cry.

Thankyou like hell for the cookies, I really, really, really needed them, and I hope to send an email through at a later date to my reviewers that left addresses/links. Sorry for screwing around. God, I need to get laid good sometime real soon.

**NARUTO**

Naruto, for the life of him, couldn't understand how he'd done it. He lay in bed, thinking to their conversation and decided it must have been at that moment. Then, when he was getting pretty emotional and probably disregarded the actions of his tenant because his tired mind expected him to be doing nothing. To say people had believed him an oblivious person before, a new word would need to be invented to accurately describe the action of 'looking at someone and not notice them dressing in front of you, wounded, whilst sitting on your floor!'

Sighing, he rose from his bed and made his way to the closed door, separating him from the light of the hallway. He blinked his eyes repeatedly against the slight orange glow offending his sight. Warily making his journey across the small hall to the bathroom, he stumbled over a dropped towel and settled in to relieve himself. He sighed another time, thinking of how much this apartment didn't feel like home.

His move had been a good save on money. He, himself wouldn't need it that long; but he had to feed his children with something. He sighed for the third time that night, Children - it still sounded so wrong and surreal. Everything felt hazy, as if it was a huge illusion. Even he knew, however, that an illusion can't last as long as this one felt like…Children…It just wasn't right….He almost felt glad he'd be leaving them; it would be best for them in the end, anyway. He could only imagine the village's reaction…

Unlike his old apartment, this one was slightly better maintained, but much smaller. It was, after all, just a place to sleep until Tsunade forced him with Iruka and Kakashi. That wasn't far off either. There was a bathroom; which had a small shower cubicle, toilet and sink - all off white. The bedroom was blue; with a bed, chest of drawers and a side-stand. The living area was red; all different shades. A centre table, couch and large cupboard, with a counter, fridge and two small hob-rings against the far wall, composed it.

Flushing the chain and rinsing his hands, he debated whether to grab some ramen of go to bed on an empty stomach. The loud growl of his intestinal tracks made up his mind for him. All the food he was eating was definitely not good on gama-chan, his froggy purse. As if his and Kyuubi's need for nutrition wasn't enough, he now found himself eating twice as much. Well…unless he went to Ichiraku's. Just because it was the best ramen didn't mean it was the cheapest.

Turning into the living area, he was surprised to find another light on. The light beside the couch that he sometimes used for reading, was encasing the furniture and sole occupant in the midst of them in it's dull yellow shade. He was even more shocked to find Itachi in pain and sweating. He was making no noise, but his eyes were tightly closed against his pale, clammy skin. When Naruto gasped, the small fidgets and irregular breathing lessened.

"Itachi! Are you…what's wrong?" Naruto stumbled out, crawling on the sofa beside the Uchiha.

"Naruto-kun." He plainly said, his voice too steady for the pain he must have been enduring. "It seems I have an infection."

Looking down upon his guest, Naruto shook his head softly. "What do I do?"

"Nothing." He calmly frowned.

"What do you mean nothing?! You idiot!"

"Since that promise, fate has tried to kill me and allow you survival many times. The only person defying that point is you."

"So what? I'm not ready for you to die, you fucking moron!"

"That's not up to you, Naruto-kun."

"What about Sasuke? He'll go crazy if he doesn't kill you himself. It's all he lives for. It's all he fucking lives for, you bastard!"

"I left him to kill me. It's his own foolish fault that he reaches for nothing else."

"Why the hell do you want to die so badly?" Naruto whimpered angrily. "Why leave someone to kill you as if you feel guilty?"

"Maybe I do." Itachi growled, making Naruto's eyes wide before Itachi calmed. "He was my limit."

"Your limit? Like that means something? Who-"

"And you?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you so eager to die, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm not." He bit, angered eyes boring into cold red, daring him to say otherwise.

The hate Itachi was seeing through was making it hard to identify the challenge in those blue depths. He could feel his heart's fast and painful beats pounding roughly in his chest; the wounds of his abdomen throbbing and stinging with every move or pump of blood; his body radiating a sickly amount of heat and sweat, trying to force out the poison he concluded must be there; his mouth so dry from dehydration, along with his pounding head.

"I'm trying to kill you." He became blunt. "If I live, you die. Yet you continue to aid me. Why?"

"I've told you. You're not my enemy." Naruto growled.

"I am." Was his simple reply. "I always have been." Not once did his eyes look at the blond.

Naruto crawled off the edge of the sofa, giving the impression that he would leave the injured man to die in a slow and painful way. Somehow, when said blond returned with more bandages, unlabelled bottles and the same objects from the earlier clean up, he couldn't find it in himself to be surprised. The boy really was to kind hearted for his own good. No matter what he told himself, Itachi knew that Naruto couldn't hate. Not truly and not when he should. He should be sickened by it…

"It won't work." He monotonously announced.

Naruto merely ignored him, moving the small table aside so there was more room to kneel by the injured Uchiha. With steady movements, the young Shinobi cut away the shirt, mumbling low curses over the fact that it was a good top gone to waste. If he wasn't in pain, Itachi may have chuckled, but as it was, he lay unmoving to the ghosting fingers and kunai cutting at his bandages.

Taking the washcloth to the infected wound, producing an abundance of a yellow, disturbing liquid, Naruto narrowed his eyes. The wound seemed to have grown since his first inspection. Non-too-gently, he dabbed at the wound, trying to soak up and get out the infected substance first. Itachi resisted hissing and settling for glaring at the boy, only now acknowledging him with his eyes.

"It's poisoned." He informed, on the verge of a growl.

"I know." Naruto mumbled irritably. Whether he actually did or not prior to his statement, was unknown to Itachi.

"You can't do anything."

Once more, Naruto ignored him, opening an unlabelled bottle and dabbing some of it's contents around the wound with a washcloth. At the contact, Itachi hissed violently, before inhaling sharply and willing the sounds to cease. He had definitely not been ready for that. Although he could not see the wound clearly, he saw the increase blood and puss on the washcloth. Whatever that substance was, obviously attracted the infected fluids to the surface of the wound that Naruto hadn't previously pushed out earlier.

"Don't struggle."

The words being said were a promise of pain, but he did not expect the blond to take the kunai to his wound and reopen it. Unlike previously, it did not sting and he didn't make a sound, even as he felt the blood ooze from his body. Opening the wound at this stage seemed pointless to Itachi; and he was about to say as much, maybe even growl it to show his distaste.

A burning heat, however, stopped him. The second unlabelled bottle was positioned over the gash, allowing the clear liquid to pour into the opening. His breath caught as he desperately held in a scream, that eventually escaped, muffled by tan hands, that were quick to substitute with a more efficient material piece. It felt like he was being burned from the inside, with tan hands relocating upon the wound. His limbs felt numb, yet ached as if knives were positioned in every inch. After a thorough circulation of his blood stream, it nullified, but left an icy ache through him. His breath came back abruptly; fast and harsh.

As the material, which he know knew was the wasted shirt, left his mouth, he spoke in a voice that sounded too raspy and weak to be his own. "What did you do?"

Naruto looked at him with teary eyes. "I'm sorry." His voice shook slightly. He had never before used the second potion and the effects had shook him more than slightly. To see such a renowned and hardened man reduced to thrashing and screaming was rather frightening to watch. Never had he thought the effects would be quite that bad. "It's something I got - I got from a forbidden scroll, it's…" He looked away. "It's dangerous - and Kyuubi's chakra…"

"Don't be." Itachi felt much weaker than his voice showed.

"But-"

"You should hate me. Detest me."

"…I tried."

"Try harder!" He demanded.

"I can't." He cried. "How can I hate you when you look at me like I am something? Like I matter?"

Itachi glanced at the overflowing wetness in the blue eyes before choosing the ceiling to lift heavy-lidded eyes to. "The Kyuubi matters."

"You lie." He sobbed. "Just once, on that night. You looked at me like you could regret killing me, and that was enough…Kyuubi… Just-just because he matters more than I do, doesn't mean I'm nothing."

Itachi sighed, feeling woozy and faint from the treatment and blood loss. "The children." If he didn't heal soon, he knew he would die.

"Huh?" Naruto choked out.

"I…lost control." What was he talking about again?

"Itachi? Itachi!" Naruto yelled as the Uchiha began slipping from consciousness. "Itachi you've got to stay awake!"

Naruto pulled on the older Shinobi and forced him upright against the couch, trying to stir him awake.

"Itachi!"

Slowly, eyes flickered, but not enough to form a response. Straddling his legs, grabbing at the shoulders and shaking gently wasn't doing much, and he didn't want to further delay the healing of the wound with pain and violence. He needed to shock him somehow - force him awake. But he was too hysterical to think.

"Please, Itachi, you've got to open your eyes. You've got to listen to me. You're gonna die if you don't stop. You've got to stop using Sharingan; it takes too much chakra. Are you listening, Itachi? You gotta heal." He leant his head to Itachi's shoulder and sobbed harder. "You can't die yet. You're the only one I can count on. I know what you're going to do; I know what you want. You won't disappoint me, right? With you I know where I stand. Please."

On impulse, he reached up and kissed the closed mouth of his self-labelled enemy. The previously glazing, half-opened eyes widened slightly as lips covered his own. A tongue hesitantly brushed across his lips as blue eyes begged for a response; anything to show he was aware. He opened his mouth slightly and met the tongue with his own. Naruto pushed a little harder before pulling away.

"Please." His smoky eyes but tear-stained cheeks drew him to note. "Please turn the Sharingan off. Just for now, please heal." Hands trailed his chest to rest on his shoulders, eyes closed as a tanned forehead met his. "Please."

Next, when Naruto looked into eyes so close to his own, they were tired black ones. They were not an overly dark blue like his brother's - they were pure black. There was no other colour they could have been. Itachi raised his head a little, forcing their noses to touch, as if telling Naruto he were to kiss him again. Bringing a hand to the side of his face, he did. Tongues met briefly before Naruto pulled away again.

"You can sleep now." He whispered, smiling gently. "Heal, okay?"

Already feeling extremely disoriented and tired, he fell asleep very quickly, becoming unaware of rough fingers applying healing salves and bandages to him; laying him back down on the futon afterwards. The drunk-like state he had experienced nullified any and all self-restraint, where as Naruto's condition made him over-emotional. But as each had fallen to sleep in his own time, they couldn't find it in themselves to care.

**NARUTO**

I got a little mushy, huh? Almost like Naruto had a mini-breakdown there. They happen, you know, I've had three. Anywho, Itachi said he was testing his capacity in the actual show right? So the 'limit' he mentions is…? Also, the 'children' he mentions and 'losing control' are in reference to the previous chapter, if you remember; Naru asked why he killed the children of his clan. Of course, they'd have eventually been put together, and you probably already figured it out, but you might have forgot.

**TIMELINE**

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi

In order of occurrences, tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	11. Bonding

Thanks for the huge amounts of reviews. This should take me a while but I'm gonna reply to y'all from last chapter, too. Hope I don't disappoint.

ScarletOfTheBlue - Hehe I'm glad you're okay with the ItaNaru stuff. Unfortunately everything I've written is true to the story, but the baby figuring out thing is still debating when within my mind. I originally wrote this when Sasuke was p155ing me off, so I won't be favourable to him much. Gomen.

PirateCaptainBo - Ski: There will be quite a bit of an uncertainty with Itachi and the Akatsuki situation, but I'll be milking it for all it's worth. Hope the longish-ness makes up for the no updating. Bo: When I started this I had a bit of a problem with the names. It's a shame we didn't speak sooner. And isn't it more like four and a half months? I've put the due date down anywho.

Anonymous Sister of the Author - I like Itachi better too. And Sasuke can p155 me off so much! I can't believe the soap opera thing though. I though they were all the same and quite shallow. Hmmm, I'll have to watch one sometime…

Stalker-san - Hehe, yeah…I did warn of the move though cause I hate it when people move them without saying anything. You are the at the centre of my ego, you know. Everything I do seems to please you and it feels great. Personally, I would have picked Ino over Sakura if I were Sasuke, but by this time she's seeing sense, so what can you do? I'm gonna try putting some of Sasuke's view in later, but from an outsider kinda way.

DeityOfDeath - We should make an ItaNaru banner. It's like our coffee huh. And thanks.

TheDeviant - Yeah, I love the idea too. Be screwed for a strip tease, but loving it if I was horny. Mmmm, Itachi…

kiktty - Hehe, there will definitely be more 'Sasuke bashing'. I mean, Itachi hasn't had his say yet.

Let Me Be - I've got tricks up my sleeve for everything, but we've got to toy with Sasuke more, ne.

where'smycookie - Your words are music to my Emo heart. I drew a pretty sketchy picture of Naruto dying on **DeviantArt. **It's not much, just pencil, but he has wings and a hole where his heart should be. Got an 'A' in art so it doesn't suck. If ya wana see it, just take out the spaces. I'll put the link at the bottom so you can read this first. ;-p

Ore no Naruto - Heh I would love to see that bastard's reaction. Grr I can hate him so much I have to restrain myself from killing the computer he's on. And on a brighter note, there are many more ItaNaru moments to come.

Sugar Crazed Duckie - Heh thanks. There will be both in here. It's just which takes priority at the time I suppose. Though most want ItaNaru…I wonder why. ;-p

Night-Rose14 - I know, which was funny. But if you remember, Itachi is a master illusionist and child genius. Not even Kurenai could see through his gengutsu that well. The title is basically what Naruto says. It's like the part that believes being happy is possible has gone. SasuNaru is on the bench now…it could be forever.

RickaZcurser - It was kinda romantic with Itachi and Naruto, huh. I love the way you analyse my chapters and I always look forward to your reviews. I did want to show Naruto as being more mature, yet also bring in some child-ness now and again to show it will always be Naruto. Other people have said I made Itachi a little out of character so I really appreciate you saying otherwise and I'm glad that the relationship progression between him and Naruto is good enough to sway you.

Slightly Wicked - That's kinda funny. You know, if Naruto died and Itachi raise his kids, but seriously, you think I got Sasuke right? I thought I made him a little more of a prick…though that is hard to do. ;-p I think SasuNaru has shot up even higher recently now schools out in places.

ZabuzaAngel - Hmmm, I'll right that down and check it out with a review, kay? I should have more time for stuff like this now…well until I get a job anyway. JIC you didn't get it before, Usuratonkachi means moron of morons or clumsy idiot.

SoSickOfNyQuil - Ha. Sasuke got called dumb. Me likey. ;-D I would never betray someone as innocent as Naruto, the damn bastard. Wow, I'm kinda contradicting for you huh? I think I've read a few stories like that too. Thanks for the compliment.

xLonely Moonx - I think you might need to protect your keyboard 'cause there's more ItaNaru on the way. ItaNaru can be so hot. And even I am OOC when I'm in pain. Apparently I whine like a dog or laugh like a hyena. All I know is it fucking hurts! So why can't they just leave me the hell alone? Sorry for the outburst.

XxBookScarxX - I love the pairing too. There aren't enough fics with them. Wish I could see the happy dance, it would go well with the ItaNaru banner I'm trying to coerce DeityOfDeath to help with. ;-p

kai-luver-666 - Hehe. Thanks I think. Pretty random though ;-p

kameotoluvsgaara - You think that's a pretty expression of love? Everyone I know says I'm morbid and incapable of such depths of human feeling. Glad Itachi wasn't OOC for you. I got you mad, in hysterics and murderous. You kinda sound like me. ;-p I wana kill Sasuke too. Maybe that should be the basis of a club. DeityOfDeath's banner, XxBookScarxX's happy dance, ItaNaru worship and plotting Sasuke's death…

highonpixistixs - Sorry for the crying thing; I didn't know I could honestly do that with my own writing, but if it makes you feel better, I'm a masochist too. And so is Itachi in this chapter. ;-p And really, do you mean ItaNaru?

Tsuzuki Misaki - Ha. Mini kunai, I can just imagine all the people getting stabbed. Akatsuki's a bad place in this fic - we need to keep Naruto away! Glad you like my story so much.

Fox Loves Shinigami - Arigato! Wish I could have updated sooner. At least the chapters seem good to you though, ne.

kat - Yeah. I've put Naruto through some bad shit, huh.

x-EliteAssassin-x - Ha. I think you're one of the only people to think of Sakura. It's nice to see. I don't plan on making Sakura blind to it all for ever. Lets just say that a certain someone will make Sasuke's life complicated. Which also means that someone will be around for a long time.

Demon-from-Hades - All kids are Sasuke's. He's got one with Sakura and seven unknown with Naruto.

TaiNteDxWiNgs - Thanks. I'm a slow updater huh? Sorry.

Toxic-Shadows - I did contact you, I'm sure, but as for Itachi, he's a master illusionist. He'll think of something to hide himself. Naruto kinda has self esteem issues right now. He's been screwed over by one of the only people he ever trusted. I'd probably lock myself away from the world.

Beautiful Kaos - If all goes well, we should be getting results from Naruto and Itachi's closeness soon.

PaperAce - Thankyou hun.

Miko - Your wish is my command. And if ItaNaru ends up happening, then the kids would be well looked after, I suppose.

black suede - Heh, thanks. I feel quite honoured that you'd like the fic even if SasuNaru was the victor. But you're right ItaNaru is quite tragic. There's so much to overcome.

lazeee an demented - Hehe I have a fan. ;-p Anywho, he seems that way to me too, but he also chases down Sasuke something rotten. I think it can sometimes be like an obsession with those two. Naruto has a skewed vision of love, huh?

hittocerebattosai - Sorry - I've finished my work now though so until I get a job I'm free to write. Hope this chapter's alright though.

dino6 - Heh, thanks. Sorry it's a bit late though…well a lot late…

sasunaru panda - Sounds like a plan. Gotta get the babies all safe first though. ;-p

Visual-Vertigo - Nice twist on the title; one I wouldn't mind following actually. And you're right about the two deserving it with Itachi and Naruto.

deathgod-121 - Heh, yeah. I still can't believe I can reach people on an emotional level when I'm so withdrawn myself.

keruki - Thanks and believe me, I'm swaying that way. ITANARU! ;-p

ScathingSarcasm - Thanks a bunch. Means it's good huh.

Vixyfox - Arigato. Hate him before my fic or just in this because of what I wrote? Whichever's fine 'cause the arrogance sucks.

xXShadowedfateXx - Yay another person who dislikes Sasuke and yet likes SasuNaru. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story and the romance stuff I'm trying to get going.

marina-uzumaki-potter - Yeah he is a little crazy, but I wouldn't say bipolar. Bipolar people act depressed for a while, then hyper. And I've never seen that bastard hyper. For now I'll call him a bastard of a pathological liar. ;-p I'm glad it's different though; I hate it when there's an unoriginal plot to a story. Some of them are okay cause the writer includes their own views, style and ideas in with it, but most follow the crowd.

Tseu Tsumi - Thankyou. And I'm not even a bloke ;-p I will read and review to tell you what I think.

Watercolor Ink - So do I, so I really am sorry for the slow update - I'm impatient so I know the frustration.

innocentblackrose - Yeah I think I like Naruto as sad. Deep down he has to be suffering, you know. Unfortunately Itachi isn't. I'm telling the truth when I say they're Sasuke's kits. Itachi and Naruto haven't slept together…yet…But honestly, where did you get that idea from?

**NARUTO**

Itachi awoke hazily the next morning, stiffly forcing himself into a seating position. Leaning on his arms to take the stress from his abdomen, the blanket fell into his lap, making his skin be rushed with cold. He blinked a few times before noticing the blond hair to his right, peaking from the top of a blanket that covered the curled form of his target.

Or…he mused…his previous target. Right now it was debatable whether he was a part of the Akatsuki or not. He had both his and Zetsuu's rings, making him an official member…but Orochimaru had still his ring and was an enemy of Akatsuki. Either way, he couldn't confront the members remaining when his body felt so weak and drained. But, also he couldn't stay here in enemy territory. He could trust no one - not like he ever did anyway.

Briefly glancing at the disturbed look on the young Jinchuriki's face, he pushed himself up further. The bandage, he noticed was bloody. The pain, however was bearable, unlike that which was able to incapacitate him the night previously. Whatever Naruto had used had nullified the poison, but how something of such magnitude came into the possession of the boy was a mystery.

Itachi had managed to sit upright when he felt Naruto stir.

"Itachi?" Naruto grumbled, low and groggy in question.

"Naruto-kun." He simply addressed.

"Where are you going?" He blinked slowly, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes and moving the blanket from his body to sit up.

"I can't stay here Naruto-kun."

"Why?" He yawned before blowing a lock of hair from his eyes irritably.

"You know why."

"You're injured."

"I'll survive."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "If you leave, I'll make a sweater out of your Akatsuki robe."

An eyebrow rose on Itachi's face as a lip twitched in amusement. "Where did that come from, may I ask?"

"Don't know. I just really think it would look like a good sweater." He yawned again. "Eat something before you go."

Sometime during eating, the two got to talking. Much to Itachi's displeasure, Naruto had helped him up and into a seat on the couch, since he didn't have a dining table. Naruto wasn't sure who started the conversation, but he had a feeling he did. At first it was about the babies. Just about a few names he'd been pondering with and how Iruka was stressing at him. Eventually he asked the question.

"Are you going to Sasuke's wedding?"

"I thought you didn't talk of him."

Naruto grinned wide suddenly. "For you I'll make an exception." Before he let it drop.

"Are you?"

"Yep." He smiled. "Sakura asked me so I can't refuse. I saw her last month, you know. She was upset with me and I promised that I'd go."

"Naruto." Itachi said without the 'kun' suffix he was usually so fond of. "Don't smile when it's obvious you don't want to."

The smile dropped mostly, leaving a wistful one behind. "Yeah, I probably shouldn't. Heh…" When silence fell over them for a moment, he continued, looking to the side to meet the Uchiha's still black eyes. "Go with me." He blurted. "Iruka and Kakashi are going, but Kakashi's best man and Iruka's at the front. I just - I don't want to be that close…" He looked down, resigned.

"I will go." Itachi stated with indifference, whilst Naruto's eyes shone with gratefulness. "If only to see just how foolish my beloved little brother has become. After all, it would be rude of me, as his only brother, to not make an appearance." He smirked.

"You can't go as you, you know."

"You hurt me Naruto. I'm not so disregarding and unintelligent to think I would survive by showing up as myself."

Naruto's mouth set into a dead line, his eyes bemused. "You act like you weren't planning on dying last night."

"There is a difference between masochism and accepting a seeming inevitability."

"Ma-sochism?"

"A masochist is someone who enjoys pain and torture to the degree of actually seeking it. Especially during sex."

Naruto blushed heavily and grumbled. "Show-off, sadistic bastard."

"Maybe I should buy you a more informative book."

"Why would you do that? Besides I've already got informative books. Actually I figures I'd learn some stuff about kids, you know. Sure I'm not going to be here for long, but I didn't know how long it'd be until you turned up; after the kits are born. Suppose I don't really have to worry now, ne?"

"It'll be harder upon you when you leave if you become attached."

"I'm already attached, Itachi." Naruto snapped. "When something grown inside you, it's hard not to. They're a part of me, Sasuke and even you too, bastard."

"Pity."

"It's not a fucking pity! And you can't tell me you're not attached or something either. You're letting them fucking live aren't you?"

"I've already told you, Naruto-kun." Itachi's voice was as calm as ever before. "Sasuke was my limit; what makes you think his children are any different?"

"But I'm not giving them to him. You knew from the start that I wasn't going to."

"They're still his blood, Naruto-kun. And, besides, it was a perfect opportunity to establish a certainty of capture."

"The whole of the God-damned Uchiha clan was his friggin' blood. You still killed them."

"They were not as innocent as you are to believe." Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Such is a story for another day…Naruto-kun."

"Tell me now, God-damn it!"

"I'm not going to argue with you. If you persist in this matter, I will be forced to shut you up myself."

"Try it bastard." He growled.

Immediately, Itachi was behind the blond, kunai knife in hand and pressed close to the younker's throat. The sharp blade pushed onto the skin but not hard enough to cut. Itachi's body was close to his, giving off heat into Naruto's back. The left arm, free of weapons, was supporting the crouched position; braced at the table they were once both sitting at. Itachi chuckled.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Naruto stated as casually as he could with the shivers desperately trying to run up his spine from the vibrations. "About the masochist thing." He took another bite of his sandwich from his kneeling position on the floor.

"I may agree with that, this once."

"Heh."

"I must be losing my touch. At one time you would be shaking in fear at the possibility of being so easily disposed of."

"Baka. You overdid it. I can smell the blood from here. Kyuubi's chakra and forbidden miracle medicine only go so far."

"Well I am close." He stated, leaning into the blond's ear. "Very close."

Naruto couldn't withhold the shivers from racing down his spine this time. Itachi chuckled as he withdrew the kunai from the tanned neck, smirking at the success of unnerving the boy. Naruto now sported a heavy blush, but closed his eyes and willed it away from becoming Itachi's next source of amusement.

"D-Don't do that." He stuttered, deciding to use his default of anger in these embarrassing and confusing situations. "Idiot. Now I have to bandage you up again. Moron."

Naruto turned around and pushed the older Uchiha from his less that stable crouch so he landed awkwardly on his rear, blinking frustrated at the scowling blond. At any other time, Naruto may have found the situation funny, but right now he was concentrating on remaining angry to refuse acknowledging his flustered face.

"And this helps the situation, how"

"Hmph." Naruto stood up, crossing his arms. "I could say the same to you, pervert. You don't seduce pregnant wo-people." Naruto growled.

Itachi smirked. "Naruto-kun, were you about to refer to yourself as a female?"

"S-Shut up. Bastard, o-of course not!" He blushed.

"If you insist." For some reason, the Uchiha could not remove the upturn his lips had taken. This boy really was entertaining.

"Grrr. Do you want me to change those bandages or not? Because you're heading for rough treatment and a crappy bedside manner if you keep this up."

"Feel free."

Itachi meanwhile, had started to remove his own bandages. He really didn't enjoy pain. When needed, he was not one to squirm away, but once he had prided himself from coming back from missions unscathed, when most others were wounded in some way. That was quick to disappear when it became his father's accomplishment and his own downfall. No longer was he Itachi, but THE UCHIHA Itachi, genius, prodigy, freak and monster. Of course, pain in others could be good.

"Oi, Itachi. What are you thinking so hard about?"

"The past."

"Oh…Yeah, the past sucks."

"And the present is pleasant?"

"Hey, I have company; what's not to like?" Naruto grinned, dropping the washcloth in yet another bowl of water. "You know, if you keep being an idiot, my hands are gonna get all wrinkly."

There was a small silence as Naruto washed and wrapped the uncovered wounds. Despite the earlier threats, he made no purposeful move to hurt the dark-haired male. Itachi found himself observing the teenager at work. Naruto's eyes concentrated on the task and regardless of everything hurtful in his life, his face remained relaxed. It was as if he could forget everything from just doing simple, menial tasks.

"When did you mention Iruka and Kakashi would return?" He found himself offhandedly asking, though his gaze on the blond was intense.

"Oh, erm, Iruka-sensei should be back later tonight. He said he'd come by in the morning tomorrow. Kakashi-sensei should be back sometime the day after in time for the wedding…He probably won't come before then, though."

Itachi frowned slightly before letting his features recede to impassive. "Then, Naruto-kun, I shall stay here."

"But what about Iruka-sensei? I can't just not let him in. He'll get suspicious and stuff!"

"Just because I am injured does not make me unable to confuse a single Chuunin. I have been in the village for weeks previously without a single person becoming suspicious. One person is easy to fool. Should you not know this already, Naruto?"

The rest of the day was spent mostly in silence. As it turned out, all Uchiha didn't talk much, or so he presumed - Itachi did communicate more than his brother did, after all. Naruto had continued his book on baby care; to which Itachi had commented on the futility. A raised eyebrow was given to the book Sasuke had graced him with, when he decided to substitute for a while. His attention span was not the best in any case.

"_That is quite the provocative book, is it not?__"_He'd asked.

"_Ahh! I knew it was porn!__"_

Itachi had chuckled and when questioned how he'd known that in the first place, he merely smirked and went back to reading his scroll. Naruto was sort of unnerved that he'd given Itachi a scroll. He didn't exactly know what he'd wanted to do but it was pretty informative. It wasn't any jutsu, as he'd figured the guy would already know them anyway. It made him more nervous than the fact that he'd kept the book Sasuke gave him - which wasn't his fault that he was curious for the ending.

The fact was, Itachi could use the scroll for something evil, even though it's purpose was to find a counter-act for Sasuke's curse seal. Naruto hated the fact that he still wanted to help the bastard. He hated that he thought about him everyday. He hated how he still loved him. He Didn't trust himself around him. Because after everything Sasuke had done, there was still a part of him that wanted him. Still a part of him that would follow him if he wanted; no matter what the consequences.

And he hated that the most. The control the youngest Uchiha had on him was strong enough to make him doubt himself. Sasuke was his first everything. His first rival; first kiss; first friend; first brother; first wanted fuck; first bond; first love…The strongest connection he'd ever had was with that one person. He disbelieved he'd ever feel such a strong connection again, especially with his short life expectancy. He chuckled mentally.

He heard the shower turn off and turned the stove to boil some water. It was getting late and earlier Itachi had asked - more like stated, that he was going for a shower. As he stepped into the room, Naruto handed him a cup ramen. Surprisingly, he didn't make a single comment as any other person would have. Naruto absently pointed to the table by the couch where the tea lay.

"I'm having a shower and going to bed. don't try and kill me." He grinned, knowing the most he would do is kidnap him anyway…hopefully.

"I won't make any promises." Itachi said with a straight face.

"Yeah, yeah, good night Itachi."

"Good night, Naruto-kun." As soon as the bathroom door closed, Itachi chuckled. "You really are a fool, little brother."

**NARUTO**

Hmm, for once I don't think I have anything witty to say. But…Yay! Itachi's going to the wedding! This only spells T.R.O.U.B.L.E! Oh and if anyone's interested, I made a **FANVID** of **ItaNaru! **It's in two parts. No 1: Naru's sad existence and no 2: Opening up to Itachi. If ya wana see then remove the spaces of the address below. It's the first part but there's a link to the second on video responses. Ja!

http :// www . youtube . com / watch?v (equals sign) JzFMV0HbQ9U

Here's that link for my sketch of dying Naruto, though I've put a theory in to say he can't die…Don't forget to take out spaces ;-p:

http :// www . deviantart . com / deviation / 49469767 /

**TIMELINE**

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Meets Sakura, Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi, SasuSaku wedding planned

August - (Early) Naru's due date.

In order of occurrences, tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	12. Broken

Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts. I feel special.

ddd - Heh, yeah. I was trying to write another chapter to my other one before doing this, but it just isn't flowing…so I came back. ;-p

dino6 - I'm gonna be doing views from Sasuke and Sakura just before the wedding, probably; to show what they've been doing and stuff. More of Itachi will be revealed so that would explain his reasons for things and on the boyfriend thing…you'll see…

Ore no Naruto - ItaNaru bonding was destined, I tell you, destined! Mwhaaahaa…ehm…anyway…Glad you liked it and I don't blame the death thoughts. The problem is when you have an urge to break the computer because of the complete fuckery of that teme.

PirateCaptainBo - Bo: Thankies. Lol. I was trying to update my NejiHina first…but it refuses to flow…I hope this lasts for a week or two cause I'm going on holiday tomorrow. Yay! Ski: It's a shame Itachi isn't demonified like Naru-chan, then I could write them out more quickly. I keep forgetting to limit his greatness. ;-p As with to Bo, hope this chapter will suffice for a week or so.

ScarletOfTheBlue - Well there's still more things that Itachi and Sasuke go through with Naruto, but in the end it's Naru-chan's choice and how the story plays out with it. I wrote the first chapter with no intention of ItaNaru and then Sasuke pissed me off more. I'd only read two ItaNaru's before this, but basically I wanted to torture Sasuke in the beginning for being a bastard and it grew. The saying does go to get over a guy by dating his best friend or worst enemy (or post e-mail on gay porn sites, but that wouldn't really work here, ne?); and seeing as Naruto IS his best friend, there's only the worst enemy and subsequent brother left. Ha. Glad I helped to open your world to the possibility though.

VixyFox - Heh - I personally don't know why that Teme even HAS a fan club. Glad you liked it, it was kinda hard to get it right and still remain as in character as I could get. It'll definitely be a week or two before the next chapter 'cause I'm on holiday, so the wedding will have to wait a while. Gomen.

TangoOFDOOM - Heh, thanks. I hate to do what everyone else does. As my friends and family know, I most definitely don't conform to society. What exactly did you mean with the cringing anyway? I know I can't help but cringe at those 'I'll rape/betray you and as soon as I say sorry you love me' fics. Talk about delusional fantasy. I have to admit that I can't get into ItaShi/ShiIta that well; but I think that's 'cause I don't know Shisui's character. It makes for good Itachi background though, despite it's brutally cut short future. I will be making a character for Shisui in later chapters, so there'll be more mention to it.

hittocerebattosai - Heh, no problem. I won't get the next one up for a week or two - holiday time!

Tsuzuki Misaki - Wow! Computers usually hate me. There was this one time that I actually did all my work that I had to like research forever, and it deleted it ALL! My whole essay - just two words from completion which had to be in the NEXT day. And the next day in class, my laptop wouldn't let me get any work done 'cause it froze FIVE times. It was only an hours time and then we had to put forward presentations! Kuso. ANYWAY, I get what you mean with sugar and demanding friends - but weirdly, it's the lack of coffee that sends me hyper. There will definitely be deeper ItaNaru stuff coming your way and yeah, I'd say it's 'cause Itachi sees his worth. I guess it's a way of Itachi saying he would have chosen Naru-chan instead of Sakura and so Sasuke's an idiot 'cause he didn't. The reason why I say Itachi talks more is 'cause he has been engaging in communication instead of Sasuke's clipped answers in this fic. Hope this chapter's as good.

Fox Loves Shinigami - Thanks. I won't update for a few weeks, so I hope this will last and stuff till then.

xLonely Moonx - Hmmm, glee dancing, for some reason that reminds me of 'Scrubs' and jumping up and down. Anyway, I'll try lessening the venting this time…hey I just realised I do the same thing JD does…Go ItaNaru! Let the moments progress!!

ryougabriellucile - Really? It hasn't come up before? Hmmm, then I can basically do anything there and it'd be original! God, I couldn't imagine carrying seven babies; I bet he'll be thanking Shinobi endurance at the and of it. Foxes now have six to seven kits so I couldn't resist. ;-p Glad you like it.

Stalker-san - Definitely not making it up; you are the Ego's Muse. Anywho, Naru-chan does have a belly now, looking like a normal woman half way though their pregnancy. Lol, woman. Two months toward the end he'll be friggin huge. Basically, Naruto could pass as fat - like one of those guys who always drinks and you're like 'Is that a pregnant woman with a shaved head or is that really a seriously weirdly-shaped fat guy?' double take. I'm on holiday after tomorrow so it'll be a week or two 'till I write 'gain, kay?

Ana - Hehe, good logic. Someone should really write a fic where Sasuke feels so guilty that he kills himself. Are there any? Fear not, fair maiden; more ItaNaru lays ahead…

9TailedNaruto94 - Thanks and I hope it gets better.

noone cares enough - He sure does and I have a feeling that Sasuke _will_ be going to hell. Basically, Naru-chan needs to win over Itachi and then both of those things could happen. Which means that I get to write more lovely ItaNaru scenes. Yay!

Piggy Kun - Yep; I haven't heard it sound so appetising to eat before, but it's definitely continuing. The chapters come to me at night, so I really can't escape them if I wanted to. More ItaNaru ahead. ;-p

**WARNING: Itachi OOC.** Originally for fun when I was thinking how best to dissuade people from thinking it's Itachi…Then my friend said it was great and I should keep it. At least no one WOULD think it was Itachi.I am going on holiday tomorrow so I can't update for a week or two 'cause there's no computer there.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I am going on holiday tomorrow so I can't update for a week or two 'cause there's no computer there.

**NARUTO**

Iruka's knock was soft. It was so soft that Naruto slept peacefully through it. He was in a rare, dreamless sleep, basking in the silky smoothness of his thin sheets. He wasn't dead to the world, but felt the sheets glide over him as he stayed in the realm between consciousness and dreamscape. He sighed contently, rubbing and rolling his body in the heaven.

"You're acting like a girl." A deep voice rolled in his head.

"Mmm, Itachi." He drawled out, half sighing.

As he heard his own sensual voice call out, both eyelids and his body shot up. Whilst standing against the far wall, Itachi's lips quirked briefly into a smirk. His whole attitude remained uncaring as he leisurely held his eyes closed, arms folded and knee bent to allow a foot to touch the wall along with his shoulders. Naruto, however, seemed almost devastated that he'd said the other's name so intimately.

"I-I-I didn't mean; what I meant was; I m-mean-"

"I didn't know my presence was so desirable, Naruto-kun."

"I-It's not like that! You just surprised me, just being in here, a-and I-it was just a confusion, and-and…Did you call me a girl?" He narrowed his eyes, daring him to oppose.

"I did." He confirmed, pushing himself off the wall and opening his eyes, so as not to block the vision he needed to make it to the side of the bed. With wide eyes, Naruto warily watched Itachi's movements. They were slow and deliberate, as if pre-planned. As if reading his mind, a smirk grew on Itachi's face. Arms unfolded and Itachi leaned down into Naruto, who in turn moved himself further an further down, thus away. Itachi's face, however, caught up at an equal distance until it decreased gradually between their faces.

"W-Wait a minute!"

Smirk still in place; hands lowering him from their position on either side of Naruto's face; and the leaning over the tense body from the knee against the thigh of the stiff boy; Itachi ignored the words spoken. His face, on the other hand, deterred from his previous course - or at least, the course Naruto had suspected - and deviated to his ear.

"And maybe I liked it." The hot breath brushed against his ear, teasing as it was purposely applied. Naruto felt the heat come closer, but in the millisecond the skin of lips graced the ear in the barest of a touch; a mere pin drop of contact, he was once again standing with folded arms. "Iruka is here."

Naruto, meanwhile, was staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, heart quick and breath shallow. He was shocked. By the action, or lack thereof, he wasn't so sure about. Right now, he was obsessing over the fact that he anticipated an action and was actually getting anxious over it.

"Damn, Bastard." He breathed heavily.

"Do you want me to let him in?" He asked non-committal like.

"Eh? Oh shit! If you don't get out of my room-" He jumped out of bad and pushed the silent man repeatedly to usher him out the room, though barely making him move at all. "-He'll think something's going on-" He rushed out. "-Because I'm not dressed and you're a guy and he has-"

The door knob to the bedroom turned and the wood opened somewhat. Naruto turned to the door in a worried look akin to horror, after switching tactics to drag the un-cooperating man over to it.

"Naruto? Are you here? Why is the bedroll out?" As arms came about the blond's waist, he panicked further.

"-A key." The high pitch of his now finished sentence showed his anxiety.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun." Itachi purred into his ear, biting the lobe. Naruto supposed he must be an expert at torture if he could make him feel such dread in this one moment.

"Ahh, Naruto! Should you be - I-I mean who's you're, uh, friend?" Iruka nervously chuckled, blushing as Naruto was.

"Uh, Iruka-sensei!"

"Ah, Iruka-san! Naruto-kun has told me so much about you." The lighter, more jovial voice came from behind him. Dark brown, red tinged hair came into his view of his right side as a head rested on his shoulder.

"Really? How nice of him. I'm afraid a name doesn't come to mind for you. I apologise; I'm sure he must have mentioned you."

"Naruto-kun, I'm hurt. After everything we've been through together." He pouted.

"May I ask your name?"

"Benito! His name's Benito. I, uh, I met him when I was with Jiraiya in, uh, hidden grass." Naruto forced out quickly, choosing a location he was hardly accompanied in, so Jiraiya couldn't refute, and the first name that came to his mind. At least he wouldn't forget the name. Crimson and Itachi just sort of fit together.

"Oh, really? Well I'm glad Naruto-kun met someone he could talk to on his travels. I was quite worried he would work himself to hard." Iruka smiled politely.

"Naru-chan!" Itachi forced a gasp. "You shouldn't work so hard. What if you damaged that beautiful body?" His eyes were wide as he forced Naruto around to face him. In contrast, Naruto's eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his cheeks were burning with embarrassment. He knew Itachi was enjoying his forced predicament. Sadistic bastard. "Am I going to have to punish you later, koi?"

Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he stumbled from the man's grasp. "D-Don't call me that, you idiot! Like we're so intimate!"

"But Naruto-kun." The black eyes unchanged, stared with amusement as Itachi forced himself to whine. "What else am I going to call my boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry, you're his what?" Asked a shocked and suspicious Umino, breaking the silence that had come with the statement a minute before.

"Yeah, Your WHAT?!" Naruto thought he could hyperventilate.

"Naruto-kun." Itachi warned. "Stress isn't good for the babies."

"You know about that?" Iruka's eyes could have been comical, had anyone been paying attention to how wide they were.

"Damn you It-"

Naruto's lips were crushed with those of Itachi's henged form; who, God damn it, was still taller than he was. Itachi quietly growled against his lips, subtly warning the blond with a sharp bite on the soft flesh. It didn't surprise him all that much. After all, he had almost said the Uchiha's name and Itachi had a fetish with kissing him at stupid and spontaneous times. However, he never suspected those glaring eyes to lose their iciness, as he licked and sucked the stinging skin, never mind as softly as he did. Knowing this was all a game, he fought his smile down; but the thought remained that he was glad the eyes were the same blackness.

"Of course I know, Iruka-san." Itachi pulled away, smiling, as a small shiver ghosted through the blond. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

"Well, I was under the impression…I thought they were…"

"Sasuke-kun's, yes?"

"Uh?…Well yeah…" His eyebrows held a frown.

A wide grin came across the face of the 'copper' haired man. "That's because they are. But that doesn't matter to me, because they're still a part of Naruu-chaan." He drawled childishly, sliding behind the blond and drawing his back flush against his chest in a tight embrace.

Iruka couldn't help it. He laughed. Naruto was managing to pull off looking embarrassed; hiding his growing blush with his bowed head ineffectively, as well as forming a low growl of annoyance or anger, he did not know. Despite the bared teeth and twisted lips, he seemed to look shy and genuinely, naturally happy. Although his mental state improved after his move into further isolation, he generally displayed depression - even if he did deny it. This man, Benito, was either ignoring the blond's response to his actions, or was genuinely unaware. Whomever he was, he would have to thank him. He missed the 'free' part of Naruto; clumsy and open. What had happened between these two must have been something big for Naruto to trust him so much.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei." Naruto whined out. "It's not funny. I'm getting groped here, you know. Get off me, you pervert."

"I'm not a pervert, Naruto-kun. I just think you're really, really, _really_ cute. And you taste as good as you smell."

The smirk on Benito's face, instead of Itachi's looked plainly wrong. Naruto's blush had taken a mind of it's own and remained on the scarred cheeks as Itachi chose to nuzzle in his neck. He was obviously amused with the situation, choosing to further the humiliation, while Naruto disregarded his persistent blush that he knew would be severely reduced if this was not occurring before his parental figure. Naruto tried pulling the hands away, biting his lip to prevent further encouragement by making pleased noises, yet somehow demanding release and throwing warnings out. Watching the scene, Iruka allowed a content smile to lighten his features.

"Whatever bond you two have must be pretty special." Iruka sighed, somewhat deflated that he couldn't have helped his old student in some way, whilst utterly happy that Naruto had some joy again.

Both men stopped in their actions and looked to the academy teacher. They blinked. And blinked again. The action and confusion in their eyes presented a lost look.

"Why do you say that, Iruka-san?" Itachi chose to ask. In any event, the only bond between the two was a mere understanding and of hunter and hunted. Naruto just nodded, as if to say, he too, wanted an answer.

"It's been a while since Naruto's been so carefree and like himself, is all. Even longer for it to be real." He trailed off to himself but was heard clearly in the silence of the suddenly suffocating room, anyway.

"Iruka-sensei." Naruto quietly acknowledged with a distressed tone. He was trying to confirm he was okay and that his teacher worried too much. "We've been through this." Also, showing his disappointment.

"Hai, hai. Gomen, Naruto."

"Naru-chan! You never told me you were so down." Itachi projected surprise and caring into his voice.

Scowling, Naruto grasped at the hands still about his waist and pulled them off, only finding a brief hesitant resistance, not bothering to find any significance from it. He was suddenly not in the mood for Itachi's games and fake concern. He sidled away and reached for appropriate clothes; a simple black shirt and orange pants. The two watched him, Iruka mumbling a deflated version of his name, Itachi frowning in his borrowed form. Feeling eyes on him, Itachi faced the brunette and saw worry in them as the blond walked from the room.

Crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes, Itachi briskly followed the departing Shinobi. Closing in on him, he twisted Naruto's body and pushed it against the wall. The blond head stayed down.

"Move."

"No."

"Damn it, bastard."

"So we're back here?" The Uchiha frowned, lifting Naruto's chin forcefully to face him. Itachi skimmed two fingers along the blond's jaw line in an almost caring gesture. Bemused with the act he knew it must be, Naruto jolted his head to the side, causing a growl in Itachi's throat. Without warning, he fisted the blond locks and jerked the head back, closing his lips over Naruto's. Itachi glared into wide, blue eyes as he made use of the gasp the boy had let out. If Naruto didn't want to see Itachi was actually trying to help, he'd make him.

Naruto's shock wore off and he found himself glaring back at the dark eyes. It wasn't Itachi Naruto was mad at. Although completely tortuous with the embarrassing factor, the play he'd been dragged into was uplifting. The purposeful deviation from character allowed him to forget and just act. Acting was a form of art he was good at. In the heat of the moment it felt good to have someone else join him.

He was mad at himself. He was starting to get comfy with the Uchiha. What Iruka had said was true. He was putting forward so much of his old self, that he didn't want to stop and when he had so much to worry about, he shouldn't put up the goofy mask and pretend everything was okay. That same road had lead to problems he couldn't bare now; stress that could damage the one thing he was still alive for. The man before him was the one breaking him from the family he'd always wanted and he couldn't hate him, like he wanted to or should do. There was a deeper reason why and he couldn't find it.

Once more, Naruto's lip was bitten, harsh and demanding with no soothing ministrations following. The hand on his neck allowed the thumb to move from the jaw line and trace a path down the centre of his neck; along his adams apple, laying in rest in the hollow of his collar bone. A warning of fragility and a purpose of warning. It was sensitive. Naruto didn't know it was, but it was. He found himself shivering and using his own hand to touch Itachi's telling him without words to do it again, other hand fisting tight into his shirt.

Just a minute ago, he contemplated biting the bastard back, but now he just nibbled on it, engaging in the kiss forced on him. Grabbing the shirt harshly, he pulled the elder Uchiha to him and pushed hard, clanking teeth, trapping lips, biting tongues. He needed this; this pain; this reminder of what was. Again he felt the thumb and pushed harder, eyes long ago closed. The hand previously in his hair, brushed against his cheek and wiped wetness along the expanse.

Wet? Tears? Damn it. He was crying again; stupid hormones. Geez, how much he hated this pregnancy. He felt the pressure on his head again…He felt the cloth beneath his mouth…He felt his shoulders shake in quiet sobs…Gods, was he pathetic. Why the hell was Itachi holding him so close as he made a fool of himself; as he resigned to such weak and dramatic measures? Oh, yeah, Iruka. Iruka and appearances. Shit - Itachi was gonna kill him later. Naruto's arms were slung around the henged form's neck; one gripping the fabric and the other clawing at his own hand.

He heard a low voice whisper and listened. "I think you're the masochistic one." Itachi's real voice.

Naruto managed a weak, empty laugh ,but stopped as he felt the kiss placed on his head. Why? He looked up questioning with his eyes.. Big mistake. A smile as the Uchiha's eyes sent him asleep.

Oh…yeah…

_Appearances…_

NARUTO

Hmmm, I went through some serious mental changes here, huh. Well I hope this is okay and I'll have to wait ages to see if it was. Damn. Told ya there'd be more ItaNaru though. Yay! What I wouldn't give to Be Naruto right about now…

TIMELINE

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Meets Sakura, Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi, SasuSaku wedding

August - (Early) Naru's due date.

September - (Early) Sakura's due date.

In order of occurrences, tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	13. Change

Thanks for the reviews. Feels like I'm doing something right. And also for all of the favourites and alerts on both my story and me as an author. It really gives me fuel to defy my father and continue writing.

noone cares enough - Unless I feel sadistic enough to make Naruto go into early pregnancy then he should just. It is after all, the cycle of nine months. Surprisingly, the more I write this story, the more I want to never let Sasuke have Naruto in any of my stories…strange…

TangoOFDOOM - I suppose you're right with the end of the chapter. I wanted it to be about the same length as the others 'cause I like consistency and sometimes it's pretty compulsive - like stacking coins or having objects point in the same direction. The last was more of in Naruto's point of view, though, so now the start of a scene with Iruka and Itachi can begin. But of course as his love obsession…I mean Naru-chan isn't there, Itachi will be more in character. Also, Shisui will be appearing a few chapters after the wedding. I really like that you enjoyed the part of the story you highlighted. I wrote that a while ago and as I was typing it up, I found it inadequate and completely redid the wording so that I could accurately describe the scene, you know. I like long words myself, which really helped.

Tsuzuki Misaki - Ah, fortunately, most of the time computers put up with me. It's mostly my own that PMSs, but I think that's 'cause I haven't told it I love it in a while or something. As for my name; I don't think I've ever been referred as anything like Michael, even in the most extreme of the twists of my name. Like Clarisse - why lengthen Claire? Anywho, there's much more ItaNaru to be written so whomever becomes mad will have to suck it up or be denied yaoi goodness.

the Crimson Eagle - Why thank you. I think the fact that a reason for his OOC-ness was to embarrass and torture Naruto helped, ne. Kits are a while off but I've written a few more chapters I want to get up when I can, so once the wedding gets here, that will be my next goal to reach. I dreamt more the other night, so I have to hurry and get it down.

Fox Loves Shinigami - Hehe. I've been trying to get a job so I'm pretty much banned from here. Behold my sneaking powers when my Father is working across the country. Too bad it's just for this one night.

ScarletOfTheBlue - Yeah I am so looking forward to write that teme's reaction. God I just want to kill him sometimes. And how great is it that Itachi just tried to talk to Naru-chan in the manga? Go ItaNaru!

Vixyfox - Shucks. I usually observe people a lot so I try to analyse and show what I see between their interaction. Because sometimes I have to ask why people do that and such, it really helps when writing them. I suppose the humour is my own touch, ne.

PirateCaptainBo - Ski & Bo: Thank you. I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly to make up for not being able to do this up until now at all.

ddd - I sort of did. My Father's away so I can go on this without incurring his wrath.

Cassandra Incognito - I never heard the song before; which is kinda odd because I like her songs. They have meaning, after all. I followed the lyrics to the song and you're right. Especially with a chapter I began writing in Sakura's point of view that I need to squeeze in somewhere. Look out for it and see what I mean.

Ore no Naruto - Lol. I actually find it strange that I can write sweet things when I don't particularly believe in them…weird. But Naru-chan bloody well deserves it.

Akirakun17 - Well, what do boyfriends do? Even if it's only for show…makes you wonder what would have happened if it were just the two of them, huh? The more I write this, the more I want it to be ItaNaru…Which is only furthered by my intense dislike for Sasuke. Itachi smiled at Naruto in the manga!!!! KYAAA!!!!…moment over.

RuByMoOn17 - Short and sweet. I do try to update when I can.

Dark Mican - Yeah…sighs What I wouldn't give to be Naruto there. Ultimate hotness and super cuteness. Definitely destined.

Piggy Kun - I totally know what you mean. Hell I wouldn't even mind if he killed me afterwards. Me and my best friend were talking about it though. We decided Itachi was a one-year-stand (too sexy for just one night ) and then Naru-chan has to have him. She then goes with Sesshomaru and I get Gaara. The bloodlust, confusion of emotions, red hair, black-rimmed eyes and death glare match apparently. And I was actually like that before I knew of Gaara. Weird, huh?

DarkRavie - I love Itachi too! Itachi is like dream date and Naruto is like the little brother I'd always protect. It's great that you said 'with' instead of belongs _to_ Itachi. So much respect to you.

All about Yaoi - Hehe. Thanks; I always feel that I open stories in a way people wouldn't like so I'm glad you enjoyed it. Dunno when I'll next get to update but it shouldn't be too long, ne.

sans-fire - Wow. You threw up a lot…and I have a feeling you hate Sasuke…I wonder where I got that from? As much as I want to kill Sasuke; I want to torture him with regret and a fucked up life even more. Damn rat bastard. And unless it's a filthy animal like Manda the snake, I'd feel sorry for anyone forced to eat him. They'd throw up as much as you!

kameotoluvsgaara - If you take the time to review, I'll take the time to reply. It's only fair - especially when you flatter me so. When my friend read that line you mentioned she hit me. She said something about getting her hopes up that he was going for Naru-chan. I said that you never know, which stopped the violence. I'm glad I wrote Iruka in as well; I think it wouldn't have been nearly as interesting had he not been there. I made Naruto's mental state kinda like mine so I can portray it better. So get in there Itachi!

NARUTO

As Naruto's form slumped with the loss of consciousness, Itachi picked up his light frame. Despite the number of foetuses and four months passed, his weight gain was much less than it should have been. Even Itachi could tell that from the small amount of time he had been with the blond. Sighing so it was heard and forcing a smile to reassure Iruka and keep his façade, he carried the boy close to his chest and back to his bed that he had not long come from.

Iruka, flabbergasted from the unashamed display of sexual motivation, dumbly moved from Itachi's path and watched as he gently deposited Naruto on the bed before bringing the carelessly discarded quilt over his form. The tenderness in the action spoke of the truth in the man's words, but the academy teacher still couldn't quell the suspicion he felt. Although Naruto had been reclusive since his move, he still discussed, at least, the basics of his life. Something so much of major life-altering prospect would have never been kept from him, he was sure.

"He is not eating enough." Itachi stated, bringing the silent contemplation and observation the two were sharing of the blond.

"Aa. His appetite's changed but it hasn't increased greatly."

"I see…That's going to have to change." Itachi stated, turning to the other occupant. "When Naruto-kun believes his children's lives to be of greater value than his own, the least we can do is make sure that they survive."

"I-I suppose. But…Naruto-kun, too-"

"I'm not saying he's any less important, Iruka-san; just that if Itachi gats to him, he'll be throwing his life away for no reason. A decision without purpose is worthless."

"You are…a strange one to place, Benito-san."

"Is that so?" He asked, moving from the room, not expecting or receiving an answer.

Iruka followed to see Itachi putting the kettle on the stove. Moving to stand next to him, he silently regarded the man, while taking his own cup from the cupboard and placing a teabag in it. The man's moves were graceful and elegant, while his voice was uncoordinated to his actions and strangely distant.

"If there's something you wish to ask, please do, Iruka-san."

"Why are you here?"

"Naruto-kun wants me here."

"He would have told me of you." Iruka's eyes narrowed.

"Obviously he didn't."

"What's your family name, Benito-san?"

"I don't appreciate being interrogated, Iruka-san." He stated indifferently back.

"Maybe I should inform the Hokage."

"I didn't let myself into this village, I'm sure you understand. But if you want to know my family name so reverently, you will be disappointed. Due to classified reasons it was changed to Kettou. (Meaning: Blood Lineage.)" He smirked.

"Kettou?" Iruka's eyebrows furrowed. "What village are you from?"

"If you're wondering why I have no head protector, then it's because I am not in the Shinobi ranks."

"And yet you used a gengustu on Naruto." His eyes narrowed, hands twitching in anticipation.

"A cursed bloodline from my original village. I hardly traverse there now and there is no family left to care for a visit anyway."

"So you are an orphan?"

"Aa. Something like that."

"What happened to them, if I may ask?"

"They were slaughtered. Many clans were destroyed because of their abilities or dark need for power. Mine was of no exception."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's not your concern."

Silence washed over them as they drank the remainder of their tea against the counter. Iruka took the time to once again analyse his companion. Earlier, with Naruto, he put up an attitude similar to the blond, if not, more perverted and suggestive, but definitely friendly. Now, with himself, a different personality brewed. The man seemed so relaxed and natural with both that it was impossible to tell which was true, or if both were a part of him. His ability to switch moods and fool the people around was uncannily similar to Naruto's.

"How did you meet Naruto?"

"At a hotel he and Jiraiya-sama were staying at."

"Oh? How did that go down?"

"I was looking for someone and knocked upon our Kitsune's door. If he accepted my offer to accompany me then, he would not be in this situation."

Iruka's eyes widened excessively. "You were that close so quickly?"

"Not possible, Iruka-san." Itachi cheered. "But we do share many commonalities."

"Wasn't that a little forward, then?"

"I'm a spontaneous man. Opportunities arise infrequently, don't you think?"

"Naruto isn't an opportunity." Iruka snapped.

"I never said he was. I merely stated that I found a point in time in which I could ask for his company. With Naruto-kun, life is sure to never be uneventful."

"Maybe so, but there must be greater reasoning to your decision than amusement and chance."

"He is an attractive boy in heart, body and soul. I predict that even Itachi has some degree of infatuation with him." Itachi smirked. Though talking about oneself in the third person was slightly disturbing, even to him, the reactions he could obtain with such simple words were amusing and interesting to watch.

"N-Nani?! Itachi?!" Iruka's eyes widened as his voice's volume rose to a near yell.

Immediately, footsteps were heard hurrying along wooden floor in bare slapping sounds, as a disgruntled Naruto stumbled to a stop as he turned to face the occupants. The two men, for their part, turned to face the coming blond as a rushed or desperate version of 'Itachi' fell from his mouth.

"Naru-chan." Itachi whined. "Are you so eager to leave me?"

"…Oh…Benito, I, uh, I heard Itachi's name-"

"Ah, gomen, Naruto." Iruka smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Uh, that's okay, Iruka-sensei. I should be up anyway, ne?" Naruto visibly relaxed.

"Naru-koi, as much as I enjoy the view, we have a guest. Maybe you should put some clothes on."

Looking down at his bare chest, a light flush tinted his cheeks before he pouted and mumbled, "Acting like you live here."

"Marry me and we'll see." Itachi smirked.

"Wha?" Naruto's mouth hung open.

"Benito-san, you can't just ask someone to marry you so casually!" Iruka gaped.

"W-What the hell are you saying, bastard!?" Naruto exploded.

"Mou, Naru-chan. Calling names to your fiancé like that." Itachi whined.

"H-Hey moron! I never said yes!" He yelled indignantly. "This isn't even funny anymore."

"Itachi said something about being happy, right? So marry me." The air of seriousness contradicted the blatant amusement shining in the recessive depths of Itachi's eyes. Had Naruto not been used to looking that deep from his experiences with Sasuke, he may have missed it.

"No." He flatly declined, making Iruka sigh in relief, while his head turned continuously between each speaker.

"But you haven't been married before. Don't you want to know what it's like? You can walk down the aisle in a pretty, little, white dress-"

"Hey, why do I have to wear the dress?" Naruto frowned.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Itachi smirked.

"I didn't say that." Naruto glared back.

"Not even to see Sasuke's reaction?" Itachi asked, bored, seeing how the blond stopped his immediate reply to think this one over. After all, it would be rather comical. It would also show how utterly and completely incorrect it was to claim Naruto as his own, like property. Uzumaki Naruto was not a tool and he fought for what he believed in. Also, to Naruto, an extra would be how great of a hoax it would be. He had no doubt that he and Itachi wouldn't marry; just like he knew Itachi wasn't serious about the marriage. But if they knew who 'Benito' was, it would be absolutely hi-friggin'-larious.

He could imagine the invitations: Please join wanted, mass-murdering, SS-class criminal, Uchiha Itachi and his gushing man-bride, Demon fox, Uzumaki Naruto on their special day of Holy matrimony. Oh Kami-sama, he could literally see people dying on the spot. The after party would be held at Itachi's darling, betraying, baby-brother's home at the Uchiha compound. Warning: you may die in cross-jutsus. If you value your hair, stay clear of random fire balls. In which, hair made him think pink Sakura; which in turn lead to the baby; which left an imprint in his mind of…pink…haired…Uchihas…mini **Sasukes**, with **pink** hair.

The scowl at the original idea had quickly travelled through smirk and smile alike, but now he couldn't hold it in. With the last image, he found himself bursting into hysterical laughter. The mere thought of pink on an Uchiha bought him to tears and for the first time Naruto wandered what exactly Sasuke was _thinking_, choosing pink as a factor. The flittering idea that Sasuke may _like_ pink floated to him and he laughed harder.

"Naruto, how can you even be thinking of marrying for such a reason?" Iruka scolded, overcoming his incredulity, words barely registering to Naruto. Iruka, however necessary he found the words be needing to be said, watched with happiness at Naruto's joy. To laugh so freely and with such honesty coupling it was a rare occurrence. This man, Benito, was most definitely good for the student he couldn't help but care the most for. Iruka couldn't help chuckling, despite the reason he figured it for. The boy was contagious in his laughter.

Itachi chuckled. Naruto was laughing and the pureness of it even lightened his dark heart somewhat. He wasn't foolish enough to deny it, but he also wasn't stupid enough to announce it. The boy just help a charm about him that had an effect to show hope and kindness was not lost and accessible to any who desired it. It contradicted with Itachi's beliefs, but alas, he couldn't suppress the chuckle or amusement towards the show.

"Naruto-kun." He addressed. "Sasuke's reaction couldn't be so highly amusing, could it?" Watching the blond shake his head in the negative, Itachi waited for the reply.

"N-No…" He gasped. "Pink…hehe…pink haired _Uchihas_!" He blurted, laughing once again.

Iruka looked at Itachi and Itachi returned the favour. There eyes widened a little before the same image of Sasuke with pink hair drew in their minds also. Iruka's eyes closed and a grin took his face as he sniggered behind his hand for a few minutes, letting a soft chuckle fall through sporadically. Surprisingly enough, the reaction on Itachi was similar. The picture of a scowling Sasuke with pink hair, death glare and in a really badly styled dress would not leave his mind. He let 'Benito' laugh, yet inside, there was a spark in which he felt like wanting to himself. His little brother could be suck a spoiled brat.

"S-Sorry." Naruto ceased to a light chuckle that randomly made an appearance.

"You know, Naruto-kun, genetics will not allow the child to have pink hair." Itachi informed.

"Eh, why not?"

"Uchihas have a long history of dark hair. Dark is dominant; pink is recessive. In other words, put equal amounts of pink, and for arguments sake, black, together and the black will overpower the pink."

"It's the same with you." Iruka smiled slightly.

"…So, that means all mine…"

"Will have raven, black, dark brown or dark grey hair? Yes."

"Mou, that isn't fair." Naruto pouted.

"They will still carry the blond gene, Naruto." Iruka supplied with a comforting grin.

Naruto stared a little blankly. But if they had black hair, what did it matter if they carried the gene or not?

Seeing Naruto's confusion, Itachi supplied. "They can either pass on either the blond _or_ the black to their offspring."

Naruto's face lit up. "So we can have blond grandchildren!" He announced, smiling.

"Is that a 'yes'?" A lip curled on Itachi to the implication, spilling the same words. "To the marriage proposal?"

"Eh?" He leaked out before a blush lit up his face in recognition of his words. "Eh! I didn't mean that. I-I mean I. _I_, okay, no _we_."

"Mou, Naruto. It hurts me to be built up and shot down so quickly!" He pouted.

"Act normal, Benito. Your freakish moods are weird-ing me out." Naruto mumbled, hands flung casually behind his head as a shiver raced through him with Itachi's own face in a pout flashing though his mind. "Anyway Iruka-sensei." He rose his voice to attention. "Why are you here again, I kind of forgot."

"Hmm. Can't I just come and see you anymore?" He asked with a shrug.

"You're starting to sound like Kakashi-sensei." Naruto narrowed his eyes accusingly.

"Ah, gomen, gomen." He smiled, holding his hands, palms to Naruto defensively. "I can't stay long actually. Academy." He offered by way of explanation. "I just wanted to see how you were doing and if you were going to the wedding. I don't think you should, Naruto." He quickly added. "I don't think it would be good for you. I know you told Sakura you would, but-"

"I never go back on my word, sensei. Ever." Was his determined reply.

"Naruto-"

"He will not be alone, Iruka-san. I, myself, will be accompanying him."

"I still don't think-"

"Iruka. I can take care of myself, okay? I'm apparently now promised to this doofus, remember? Why would I be hung up on a guy who cares more about a perfect hair being misplaced than what the hell I feel?" He smiled in his shining way, covering the broken feeling of betrayal.

"I don't care if it's your nindo, Naruto. It's ruining you!"

"No, Iruka, you are. I'm fine and then you bring it up!"

"You can't ignore it and hope it will go away, Naruto!" Iruka scolded again.

"It's **over** Iruka. It _is_ going to go away. _Itachi_ is the one you should be stressing over, yet you won't leave the God-damned _Sasuke_ issue alone. He's a bastard - deal with it!" _Especially seeing as I'm _living

Itachi frowned. "Shouldn't you be worried too, Naruto-kun?"

"Why? So I can be afraid for the rest of my life? Like Kyuubi, there's nothing I can do about it." He shrugged them both off.

"Why don't you hate him, Naruto? He's trying to kill you." Iruka frowned.

"But I know it. He isn't keeping it from me. From the start he's always told me what he intended to do."

"Look, my class starts in ten minutes. I have to go. Just think about it, okay?"

"I won't change my mind."

Iruka sighed, walking to the door. Itachi frowned at Naruto, following Iruka and seeing him out in Naruto's dismissed stead. Iruka shot the other a meaningful look, as if begging him to help change the blonds mind. Didn't he see it was futile? The only way to counter someone with such stubborn determination and reckless honour was to have the traits focused in your favour; a pre-emptive strike, if you will. He closed the door on the brunette after pleasantries and turned to the blond.

"You should hate me." Came the usual cold voice as smoke faded to his true form, demanding in his own roundabout way.

"I can't hate you, Itachi." He stated simply, staring directly into his pursuer's emotionless eyes with his own closed-off and indifferent ones. Abruptly he turned and tread lightly to the short distance to his room.

NARUTO

Hehe. I made Itachi bend the truth. That is a hint, which means that everything he says is true but can be twisted to suit different purposes. I do it all the time. A huge surprise regarding Itachi next chapter, along with more teasing, a sort of off-handed fluff moment and heated connection.

xXShadowedfateXx made a poem based on this fic and I want to thank her extremely and let you guys know so you can check it out if you want to. 'Love's Grasp' is the title. I owe it to her for the effort/honour and you readers who know the story to inform you. I meant to put this in the last chapter but in my rush I forgot. The address is (take out spaces):

http :// www . fanfiction . net / s / 3606719 / 1 / Loves(underscore)Grasp

TIMELINE

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Meets Sakura, Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi, SasuSaku wedding

August - (Early) Naru's due date.

September - (Early) Sakura's due date.

In order of occurrences, tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	14. Descover

Holy Jesus. In such a little amount of time I got so much love…okay story you deserve the credit. Thank you to the fans of my story and of me as an author. I have been writing other stories involving Naruto for quite some time. Some of these have developed quite far. I will be willing to start putting another up if you think I should. I have a complicated SasuNaru (could turn ItaNaru), NaruIno (It just happened, I swear), SasuFemNaru (Not as you'd probably think), SasuNaru Harry Potter crossover (I read one and dreamt my own storyline), SasuNaru school (could turn GaaNaru or NejiNaru) and SasuNaru school involving me and discovering how that love thing works (My friend set the challenge). At least, that's how I think the pairings will go. As with the NaruIno, my pairings can develop…differently. Which do you think? They all have plot twists.

Mad Mardigan - I added that brat thing on with the proof-reading. I suppose I should check them as well, huh? As for the recessive gene, it is too bad. Basically, the kid has to have dark hair…but I'm thinking, I could at least give it purple, right. It's not a bad colour, but I'm still sure Sasuke wouldn't be too pleased, the bastard. After all, he didn't seem particularly fond that he was having a girl, did he? I like you idea with the wedding, but I've kinda got something brewing that my best friend is in love with, so I can't change it. I don't think that this will be disappointing for you though.

ScarletOfTheBlue - Yeah, I read this comic on DeviantArt in which Itachi laughed so hard that he died…poor Itachi…The several chibi boys with pink hair were funny though…poor Itachi thought it was Sasuke's fan girls at first. I kinda feel sorry for the grandkids who would be innocent in everything…but still have pink hair.

XxBookScarxX - Well Itachi wouldn't be Itachi if he wasn't getting under someone's skin. I wonder how serious he was in his proposal…

Piggy Kun - It helps using double meanings everyday in my life. It's how I get out of trouble; because the fact to everyone that knows me is. I. Don't. Lie. Yeah I love molesting sessions, which is the exact reason that I make Itachi tease so much. It's like it gives him an _excuse_ to touch Naru-chan.

DOKIDOKIpanic - Actually, you're right. Hmmm…Well the sooner they marry the sooner they can consummate. ;-p

Watercolor Ink - Thanks. I didn't think people would take well to the behavioural deviance of Itachi, but I'm glad they have.

TangoOFDOOM - Well Itachi is a genius and knows all of these things. At least it explains why there will be no cute, blond haired babies. I contemplated it, but I had to put my two years studying forensic science to use somehow. Thank you for your honesty and such and I will send this onward if I find the author you stated, though I will feel generally weird. As for Iruka; if he didn't care then he wouldn't have done anything, so he cares. Yay. Hmm, I wonder how he'd feel if he knew he had a civil conversation with a criminal and also watched him suck his 'son's' face off…?

DarkRavie - Hmm, you have a creative and analytical mind. I reckon that you're already finding answers and you want confirmation. I will be using a genjutsu during the wedding, but probably at stages different to what you think.

Akirakun17 - To answer the ItaNaru/SasuNaru part; there are chapters I thought of that require doubt and interaction between the ex-team mates. The final pairing is looking more and more like ItaNaru, though. The whole purpose that it is stirred in this direction was because of my own growing dislike for Sasuke. Betrayal is one of the few traits I despise in humanity. I cannot understand why one could do that to another. Betrayal also indicated the breaking of a promise, which, in my view, Itachi didn't particularly do to Sasuke. The closest he came to betrayal was the actual leaving him part, which is probably why I am not seething with murderous intent at him. Of course, hating Sasuke gives it a sort of justification, also. ;-p And to be truthful, I am looking forward to writing the Teme's reaction. Glad you liked the chapter though.

RuByMoOn17 - No, don't die!…Hey I wonder if I could get charged with your death if you did die now…hmmm…Hehe, sorry. Morbid much?

black suede - I like ItaNaru flags. They're so sexy…Hmmm, maybe I should design and post one on my DeviantArt account…Shit, I'm getting blood on my keyboard! _Anyway_, the 'we' thing was spontaneous. It just popped into my head as I was writing the chapter before it. Weird, huh? And you should try writing Itachi like that. It's actually pretty amusing.

Tseu Tsumi - Naru-chan is so kawaii! You know that I used the word 'cute' once in a blue moon before I met the wondrous world of Naruto? I just can't stop sometimes now! Fine, fine, you can have more.

noone cares enough - I'm glad you do and I plan to update more often now…if I can anyway.

Vixyfox - Yeah, when you say it like that, it really is like putting the ultimate girly attribute with a hardened male honour…great, now I'm thinking of Ibiki in a tutu!?!

taiyoukai-chan - Hehe, thanks I guess. My Dad says obsession is a bad thing, but what the hell does he know? ;-p Why were ya crying so much anyway? I'd assume laughter, but the sad part threw me. Hmmm, maybe I really am as stupid as my brother says I am…shrugs

the Crimson Eagle - The marriage proposal was a little spontaneous, ne? But I'm glad it worked out. As for the kits, I've actually drawn pictures of them for when they are 8 years old…for some reason. Ya think I should put 'em up on DeviantArt, just so that ya can see 'em? Even if I haven't wrote them in yet? I will if ya want me to. I've got great things coming up for the wedding, though. XD

Fox Loves Shinigami - Thanks. Hope this classes as soon.

dino6 - Yeah, Sasuke's a bastard, so I really gotta think 'duck butt' ne? Ya know, to be in character. ;-p Glad the marriage think took well.

All about Yaoi - Hehe, I do when I can.

PirateCaptainBo - Bo: Always a pleasure to hear that. I'll try to get the ones I've done up when I can. Ski: Yeah, he's gonna be like the loner that wants no one to see him…I wonder what Itachi has to say about that?

MydridFox09 - I most definitely will finish it. I'm just a lazy ass that people describe as bipolar (which I so am not), which is apparently the reason why I get writers block. Good thing I've wrote a few chapters ahead, ne?

Stalker-san - Hiya! I don't mind the lateness and such. Technology can be so fickle sometimes. I'm telling you, it's alive! XD Besides, if I do late chapters, I'd be a hypocrite! You really do flatter me with the reference to the manga. I mean Itachi smiled at Naruto! AND he didn't want to kill him. Benito actually means 'crimson' in Japanese, so it's like the male version of Kurenai. I'm glad you like him 'cause he's fun to write. Loving you for your love of Naru-chan, but beware; at the wedding Sasuke might be his bastardised self. Thank God for older brothers, ne? ;-p

DesperateLoveKoi - Well ya donnie 'av ta wait long, bonnie-lass. ..erm, I dunno where that came from. Ya put a smile on me face, so I hope this chapter's good for ye.

kameotoluvsgaara - Yeah, the delving into Itachi's psych is fun. That marry me thing went down real well, ne? Glad you enjoyed it and with the perfect thing, I really thank you. 'Perfect' is a nearly foreign word to me, you know. And yes, apparently laughing is good for your health. I don't know about fake laughing though, 'cause it's not doing me any good. ;-)

lazeee an demented - I sort of did, ne. I like consistency and the chapter would have been really long compared to the others, which would have my mind hating it. It has to have some sort of order; I can't help it. Well, that and I didn't have enough time to write the rest down 'cause I had to pack and get the rest of my family ready for the holiday the next day. Hmm, now that you mention it, they are kinda similar, huh? If Itachi gets his way, Naruto will hide nothing. Don't you love sadistic people? I've got something else planned for the wedding 'cause I don't know enough about pregnancy to deal with contractions this early into it. If I don't know something completely, I'm not comfortable expressing it.

NARUTO

The day had passed again in relative silence. Itachi had not been in the apartment when he returned from dressing and Naruto had surprised himself by feeling somewhat forlorn. He didn't expect anything from the older Uchiha, yet the disappointment had been there, taunting and confusing him. When Itachi had said he'd stay for the wedding, Naruto had believed him. The man's actions may be distrustful and despicable to most, but the blond had yet to experience a lie in his words.

Two hours before the sun had set, Itachi returned, mentioning nothing of his departure or what he had been doing. He had left and returned as if it were a normal occurrence, slipping his footwear off by the door and looking up nonchalantly to a slightly gaping Uzumaki.

"You should lock your door." Was his greeting.

"Maybe I left it open for you." He was quick to scowl, avoiding looking at the arrival and concentrating on once more peeling his oranges. Knowing that he usually hated them almost made him grimace, but his mouth watered in anticipation of taking one into his cavern and feeling the tangy juice slide languidly down his throat. The mere thought brought his concentration fully from the other person sharing his presence in the room.

"Hm. You believed I would return?" Itachi asked, locking the door and taking the ANBU-like cloak from his form. Naruto didn't even want to know how he had acquired the attire, but at the minute he was too distracted to even notice.

"No." He answered off-handed, almost absent in his own mind as he rose to open a cupboard, from the seat he'd made of the countertop.

Itachi watched with mild interest as he moved ramen packets and other less dominating items apart to look for something specific. Making his way over, he noticed the almost pulp-free segments; and by the forceful restrain he observed Naruto put himself through, from eating one earlier, he opted to believe the amount present was a full three oranges. With a mischievous air and a devious smirk, he took one up from the pile and rose it to his lips, waiting the few seconds for Naruto to turn, inevitably, with chocolate syrup.

"Yatta!" He exclaimed with a smile, pulling a eyebrow raise from Itachi. Abruptly the smile faded to a dark look at Itachi the moment he saw where the captured fruit was. "Don't you dare." Was punctuated harshly.

Itachi watched, now amused, as the blond's stance took one of an animal ready to pounce, the recovered bottle still in hand. A smirk wound it's way onto his face as he noticed the chocolate syrup. Stepping toward the blond, he confidently grasped the bottle the instant Naruto reached out for the orange segment, only for him to lose both objects. Growling, Naruto span to round on the older man, only to be sandwiched between the counter he was previously sitting upon and Itachi's body.

"What the-" Spilled from Naruto's mouth before two fingers thrust in with a pre-chocolate covered treat. Itachi's mouth descended on his almost immediately after, a desperate tone hiding beneath the forward surface, but not filled with passion. Fingers still pulling at his lip and bottom jaw, the intruding tongue licked the roof, whilst teeth grazed lips and skin. That was the moment in which the atmosphere seemed to change. Itachi was unsatisfied with the inability to release his hate, tension and confusion; his control shattering as he roughly exposed the blond's neck and yanked Naruto's yelping mouth with the still penetrating fingers.

Retaliating on instinct, Naruto grasped at Itachi's forceful hand and squirmed at the hot breath ghosting close to his pulse point. His left hand, he found, was pushed upon the counter surface by Itachi's fingers, linking over the top of his in a caring or intimate gesture that was too alien for the situation he was forced into. In an instant, Itachi's teeth dug into his flesh, making him scream and clamp down onto Itachi's fingers, who in turn, curled them tighter and bit harder. The moment a metallic taste brushed Itachi's tongue, he was thrown violently away by a panting blond.

What met Naruto's blurred sight of unwillingly forced-up moisture was completely unexpected, yet absolutely unmistakable. His heart beat one contraction painfully hard, which resonated frightfully in his very being. Marring the pale skin opposite him, were intricate black markings in a small area peaking from the neck of Itachi's shirt.

"Itachi! What-?"

"You're disrupting the balance!" He snapped in a voice Naruto knew hardly anyone would have heard and he personally didn't know the guy had.

"Me? What did I do?!" Naruto panicked.

"Hate! Hate me." He growled, clutching the back of his neck, just under his hairline. Against his lingering fear and better judgement, Naruto wrenched Itachi's hand away forcefully, obtaining only a small glance of the thorny design before his hand was grasped and pulled from it. The force of the action threw Naruto to the counter, jabbing in his lower back, forcing a low hiss to escape the confines of his throat.

"I told you I can't .You miserable bastard." He growled low. "Stay here; go berserk with Orochimaru's curse seal. But if you fucking threaten the lives of these kits again, you're dead." In his blue eyes, Itachi was sure he saw menacing slits, just as hostile as the voice used. As hostile, he, himself, was being taken over with.

"Why?" Came back the voice, just as deadly.

"Because you can't betray me!" Naruto yelled. "You can't betray me…" He repeated, softer, forsaken and chocked with hidden uncertainty. "Because, with you…I know the ending."

With those words, Naruto hurriedly manoeuvred himself around his adversary and escaped into his bedroom, slamming the door with vigour; completely missing the receding marks on pale skin. A counter act and an instigator. Could one person be both? Narrowing his eyes at the floor before him, Itachi rose them to find the remains of his host's long awaited and now spoiled fruit.

………………………………...

The next day, Naruto woke to the smell of oranges. Stirring, he stretched out and brushed against something cool, soft and damp. As his eyes fluttered open, orange met his sight, but quickly vanished as something was bundled on his head. Shooting up, the material dropped to his lap and a few orange segments toppled onto the blonds pillow.

"Eat. Dress. We are going out." Itachi stated monotonous, turning his back and retreating casually from the bedroom.

"Eh?!" Naruto near yelled. "What the hell do you mean 'we're going out'?"

"You have no formal clothes, lest in your current size." He absently stated, back still to the blond.

"So what does that matter?"

"You will come, Uzumaki." He confronted Naruto with narrowed eyes. "You have no decent clothes for your growing situation and no date of mine will arrive in an orange jump suit."

"Shows how much you know, bastard. I wasn't going to wear orange."

"The colour is unimportant. The item is. You do not own a single Kimono." He smirked. "But perhaps a maternity Irotomesode (kimono for married women) would be better suited."

Naruto spluttered at the suggestion. "God damn it, bastard. For the last time, I'm not a friggin girl. And what would people say? People can't know I'm pregnant; don't you understand?"

"Hmm? And why is that?" An eyebrow rose, the owner at peace with the usual banter.

"Are you sane. Wait - don't answer that." Naruto hurried to spill, despite the disapproving look he was shot for his effort. "Number one, I'm a guy. As in m-a-l-e. Blokes just don't get pregnant. Second, do you _want_ Sasuke to put the figures together. I'm not a _proud_ mother. _Or_ a_ mother_ in general." He pressed to the suggestive smirk, which he quickly turned from. "I don't want that bastard knowing anything, and you know it. Third, I'm Demon spawn. As in the kits won't survive. Understand? If they go through what I went through; If someone so much as looks at them funny; I don't care where you dragged my soul to, I'll kill them in their dreams if I have to."

Itachi observed fingers digging roughly into the sheets and their owner's palms, while the face of his prey took on a scowl with his words. Naruto's whole face seemed to darken, willing the density of his chakra to do the same. Had Itachi been a weak man, he may have felt intimidated by the darkening aura. As it was, however, he strode patiently to the bedside and carelessly flipped the blond onto his front, quickly sitting himself on the junction of his lower back and waist.

"W-What the hell? Itachi?!" He panicked. "Get off. This isn't good for the babies, you moron!" Hands snaked to the front of Naruto's shirt, making him blush, as weight shifted to allow no pressure, but a binding effect. Slowly, the blond felt buttons being undone one by one. "Seriously! What the h-hell are you doing?!" Shuddering, he felt the material be tugged from his arms, his view consisting of toppling orange segments. Absently, his mind registered and commanded him to struggle.

Hot breath rapidly met his ear. "Do you need help, Naru-chan?" If he had time to analyse the situation and did not know the subject, he could have sworn there was a deeper tone in the familiar voice.

Hands ran down the oblivious boy's bare back, leaving only to return to the waistband of the pyjama pants. Immediately, a squeak resounded and the earlier idea of fidgeting seemed suiting. "Get off, you sadistic pervert!" He bucked more wildly, moaning frustrated. "Stop molesting me so early in the morning."

Itachi tensed at the situation before chuckling deeply into the blond's ear, causing another shudder. "Maybe later then." Suddenly, black covered Naruto's vision and the weight dissipated. "Now…Get dressed." Itachi's usual tone had returned.

A flustered Naruto sat up to a retreating back, once again, spluttering words resembling disappointment that he mentally kicked himself for. "You're not serious?" On the other hand, the older of the two mentally smirked and turned with a raised eyebrow, so Naruto changed the subject quickly. "You know if you don't look after them…I'll haunt you, too." He glared, pulling the black t-shirt over his head.

Seeing the blond scramble to find all the lost orange segments, he felt a strange need to smile a little. Analysing the situation, Itachi found there were many reasons to, had he not been used to forcing such emotions away years ago. Such occasions as this were rare, so taking up the suggestion of a fleeting thought, his lips quirked at one end and he speedily turned away to hide the weak softness; almost as if his action was a sin. And perhaps to himself, it was. In spite of the amusing childishness, the silent acceptance given from an equally silent apology or the attraction the young boy could not hide from his predator; it was the fact of a chance given that he should not have. Of a family that he'd never had.

"Itachi." His retreat to the door halted briefly. "Thanks." The other side twitched to join the first, leaving the only option of a nod with his back turned. His retreat quickened, eyes narrowed at his sudden improved mood. The rumours of the teen's talent were surprisingly accurate. The ability to invoke peace or improve disposition or relations by a mere presence and unrestrained communication. Pessimists like him had no trouble dismissing the obvious impossibility; however, now he may have to set about rewriting that theory. The door closed silently…he needed meditation.

………………………………...

Naruto shifted from his room, a childlike and blissful smile on his face. The soft humming accompanied him, as with the plate of oranges, though minus a few segments that had settled the twisting of his stomach. Carelessly approaching the fridge, he opened the top compartment and retrieved raspberry-ripple ice-cream from the freezer section, generously adding it to his stash of fresh fruit. Itachi gazed at the blond, a little amused at his change in appetite, though somewhat relieved that chocolate syrup was not a factor for a morning meal.

"Ice-cream?" He asked, surprising the blond with his opening of a conversation.

"Oh, uh, yeah…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "It's dairy like milk, so it's good, right? I mean, I can't promise I won't eat another five times today, but it's more filling now, too, ne?"

"Aa. I suppose." Itachi paused, seemingly finished with the conversation, relocating his eyes to another seal scroll. He defeated Naruto with the continuation of the conversation, also ending it, had it been one of many other people. "Hurry and eat."

"Your curse mark…" Naruto frowned. "It's not like Sasuke's." He stilled a little before spooning the start of his breakfast towards his mouth.

It was a long while before Itachi replied. "Aa. It isn't."

"When did you get it."

"A long time ago."

Naruto's frown deepened. "Why are you always so vague? Who am I going to tell?"

"Your questions are unnecessary."

"And if I'm concerned for you?"

"Then you're a fool."

"I must be. To believe that _you_ could be less of an ass." He growled, raising and rinsing his plate free of residue clumsily, displaying his displeasure. "I just don't get you. You did this, this…selfless thing for me this morning, this nice thing, then you close off. Seriously, you idiot, stop saying one thing and doing another." He chastised, facing the Uchiha with his back to the counter.

"Not much different from yourself then, correct, Naruto-kun?"

"Iie, not like me. I say and do the same thing. My nindo, remember?" There was spite in Naruto's words as he challenged the older Uchiha to say differently, when he'd used such a trait against him without such care to the consequences put upon him.

"Hn, say and _do_, yes. Say and feel I have yet to see."

"Tch."

Maybe Itachi could end a conversation with Naruto after all.

NARUTO

Hehe, was that okay? I would appreciate your views on whether I should start putting another story up. And who seriously saw Itachi having a curse seal? I didn't dream it, but my hand forced it down upon the paper anyway. This is like three mini-chapters that all relate. Next: shopping and PDAs! Of course, there can't be that without embarrassment, either. ;-p

TIMELINE

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Meets Sakura, Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi, finds Itachi's curse seal, SasuSaku wedding

August - (Early) Naru's due date.

September - (Early) Sakura's due date.

In order of occurrences, tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	15. Domesticated

Thanks for the reviews. None of ya said which, if any, of my other stories I should start posting, so I decided it'll be one I started long ago and reminds me of my deceased grandparents. Look out for it if ya wana.

RuByMoOn17 - I'm glad 'cause that means I'm doing something right.

ScarletOfTheBlue - Hehe, I always loved him more than Sasuke…but that might have been 'cause of shallowness, so yeah…I've got an idea of his reaction and what you think is probably it.

lazeee and demented - Yup, I did. Go me and my updating prowess. Been searching for a job, but it still takes up less time than college. Yes, unfortunately Itachi has a curse seal, but it's all part of my master plan! Beta-ing?! Aw man, and I was doing so well…

DarkRavie - Heh, definitely. Two ends of the scale, hot and cute; I say, Go Team! Glad you like.

noone cares enough - Hehe. And people say I don't have a soft side.

TangoOFDOOM - The length of the chapters were a factor, but to be honest, nothing I could think of at the time to end the chapter worked, at all. I sorta just wanted to say: conversation over, Naru changes and they leave the flat. Talk about brain drain. The was I figure with Itachi in the manga is that his actions are different from his words, so I just wanted an excuse, I guess. Like a huge cover-up, and since Orochimaru's been using curse seals before he even left leaf (like with Anko and his 'new harvest'), I figure, why wouldn't he try it on the body he originally wanted? Hmm, theory thread…I might try that.

Watercolor Ink - Haha, not that you mention it, that's awesome; ya even got me wanting to draw it…if I have time, I might even. Glad you like, anyway.

Vixyfox - I know, I have a strange mind, huh? I'm just glad he was wearing boxers underneath. Oranges and chocolate syrup is really nice, as with wheat-a-bix and butter, yoghurt and banana or cream crackers and jam. Unfortunately, I can't have dairy any longer, so I can only have the crackers and jam from those now. cries

BeneathSecrets - Nope, ya didn't miss the wedding. Believe me, if you did, it would be tragic.. I'm glad that you like the progress; I hate it when in one chapter they dislike/hardly know each other and the next they pronounce they're love. It just doesn't happen. As for Itachi, except from when he's Benito, I'm making him like a colder version of a regular guy. Or at least the guys I know…wait they_ are_ crazy. I blame the curse seal! Really, he has ulterior motives for everything. 'Cause he's a guy (and what I do) he'll go in one shop, pick something up and be out. Simple.

DesperateLoveKoi - Lol. Hyper, me likey. More ItaNaru goodness coming. Update here!

taiyoukai-chan - Yeah, I stay up 'till five am sometimes…yet I'm still up before ten, weird. I actually have no idea how far the curse seal thing will progress, but it now has a comfy little bed in my plotline. I'm glad you like it; as does my ego.

Akirakun17 - Well I intend to answer them as the story continues, but as for Itachi's curse seal…it takes a major role in the plot and a significant piece in the change of Itachi's life. Basically, I'm gonna make Itachi's character deep, rather than how some people make him shallow. It's different to the Teme's curse seal, 'cause instead of being the heaven seal, it's like Kimimaru's. I'll go more into it later. Itachi is silently working out his own position within the Akatsuki and we'll delve into his mind a chapter or two after the wedding. Then things will really get fun. ;-) Itachi is the kind of person who takes things as they are and doesn't force ignorance, but the building emotions are reacting badly to his curse seal, which breeds hate. I'm not good at describing it, am I? I'm glad you liked the apology thing. Itachi seems to me, like the kind of person who doesn't use words to express himself. Hope you weren't to tired in the morning, btw.

All about Yaoi - Hehe, okay.

Tseu Tsumi - Yeah, I like that part, too. That's why I put it on the summery. The ironic thing is that if Itachi doesn't take him to be killed, he sort of will be betraying him in a way, huh? It just shows how much of a numbers been done on our little blond, ne.

FuriousDeragonmaji - Yeah, and they aren't even sleeping with each other…yet…;-p Seriously though, I've known people who have had affairs and I see the other 'half' fade away slowly inside but stick by them out of 'love'. Why do that if it's destroying you? No matter how many times I see it, I just don't understand. I don't understand this 'love' at all. I'm confused by the very word; with what I see it just can't exist, yet people use it all the time. This one emotion…

kameotoluvsgaara - Lol. Orochimaru bit loads of people. And I feel sorry for every one of them. Oh and he also bites hot girls; like Anko. Meow. You know what; I never get that whole 'changing of emotions' thing on my period…though Danielle says that's 'cause I hardly have any…And Itachi's getting more and more screwed up with his curse seal so the guys got a reason. Poor 'Tachi.

Sugar Crazed Duckie - Wow, that must have taken a while. Ah, the revenge thing will be…helped…by Itachi. After all, whom else would teach his little brother:-) As for romance, there's more in here. Not to worry with the not reviewing, though I did notice your funky name wasn't there beside the others. ;-p I like psycho analysing so that could be why there's a lot into the characters. And look at you; advanced classes. Wish they'd let me do that. Assholes. I was gonna do my French exam when I was thirteen, but I decided to study longer so I could do 'A' grade material and then they only put me in for 'C' grade at sixteen. I aced my mock 'A' papers as well. Bitches.

Jill BioSkop - Haha, really? Wow, that's an achievement and a half, that is. Thanks a bunch. The next chapter's up now though, ne.

the Crimson Eagle - Um, hehe. rubs back of head They're not the best; I just drew them and coloured them in in crayon. Sasu/Saku's kid's there, too…I gave her a big forehead…Am I a little mean? I'll put a link at the and of this chapter for you, ish.

Tsuzuki Misaki - Damn it; I know it's genjutsu and every time I write it the other way! I think it's part of my dyslexia. Kuso. Yeah, I got told about the suck instead of such think. I go through it 'cause I have to check the spelling manually (I do the same with lose and loose and I know the difference!) and added that in at last minute. The second you're probably right with 'cause I sometimes have trouble understanding sentences aren't proper 'cause of the damn dyslexia, too. Like, I'll say more prettier, when I know they can't go together; it just sounds right to me. Grr. Anyway, I think it's humility and Itachi only has a curse seal in my story, unless they add it in somewhere in the future. Glad it was okay minus the spellings and I'll put up some bending the truth in my profile for you.

NARUTO

Insignificant syllables were passed between either man for the duration of their journey to the main shopping street of Konohagakure. Itachi, though absent from both the village and it's shopping district for many a year, seemed to be following a familiar path to a specific location. 'Benito' was again the face of Naruto's companion, though the complete body shape was now Itachi's own. Whereas before, with Iruka, the height was an inch less and the shoulders slightly narrower, with this occasion, he reduced the transformation so that his chakra usage, detection and stability was more in his favour.

They stopped in front of a relatively large building that displayed a large range of formalwear. Naruto was bemused to see the kimonos that Itachi had, oh so graciously, suggested that he done for the planned wedding, standing proudly amongst the others. The Irotomesode Kimono was typically designed for weddings; and for close friends, bordering family, also. Of course, they were only for married women, and last Naruto checked, he wasn't either. He made a mental note to remind Itachi of that fact.

As the two walked into the store, they were heavily rewarded with stares, immediately followed by whispers. Once, before he'd become a genin, Naruto had to come to this place with the Hokage to purchase funeral wear. He'd asked back then why he'd need such dark clothes that nearly cost more than he could afford. He was glad for the Hokage's presence, for when he was younger, they refused him service; as well as jiji's choice to buy the clothes, though not for the purpose of his favourite nurse's death.

"Can't we go somewhere else?" Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

"No." Itachi firmly stated. "And ignore their insolence." He continued, not even sparing a glance to the blond.

"I don't like it here." He whispered, which caused Itachi's eyes to narrow and bring his concentration toward him. Sighing, he forced Naruto to his side, faked a smile and walked the racks.

"An idiot façade is annoying." Itachi grumbled, though still smiling and reaching into the Irotomesode Kimonos that Naruto desperately wanted him away from.

"I'm not a woman." Naruto growled back, though also smiling. "When will they stop fucking looking?"

"Can I help?" A smiling brunette asked the question from behind the, expressing a charm to her cheerful voice.

"No." Naruto snapped.

Itachi, however, smiled back forcefully, though a negative intent pulsed through him at that moment. "Ah, yes. My fiancé and I are searching for appropriate formal kimonos. I don't suppose you know the theme of the Uchiha-Haruno wedding, do you?" He mentally smirked at the girl's fallen face. He wasn't stupid or oblivious as to not notice someone's arousal toward him.

"Benito! Stop going around saying that so casually." Naruto buried his face in his hand in a mixture of shame, embarrassment and repressed anger.

"But koibito, are you not happy with me?" Itachi smirked.

"Are you _trying_ to attract attention?" He growled lowly in response.

"Naru-chan, don't be so negative." Itachi scolded, milking the only enjoyment he received from this dreadful and degrading form. "Now, Miss; the theme?"

"I-I believe it's a pink, purple and blue floral theme, Sir."

"Dark, I presume."

"Generally."

Nodding briefly, Itachi moved toward the male kimonos, barely flicking through the dull and plain colours, before pulling out matt black formal one with a subtle midnight blue fade design at the bottom rim. The obi was of the same colour. Without any resignation, he merely selected it and coupled it with an unusual deep red haori (formal thigh-length kimono coat), before immediately grabbing a protesting Naruto back over to the Irotomesodes that the blond thought he'd been saved from.

"What the hell are you doing, bastard? I was still looking."

"To get your kimono." He simply stated, quickly bringing Naruto's attention solely on their destination.

"Oh, hell no!"

The blond made to turn back, but Itachi bought him harshly to his side once more, fixing his position there. Naruto blushed as the older male looked his form up and down emotionlessly, yet precisely, sizing him up for his style and structure. With only a little more time than it took to find his own, he found one in the many. It was as if he were searching for something specific when he'd discarded one orange design and turned with the second, smirking.

Naruto growled as he dumped it on him, though Itachi himself frowned alongside him. The orange was of a burnt shade with an intricate swirling thorn design creeping from the bottom of it to just below the waistline, lessening in its density the further upward it travelled. Turning once again, Itachi removed a red obi from another of the full kimono sets and replaces the dull blue on the one he'd previously chosen.

"What are you doing, moron? You can't do that!" Naruto whispered harshly and hurriedly, looking around in a paranoid manner as the eyes from around the store transfixed on the pair

"Customer satisfaction first. Try it on." He commanded.

"No. I'm not a friggin girl. And since we've come over here, they've been staring more. If you haven't noticed, we're two blokes in a _female kimono_ isle." Naruto hissed.

"Hn. It is not their concern." He regularly stated, caring not to lower his voice like his companion. "I will acquire this, whether you model it before the event or not."

"It's not even floral. Or the right colours. What will Sakura say? She's bad enough without the raging hormones. I'll probably have a crushed skull by the end of it."

"If she knows what is good for her, she wouldn't bother."

"It-_Benito_. I can't afford this place." He frustrated looked downwards. "Maybe one kimono, but not two."

Itachi's lips twitched as he descended to the blond's ear. The action was natural and smooth, unlike Naruto, whom was jittery and nervous in response. "Are you forgetting, dear Naru-chan, that I am an Uchiha? Their riches are easily accessible to me."

"You went to the manor? What were you thinking? You could have got ca-"

Itachi easily claimed the blond's flailing lips, pushing hard into the cavern of his mouth. For a while, Naruto seemed to have accepted the act and relaxed toward it, until he suddenly pushed the Uchiha away and jerked his head back with resolve.

"Don't just think you can always get your way by forc-"

Ignoring the blond, Itachi repeated the process, smirking as he tried to squirm away. Naruto even growled to the man, but given the response to his ministrations, it only further amused his captor. Therefore, with a sigh, he gave in, waiting until the perfect moment in which he briefly bit harshly and precisely , though not hard enough to draw first blood. Naruto's eyes shot wide open with astonished surprise when he felt the responding, echoing vibrations of a low moan rumble from the throat so close to being attached to his own. Blue eyes met black in the second the lids lifted, showing the blond an amazing sight in a shadowed glaze shining deep in the depths of the Uchiha's irises.

In that moment, he could feel every inch of skin that Itachi's touch was gracing him upon; the hand on the back of his neck, cooling to the rapidly reddening skin; the parts of Itachi's form that were pressed too gently against his own; the weight of a second hand upon his arm, rested amongst the folds of the kimono Itachi forced upon it; the fingers of the first now spreading and curling into the hair they could reach; the tongue and lips, wet and so demanding of him, sliding against his own so perfectly.

And he wanted so badly to moan the bastard's name.

He gasped, whimpering as Itachi pulled from him. His mind was too confused to let him recognise which bastard he wanted it to be. Itachi or Sasuke? Itachi or Sasuke? As his widened eyes stared into the dark abyss of the opposing prodigy's own, the same sinful eyes that started all his doubting confusion, a lump caught dangerously in his throat and his stomach lightened. He knew he loved Sasuke; he hated himself for the inability to be able to stop. But…

Was he falling in love…with Uchiha Itachi…?

………………………………...

From the back of the store, Ino's mouth hung open in a gape. When she had first seen Naruto nervously enter, she'd been about to shout his name. He'd looked so nervous and out of place in the shop, she'd thought he might want company. It helped a lot that she hadn't seen him in a long time and she needed his cheerful optimism to chase away her creeping depression and lingering guilt. Technically, she knew she shouldn't be feeling anything of the sort, but still it hovered around every corner, in it's own unspoken truth.

When she saw the wonder he entered with, her thought turned to a little more 'who's your friend' than 'how are you'. And she truly did want to know. To her, it seemed that one day he just woke up and got sick of team seven. Then again, she probably would if she had to sit through another show of Sakura hanging off her future husband. Since they got engaged she hasn't heard anything else and she'd become annoying once again in her obsession. That's where the guilt seeped in. The black secret that she was keeping from her best friend.

As the unknown man dragged the blond to a female kimono isle, she became confused and immediately hid. She had a feeling that she wouldn't want to get spotted. Soon, as the word 'fiancé' came into play, she froze. Naruto was getting married? And to a person she's never even seen before? And gay…So maybe Sasuke and Naruto really were together, and that's why he left! It wasn't just in her head. She spied on them between the racks as they made their way through clothes here and there and she marvelled at the guy's fashion sense in mere minutes. She smiled dejectedly at their banter. Naruto deserved it, but so did she. And…What the hell are they doing!?

She felt the blood dripping slowly from her nose and calmly held her sleeve up to catch it. God, she never knew how hot Naruto looked when being dominated like that. She could hear the blood rushing in her head and felt her temperature rise. She heard something hit the floor and glanced over briefly to see that another girl had collapsed from overheat, she presumed. There wasn't that much blood down her, after all. She saw equal looks of disgust and interest toward the extreme public display, before she jolted her head back to the pair.

Damn it. They were finished already. She'd have to talk to Sai about drawing that; all she'd have to do is point out the other guy and she knew he could do it. It seemed strange that he was now Naruto's replacement, instead of Sasuke's. His permanent replacement, according to Tsunade-sama. As her euphoric mood gained back reality, it seemed Naruto's had, too. He looked frighteningly dejected and confused. The guy with him raised an eyebrow and she could tell he was asking what was wrong. Ino's heart skipped a beat at the beautifully tragic smile on the blond's face as he answered. She strained to hear and deduced something about reality catching up.

Maybe he was worried about Akatsuki and Sasuke's brother finding him?

She couldn't grasp the sudden need to strip his pain away. She knew that Naruto wasn't supposed to be unhappy, but then again, neither was she. As she watched the two males slowly buy their kimonos and leave the store, she wondered if he had been brought down by the same feeling of unrequited love that she had. She stood up, and narrowed her eyes in determination. There was something she had to do before she could ever even think of moving on; and that was to quell the hiding guilt. To make peace with herself and settle her aching heart. She didn't want to forever feel the need to refuse the good times like Naruto seemed to be.

With her resolve, she stood to go and confront Sakura. There was just some things she had to hear, and as her best friend and maid of honour, it was Ino's duty…even if it hurt her.

NARUTO

So, the next chapter has Sakura's view, Ino's revelations, when Sakura cornered Naruto into coming to the wedding and if I don't go overboard, we start into Sasuke's mind.

If anyone wants some tips on how to bend the truth and not lie, I'll post up some stuff on my profile.

**ATTENTION:** I have drawn and coloured the kits in a deviant art address. They're only crayoned and there's also Sakura's kid; their names, meanings, height and weight (based on America figures), etc. (Remove the spaces.)

http :// clazkunoichi . deviantart . com / art / SasuNaru-Kits-64107525

TIMELINE

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Meets Sakura, Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi, finds Itachi's curse seal, SasuSaku wedding

August - (Early) Naru's due date.

September - (Early) Sakura's due date.

In order of occurrences, tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	16. Lurking

Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts. Specially 'cause of the flame I got. TnT

noone cares enough - Hehe, well as much as I can express it, ne? Not even I'm sure what the teme was thinking and I wrote his death-worthy fuckery-ness.

ddd - I assume that's kinda good? ;-p rubs back of head

Tseu Tsumi - Hey, I didn't know you were related to that alien on Men in Black! The regeneration looks painful. Lets say that you got one of those absolutely right. I'm glad that went down well actually, 'cause I added Ino in at the last minute, making a slight detour into this chapter…also newly written.

DesperateLoveKoi - Sorry!! I was gonna make it longer, but I hope this one make up for it. I was originally gonna add two scenes in the same chapter, but I couldn't help writing Ino's part in. I always knew that one was a yaoi fan. I commend your ideal reaction. Heck, I can actually imagine you hiding in a pile of clothes with the camera clicking away, maniacal laughter and a subtle-less banner poking from you…okay…I definitely have to draw that…aghhhh! I have pocky and I'm not allowed it! cries

DarkRavie - If I had a nosebleed like that over some hot action, I wouldn't be able to wait to tell someone. ;-p And even if this weren't my story, I'm sure that Sasuke would act like a prick. Hehe.

Shu Puff - Rubs head nervously I hope not, I've already got a stalker...and I don't mean on the net. ;-p Lol. Seriously, though. I'm glad you like the story. I start to think of stories endings myself. Sometimes I even drift off into my own world of playing it out in my head. As you can tell, I am greatly accustomed to weirdness and the very concept of it comforts me, so don't apologise! I'm trying to make the story to the extremes of regular life. In other words, bad shit always comes with the good, damn it.

Akirakun17 - I understand what you mean; when the end comes, you think that you missed a chapter or something. Either way, don't be hesitant about yelling at me if you think I missed something out. I have a memory like a washing machine. Some things get stuck at the back or fade completely, though the shadow of knowledge will always be there. I think you figure right about our closet yaoi fan, Ino. I'm just thankful that the wedding is so close. Sasuke might just find our Naru-chan if confrontation weren't so near. As for the truth…I'm sure Itachi has a little something under his sleeve…A kunai?…Huh, what?…Itachi, don't kill him! Hmm, now I have a crack pic in my head. Anywho, I'm glad you were still functional. ;-p Ja.

DOKIDOKIpanic - I refuse to pity Naruto! Pity is too much of an ugly word; like a disgusted shame; as if nothing can be done for him. Sorry if it sounds as if I'm being nasty to you, as it's not my intention, but I only pity people I dislike. I can sympathise with Naru-chan, but never take him for a lost, worthless cause. Gomen for my negligent rant…I really hate 'pity' though. Please, forgive me. There will be some good for our blond between the InoSaku…talk.

black suede - Hehe, I'm glad. It's nice to feel needed…wanted, even. I hope you like this, also.

RuByMoOn17 - So do I. Two of my favourite characters. The third is Gaara, but he's mine. Lol. ;-p

TenshiUmi Hana - They do say that there's a thin line between love and hate. Wide grin I could easily use the love one for this review though. I assume the juicy parts mean yaoi, so okay. We all need our daily dose, ne. ;-p

FuriousDeragonmaji - Lol. She had to grow up in someway, ne. And besides, she's probably still on a high from the ItaNaru scene. ;-p

Vixyfox - Hehe. I never thought it'd be so popular. And yes, try the combinations. Someone has to enjoy what I can't anymore. TnT

lazeee an demented - Hey, I do that all the time. joins in arm waving Ino's little secret is revealed here, and she knows so much. I think it's the delving she did to find why her 'sexiness' wasn't working. It made her perceptive! O.o And I'm still jobless. TnT

LovelessFan123 - Hehe, okay!

kameotoluvsgaara - People change after three years…to a degree. Her obsession with Sasuke and flirting with Neji gone askew, she delved into the love 'psyche' and came out a genius! Either that or found love and can now recognise the signs. But does Naruto now understand love and can HE recognise the signs? There is after all, a difference between loving and being 'in love'…

ScarletOfTheBlue - I like the commentary. But yes...fun…will begin. smirks evilly All different types of…fun. Especially seeing as you forgot one thing; Itachi's also more sadistic. Heh.

Fox Loves Shinigami - Thank you. I finished writing this out on paper last night. So I do what I can.

the Crimson Eagle - I love evilness, so I can't fear it. This story does derive from my trust in evil rather than a friendly face, you know. Liked your review there btw. I will reply! I'm glad my drawings weren't too bad. ;-p The wedding will be ugly, but Itachi will give a little surprise there. After all, it all can't and so soon, ne. I've decided you are like an evil child with the wuv talk…kawaii.

Dragongirl Jun - Although you are never going to read this, miss, I will say one thing. If I have more reviews, and possibly hits, favourites and alerts than you do for my story, how can you give me advice? I had a look at your summaries and to be honest, I was not impressed by them. To judge someone based off of preconceptions or surface flaws is shallow and therefore, I refuse to be your target.

NARUTO

Standing before the door of her best friend's new residence, Ino felt her confidence waver. She wasn't naive enough to believe her relationship with the pink-haired medic would remain the same and that rattled her. Sakura had become and stayed her friend because Ino, herself, had willed it. Sakura had always tried to distance the bond between them in both subtle and confronting ways. Yet Ino always came back to help and save her in all ways she was able to. This time, she wasn't so sure the girl would allow her to continue.

With a defeated feeling already beginning to form within her, she brought her hand up and knocked on the heavy oak of the Uchiha building. Sasuke wouldn't have moved in the medic-nin, had it not been for the wedding and Ino felt that there would have been no wedding without a baby. Even without the knowledge she held, she wouldn't have been comfortable with their progression into marriage. The reasons and actions were too suspicious and she found it hard to trust Sasuke anymore, due to his justification of betrayal.

"Ino?" Sakura asked after a moment, staring at the heavily thinking girl.

"Oh, hey Sakura." The blonde distractedly greeted her friend, too busy worrying over how to start the topic she wanted, to be fully aware of the other girl.

"Are you okay? Do you need something?"

"Sakura, there's…something I, we, need to talk about."

"Oh? Is it Sasuke-kun? Is he okay? Tell me he's okay, Ino!"

"Tch. Everything's about him!"

"What do you mean? Of course it is; he's my husband." Sakura glared. "My husband, on a dangerous mission."

"Not yet forehead-"

"You're jealous. That's it, isn't it? You can't stand the fact that he chose me-"

"I slept with him." Ino glared back, regret shining in her eyes as Sakura bristled.

"W-What? You…You're lying, Sasuke-kun would never do-" She vehemently denied.

"It was before you told me you were getting married, but…I just couldn't not tell you anymore. The thing is, Sakura, y-you were, well you were with him at the time, I think…I didn't know though; I promise I didn't know." The blonde girl's eyes were screwed together, tears spilling from the clenched lines the effort caused and her body showing defensive signs, as if to block the yelling and hatred she was waiting for.

"It doesn't matter." The hatred that never came with the calm and decisive words Sakura used. Ino's eyes shot open in shock and she forced her gaze to raise to the woman standing regally in the doorway. "He's chosen me now; it doesn't matter."

Silence passed as Ino stared on in wonder. "…I…"

"Did you tell Naruto? Is that why he left us; because he couldn't stand looking at us anymore? At me? Knowing?" Sakura chocked out.

"Naruto? I didn't tell him anything! I haven't told anyone before now…What happened to him anyway? Today, he seemed so broken. Naruto's never supposed to look like that." With her plaguing thoughts on the boy and her strife to find a different focus, Ino inadvertently put fourth an uncaring appearance on her company's situation.

"Come in, Ino. I…need someone to talk to." Sakura retreated, distant and incomplete in her own way, leaving the door open for more than just one blonde, but only expecting the female present to follow. And with apprehensive anxiousness, Ino did.

Sakura was sitting as a tiny figure, drowned in the intense, dark and depressing atmosphere of the Uchiha home. The chosen deep colours and heavily draped windows seemed to repel the light; and with it, Sakura's seemed to be dimming. There was a constant lurking of foreboding energy in the home that Ino knew was present before Sakura had even been eligible for the role of mother to the new generation of Uchiha. The strong woman that Sakura was, was not shown in the image before the blonde's eyes. Only a frail and insecure female remained by the effects of the environment. Why was Sakura letting herself be consumed?

"I don't know why Naruto left." She suddenly spoke in a voice so different to the picture Ino had gained of the pink-haired woman. "At first, I though he was crushed that I didn't choose him. Imagine my surprise when he said he was gay. There was a spite there, you know, under the surface. Was what he felt for me a lie? And when he said he'd gotten some girl pregnant, I was even more confused-"

"Pregnant? H-How is that even possible? He was all over this guy today, well more like the gut was all over him, but-"

"Ino!"

"Sorry."

"You know, he tried to tell me, Naruto did. He asked me right out that 'If Sasuke was having an affair, would I want to know?' He's been avoiding us, see. Sasuke's been fuming and demanding Kakashi to let us see Naruto; he's even tried following him so he can lead us to the idiot. Nothing works, Ino. Sasuke won't believe that Naruto's really ill, even though he never went to the Chunnin exam like Sasuke did. I mean, Naruto would never pass up the opportunity to fight and climb the ranks - it's his dream. With it being held in Sunagakure this time, Naruto should've jumped at the chance so he could see Gaara-sama, you know?" Sakura urged, looking toward Ino for approval.

"Y-Yeah, but I promise you Sakura, I never said-"

"I know Ino." Sakura looked away once again with a sad smile. "But even since he said that, I can't get it out of my mind. I saw him at Ichiraku Ramen when Sasuke was in Suna, at the exams. He's gained weight and seems unnaturally drained, but why? He said his lover turned out to be married, but if he'd never introduced us, or at least told Sasuke, why would it effect him so much? It couldn't have been serious." Sakura rambled and continued.

"So I see him and he says that nothing he does is my business; that his problem isn't my business. You and him…you're my best friends…and he turns around and tells me that. It…hurt; more than I thought it would. He told me I wouldn't want to know and then he asked me that…that dreaded question. It was like he was so sure that Sasuke would betray me. That look in his eyes stunned me so much that I've started believing it, Ino. It was a pain he was protecting me from; I know it. He said his problem was something as destroying as that…"

"But you still asked, right? You didn't just let him deal with whatever it is alone?" Ino asked, incredulous as guilt formed on the medic-nin's face and tears fell with a strangled sob, trying desperately to hide from the provoking hormones. "Oh, Sakura."

"I just turned away…What kind of friend am I? He actually used the word 'destroying' and I was so selfish as to think about myself. As he's sat there, telling me in his own way that he's suffering alone and in silence to protect us all, I let him. I told him that I'd rather live a lie with Sasuke-kun because in the end I've waited so long for him, _I'm_ the one he'll come home to and _I'm_ the one having his child. I said…that something that would ruin my selfish dreams, I'd ignore…I…rejected him in the worst way possible. I rejected acknowledging his pain…"

As Sakura broke down sobbing, Ino hurried to comfort her. She held the self-wrecked girl in her arms, unable to let the disgust at her words outshine the pain at seeing her friend upset. It was as if she had to choose between friends, which not only could she not do, but that Naruto wouldn't want her to do. She rocked the shaking girl, finally coming to a better understanding of the self-isolated despair Naruto could not keep from his face. More than ever, she wished she'd approached the still-Gennin that forcefully earned everyone's respect with his own struggles, only to gain more undeserved anguish.

"We've all been bad to Naruto, ne?" Ino's voice shook despite itself. "We've all done and said things he doesn't deserve and we should hate ourselves for liking his position as dead last, knowing that there was someone inferior to us. We've been the worst kind of people and as far as I'm concerned, we can never make up for what we did. But I saw him today, Sakura. I think that he's found someone that really loves him now and he deserves it, more than anyone, I guess. Maybe that Benito guy can heal him better than any of us can, in a way we can't even imagine." She tenderly pushed back hair from the bowed head that shot up in ferocity.

"You don't understand, Ino! He smiled so broken and said I wouldn't want to know, and I _accepted_ it. He said his situation was _exactly_ the same. **Exactly,** damn it. Just the thought of Sasuke…I just smiled like he said _nothing_ and went on about my wedding. I made him promise to come and see my happiness, when he's like that. How am I any better than Itachi when I use the same tricks? I saw his need to get away from me and forced his word before he broke down in front of me!" She yelled.

Ino was shocked in her position of consoler. She'd never told Naruto of that night, so how would he know? Then again, she'd always suspected that on that night…it was Naruto that Sasuke was thinking of. She remembered that Naruto was on a mission, though she couldn't recollect when exactly; she never was good with dates. She had given her virginity to the youngest Uchiha, even though she didn't love him anymore, and not sure if she ever had, really. She just remembered her angst-like mood at finding out Shikamaru was officially dating Temari. She'd overlooked him for so long that she'd lost him before she'd tried.

So why not be with her first crush? It had been such an innocent and clouded decision, despite what the choice had inevitably involved. When it was all over and they were dressing whilst sitting on opposite sides of her double bed, she'd glanced over and saw his frown, as though concentrating on something important. She foresaw rejection and didn't care. Thinking of doing a decent thing for him, amongst their dirty chaos, she started.

"Don't worry. I was thinking of someone else, too."

He hadn't said anything; just narrowed his eyes after the initial shock that might have been because he thought she still lusted after him. He'd opened his mouth, as if to deny her observation or demand her to reveal her unrequited love, but she'd cut him off with a small smile and bold, haunting words.

"I think Naruto feels the same. He wouldn't have chased after Sakura, like he did you."

He'd scowled at the time and didn't say a word as he left. Then again, he'd never really talked _to_ her. She'd always thought that Naruto could be the only one to get through to Sasuke…at least after she'd lost the blindness she'd had when her overly obsessive crush on the Uchiha remained. When he'd got together with Sakura, she saw his still-impassive approach to her, just as everyone else did. Ino couldn't understand that the only one of their graduating class that forever preached true love, was forcing herself into something that was so obviously transparent not to be.

The guilt of unknown origin pulsed at her…and suddenly her subconscious, paranoid conclusions rushed at her. So many pieces of an invisible puzzle fit together in a way that it she was shocked. She felt guilty because she felt responsible. If because she mentioned Naruto and they had had a secret relationship, she was responsible for his pain. If Sasuke was with Sakura for the clan, it was her fault for not getting pregnant. Was she the instigator for it all?

"Tch. She's not crying again?" Were Sasuke's greeting and sarcastic words. The love her pink-haired friend wanted, Ino couldn't find here.

"Sasuke-kun, welcome home!" Sakura looked up with a forced smile. "I suppose the hormones are getting to me, ne?"

"Whatever. What are you doing here, anyway, Yamanaka?"

"Talking to my friend. Why? Does it bother you, Uchiha?"

"Go out and talk." He dismissed.

"Oh? And here I thought you _wanted_ news on Naruto. My bad." But it was also this bastards fault.

Sasuke turned with spinning Sharingan. "Why would I care? That Dobe promised me Itachi and then fled like a coward. _That's_ my only interest."

"Shame. I'm sure that he'd love for you to meet his fiancé." She stated casually, bringing a bright relief from her friend, suddenly upon her with questions.

"Fiancé? You never told me that! Is he hot? It _is_ a he right? Do I know him? When's the wedding? I'm so glad."

"Hey, hey, Forehead. I don't know all that." Ino backed up at her anxiousness.

"What do you mean fiancé?" The words were riddled with a venom promising painful death that had Sakura an a jealous defeat and Ino in a reacting hateful scowl.

"I mean what I say. They were out buying kimonos for _your_ wedding today, Uchiha. You know, the one to _Sakura_?"

"That Usuratonkachi doesn't _deserve_ to be happy and I won't let him be until my brother's life is taken by _my_ hands. Naruto is mine and that bastard can't have him."

"The one with his tongue down Naruto's throat?"

Sasuke growled and threw an expensive looking vase, containing Sakura's pitiful attempt at brightening the dull room, with a deranged vigour, to smash against the far wall, making the two girls jump. Before Ino could yell, he'd gone with swirling leaves and once again, she was spoken to before she could voice her question of the violence frequency.

"Naruto asked what I'd do if Sasuke promised to always come home to someone else. This obsession with Naruto…is there something there Ino? Something I refuse to see? Tell me 'no'."

"Sakura, I…It's not too late, you don't have to marry S-"

"And deny my child her father? Deny my happiness? You're so selfish Ino, wanting Sas-"

"Are you even listening to yourself?! Or what we just-"

"Please. I'm tired. You can show yourself out." Sakura stood, only calling back a few words before she left the gaping Ino to her own departure. "I'm having his baby. He'll have to learn to love me."

………………………………...

Sasuke appeared at the worn training grounds that he'd claimed upon his return; lost in the endless surrounding forest. At least, it was endless to those stupid enough to miss the semi-simplistic genjutsu he'd created for his own privacy. He growled at his own irrational and sudden anger involving the dense blond idiot he owned. The only reason for his frustration, he deduced, was because of the fact that his property had escaped. What right did that idiotic Dobe have to take back his word from him?

The young Uchiha attacked at the splintered training post at his side with violent disgust, imagining that repulsive, whiskered, tan face receiving the punishment it so justly deserved. To deny and anger him was worth the ultimate price and when he'd disposed of that despicable man he was forced to call his older brother, he'd enjoy bringing pain to that equally betraying pile of worthless, Genin-ranked, weak in every sense of the word, disease-containing ex-team mate of his.

He loathed the blond more than Itachi. At least that bastard took his love and destroyed his mind, but Naruto had planted his monstrous essence inside his plagued head and threw away the self-weakening affection he'd given, despite his own superior views of it only being a flaw in human design. And now he had the gall to talk of marriage to another! He had no right to such a thing from the very minute he had spread his slut legs for him. He knew he should have marked him as an Uchiha whore when he had the chance.

Damn his stupid fucking feelings. Damn his stupid fucking generosity. To think he actually cared for a slut like Naruto. That dumb blond had forced him to _feel_ something and then walked away from his responsibility. Things would have gone so much more smoothly if that female Yamanaka had given in to him. It would be a lot easier to imagine her similar features as the blond he desired. Cutting her hair to that ridiculous, wacky hairstyle of Naruto's and pounding her ruthlessly from behind, until she screamed in ecstasy at his brutality, would give him such greater pleasure than now.

Sakura was traditional and unwavering in her stubbornness that he struggled to imagine the complete domination of the one he both wanted and loathed in such an intricate wind. Her being a fan girl, he'd counted on. When she'd give him a son, he could fuck Naruto all he wanted and the bitch wouldn't do anything in her blissful world of denial. He'd do him in front of her, too; just to show her how she failed as a lover. And he'd love her tears.

But that moronic Usuratonkachi had to ruin everything. How could he obtain sexual gratification without Naruto's screams and utterly submissive look urging him to completion? It was fortunate that Sakura got pregnant so quickly, even if he still used her body when Naruto's exasperating evasiveness became too much and sweet memories of orgasmic beauty milking his prolonged ejaculation overrode his mind with insatiable lust. Things would've carried on so smoothly if the fool hadn't been so clingy and alerted someone as dim-witted as Ino of their fucking habits. Such an intense tightness, too.

Even now, in the midst of Sasuke's persistent rein of blows on the breaking training posts with his fuelling anger, the dopey face of Naruto contorting in completely dominated lust bought the beginning of an uncomfortable erection forming in his pants. The way that sweating face glistened and his body undulated beneath him in absolute desperation. The best part above all, however, had to be that gasping mouth yelling _his_ name so wantonly and moaning for _him_ alone. It was the only reason he'd not yet forced himself in there. The Dobe should be quivering in fear for the detached torture he had sadistically planned for him, for even thinking of replacing his neglected love.

Oh, yes the Usuratonkachi would pay.

………………………………...

Kakashi walked into his shared home with Umino Iruka after his return from his team's mission, bar Sakura of course, to see the said academy teacher was dozing heavily on the sofa. His cute face may have bought a content smile upon his own, had his mind not been plagued with other, more dark thoughts. Recently, Sasuke's aura had been radiating a greater malice and his persistence of Naruto had increased substantially.

The Uchiha had questioned Kakashi's motives and constantly made to leave their training sessions, which he strategically placed to allow Naruto peace of mind that his ex-team mates wouldn't catch him during his excursions. It took a lot to impact a positive view on Kakashi, which Naruto hadn't even tried, yet succeeded all to easily. For his mere presence, Kakashi owed a lot toward; but for Iruka, alone, he owed his life, as that's how much Iruka had become to him.

The silver-haired Jounin lived for his friends first and his village second, but still; had someone told him that he'd fall in love - with another man no less - he wouldn't have even contemplated the notion. Naruto had finished the job Obito had started, opening Kakashi up to accept a relationship he'd feared to think of in his youth. So with Naruto as is student, 'step-son' and semi-liberator, he'd become a little…protective, he'd say.

Therefore, as he saw the Uchiha advancing fast in his suppressed rage, he was wary. He knew there was something lurking in wait to cause pain, beneath that hostile and icy exterior, demanding information for a friendly purpose Kakashi promptly saw through. Hate was a strong emotion and was streaming from the unaware Sharingan user that demanded his compliance. As much as Naruto wanted to believe it, Kakashi couldn't have faith in the consistency of the curse seal's influence, deeming the Uchiha's judgement null.

Sasuke was becoming a threat…and threats needed to be eliminated.

NARUTO

So, if you read between the lines and match things up, Ino was after Naruto and just before Sakura. I assume Sasuke's intention was fertility with his little women friends and he's like a jealous obsessive. Hmm, maybe I should thank my stalker for the idea…though that might get me in deeper…

Just for my own peace of mind: does my summery totally suck? I'm a little apprehensive to ask, but when I read my flamer's summaries, I wasn't impressed, though they said mine sucked. I refuse to take advice from someone I don't respect so I'm asking you guys that care to read and reply what you think. Should I change it after all this time or leave it so that you can identify the story?

The other story is now up. It was intended as SasuNaru, so it's there for now at least. In case you want to read it, it's called 'Smile as I Fade Away'. Thanks.

TIMELINE

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Mid) Day mission, SasuIno (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Meets Sakura, Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi, finds Itachi's curse seal, InoSaku talk, SasuSaku wedding

August - (Early) Naru's due date.

September - (Early) Sakura's due date.

In order of occurrences, tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	17. Sorry

Holy frick, heaven is a half-pipe! Thanks for the reviews! I never got so many for one chapter before! Though I kinda got another flame, so mou…saddened, too.

XxKitsunedxX - Hehe, I like your perverted honesty. I can't believe that the only chapter without Naruto in it was the best; kinda laughable really. Really glad it got through okay. I know someone that possessive and it's scary…well I suppose it should be, but I was laughing at him. ''; As for the summery, I'm just taking the previous name off.

DarkRavie - Yay! I know it's weird, but I like unstable people. I suppose it has something to do with being a masochist. Hope this one lives up to the last.

noone cares enough - Why thank you. I hope the twisted wording helped in portraying it.

Slightly Wicked - Actually that was only one title and I shoulda taken it down a while ago. ''; Talk about not knowing what to choose. As for the English issue…it's my only language - I live in England. I got a GCSE grade 'A' in creative writing, old English, story analysis and essay structure, communications level three, which is apparently college 'A level' equivalent and I am in the national academy, which places me academically in the top 5 of my country. The part you highlighted was actually Sasuke's ramble in the present tense. The lack of formality signifies his instability, possessiveness, egotism and thought process, whilst your alterations made it seem passive and with textbook formality. 'So much more smoothly' might have been an error, but I am dyslexic, which effects me by making me believe this is acceptable. When I asked my brother, he stated that it is grammatically correct but rarely used because it 'sounds weird'. And he is a Shikamaru! I can't say that I am sorry if this style of writing bothers you, as I am going to continue with it, as many readers enjoy the emotion I am portraying in this way and I, personally, like it also. Though I do agree that twisted stories RULE ass.

TangoOFDOOM - Hehe, don't worry about it. I'm thinking of doing another chapter of other's views somewhere in the future; probably just before the vows or after people know 'bout 'Tachi. I'm thinking Tsunade and Iruka. A lot of people wanted Sakura bashing and we know that she was deluded in the past, so I thought 'Why not reanimate that part for a substitute?'. As for Ino…When I looked over the anime, I realised that she wasn't actually bitchy to Naruto and was really nice to Sakura. She was also very forward, which really helped with the sarcasm. I wanted Ino to be more confronting rather than questioning and therefore, to make Sakura see sense. But like the deluded little idiot she is; she ignores everything. I can't wait to put that scene up either. Whatever the bastard gets he deserves.

PirateCaptainBo - Bo: Always try to. Ski: She is quite, isn't she? And Sasuke's just an ass. Damn Teme. ;-p

Dark Mican - Ah! Don't cry. I promise that he'll get the misery he deserves eventually. I really don't like that Teme.

black suede - Well, I want to kill him…lets say that a part of me _really_ wants to kill him. I just don't think Kakashi would get out of punishment. So we'll torture him emotionally instead. ;-p For now, at least. I believe that Sakura could do better, but she has always chosen selfish and superficial reasons for what she does. Like in the manga/anime, when she cries 'cause of Naruto's predicament with Akatsuki, but also blurted out that, in less direct words, Jinchurikis should be eliminated. And she chose a guy over friendship - that just sucks.

RuByMoOn17 - Hehe, thank you muchies.

ddd - Hehe. Part of me really likes you. Ya know, that sadistic, murdering part. ;-p

dino6 - Well that's a good way of looking at it. I want the seal to be a part of his mental instability, but mainly for it to be playing off of his smaller feelings and amplifying them into a twisted hatred. It's the basic feeling that I got from the seal when it was first applied, so now that Orochimaru is playing inside his mind he's even more psycho. I probably shouldn't have said that, but it will all come together in the end.

Vixyfox - Hehehe, I like the phrase. 'Gasping Muffin'. So great. So love the dramatics. Problem is…now I'm seeing a funny sort of chase scene. Like in a comedy film.

the Crimson Eagle - I vote torture for the Teme!…But that might be morally wrong…So thank God for big brothers. 'Cept mine of course; I've done nothing to deserve the shit he rolls my way. ;-p Glad that _you_ liked the vocabulary 'cause apparently my grammar sucked. Grrr. I'm a smart person - really I am! Thanks for answering my questions in regard to your fic and I can't wait for that oh-so-lovely scene of justice on a screwed up Teme. BTW, you deserve the long comment; ya make me happy.

Mad Mardigan - Yes, it would be hysterical. And I can actually imagine the delicious scene. Sakura probably knows getting knocked up doesn't ensure love, but I know many people who know and ignore this due to foolish hope. Sasuke's a dick and dicks literally have a mind of their own, ne? Thanks for your advice about the summary. I've decided to leave it, apart from deleting the previous title. It was, after all, only named that for two chapters. . Arigato.

Fox Loves Shinigami - I'm glad you like it. I'm kinda nervous that this chapter won't live up to it, now. ;

I love reg preg and mpreg - Thank you for saying so and I love how you summed my flamer up. ;-p Gonna remove the previous title, though. May as well now, ne? Got a second bad review now, though. :'(

Shiva-iceflame - Hehe, thanks a bunch.

DOKIDOKIpanic - Hehe, sorry. rubs back of head I put down SasuNaru ItaNaru on the summary 'cause there's both in here. Ya mean, like pick a main one or something? Sakura's purposely blinding herself like a fool. I will never understand this love thing; just what lengths people will go because of it. I knew someone who acted kinda like mental Sasuke and I fancied the pants of off her. Yes, I am a bisexual masochist. Anywho, as far as I'm thinking, Sasuke thinks he loves Naruto, but isn't clear in his own head and is only guessing on the emotion as Naruto did previously, before our beloved Itachi appeared.

Akirakun17 - Yeah, Sasuke's a freak. He's sorta like a sociopath, in which, he doesn't care about who gets hurt because of him to the lengths of actually enjoying it. I want to portray Sasuke as thinking he's in love with Naruto, without actually understanding what love is. In the end, only he can understand and differentiate, but the curse seal and Orochimaru with his previous victims in his head, twisting and distorting his view. The 'mark him as an Uchiha whore' meant that he wouldn't marry Naruto, but use him all the same. When one is the only member of a clan, one can make new laws for it. It's like branding cows to show which farmer they belong to, 'cept it's Naruto and the Uchiha fan. The girls he went after were basically a link to Naruto. Blond hair, blue-eyed Ino and Naruto's best friend, Sakura. There could be more of Ino's category, but they aren't important. Plus, Neji was always around Hinata and we all know Sasu's a pussy boy. ;-p Ah, with Ino, I meant that she should have approached him in the clothes store to show that she was there for him, or whatnot. All I'll say about Kakashi is, never underestimate him. I'm taking the previous title down, but leaving the rest up in my summary. Damn, I chatted so much back

lazeee an demented - I sorta got another one, too. Apparently English isn't my first language. Actually, that would rock, if it were true, but as it is, my ego took a beating. Then I thought, hang on, qualifications give my English justice, so ner. Hehe, I like rambling…and that love word; it gives me a buzz. ;-D I found that in the first arc, Kakashi was all 'Sasuke', but when he betrayed the village, he was kinda regretful. Then, during Naruto's training, he finally said 'I like you' to him, which he never said to Sasuke. After all, you don't need to like someone to identify with them.

phantomshadowdragon - I wish I could tell you how Sasuke could call him that, but I still don't get how my ex can call me one when I dumped him. It was, after all, he who let his ex blow him on the same day we got together. Talk about right off the bat. I wouldn't mind killing the bastard, but then I realise that I can't just go around killing people I hate. I mean, laws of Konoha can't be that different from over here.

All about Yaoi - Hehe, thanks. I'm glad it's not too predictable. ;-)

XxBookScarxX - Thanks, I would call my updates quite infrequent. I also hate the long updates, which I am suffering with from my NejiHina story. Claz has gone into hiding; she's just the sadist needed for the pending chapter. I know she hates sun, but why hibernate? Can't wait until she comes back and calls me a Dobe again. J More ItaNaru in this chapter, but sometimes, you need an outside view to gain more information, ne.

ScarletOfTheBlue - The wedding will be a big event - lets put it that way. Which Uchiha brother do you like more in the anime/manga? It's be funky if I managed to temporarily sway you.

Gothic Kacie - Hehe, thanks. The world does suck, doesn't it? I _still_ have no job. I wish I could stay on fanfiction forever. I am actually writing a book on the side. I'm such a book geek. Lol.

Anime Elvengirl - The problem is that I don't forget. And I live deep in regret. If I say the wrong thing to someone, it pops up years later still and tortures me. Kuso. I'm glad you like it, anyway.

Tsuzuki Misaki - Lol. Thanks. I'm gonna take down the previous title, though. I was actually planning on doing that a while ago, then forgot. Hehe. Yaya, go Kakashi! Hm, maybe I should change it to a drama category. Na. Angst romances are too great.

Salaiii - Wow, that shoulda took a while. I don't think anyone's described it like that before. Lol. But it just wouldn't be interesting without twists, ne. ;-p

web of dreams - Ranked up quite high, then, ne. I hope this lives up to expectations. ;-p A happy end could be possible, as long as it isn't 'promise'-d. I also enjoy a good NejiNaru or GaaNaru. SasuNaru is great if it shows regret in Sasuke. I can't get into it if it's like 'Sorry Naruto' 'Oh, Sasuke, I understand' or if it completely changes the character of one of them without damn good reason. Naruto's pregnancy will be targeted in it's explanation by Tsunade's point of view in the future. It's all to do with genetics and Kyuubi's stability. A few chapters after that, we delve into Itachi's psyche. That is if I don't decide to randomly add chapters again. Most people who have replied about the summary have told me to leave it, but I am planning on taking the previous title off and maybe add a few words.

candy addiction - I always seem to miss you out, huh? Sorry 'bout that. Somehow I feel that the shock factor wasn't so much there. Then again, Naru-baby did jump in there first. I'm glad Ino took so well. It's kinda weird, seeing as she dived in the scene at the last minute.

For those that like a heads up or get confused, italics are from the day before, heh.

NARUTO

It was the day before the wedding and for the first time since Itachi's appearance, Naruto woke up to an empty bedroom and within his own time. When they'd returned to the apartment in silence, the two had taken to reading scrolls in a relative continuation of the descended quiet. Every few minutes, Naruto had glanced up at the elder Uchiha and observed the concentration and disregard he'd had within that moment. Sitting on his bed now, he remembered how he'd eventually blush, remising on the moan shared between them and snap back to his study. Even before Itachi had called him up on it, Naruto knew that he'd noticed.

"Am I that interesting, Naruto-kun?" Itachi had asked, eyes still on the words before him, detailing past studies and findings relating to the curse seal.

Naruto hadn't known what to say and rushed out a stumble of: "Does it hurt?"

Itachi had turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "There are many things in this world that bring pain, but to what are you specifically referring?"

"The curse seal."

With narrowed eyes, the Uchiha had stated 'no', bringing the strained silence back to the two and Naruto's confused thoughts with it. At the time, his emotions were confusing and feelings consuming the entirety of his mind, though now Itachi being so interested in the curse seal made sense. In some way or another it had to be effecting him, whether by suppression, chakra or some other physical or emotional state. After all, Orochimaru had made them to be of some sort of controller or similar purpose. Though, when Itachi noticed his expression of thought and hesitation, he'd dismissed that theory. He probably assumed that was his line of thinking at the time, rather than the analysis of his infatuation. What was it he'd said?

"The seal does not hold the branded in it's control, but holds suggestion to the mind. Only the weak-minded would give in to it's influence."

Now that he thought about it, Itachi always said Sasuke was weak. Maybe that was the meaning behind the vague statement he always spewed to his baby brother. Too bad that he didn't ask while he had the chance. Instead he'd asked for the Uchiha's help.

"You could help to get rid of it. I mean, you do want it gone right?"

Always the sarcastic bastard…he really should come up with a different name for Itachi than 'bastard'.

"I mean, you should tell me what you know and if we don't come up with anything, at least Tsunade-obaa-chan would come up with something, ne? I mean, she really knows about all this medical crap-"

"And where would you say you had acquired the information from?"

"…I'd think of something."

"Yet you have no ideas."

"Hey, it's better than you and your stupid brother dying of restriction or something. The other day, even you lost control and released the damn thing. **You. **Uchiha Itachi; prodigy, genius and infamous missing-nin. There has to be some trigger for that to happen and everything with a strength has a weakness, so we just have to find it." He'd ranted.

Then what's my weakness, Naruto-kun?" Itachi had calmly and dispassionately asked.

He **really** needed to think of a different name. He'd known he was playing with fire then and now was embarrassed for ever thinking of saying what had next spilled from his mouth. 

Naruto shivered as he remembered the hot breath ghosting over his ear and how he'd froze so readily in anticipation. Itachi had come so close to the junction of his neck and shoulder, hovering over the tingling skin for so long. Naruto subconsciously rubbed at the area of skin that was so close to being abused. That stupid sadist had left him hanging, like desperate prey, rising and walking away. Maybe 'sadist' could be his new name…no, too passive.

Itachi had left after that and he hadn't come back from wherever he went last night. Naruto sighed. Maybe he really was getting too close to the Uchiha if he was now missing and wondering about him so frequently. There was such a mystery around him that Naruto was sure he could never be allowed to understand the inner workings. Technically, he was giving his life to Itachi…but would he give his life for him? Love…hadn't Itachi said he was incapable of feeling such a thing? Was it the fact that he expected nothing from Itachi that was causing this irregular infatuation?

A sudden presence startled Naruto and he turned quickly to the open window, armed with a kunai kept constantly at his bedside, only to come face to mask with his old sensei.

"Yo."

"Don't 'yo' me Kakashi! Gah. What is it with you people and sneaking up on me? I'm pregnant here; have some compassion." He yelled past his frustratingly beating heart, that was laying blame on his head for his wayward thoughts.

"Oh? Somebody had taken up my greeting style?"

"What do you want Kakashi-sensei? And so early, too…Hey wait…early? You're getting good at this, sensei."

"I heard that you're going to the wedding." Kakashi used a more serious tone than usual.

"…Yeah."

"Is it Sakura's doing? She mentioned meeting you."

"Yeah, I thought it'd be okay around town with Sasuke away. Hehe. I guess not. Sakura usually doesn't go to Ichiraku Ramen alone."

"Aa. You don't have to go, you know."

"I gave my word. You both know how much that means."

"Your word is ruining you and your children's lives Naruto. And now we find out about a suspicious man you have let into your home. Where is this Benito now?"

"He had something to do. He'll be back tomorrow." Naruto huffed, laying a guess and accenting hope.

"I don't think you should trust him."

"Why? He's never lied to me. Even if it would have somehow made me feel better."

"So you know his true name? Kettou Benito isn't his real name and I doubt that his appearance is either."

I know that! I've seen his true face, name and lineage and it doesn't change a thing. I bought him here and he wanted to stay with me. Is that so hard to believe? That someone would _want_ to stay?…Just leave it alone sensei."

"No Naruto. It's so very easy to believe. We just want you safe."

"We?"

"You have a gift…Everyone you meet, you influence. And everyone you influence becomes a better person because of it. There are more people that care for you than you realise. Maa, there's something I'm forgetting…Hmm. It could be that half of the village are talking about your engagement. That sounds right." His eye curved in false innocence. "Sasuke's furious."

"Nani!? How the hell do they know?"

"Hmm, how do they know? I'm not sure…"

"Damn Benito. I told him to shut up when we were out buying wedding kimonos. And he made me get a woman's one, damn it!"

"You bought a kimono?" Kakashi's eye widened.

"I didn't. Benito bought it. It's not even the right colour, damn it. Sakura's gonna kill me."

"Oh? You asked what colour to buy?"

"I didn't ask, buy or do anything. Benito picked everything out and even argued with the damn manager when he wouldn't sell to us."

"He wouldn't sell to you?"

"What's with the twenty questions? Anyway, he did eventually. Benito can be a very persuasive man." Naruto shuddered. "Besides, the guy was an old, bitter man, sensei. You can't change that."

"Aa. One day you will though, ne?" Kakashi arched his eye in a smile. "Today it's the stag night. Stay inside and safe, okay. And I want to meet this Benito for myself at the wedding. It's only right that I have a nice chat with the groom-to-be, don't you think?"

"Hey, wait, are you calling me a girl?!"

Kakashi merely arched his eye once again and with a short 'ja' left the young boy to his own venting. He had an interrogation to plan in the guise of a stag-do, glad that he'd left the boy in a better mood than he'd entered with.

With a huff, Naruto rose and slammed the window shut, moving to get dressed and start the day. It's funny how some of the reasons he'd been trying to find within himself could only be accessed when talking with another person. Someone actually _chose_ to stay with him. And Itachi of all people. He'd done things without Naruto asking for it that he'd subconsciously needed. Itachi was sort of…nice…when you thought about it. Using the word loosely of course. Heaven forbid that the Uchiha should actually hear it.

Naruto chuckled, now having moved into the kitchen and began on some cereal. Maybe if he'd met Itachi under different circumstances and they weren't both jaded by years worth of scars, they would have amounted to more. Instead, Itachi was the perfect predator and Naruto was his victim-in-limbo. Naruto was bought back to reality as a trade was carried out before him; a scroll in exchange for his empty dish. He jumped and turned his head to the impressive face of his recent roommate.

"You should be more careful, Naruto-kun. You may never know the intentions of the people around you. Had I not honoured our agreement, you would have been my captive long ago." With a slender finger, he tilted Naruto's head further toward his own, their lips centimetres apart. "To do with…however…I pleased." He smirked, breaking the locked gaze with his blond prey and moving himself away, knowing the effects he'd left upon him.

A blush flushed Naruto's face at the implication and deliberate sexual innuendo, coupled with a raging heartbeat from the memory of Itachi's moan the day before. Naruto turned to the scroll and kept his silence, his own mixing emotions once again dominating his mind. The increasing anticipation and anxiousness of each suggestive encounter was disturbing him. The man had literally watched his brother screw him senseless, yet grabbed him in intimate positions at inopportune times. The attraction Naruto seemed to be experiencing was what he'd begun to fear the most.

"This…" Naruto's eyes widened as they finally registered the writing, elegantly displayed along the scroll's edge.

"Everything I know of the curse seal." Itachi stated, lowering a mug of tea next to the table before Naruto and sitting down with his own, beside the blond on the sofa.

"That's why you weren't home yesterday? I don't understand; you could have still slept last night."

"Home, Uzumaki? Did you not say that I don't live here?" Itachi resisted a taunting smirk and calmly drank his beverage.

"Tch. Egotist." Naruto mumbled, pouting. "Still, you could have come back."

"I was observing my brother. I doubt he has discussed his own curse seal. Far different from my own, I see."

"What? Are you crazy?! You could have got caught, you idiot! Sasuke's seal isn't important right now-"

"Oh? Are you not still trying to abolish his seal?" Itachi's eyes had narrowed. "You were studying the subject before I even came."

"That doesn't matter right now. We have to get you fixed while you're still here. That bastard Orochimaru…How many lives did he have to ruin until he was satisfied?" Naruto growled. "I've never hated someone so much, as him."

"A person that strives for power becomes his own downfall. It would never have ended if not for that fact."

"Ara? But, didn't you kill your clan for power?" Naruto hesitated in asking.

"Killing them gained me no power. It was merely a test of my own capacity."

"I don't believe that." Naruto stated, just as emotionlessly back. "Not even you're that heartless."

"They were nothing more than blood relations."

"How can you say that so calmly?" Naruto growled, low. "They were your family. I'd do _anything_ to have that and you threw it away."

"Yet it seems you have." The voice was firm and unwavering in it's piercing implication, a glare following the words in an unjust accusation. The sentence just said, was as detrimental as calling him a whore, as his younger brother had done. To suggest that he had only slept with and cared for Sasuke to get pregnant was…that all of his words were lies…He felt, somehow, betrayed. When he had set no bars and expected the worst, how could he? How could he have let Itachi become one of his emotional bonds?

"That was…low, you bastard." Naruto's tone lowered with disbelieving hurt and his eyes built with moisture that he refused to let free. The harsh reality of the situation buried deep into his emotional fragility. "You bastard!" He screamed, regressing into the frightened child that still existed within him and rose swiftly, despite his protesting weight, turning to bolt for the safe seclusion of his bedroom, that he longed for in the moment. The need for distance and separation from his problem.

Reaching out, Itachi's superior speed stopped the blond's retreat with a sharp yank to his flailed arm. With the force, Naruto stumbled back to the suffocating arms of the Uchiha, which tightened immediately around his struggling frame. "Let go of me bastard! Let go! Just because I have to live with your sorry ass, doesn't mean I have to listen to your shit. So let me the fuck go!" He squirmed as Itachi further tightened his hold around the Jinchuuriki, forcing Naruto's back to his form.

"Calm down, Naruto-kun. You'll alert attention to our situa-"

"Shut up asshole, you have no right…no right…" Naruto trailed off weakly. "Let go!" He choked. "Get the fuck off me and leave me the hell alone!"

Sliding an arm across to hold the hold the top of Naruto's arms harshly, Itachi reached a hand to the younker's mouth and covered the orifice in his tight grip. As Naruto struggled, they were both forced to sink slowly to the floor and Itachi's wound throbbed distantly with the excessive use. The chakra of the Kyuubi that the blond poured in only helped so much, despite the immediate risk of when it was first applied to his chakra system. Itachi found his face in the soft strands of Naruto's shining hair; the effect of innocence within him, radiating further with his shaking body and the light of the morning sun.

Itachi felt the blond try to bite his hand, but stopping just short of achievement with the inability to complete such a task. His hand began to acquire moisture, with what the Uchiha could only guess were tears and his bare arm stung with the two of his captive gripping to it. Nails scratched at his skin in heated desperation and depressed hate, leaving red marks and the occasional bead of blood. Which was followed and alternated with pained need and lonely want of comfort and understanding in the form of unrestrained clinging to the limb.

Why he had grabbed the blond at all, instead of letting him dwell and depress in his room was still unclear. To fight him could have, in some way, brought harm to the growing life that he had belittled so unreasonably to cause such a reaction, yet to leave him would have bought about manifesting negativity. Though such a state was no concern of his, he somehow felt responsible for preventing it. In such harmful words, he had changed the atmosphere to this, from something that could almost be described as friendly. In that moment, though, hadn't he wanted to inflict anguish?

The two words escaped Itachi's thin lips before he could think of reproaching them; such words he'd said so rarely. Maybe it was because of the growing blame upon himself as he watched the boy mentally shatter and fall apart, that reached back to the teen that lived only to sooth and care for his younger brother, that once held an innocence like this, that he wished to forever protect. It could even be for a kind of appreciation that he'd been treated with gratitude and understanding from the younger. Either way, he bought forth stillness and choked breaths to Naruto, who physically deflated and leaned into him and the back of the sofa, before drowsiness began to take effect and their bodies were heavy in ache.

The uttered words of _"I'm sorry..."_

NARUTO

So the question in this chapter is: why would Itachi want to purposely bring Naruto pain? Tune in next time for the stag-do and more moments with ItaNaru.

I drew a picture that wouldn't go from my mind after I'd replied to DesperateLoveKoi. It's just a little sketch and doesn't really display much; but you do see the effects of a thoroughly kissed Naru-chan. ;-p So it's dedicated to you, ne, DesperateLoveKoi? (Take out space.)

http :// clazkunoichi . deviantart . com / art / ItaNaru-Dominated-65369589

By the way, did anyone else get the impression that I wasn't English?

TIMELINE

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Mid) Day mission, SasuIno (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Meets Sakura, Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi, finds Itachi's curse seal, InoSaku talk, SasuSaku wedding

August - (Early) Naru's due date.

September - (Early) Sakura's due date.

In order of occurrences, tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	18. Comfortable

Thanks for the reviews people!

Shiva-iceflame - Hehe, thank you. I really wish I'd 'do' him wonderfully. ;-p God, I'm such a perv. Again, I'm really sorry about the words not showing up. I'm gonna put them at the start of this chapter for the people who read it before I managed to change it.

XxBookScarxX - Actually, I didn't know that; but while we're on the subject, have you ever read 'Disaster on the Cliff-tops' by 'Ilene Dover'? I totally love that one. Anywho, please don't die, 'cause that would royally suck.

PirateCaptainBo - Bo: Well, good, 'cause I am definitely English. J My college lecturer is married to a phillipinian. His ex is one, too. Lol. Ski: It's always good to have a reason to screw up characters' minds. The curse seal is such an opportunity, ne. And I can't wait to write the wedding.

rochelle09 - Thanks and I always try. Even beyond the call of illness!

DarkRavie - I'm glad it's good for you and hope the rest goes as well.

dino6 - I know! I figure if he can say it to his dick of a brother in the past, he can say it to his 'wife'. ;-p Yeah, it's easier to avoid depression than get out of it once you're in. Believe me. I'm proud to say that drugs were not my salvation…well 'cept the hallucinogens. They were just funny. Soon, I will be picking apart Itachi's mind. Though, for now lets say that he's…fond…of Naruto.

Vixyfox - Yeah, things are finally building, ne. Talk about long time coming. I figured that Itachi had to be connecting somehow and what better way than with an apology? If he said it his foolish brother in the past, Naru-chan's gotta get one. Maybe we'll be seeing more of this Itachi at the wedding?

DOKIDOKIpanic - Yeah. The desperate fools. And yeah, sort of like Sasuke. We fought a few times and she tried to kill me once, but she'd just get into these states of violence. With what her parents did to her, it was nothing in comparison. It's just how some people learn how to live, ya know…But, I'll always be there for her. Sasuke thinks he knows what love is, so he believes his actions are justifiable. I imagine that if he somehow got free of the curse seal, it's be like a huge reality check.

RuByMoOn17 - Heh. I suppose it was.

lazeee an demented - I know my English is fine, but thanks for reassuring me. It's just that it's frustrating, you know; getting told that you obviously aren't English and having someone lay out your work with apparent 'corrections', when you've got great grades, live in England and the other person 'corrects' it inaccurately. It feels like you're little brother's telling you that you're immature or knowing an answer before you. Sorry for ranting. So…There's a hidden secret behind the whole thing but what you deduced is part of it. Like, there's a reason that Naruto growing on him is a bad thing, despite the discomfort and also that Naru-chan doesn't deserve the pain. Sasuke definitely does though. ;-p You can have the cookies 'cause I'm not allowed dairy anymore and 'cause of you're semi-correctness, I'll give you the half a bottle of Irish cream I have left (which I also can't have). Booze and chocolate; all ya need now is a party.

Fox Loves Shinigami - Hehe; I'm glad. Can never be too uncaring, though. That's like not appreciating your review! Yay! I got an Itachi face! Thanks a bunch.

All about Yaoi - Hehe. If it's anything like me and that guy, nothing will change. Well, except teasing, of course. scratches back of head You're really good for my ego with this review. Two 'wow's and 'loved every word'. grin Talk about happy. I'm really glad you found it so enjoyable.

ScarletOfTheBlue - Aw. pouts No conversion. Still, I can't blame you. I'm a perv and, though I completely detest Sasuke for what he did to Naruto, I still find him relatively attractive. I hate pain in people that don't deserve it. If someone has done something remotely wrong, however, I could easily kill them…If it wasn't for laws, that is. There's still the stag-do, though, so unfortunately, no Uchiha confrontation.

conflictinglies0214 - I'm glad it's original. Sometimes, when I read a story, it's so similar to another that I have to re-read it to differentiate the two (or more). I'll try to update as often as I can.

Anonymous Sister of the Author - Hehe. Short and blush-worthy.

Kunahanipikachu - I should be really proud, then, ne. And I feel it. To think that I almost made you cry…it's unreal. Thanks a whole bunch for you're review and I hope it will continue to be good, ne.

Akirakun17 - Hehe, it happens. You really look deep into my story, ne. Itachi is sorta being sweet, huh. There's no saying that Itachi's all too pleased about it though. It's like when I write things down, it's so much simpler than saying it. But while we're on the subject; do ya think that I should refer to some stuff in the scroll or have Naruto read through the whole thing and do a chapter of what's inside later? The curse seal is somewhat involved in the massacre, but not so much as you're probably thinking, but not only a little either. And yeah, what 'Tachi said aint true, but people become hurtful when they become defensive. I would say that you're hitting Itachi pretty well. He sort of does know what emotions are and how they feel, but to a basic extent. It's easier to identify emotions when you see the effects or actions derived from them. I study people all day and still don't know some things I feel. It's like when I feel sad, but there's nothing to be sad about, so it can't be that. It's a clash of head and heart, I'm afraid. By the way, I suck at explanations but you obviously don't in intuitions, no matter the time. I like long reviews and if ya mean new chapter; I'm always trying. ;-p Ja, Clae.

the Crimson Eagle - Why thank you, Crimson Eagle. Itachi may be virtually physically unable to apologise now, but remember all the times he said it to that bastard of a little brother. Naru-chan's the only one who deserves it now!! You're really hyped up, ne? Well, you should be if I manage to write down what's in my head well. ;-p Fingers crossed.

kameotoluvsgaara - Heh. And Daniel-chan said that I wouldn't be able to hold onto a relationship. I know how they work! Lol. Anywho, yeah, I did make Sasuke kinda mean, ne? Sometimes, I really overdo the bad guy part; but really, the dude can be suck a fucker sometimes that I couldn't help it. ' I'm glad you like the progression of the relationship. There might be a few setbacks but isn't there always? Now I will leave you to your fainted fangirl-ing and write the new chapter.

Tsuzuki Misaki - Hehe, thank you a lot. You can tell my dyslexia a lot when I speak without focussing on what I'm saying. Like, I say: 'Are we having for dinner chicken?' Or I forget words like: 'Look, it's t-tor-tur-spinning!' When I write, I usually change letters or miss them out. Like, I often spell they, 'thay' or listened, 'listent', even though I know it's not. Spell checker really helps and re-reading twice helps. ;-D Sorry I made you sad. Reasons behind the dopey bollocks actions will be revealed…eventually. Hehe.

NARUTO

(Previously) The whispered words of _"I'm Sorry..."_

Naruto stirred before Itachi, after having slept restlessly the night before and in the position to first separate. The hard carpet was unkind to his rear, giving his lower back hell and muscles a stiff discomfort, in spite of the small amount of time the two had been at rest in their proximity. Immediately after his rouse, Itachi shuffled, opening his closed eyes in a startling ferocity, the blond never saw. As Itachi had mostly been the blond's cushion, he gained the majority of the effects from their unusual resting position and grunted in distaste of the treatment toward his joints and, ultimately, body. Both calmly and sluggishly rose in silence, signifying their fragile truce.

"I'm cold." Naruto mumbled distractedly, needing to say something to break the tension and receive something in the way of their current standing of relationship. "Ne, Itachi; I feel so achy."

Itachi rose an eyebrow at the whining but said nothing of it and instead, moved off toward the bedroom of the small apartment. Though he was used to spending days at a time with nothing to replenish his energy but meditation, his questionable actions of the past few days were puzzling to him and put further strain on his still healing wounds. He could only ignore their persisting damage and pain infliction for so long.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Naruto asked quickly and awkwardly in his slightly panicked state. He had been given no reassurances and the reason Itachi was heading toward his room was evading him.

"To bed." Itachi stated. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No…But why are you going to my bedroom?"

"I have not slept this past night and forced in a detrimental position for this past half-hour. Would you have me sleep on a further problematic object as the couch when my wounds hint at nothing but further repercussion?" Itachi became amused at the lost expression Naruto gave off from his answer.

"…But you can't sleep in my bed!"

"Oh?"

"It'll be weird. A-And you won't sleep tonight or something."

"An hour is all I require."

"Still!" Naruto's voice had risen in tone, his body moving subconsciously to confront the taller male.

"Would you rather join me?" Itachi let a slight smirk rile the blond further.

"What?" Naruto squeaked. " No! I-I'm pregnant, and the babies, an-"

"You're jumping to conclusions Naruto-kun. I merely thought of laying with you in a warm and progressively more comfortable bed." He smirked more profoundly, watching the dark blush take over his companion's cheeks completely.

"Liar." Naruto defended with an automatic retaliation and pouted stubbornly. A smile threatened to break through, however; they were going to be okay.

Itachi bent his mouth to the blond's ear, revealed to him by the slightly turned head. "I assume you faired better than I in that position by the couch. After all, you did seem comfortable clung tightly to my frame." The softly whispered words were barely from Itachi's mouth, before his sultry lips claimed Naruto's in a heated battle that the Jinchuriki couldn't help but respond to. Even as Itachi retreated, Naruto's head couldn't stop from following slightly, prolonging the connection, "Wish me a good sleep." Were the last words from the Uchiha before the closing of the bedroom door showed defiant finality.

The click of the door bought Naruto back from his emotional high and he contemplated running into his room and demanding obedience, though what he might find if he did ran an impressive blush across whiskered cheeks. Maybe he really was becoming to close to Itachi, but the goofy smile that he was sporting stated just how much he actually didn't care. He still expected Itachi to whisk him away to his death; but he supposed the honesty about it made it rather…insignificant. To '_live life to the fullest'_. Yeah; he could do that.

………………………………...

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Kakashi?"

"Maa, maa. Don't be like that, Sasuke. It's traditional to celebrate your last night of freedom. No more screwing around after tomorrow, you know." He flippantly informed.

"Tch. I can do what I like."

"Oh? Are you going to further break our team apart?"

"If you've got something to say, _sensei_; say it." Sasuke hissed.

"Hm. Now what could I possible have to say?" Kakashi curved his eye. "Come, Sasuke. People are waiting for you."

"I told you that I didn't want a bachelor party." Was the snappy response.

"There's no need to be so on-edge, Sasuke. None of your previous lovers will be there.

All the silver-haired Jounin got for an answer was a growl and the slamming of the door that he stood both sides of. It was unfortunate for Sasuke that Kakashi knew the kage bunshin no jutsu (shadow clone technique). "Leave." Was accentuated with the usual death glare.

"Fine. I'll just bring them all here then. You should really stick to your commitments." Kakashi sighed in false disappointment.

""I never said I would go." Sasuke growled, dangerously. "_You_ organized this."

"Hm…" Kakashi folded his arms, before arching his eye happily. "Here it is, then."

"No one." Sasuke kept his voice low. "Will dirty this place with their presence. I only put up with you because of the Sharingan."

"So harsh." He mocked hurt. "But I already told them to meet us here if we didn't show up, hmm, ten minutes ago." Kakashi faked cheer.

"What? You pathetic Jounin. Where do you have to meet them?"

"Oh? I don't think it'll mat-"

"Where, Kakashi?" Sasuke demanded brutally in a rushed sense of stubbornness.

"Outside the barbeque restaura-"

Sasuke teleported from Kakashi's sight with a glare and a kunai aimed at the clone of his team leader. Kakashi, on the other side of the door, gained a deadly glint in his one exposed eye and smiled with malicious intent. Sasuke had a good reason not to go, but it was because of a motive far more hazardous and deadly than the selfish and arrogant ones that he had conjured in his own mind. Kakashi intended to break something tonight; something that many people would gladly help in, and fortunately for him, they were all waiting lazily outside the barbeque shack. After all, it wouldn't be beneficial to rush the progress and, with the time still before noon, they had a large window of opportunity to work with.

………………………………...

Previously lost within his own thoughts and trying not to think of Itachi asleep in his bed, Naruto glanced toward the scroll lying innocently upon the coffee table. It had been a while since Itachi had left him and he so desperately wanted to read it. There was only one problem; Itachi had sealed it specifically to prevent access. Why would the man give him a scroll and not let him read it? So, he waited as patiently as he could, watching the clock and scroll sporadically whilst trying to concentrate on the book of names Iruka had so kindly given to him. There in lay the problem.

He couldn't focus, all because of his never-ending curiosity.

The time Itachi declared his wake for came and went. He resigned to letting the older man sleep, as he clearly needed it. However, that didn't mean he had to enjoy it, or lessen his frequent glances toward the time. When Itachi did emerge from the bedroom, Naruto was at full attention, mentioning nothing of the sleeping arrangement and everything of the scroll. In his usual vague way, Itachi had answered with reasoning of privacy…which to Naruto, didn't make any sense.

"But what could be so personal? There're a bunch of people with the seal."

"And it effects everyone differently."

"How does it?"

"I will only tell you the code once you promise to read it only after my departure."

"You're leaving?" Naruto questioned, eyes lingering just short of the man before him in a blatant display of his untold disagreement with the decision.

"I will have to eventually, Naruto-kun. I have business to finish."

"Akatsuki?…But…I thought that they're mad at you?"

"I am still an Akatsuki. Do not think that your promise is void."

"Tch, like I don't know." Naruto scowled. "I just thought that you were staying longer."

Itachi looked blankly upon the face turned away from him and sighed in annoyance. "Your word."

"Fine, you bastard. I don't see what the big deal is but I promise not to read your bloody stupid scroll. Happy?" Naruto mumbled, turning away from the Uchiha and flopping, aggravated, further into the sofa that he was already occupying.

Itachi sat calmly beside him, shoving a fresh tea toward him and sat his own on the table beside the scroll. "Watch carefully."

The knowledge Itachi graced him with then, only furthered Naruto's interest to read it, but with his own delicate secrets and situations, he supposed that he could understand the need for ignorance and tact. With how thorough the older Uchiha seemed to be, he had left no aspect unwritten on the subject of his curse seal; relevant or not. Naruto's blood raced at the thought. The enigma, Itachi; who is more tight lipped about himself than Sasuke, despite his ability to maintain conversation…Part of his history was in that scroll, privy to his very own, prying eyes.

………………………………...

An unconscious Sasuke was bundled uncaringly into the darkness of the cellar below, rolling unceremoniously and unknowingly down the dank steps. Marks were already pre-drawn on the cold concrete as an unnatural and dull light buzzed to life in the spacious and nearly bare room. Four figures sat beyond the marked-out circle with crossed legs and grave faces; all knowing what the Uchiha being bond to a chair, in the centre of the Japanese markings was capable of and none being convinced of his passive role in Naruto's absence from society. The four consisting of Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji and Sai.

Chouji and Lee finished tying the ropes holding the Uchiha 'heir', looking back, unsurely towards the others' eyes. There was no doubt shown on the other faces, as if they knew a secret the two beside Sasuke did not. And, they supposed, they probably did. Never before this, would they have expected the famous Kakashi would interrogate and play with his student's mind. Sasuke slumped forward as they moved away; the drug they had infected his system with, erasing his short term memory for it to be re-written and knocking his conscious deep into the Uchiha's mind. The sub-conscious was now to their complete access.

Amongst all the hurried bustling, another chair was set in front of the unconscious teen, allowing comfort for the interrogator. He was not an expert, but was completely condescending. And besides his allegiance to Naruto in this matter, and many others, due to his original misguided thinking; the advantage was that Sasuke didn't know him well enough to place his voice. He didn't know him at all, if Kakashi's research was accurate. Ebisu, elite Jounin, knowledgeable and experienced, at least partly, in every Shinobi tactic, was to be their person for interrogation upon Uchiha Sasuke.

………………………………...

The rest of the day passed by relatively uneventfully for Naruto, until the time in which dinner was to be prepared. During a raid of the cupboards and fridge with frustrated mumbling, Naruto turned to find an Itachi-less apartment. Immediately, his eyes drew to the scroll sitting lonely on the table by the couch, as if it were the Ramen he acted so obsessed with. It mocked his word to not read the secret until after it's writer departure and taunted his curiosity to read it here and now in his absence.

His stomach rumbled and bought with it a sense of awareness to the degrading step he took toward the object's direction. He growled, ashamed at himself and his wounded pride of relenting to the attraction and possibilities of such a possession. He abruptly turned back to the kitchen area and put water on the stove to boil, adding rice and harshly-chopped, pre-washed carrots he'd prepared before his search of the cupboards and disappointed ranting. Taking a frying pan to the stove for the diced chicken, he cursed his hormones, food craving and the fact that he couldn't eat out.

Naruto only knew how to cook because Ero-sennin had forced him to learn when he'd seen his usual diet and tried the terrible food he had prepared when travelling. As much fun as it was to see the man hurl, he had to appreciate the height he had gained, which the old perv had said was due to the better and balanced meals. Sure, he wasn't the tallest, but at least girls weren't towering over him now. He smiled sadly at the bitter nostalgia of when things were simple and he could still believe in the hope that Sasuke…

A mix of smells assaulted him with the out-of-place sound of his front door clicking in place. He quickly mixed up the slightly charred chicken pieces and turned to face who he automatically placed as Itachi. Instantly reaching out for the object thrown at him, he found it to slightly scrape his skin and automatically glared, until he realised what it was and, in a burst of spontaneity, threw his arms around the now-stiff Uchiha.

"I'm so loving you right now, you sexy, sexy man, you." He beamed, whilst Itachi's eyes opened wider in his shock at the overjoyed words.

Naruto, not noticing the slight change his words had caused, and oblivious to the words themselves, happily moved to the kitchen with his prize of a pineapple. Stirring the rice and mixing the chicken, he noticed their near completeness and gaily went about a quick preparation of a finely chopped pineapple. Itachi still stood motionless, wondering if Naruto's words would ever register in the blond's head, as he watched him drain the rice and add it to the chicken with spices, the pineapple and peas.

Itachi slowly moved behind the blond and reached above him to the over-head cupboard, pulling out two dishes and two plates. Naruto's response to the close proximity was not to stiffen or shudder, as he once may have. With a small, sweet and closed-eyed smile over his shoulder to the taller male, he gladly went back to stirring. Itachi moved the pottery to the counter top and added freshly brought Dango to the plate to accompany the meal. The teen looked at the purchase and smiled wider, moving to serve the food.

Itachi couldn't help but wonder; when did they become so comfortable…?

………………………………...

The process had started. Working directly with Sasuke's subconscious, they all knew the answers given were direct and accurate to the degree of the questioner's ability. It was Kakashi's group that maintained the flow of the hold on Sasuke and controlled his ability to answer. Lee and Chouji were monitoring Sasuke for signs of resistance and awareness whilst Kiba and Shino were concentrating on guarding their location. Their tracker abilities were perfect for detection of intruders.

To agree to the terms of silence had been an easy choice when dealing with the safety of a friend; the reasoning, they were told, for the interrogation they were a part of. The four around the circle had been planning this for a while, it seemed, though the rest were only informed today. When three of your friends and a Jounin instructor demand your assistance, refusal would be ridiculous. But, as the ones who dared to call Naruto their friend stood in the intimidating and stifling room with the one causing him pain, they realised how little he ever shared and how much they actually ignored; some much more than others.

And while the answers flowed, they didn't want the knowledge at an even greater level.

The knowledge of a relationship with Naruto. A wonderful tale of fulfilment and rising need to touch tease, taste and dominate. A planning of adequate proportion with the knowledge of the blond's past. Ignoring Naruto to drive away feelings of anything but hate, turned to ignorance because he saw the need for him to acknowledge Naruto growing in blue eyes. Desperate people were easier to claim. A book that tempted and aroused. A transformation he knew Naruto to accept, so he could be around for the moment of greatest weakness.

The reason of Sasuke's betrayal. His goal always was to revive his clan and with a male it was impossible. Malicious words spoken of Naruto's seduction and purposeful drive, to make him forget his duties and turn him into the freak that the blond was. Talks of taking women and only seeing the blond hair and blue eyes of his once-best-friend begging beneath him. An image was needed for society, along with a baby. Naruto's best friend who was fertile, strong and completely obsessed; the best type to be able to also keep the blond, who he always intended to keep.

The question of Naruto's move of residence. A rape described in such detail that it shocked and sickened the ones listening with it's belief of justification. Of how Sasuke didn't understand why the blond left his home when he knew the raven would be visiting again. The blond had begged him with his body, showing the need for him to forever be there, no matter what words were spewed forth from such luscious lips. How Naruto had no right to deny, anyway, when he belonged to Sasuke in every way.

The asking of Sasuke's plans at the wedding he knew Naruto was coming to. A plot brewing in the darkened souls of a blond's capture and punishment for his avoidance, was there answer. Snarls of ownership and betrayal for being replaced. Sasuke needed a male heir and Naruto should respect that. Of how Sasuke would show him ownership and obedience for his negligence and force him to feel the same.

And there came the question above all others. Why? Why chase Naruto? What was it that Sasuke felt other than this disgusting urge to dominate and use, when all any had seen the raven deliver to the Jinchuriki was viciousness and cruelty since his return? There was no denying that the Uchiha believed the answer given.

"Why concentrate on Naruto?"

"He is mine."

"What is it you want him to feel?"

"Love."

"What is it you feel?"

"Love."

But that didn't mean that the Shinobi present had to believe it. If that was the product of love, none gathered ever wanted to gain experience.

With varying levels of shock, revulsion and loathing, eyes watched as Kakashi broke the chain of the interrogation and rose to face the Uchiha. The drug would wear off soon and memories of a party had to be suggested, so that belief would be accepted. But as whispers of events were given, so were whispers of the past. To break a soul, you had to first find where it laid and Kakashi knew where it had never left. So, as Sasuke was aggressively deposited in his home, thoughts of a negligent and loveless past, bereft of affection were planted.

If words of a defective waste of the Uchiha blood, who will always be too weak to fight his brother without borrowed power, for revenge of a family that despised him ever burrowed in Sasuke's mind; Kakashi hoped it ate him away inside.

But more than that, he hoped the Uchiha brothers would kill each other.

NARUTO

Heh, so…sorta like a filler of ItaNaru…with an oblivious blond. But we had to have something breaking up the nastiness upon Sasuke! Even if that turned out to be a little…different. Told you he was psycho.

TIMELINE

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Mid) Day mission, SasuIno (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Meets Sakura, Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi, finds Itachi's curse seal, InoSaku talk, 'Stag do', SasuSaku wedding

August - (Early) Naru's due date.

September - (Early) Sakura's due date.

In order of occurrences, tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	19. Learning

Thank you SO much for the reviews!! I can't believe that I got so many. I hope that those who signed in got the review replies I sent and if you preferred it when I wrote them here please say so and I will do it again, but I thought that the majority of people would prefer a personal reply as, well it's more personal and writing on here takes up a lot of room at the start of the story. I will reply to people who don't log in here still.

GOMEN! I'm sorry for not updating for a long time. Life sucks, period. My Father's left and my violent older brother with an arrogant superiority complex has moved in. I literally HATE him and it's been havoc over here. The worst part is that he now runs the house because, of course, my Mother doesn't care and I am getting yelled at because I oppose him. I now have no secrecy, space or privacy and my solitary time has been reduced, once again, to the shower. I am also looking for a job to leave this depression infused place forever. I don't hate my life; I hate the people around me. 

lly - Thank you for saying so. Sorry this chapter is so late. Life completely sucks in ruining any roll I gain with writing.

lonelyreverance - Hehe, thanks. Though the lack of chapters wasn't helped by me, ne. Sorry. I figure that Kakashi would. He is one to bend the rules for a friend, as we know. The others only see Sasuke as a comrade and not a friend, so why not?

anti-sasunaru - Ha. And here I thought that everyone on here was a closet pervert. XD At the least. Still, I suppose that I could give a warning. I mustn't have done, but when I started it, I did say it was heavy Yaoi off the bat. I think that Sasuke doesn't deserve Naruto, myself. Especially in this fic, so I'll see what I can do. But I don't promise that there'll be no more SasuNaru psycho moments.

Alex - I will try and update more often now. Things have started to settle down at my house, so I should be fine for a while. The thing is, with the kits, you can't hate them 'cause of their father; it's like judging Naruto 'cause of Kyuubi. It's not just Naruto and Sasuke, but seven lil' babies growing in there. In the end, biological parenting is just DNA coding, a father is the person who raises you. I can promise Sasuke's pain but not Naruto's freedom...just yet...

NARUTO

Itachi found that waking Naruto up in the morning could be extremely entertaining. He and Naruto were complete opposites when it came to mornings. He could rise on command, though hates the effects of assaulting light and unclear mind. Naruto, however, took a long time in awakening and acted like the haze and shine were a bliss in itself. Since his fascination with rousing the blond, he found mornings more…enjoyable as of late. Learning over the slightly curled form, that was laying on his right side; with one hand either side of the blond head and straddling the top of Naruto's thighs, he quietly spoke.

"Ramen."

Naruto stirred and rolled within the confinements Itachi created, to achieve more of a shuffling effect towards his left, effectively resting on his back with a repetition of the word.

"That's right, Naruto. Do you want some?"

"Mmm…" He affirmed.

"Beg." Itachi demanded of him.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "Nooo." His voice came out as a whine.

"Beg or no ramen, Naruto."

"…Pl-" He cut himself off, licking his lips and going to turn his head.

"Continue, Naruto-kun." Itachi probed, keeping his head forward-facing with fingers grasping his chin lightly.

"P…Please fe-" He licked drying lips again. "Please, feed me." Naruto breathily asked.

Itachi's eyebrow arched at the unwilling and forced words. What dream could the blond be having to spout that? Watching the slight dust of pink on the teen's cheeks, he smirked. This progression he could certainly work with. Pulling down the blond's jaw, he dipped his head to take the lips of the male beneath him. He darted his tongue into the awaiting mouth, fully intent on coaxing a battling or submissive reaction from the other tongue involved.

He was not ready for the treatment he received, though. As soon as the appendix entered the warm orifice, the full lips had taken to closing around and sucking upon it. The pressure, wetness and sensations shot through Itachi while Naruto displayed a pleasurable expression on his face, only millimetres from his own. What he instigated was turning upon him as he found the whole experience rather…arousing. To make matters worse, Naruto shuffled, rubbing against something best left alone at this point.

The dark-eyed man made to move away, bringing Naruto several centimetres along with him because of his reluctance to let go. Itachi fought against attacking the smaller man's willing mouth when a tanned leg was made to move with the effort exceeded to keep together both mouths. As Naruto rolled, now onto his left side, happily, the Uchiha hissed slightly at the brushing pressure and glared at the unknowing blond.

"Mmm. Itachi flavoured." Naruto mumbled, drowsily.

Glare swiped from his eyes with a disbelief of the content and completely arousing symbolism of the statement, Itachi froze. For the first time in a while, his cock was hard and pushing against Naruto's thigh. If he were less of a dignified man, he would rub alongside the presented limb to completion or wake his companion to finish the job he had unintentionally started.

Leaning down, he hovered above the blond's pulse, breathing hotly onto the exposed skin there before abruptly tearing himself away and off the blond to the shower. He knew better than to will the problem away, as it would most probably creep up later; yet, he refused to indulge within such dangerous parameters, despite his disturbing urge to return to the Jinchuuriki and masturbate until his come littered that beautiful body; marking him.

Stepping into the shower, Itachi turned the temperature to a lower degree and forcefully concentrated on ignoring any and all sexual orientated thoughts and problems that he became plagued with. A knock sounded on the door and Itachi came close to cursing as the source of his problem creaked the wooden entrance ajar to allow the flow of his voice to enter.

"Itachi, I'm making toffee and banana pancakes. Do you want some?" He yawned.

"Have you any cereal?" Itachi's calm tone was easy to achieve, despite the need to drag the blond before him and shove his cock in the mouth he'd earlier invaded.

"Um…yeah, I should have. A bit sweet for breakfast, huh?" Naruto asked, referring to his own choice in relation.

"Quite."

"Don't take too long, okay? 'Cause I need a shower, too."

"Aa."

"Hey Itachi?" Said man resisted growling and instead made a non-committal sound of acknowledgement to the calling. "Just, thanks."

Naruto's soft voice hit Itachi with sincerity. Even if he were not motionless with the unaccustomed gratification in the tone, he couldn't have spoken back toward Naruto because of his quick departure. Within the isolation of the shower cubical a now foreign and distant softness crept through the black dominance of the Uchiha's eyes. The stun of words rarely spilt towards him during the entirely of his life, being given so willingly from the blond once again, and for no reason, became taken over with his own positive feeling towards them. The corner of his lip twitched in the sudden urge to smile in appreciation, and dare he say a tinge of happiness?

As Itachi's stability in life and future plans were diminishing, once again through a fault of his own contribution, he was being offered the only life he'd wanted as a child; and by the one person he had to sentence to death in order to keep the predictable and semi-stable future he me may still currently hold. Family. Acceptance. Appreciation. Understanding. Even caring had been granted to the older Uchiha by his prey. Yet, even if he wanted to abandon everything for the foolishly childish dreams of his past, he was still hindered by the very village the proposition lay in. What village would re-accept a murderer of it's own citizens?

Absently, Itachi turned off the shower, inwardly demeaning himself for such useless thoughts. At least, he mused, the excessive thinking had worked away his problem. With sadistic thoughts of revenge in mind, the Uchiha quickly dried and donned only a pair of his host's dark boxers and the towel he'd used, resting upon his shoulders, to join the blond Jinchuuriki in his morning meal. He wasn't disappointed with the reddened skin and chocking on pancakes.

"The shower is free, Naruto-kun. Though I may be forced to join you if I somehow happen to have an accident with my own food." He proposed with such a straight face that Naruto's predicament only worsened; forcing the blush further along his skin. "After all, I can't put forth a bad impression to out fellow ninja and your unfaithful ex-boyfriend, can I?"

"Tch, like that matters." Naruto's mood turned sour.

"On the contrary, both yours and my honour depends upon this appearance. Should either of us falter in our act or appearance, doubt would be given to the sincerity of our relationship, which would in turn put suspicion upon myself. You, however, would lose pride if I were not shown as an improvement to your former lover and brandished as your indifference and conquer over his infidelity."

With a slacked jaw, Naruto asked, "How did _you_ come up with that?"

"Are you insinuating something about my intelligence, Naruto-kun?"

"No! No. It's just…well, a _sociable_ thing, is all."

"Aa. My Father told my Mother this on their wedding day after his separation with my biological Mother. I have never forgotten it."

"Eh?! B-But you're an Uchiha! Isn't that, like, illegal or something?"

"Iie. A weak Uchiha is unacceptable. My birth Mother was banished from the clan for her actions. Sexual frustrations, like anger and fear, were forbidden and frowned upon; suppressed by desire for control and power. Father and Mother were forced into marriage. She justified her affair with a description of love, making Father turn to her younger cousin. It is ironic that it was Father's faithful wife that concealed an infidel child."

"Wait…you're saying that you and Sasuke have different Mothers?!"

"Aa, but…I am revealing too much of myself of myself, now, aren't I?"

"Eh! You can't tell me that and then recluse on me!"

"And yet you offer up no information upon yourself. Isn't that a little selfish, Naruto-kun?"

"But, b-but I have nothing to tell. That isn't fair!"

Itachi's eyes widened slightly. "Have you not yet been told of your heritage?"

"Heritage? No…I suppose they were just village folk, you know. I got tired of asking when I was younger. They'd say something about monsters not having parents and spawning from evil. Didn't understand it back then, though. I guess I just lost interest." Naruto shrugged, chewing on his meal once again, but with less vigour than previously. "Why?" Naruto hesitated. "Did you…know them or something. Were, were they good people?"

Staring at each other for a while, Itachi lowered his eyes to his own acquired cereal. "You should ask your Hokage."

"…Oh…So they were bad people then, huh…"

"…On the contrary…Your Father was a well known man and one of the most powerful Shinobi to ever walk this planet. I heard your Father had a spirit rivalling your own, where as your Mother had an emotionally fragile heart that betrayed her in the end, though many refuse to even believe that your Mother existed."

"H-How do you know…? When no one would ever tell me, how do _you_ know!" Naruto yelled his frustrations to the older Uchiha, as if the blame needed his direction.

"It's not my fault that this village is driven by blind hatred and fear in the unknown."

Naruto sighed shakily at the Uchiha's calm words, head bowed to the food under it. "I know…It's just after so long…I even asked Ero-sennin once and he just gave me this sad and pitiful look before saying that he didn't know. But he does…doesn't he?"

"Aa." A silence fell over the two with the affirmative answer.

"Tch. Whatever. I'm going for a shower." Naruto stood, leaving behind two pancakes, one of which only half eaten.

Itachi watched the retreating blond before depositing the used culinary equipment in the sink and moving to adorn his new Yukata. In truth, there was one thing he wanted the blond to verify. The words his best friend told on the day of his death, he'd refused to believe for so long. He could understand the temptation, hatred, pressure and even the whispered encouragement from the Uchiha's tainted chakra. He couldn't however, understand how if affected kind-hearted Shisui.

On that day he'd blamed Shisui's death partly on their clan and the blood running through their veins forcing the act out of him; of both of them. Also, that day, he'd come close to slaughtering the blond innocently showering in the other room. Sasuke had inadvertently and unknowingly saved the blond from a premature death back then. Even now, the need to physically force and demand from the blond the events of that night, so long ago, remained.

Yet, if what Shisui said was true, the Jinchuuriki deserved no such actions upon him. After all, what could a weak, malnourished eight year old force three battle-ready Chuunins to do?

NARUTO

Sorry. I was going to write a longer chapter because of my absence, but I've only managed to type a third of the next chapter, but I did proof-read this one. That's the longest part with me; damn dyslexia. I should have the next chapter up within another few days to make up for it, but I've still got a doctors appointment soon and plenty of your stories to catch up on. I've been _deprived_ I tell you, DEPRIVED! Anywho, ja and I hope you like. ;-p

Oh, and Shivawn, dreadlocks are amazing, aren't they. Mmm, tasty.

TIMELINE

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Mid) Day mission, SasuIno (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Meets Sakura, Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi, finds Itachi's curse seal, InoSaku talk, Stag do (interrogation), **SasuSaku wedding**

August - (Early) Naru's due date.

September - (Early) Sakura's due date.

In order of occurrences (bold is this chapter), tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	20. Attacked

Arigato for the reviews, favourites, alerts and C2s. I really can't believe how well this story is doing and I thank you all for being patient with me. I know that the review replies that I sent you said that this chapter would have been finished quicker than this, but, unfortunately, I had an elder brother to look after this week. Along with the job quirks and my sister's computer habits, it was a little hard to write and check so fast. Gomen.

ddd - Uhm, thanks. XD

Shinigami - Hehe, I like you. As such, I will tell you that I'm a huge Gaara fan, but aren't the best at writing him…at all. Either way, I made reference to him earlier and have planned an appearance, (let's be honest, a story without Gaara is virtually a crime!) just not right now. Gaara does play a relatively important part, though. As for Ino; when I wrote her so depressed, my mind immediately started thinking of other pair-ups for her…And to think that she wasn't going to have a lot of appearance in the beginning. At least Shikamaru's 'other half' is Temari…Hm, I'm sure she has a brother…;-p Thanks a lot for your review and ideas.

Vampire - Well, that was certainly short, but okay, I suppose I can write more. xp

NARUTO

"I don't think I can do this." The whisper came from soft lips. "I'm not ready."

"After convincing me to come this far, you want to turn back?"

"No! Just, just give me a minute…Ow, not so hard!" The hand pulling at him loosened it's grip slightly, but stayed strong in it's task. "Ah, just stop for a minute, would you?"

"Tch, fine; but once we start up again, you're coming whether you like it or not."

"But I'm not prepared yet!"

"I don't prepare, and neither should you." Itachi moved his hand quickly to grab Naruto's wrist. "You'll get worked up and explode before the main event. Besides, we can't delay and make Iruka-san wait for us any longer." A mouth opened to protest, but before words had taken form, Itachi dove into the blond's mouth and dominated, parting the desperate lips with his forceful tongue easily. "You'll come out the better off in this."

"I approve of your boyfriend Naruto. He speaks so perverted-ly."

"What, Kakashi-sensei?! When did you get here?" Naruto jumped. "And no he doesn't. He's not you."

"I'm offended, Naruto. I'm here because I wondered why my Iruka-sensei was looking at the entrance of our tent so flustered. And what do I find but my old student having a very interesting conversation with his boyfriend."

"I was not!"

"Then maybe next time, you shouldn't use 'hard', 'preparing' and 'coming' in the same conversation. People might misinterpret their meaning." Kakashi smiled, showing it with the arch his eye turned into.

"W-What?" Naruto turned to Itachi to see a gleaming amusement hidden well in his eyes. "You knew about this, didn't you, you bastard?!"

"Naru-chan; don't accuse me of such things!" Itachi pouted. "And…Kakashi-san, I presume? Shouldn't you be with Sasuke?"

"Yeah, about that…" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "He isn't here yet."

"What? Why?"

"If I knew that, I'd know where he is, and I don't. This is why I never turn up early." Kakashi made sure to make a point of that statement, causing sweat drops on Naruto , while Itachi remained displeased.

"Explain." The Uchiha demanded.

"Well, usually I'm late-"

"About Sasuke." He further glowered.

"See, Sasuke is a brooding emo-"

"Find him, Hatake; because if he comes within twelve feet of Naruto, I can't promise that I'd be able to control my actions." Naruto looked over to Itachi, shocked that he'd act so well as to say such a thing.

Turning serious, Kakashi straightened, looking dead into Itachi's eyes, as if trying to gauge something from them. After a few minutes and Itachi narrowing his eyes further in his fury, Kakashi spoke. "I have two shadow clones out searching. Do you plan on doing the same?"

"Kage-bunshin is a Kenjutsu of Konoha. Why should I know it?"

"Yeah, Kakashi. Benito's from-"

"Konoha. The correct answer for that question would be 'I don't know the layout of Konoha' or 'I don't know Uchiha Sasuke's habits'. Kettou Benito has never been recorded entering or exiting this village. So, either you're a Konoha citizen or you're an intruder. Which story will you go with _Benito_-san?"

"K-Kakashi-sensei, it's not what it looks like. _I_ bought him here. I-It's just, Benito, he can't be found, you know? There are people after him - dangerous people-"

"Naruto." Itachi interrupted. "Go and join Iruka. I wish to speak with Kakashi-san alone."

"I…Are you sure?" Naruto nervously glanced between the two ninja before him, unable to discern who he was more concerned for. Itachi could be caught or Kakashi disposed of with one glance…And both outcomes would be his fault.

"I will be fine, Koi." The deep voice held a danger and the seriousness in Itachi's borrowed face did not waver, eyes also never leaving his aspiring opponent.

"But I bought you here. If something happens-"

"If something happens, it happens." Itachi stated, before turning harsh eyes upon the blond teen. Irises of worried, apprehensive and anxious eyes also portrayed an accusing taint beneath the surface, making Itachi realise that he was not only thinking of their secret being discovered or that Itachi may be captured and killed as he was, for some reason, continuously trying to prevent, but also fearing for the safety of his former sensei. "We will meet you shortly, Naruto-kun. Both of us."

Apprehensively, Naruto moved between the two older males, facing the fake appearance of his current lodger. With his persistence in remaining there and Kakashi's eyes moving to question his back, Itachi lowered his gaze to the blond. With doubting in the gleaming of his blue orbs, he wearily stepped forward; his arms raising slightly to clasp at the folds of Itachi's Kimono. Gauging the Uchiha's reaction, Naruto continued, without negativity becoming apparent, and leant up to the taller man's left ear.

"Thank you." He whispered, pulling back with closed eyes and a sweet smile.

As his head was tilted further back with a finger under his chin, Naruto opened his eyes once again as dry, warm lips met his own in a chaste kiss and Itachi's tongue traced the corner of his closed lips. Surprised with the tenderness of it, Naruto froze, delayed in his own racing mind. He was actually _here_ and about to watch the only person he'd ever opened his heart to make a life with someone else. And yet, with him was the one man said person despised, warming up the very essence of his life.

With renewed vigour, Naruto encircled his arms around the neck of the older Uchiha and threw caution to the wind as he dragged those addictive lips down to his violently. It suddenly felt as if he were starved of human affection and interaction, while the only root to ground him in this devastating place of emotional decline, was to reaffirm his reason and purpose; protecting his unborn and surviving for such a point of their existence; with his mouth so intricately connected to the one responsible for his present, future and that which represented what his life had become meaning for.

Deep in the control of someone else should have scared him beyond all hope and fear; yet as Itachi leant him over his arm and dipped his body backward so he could dominate their interaction and physically connect with as much of Naruto's frame as he could, whilst keeping his tongue down the blond's throat, he found it somewhat liberating. To be alone. To be unneeded and unwanted. To be cast aside and forgotten within the raging world around him. The feeling of being lost and unknowing how to operate with the people around him. They all faded away, as if they were as unimportant as he sometimes felt.

One touch from those slightly worn hands upon him now and he was content in his life within them. To, for once in his life, not to have to enforce control and make decisions was…refreshing. He felt…free. His liberator, condemner and stabilizer all had the same accursed name in Uchiha Itachi.

"Naruto. Iruka is probably waiting." Itachi let out, as he separated from the young blond; somewhat surprised at his bold and forward actions, though not showing it to his present company, nor adverse to it. "I will meet you in this tent before the start of the ceremony." He finished his unknowing demand with a short dismissal connection between their foreheads.

"You're so mushy." Naruto pulled away, enjoying the annoyed look he'd accomplished in putting on his hunter's face and smirked at his minor revenge.

"Come, Kakashi-san. We have a groom to find." Itachi returned his eyes to the only one showing, of his opponent and gestured of to the side.

Both Shinobi turned to take their confrontation away from the others of the Wedding event; walking alongside, but not near each other. After all, it was a simple rule of engagement to never turn your back on the enemy. Barely two steps had been taken by the pair when Itachi felt the presence behind him, too late. Arms encircles his waist and the side of a head rested between his shoulder blades. Though he was uncomfortable in this vulnerable position, he did not show it or retaliate to it. Fortunately, he recognised those kimono sleeves, or his would-be-attacker and therefore, little blond host, would be dead by now.

Naruto smiled slightly against Itachi's back. Maybe having crazy hormones wasn't such a bad thing; he could get away with anything. Removing himself, he ran from the forced embrace and into the tent, leaving a thankful Itachi for the blond having too great a pride, that he had to confront his enemies. Who knew that the loud-mouthed and bad-tempered Uzumaki could be so talented at stealth? If ever he could learn to control his wild emotions, he could become a great ANBU stealth operative.

Kakashi stopped dead in a strategic distance from the ceremonial area. Even the people in Konoha with the best hearing, shouldn't be able to hear them from this location. Immediately, Itachi's guard was up full.

"Henge? Benito-san?"

"Very good, Kakashi-san. But what else should I expect from a master of the Sharingan. One would assume you actually had Uchiha blood in your veins to achieve a Mangekyou form."

"Oh? And what would you know of the Uchiha clan?"

"Merely what I have heard and discovered. Secrets in hidden villages aren't as confidential as one would think."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't explain why you are hiding your identity."

"Is Naruto's word so weakly trusted recently? I am sure he has already explained my position; whilst in my presence, non-the-less."

"If Naruto does not know your real identity, how can I trust his judgement?"

"On the contrary, Naruto-kun knows me quite well. My identity, home village and reasons for this change are known better by him than anybody. I suppose, one might say that he is the closest person to me."

"As Tsunade-sama has to marry the Uchiha and Sakura, she wants you to be monitored until after the ceremony. I'm sure you understand the need for interrogation."

"I am here for Naruto. Nothing less and nothing more. I am no threat to this village. Some people, however, might pose a problem."

"Is that a threat?"

"Despite what it may seem, I was talking of ignorant people that come between my fiancé and I; of which, by the way, I am sure Naruto will want Tsunade to be the one to marry us. I can think of no better for him. Can you, Kakashi-san?" He asked in a voice that could be considered a warning tone.

"Don't you think this is a little sudden?"

"When his life is in constant danger, you think I shouldn't express my ideas and propositions for the future? Life is a fleeting moment and can be taken within a flicker of carelessness. Maybe _you _should think about that."

"He's too young for a lifelong commitment." Kakashi glared, losing his patience.

"Where were you when he needed that advice?" Itachi asked calmly, walking away from the Jounin.

"I'm supposed to apprehend you." Kakashi tried to state uncaringly, though malice toward the figure before him seeped through.

"Oh? Naruto-kun wouldn't be pleased."

"I want to believe you but you're not making it easy for me."

"And if I take off the Henge? Would that satisfy your selfish curiosity enough that I can keep my word to Naruto as he has for me?" Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"ANBU will still be waiting for you upon our return."

"Then I hope you can prevent their movement because I will not tolerate acts toward my removal."

"My first duty is to my important people, or have you not spoken enough with my ex-student to know this fact?"

"You will not recognise my face."

"I will judge that."

With a smirk, Itachi dropped the technique shielding him from being viewed by the older man. No changes in features were upon Kakashi at the henge's removal. In fact, he seemed rather impassive with the release, though slightly irked. With a dismissive hand gesture, Itachi Henged once again into Benito's form. He was thankful that he was born with such a great recognition for other chakra signatures so that he could stop his own chakra flow in the presence of another genius, yet remain to have always been 'Benito' in others' clueless mind.

"I assume the name to that face is something that I'd have to investigate?"

"My appearance had changes somewhat since the time in which I first donned this Henge."

"That is a lot of time to need a second identity."

"Perhaps. Now, if you don't mind, I think our better halves deserve our presence."

Kakashi chuckled nervously. "I don't think Iruka would give me such a warm welcome with Sasuke missing and all."

"That is your own fault. I have my own Uke to deal with." Itachi dismissed and walked a few steps. "Are you coming?" He turned back toward the grey haired Shinobi expectantly.

"Maa, maa. You're so brutally unrestrained, Benito. Iruka-sensei would kill me if I called him an Uke so calmly." Kakashi made a small talk as they walked back.

"Oh? I suppose he's against female kimonos, also."

"Hm, now that you mention it, how did you get Naruto in one?" Kakashi asked, a little too eagerly.

Itachi smirked. "A little enthusiastic, aren't we? He was surprisingly compliant, actually. With persuasion, of course."

"Hm, I can survive with Iruka-sensei in uniform."

Itachi raised one brow. "Kinky."

"Ah, did I say that out loud?" He chuckled.

Itachi smirked at Kakashi's freedom and ease, even though he could sense that the older man had kept his guard up reflexively. He expected nothing lower from a child genius and future Hokage candidate. If Kakashi had his Sharingan showing at the time of the Genjutsu activation, Itachi may have been caught in his deception. That was, if he had mastered that aspect of the cursed Dojutsu. His brother really was a fool to betray the only person willing and able to teach him the ways of his bloodline limit; which was proved a mistake in his own inability to recognise a simple Genjutsu trick upon their last meeting.

Before Itachi had even dropped the Henge, he'd trapped the silver-haired man in a rather complicated Genjutsu, so as not to take any risks in being noticed. Being a Genjutsu master, it was easy to control the image in Kakashi's mind to drop the Henge in time with him and show a completely different person than who he was. It wasn't time, just yet, to reveal his identity and to his 'guard' , the chakra usage ceased and the person to identify was shown; A person who didn't exist.

A chakra pulse suddenly raced through him. Chancing a glance at Kakashi, the Jounin fixed his eye on him. Immediately, they both broke into a run. That surge of Chakra was Naruto's…

………………………………...

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto chirped when entering the marquee, launching toward his old teacher with enthusiasm and barely restrained hormonal joy. He was getting the hang of using his change in hormones as an excuse for spontaneity and irrational impulses, and getting away with it; even though some of them were just a part of his own restrained randomness. He was also using the presence of company to his advantage. Who in their right mind would make a scene in public?…Maybe he should stop meddling with Itachi.

"Ah, Naruto…Are…you wearing a female Kimono?" Iruka smiled politely, purposely.

"It's that moron, Benito's fault. It's not fair, Iruka; he made me wear it!"

"How can he make you wear something? It's not like he forced you…right?" He wearily asked.

"All my clothes miraculously disappeared." Naruto grumbled. "And when that pervert said he'd rather me wear nothing, there was no way I was letting him hide this, too! Sadistic bastard."

Iruka shook his head, surprised that his ex-student still succumbed so easily to simple reverse psychology. "How did you manage to arrange it so accurately? I thought you had trouble with Kimonos?" The prominent flush that overcame Naruto's face in that moment described fully the scenario in which the clothing was donned. Iruka resisted laughing at Naruto's embarrassing predicament. Men weren't really the ones to _dress_ their 'wives', but rather, the opposite.

"He shouldn't even know how to put this thing on; the know-it-all sadist." Came through in a growl.

Iruka sighed. "You should really come up with better names for peo-"

"I-Iruka-sensei. Could I, maybe, talk to you?" A voice interrupted in a much too resigned manner for one so cheerful and confident as Ino.

"Ino? Well, I…" Iruka looked to Naruto for reassurance.

"Go, Iruka-sensei. I'm not a kid anymore." Naruto smiled gently, eyes softening due to the Chuunin's blatant affection for him; basking in the only fatherly comfort he'd ever known.

"Naruto." Ino grabbed attention with the unsure placing of his name, forcing his own blue eyes to meet her watery and emotion-riddled own. "Congratulations, Naruto!" Came with a heavy sob and a body flung against his own in a sign of fondness, rare toward him. The hug was brief and apologetic, despite the near yelled words. And Naruto froze as the meaning of such said words escaped him. The Kimono showed his state of pregnancy; though, those who didn't know would conclude a weight issue. But, pressed against him as she was, wouldn't Ino be able to differentiate? Did she know? Was it so obvious as to connect the idea so clearly?

Frozen in his own panicking mind, he was absently aware of the duo's departure from the back of the tent, accompanied by Ino's trail of tears. Tears of an unexplained nature, as they weren't for pity or joy on his part, but a sadness and desperation on Ino's. Fire fuelled in Naruto's veins as the urge to run began swallowing him again, as it already had so many times that day. The fire at first concerned him to the point of confronting Kyuubi about it's origin. To seek whether or not the cause was the deadly potency of the Fox's own Chakra.

Kyuubi had laughed at him then; as It always did, to mimic and cause doubt within him. The fire was apparently an animal's instinct to escape and protect the unborn young. An action he'd refused to do when younger was now the encouraging dependency for his Kits. Kits; a name subconsciously installed by Kyuubi for his children, It's alleged legacy. Beings born from his and Sasuke's DNA, but regulated and controlled by the beast within him. Naruto was merely thankful that his Kits were all human, even if the Fox was messing with their growth and chakra.

A deep and sinister laugh echoed through his senses and mind, resulting in the urge to run coming back full throttle, as he whipped around to face his adversary, only to find nothing in the suddenly bleak and grey overhang of the tented dwelling. His voice failed him in it's command to shout at who he knew to be Sasuke, just as his feet failed to run desperately to any of the two pairs of people that had left him alone and his eyes refused to hold their fright at bay.

"Scared, Dobe? You should be." Came the deadly growl in his ear.

Naruto jerked away, spinning to nothing and realising he had a voice to scream with, too late, as a hand clasped over it with angry fingers digging harshly into the flesh of his face; allowing him only to whimper at the abhorrence of his ex-team mate.

"Here I _was_, going to be nice and not punish you for avoiding me. After all, you had to be confused with my surprising confession of love for a monster like you." Sasuke spat. "But then I go and hear that you're getting married." He dug tighter, one nail piercing the soft flesh of Naruto's cheek. "To another _guy_, no less." Sasuke hissed out through gritted teeth, easily catching and subduing the blond against the table, previously laying so innocently near the far 'wall' of the tent; all because of the constricting Kimono, that was definitely not for fighting.

"While I was _suffering_ because of your selfish need to rid me of you, you were going out getting fat and engaged. How could _he_ even want to touch that pathetic body now? _I_ have no choice with you forcing me to love you, but that unlucky soul should have ran while he could." He bared his teeth menacingly and pushed further against Naruto. "No matter. I will soon remind you who you belong to. You'll serve your purpose and you'll enjoy it." He sneered.

It was at that moment of panic that Naruto's Chakra remembered it's own existence and flared. Naruto, too preoccupied, didn't even notice it's activation because of it now being his second nature, once in danger. A wisp of Chakra became his weapon and Sasuke was it's target. Vengeful, Kyuubi Chakra, screaming the promise of pain…but so was the look in Sasuke's eyes.

NARUTO

Hehe, I told you I'd do an extra long chapter…by my usual standards anyway (minus the many review replies, too!). Not only that, but Itachi said he was only there for Naruto, but he gave the impression to Naru-chan that it was because of his brother! Hm, I know which I think is true…Now if it wasn't for that bastard Sasuke, I might be happy about now.

TIMELINE

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Mid) Day mission, SasuIno (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Meets Sakura, Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi, finds Itachi's curse seal, InoSaku talk, Stag do (interrogation), **SasuSaku wedding**

August - (Early) Naru's due date.

September - (Early) Sakura's due date.

In order of occurrences (bold is this chapter), tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	21. Conspiricy PART 1

Ah, well, I'm at my Father's right now and know I said I'd have a new chapter up, so I'm writing it here in 'Documents' on this site. The chances are that I won't make it back home until late Sunday and, like I said; I promised. Work actually takes up alot of my time, so I can't be sure of my ability to update until I get into a routine. But, like I said: I WORK NOW!!!! YAY!!! I work in Clinical Pathology in two different hospitals and I don't usually get back until about 6:30. Either way, I have no spell check, so this may be a little off. Gomen.

ddd - Thanks. The best part of writing is knowing that people like and appreciate it.

Angel - Lol. Well, I know what I'd do, though what he'd do may be dependant on factors. But trust me, Itachi _always_ has something brewing in his mind. No one gets off...unless he wants them to. ;-p Don't know when my next update is, however, I promise to try write whenever I can, even if I have to lower my reading time of your lots' fictions.

beautiful-sinner - Hehe, I'm glad you like it. And I'll continue to write for as long as I can. I hate as with other fics I've stared, how my muse has died and material lost. Sasuke, of course, will continue to be a bastard for a while. I haven't made up my mind as to whether he'll change. I wouldn't say the Teme has planned any of this, just that in some cases his sadistic and warped perversion of a mind gives him senarios that he intends to act out.

* * *

**NARUTO**

* * *

The density of the Chakra, that Naruto had Kyuubi to thank for, threw the youngest Uchiha several feet back. As Naruto made for the exit, one desperate name caught the movement of his lips and he was immediately intercepted with a maddened and lust-raging Sasuke, that twisted him back to the table so violently that his stomach bashed painfully against the hard wood. His mind became riddled with the fact of the foetuses' safety, rather than the hem of his Kimono rising quickly and efficiently to expose his own legs and underware to his attacker's eyes.

"Benito? Why do you cry for him, when it's me that made you what you are? Ungrateful whore." Hands dug into his skin as the words were spat with disgust.

"What; miserable, alone and hated? Get off me, Teme! I hate you!" Naruto shouted, tears dotting the corner of his eyes, squeezed shut throught the effort of screaming the last sentence.

Once the words had left the blond's lips, a hand lifted his head from the table and slammed it back with force. Through the pain and the snarled word of 'traitor', Naruto felt Sasuke's grip upon him loosen with his rage-enforced over-confidence. With a small burst of his own Chakra, the blond used the table he was pushed against to his advantage and spun against it, sending his foot in a kick toward his assailant.

Sasuke managed to catch the thrown left foot in his right hand, but was too slow to catch the immediately following right, which hit directly into his side. The wince upon the raven's face was quickly taken over by a crazy smile. Naruto shivered, knowing that this particular smile meant one thing, in the form of the curse seal beginning to take over. The blond was sure that, since his return to Konoha, Sasuke's insanity had been and still was increasing; especially as he was here, forcefully pulling Naruto's legs around him, and on his own wedding day.

"Where's the Bastard I fell in love with?" The Jinchuriki sobbed out, staring directly into the maddened dark eyes of the youngest Uchiha.

Hesitation briefly halted Sasuke, though Naruto was hopeful in his certainty, before hissed words were shot at him. "How can Demons love?"

The smirk was suddenly swiped from the raven's face, as an arm with superior speed knocked it away from Naruto's vicinity and to the other side of the tent; tearing through it. The solemn expression on Itachi's henged features took the forcefully departed's place in Naruto's vision and brought the blond to the stability of his own rightened feet. The defeated Jinchuriki wiped furiously at his eyes and quickly adjusted himself to a state of decency. Just as Itachi had decided he should say something, a familiar Jutsu was heard in the noise of a thousand birds.

Naruto and Itachi both rushed to the exit of the tent, near to the one Itachi had previously made and were suprised to see Ino and Iruka asleep against a tree and Kakashi the one with the activated Jutsu. Sasuke was glaring at Kakashi, tied thoroughly to another tree with ninja wire.

"Kakashi-sensei? What...are you doing?" Naruto nervously asked.

"Don't get involved, Naruto."

"How can I not get involved? You're going to kill Sasuke! I can't let you do that!"

"He's better off eliminated; for us, too."

"How would we be better off? You'd be in jail, the Sharingan would die off and Iruka...How could you do that to Iruka-sensei?"

"I haven't got time for this, Naruto." Kakashi snapped, charging forward with his Chidori.

"Benito, aren't you going to stop him?" Naruto turned to the calmer, older Uchiha, only to hear the Chidori suddenly stop and spin back around to witness why.

A duplicate Benito had one hand in a ram seal and the other holding back Kakashi's arm that was previouly lit with Chidori. Two tufts of earth had encased the Jounin's feet and calves, halting all forward movement. Unfortunately, Naruto heard a dark chuckle to his side and also noted that Sasuke had cut himself free. Naruto whipped his head around once again, only to see the reason for the chuckle had been the brunette's capture.

Four ANBU stood to the side of the blond, three of them holding Sasuke back and the fourth with a warning daggar at Itachi's neck. The calm look in the eyes of his lodger told Naruto that the Akatsuki member knew the ANBU had arrived and would arrive in time, giving the young man an urge to curse prodegies and the fact that he hadn't yet relearned thesensing of chakra presences in his state.

"Hey Neji, let him go, will ya?" The blond grumbled.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm under orders."

"It's okay, Neji." Kakashi spoke. "He could have killed me if he'd wanted to. Tsunade-sama still wants him after this...wedding, but for now, he isn't a threat."

Slowly and suspiciously, the kunai was lowered. "If you're sure Kakashi-sempai. What happened to your head Naruto?"

The blond in question lifted his hand up to a blooded head and winced, purposely avoiding looking at Sasuke, who he knew to be grinning or smirking at him.

"What do you think, ANBU-san?" Itachi purposely goaded, turning to Naruto and tilting the head up toward him, running his other hand over the wound in a simple healing jutsu. "Why did you leave Kakashi-san to attack Uchiha-san when Ifelt you arrive a little after we did?"

"What? Neji? You...?" Naruto turned to the Hyuuga accusingly. "How could you let Kakashi ruin himself like that?"

"We were thinking of you, Naruto!" Neji snapped.

"So the little monster does have friends. How sickeningly sweet." Sasuke spat ferrelly.

"Careful Uchiha." Came the lazy voice of part-time ANBU, Shikamaru.

"And what about seven other souls that Naruto cares about? How well would they fair without Kakashi? But, more importantly, how do they fair now, Hyuuga-san?" Itachi suggested with his words what he wanted and Neji was as much a genious as to understand.

"Inu, Sora, Sloth; take Uchiha-san to his station for this event. Iwill stay with Benito-san. Same with Kakashi-sempai, until he is needed."

"Hai."

The four watched the others leave, Kakashi freed and Itachi's clone long gone. Once they were from site, Neji turned suspiciously to 'Benito'.

"I do not trust you, but for Naruto's sake, I will put up with you. _Anyone_ who conceals their identity is untrustworthy."

* * *

**NARUTO**

* * *

I know that this chapter has spelling mistakes and is short and unfinished. I promised something before the week was through and unfortunately this is all I could get. I thought I'd have the whole weekend but I forgot that I was going to the east coast for sand racing. I'll have the second half up asap. Gomen alot!!!!


	22. Conspiricy PART 2

Hehe, hi. I know that I said I'd try and have stuff up for last weekend, but somehow I ended up in Newark. I didn't plan it, but I was asked to go and needed biking gear to I went. Gomen. After that, my Father (the technology hater) was on his laptop all day. I know; hypocritical. Hope this chapter ends up longer…

Shinigami - Wow...that's alot of questions...Hmm, to answer the clan massacre, hints have been given but the story hasn't yet been told, which brings about the fact that, yes, there are going to be so many more chapters and it's going slowly because of the character specifics and mental states that I like to express. Leading up to this point is going to be rather slow and after it will spead up somewhat, where I will do a little time lapse and then a complete time skip. The story it going to basically be sort of like part 1a-leading to just after wedding, 1b-Uchiha Massacre resolved, 2a-secret kids, 2b-Sasuke resolution. Because I had to start the story, 1a is probably the longest. THATS ALL I'M SAYING! If you want to know where abouts in the timeline we are, it does say to check with the bold words for the chapter time location. As for Sasuke; not even the Hokage can just order someone dead just because of their dislike. As Naruto won't come forward, they can't do anything with Sasuke based off of the illegally obtained information. That, I suppose is the fact which drives the killing intent from Naruto's friends.

sakida ann - Glad you like it and hope you like this one. ;-)

webweaver - You started off on the right track,but...what about the information Shisui told Itachi, when he asked him to kill him, that involved Naruto? And I will tell you that the seal is most definately Orochimaru's and was distributed by him, but I suppose it's up to you to determine the clan's involvement until I write it. ;-p Which I most definately will do and hope that you'll enjoy my twist on the Uchiha massacre. Oh and just because Naruto doesn't want someone to promise him a 'happy ending' doesn't neccessarily mean that there wont be...Look forward to hearing more theories from you. To know that someone likes it enough to predict it is uplifting and I really apreciate you sharing them with me. Clae.

NARUTO

Naruto spied nervously between the two as a tense silence fell between the two naturally serious people. Although 'Benito' probably should have been denying such words vehemently, Naruto saw that Itachi seemed unfazed and uncaring, with his blank, intimidating eyes trained solely on the younger Branch-house Hyuuga member. In turn an unnamed fury settled close to the surface of Neji's own grey eyes; knowing with his ability to read people, that his adversary in this matter was far more experienced at intimidation than he.

"Understandable." The one word broke the proverbial ice, but started another. "Are the children in good health?"

"Why do you care?" Naruto wasn't sure if the Hyuuga meant for the sentence to be off-handed or accusing.

"Why wouldn't he?" The blond defended, non-the-less.

"Stop being difficult, Naruto." Neji warned, and this time he could hear the slight anger and warning in the tone.

"If Hinata-san became pregnant with another man's child," Itachi began. "Would your love for her not allow you to overlook that fact to see the beauty of her within that child? Not even if only the fact of her wanting the child made you see it that way?" The Uchiha asked calmly.

"What are you implying? That is completely different." Neji proclaimed. "Hinata-sama is-"

"The one you love, yes?" Itachi interrupted.

"Wow." Naruto mumbled. "You really _do_ listen."

"Naruto!" Neji fumed. "My feelings are my own. Stop telling people-"

"Kiba said she feels the same-"

"What does Dog-Boy know?!"

"Hey, he's liked her for a long time. He's really bummed down. I'd believe _that_." The blond proclaimed.

"Tck, That doesn't mean he knows anything."

"Aren't you supposed to be picking Hinata up about now?" Naruto asked slyly. "She's wearing some purple thing if you're interested."

"But you might want to get her something first. I heard girls like that." Itachi added, smirking.

"Don't think I wont be back for you 'Benito'." Neji warned.

"I'm not going anywhere without Naruto-kun...He is my fiancé after all." Itachi confirmed, before dismissing the Uchiha completely and turning toward the grey haired Jounin present. "Any luck, Kakashi-san?"

"Aa. They're just knocked out. They'll be up soon."

"Why is he doing this still?" Naruto asked, turning away from the two prodigies and kneeling before his old teacher and classmate, voice soft in his askance. "Why does he do this at all? He's already humiliated and used me; what more does he want?"

Suddenly, a hand was upon his cheek and Naruto was looking into the chocolate brown eyes of Umino Iruka, a convincingly comforting smile tilting his lips. "He just wants you, Naruto. As we all do in some way."

"But he has Sakura now, Iruka-sensei. I don't understand."

"He wants you for a different reason, Possibly because of something that he doesn't even understand himself. But make no mistake, Naruto; the want he has for you isn't healthy. And don't think it's because of you, either. None of this is your fault."

"I-I know, but...It's so hard to believe. What was it that I did that made him hate me so much?" Naruto asked emotionally, collapsing into the academy teacher. "I thought we were getting along so well, Iruka-sensei. I thought we were so happy and now he's marrying someone else. He hates me and I don't know why. I don't understand at all." Naruto sobbed out softly, his confusion and deep solace evident in the roll of his voice and slight shaking of his yielding frame.

"Oh, Naruto. We've waited so long to hear that. Kakashi and I were so afraid that you'd bottle everything up and fade away with grief." Iruka pulled the blond closer, relishing in his belief that his son-like figure was one step closer to recovering from his isolated depression, completely unaware of Kakashi 'bothering' whom he thought to be 'Benito'.

"Hey. Do something." The silver haired Jounin demanded of the weeping boy's other half.

"Like what?" Itachi hissed, annoyed that he'd had to avoid 'hostile' contact, which had turned out to be a 'friendly elbow' of encouragement from the Konoha Jounin, that had accompanied his previous words.

"He's your boyfriend; comfort him."

"This is a Father-Son moment."

"Except...they're not Father and Son are they?" Kakashi bordly asked, the glint in his eye foretelling mischievousness and slyness.

"The closest Naruto-kun had to one. Unfortunately no one has ever cared to inform him of his heritage. I believe this to be greatly upsetting. Don't you, Kakashi-san?" Itachi asked in a way to feign indifference, even though the Jounin suspected a hidden point or accusation. Kakashi didn't know if that was because of his own existing knowledge or the paranoia he held from his existing guilt.

Not waiting for an answer, Itachi took the initiative to follow Kakashi's suggestion and crouched beside his kneeling prey. Quickly analysing the couple before him and the situation's emotional needs, he bought up his hand and confidently trailed it through the blond locks of his 'love', careful to make it natural and hesitant free. As his hand buried in the hair, Naruto's head pushed further into Iruka's chest; watery eyes opening to lock directly with the new source of foreign comfort.

The strands of golden blond beneath Itachi's fingers were softer than Naruto's unruly hairstyle suggested and the older Uchiha reluctantly admitted that Naruto's eyes never looked more beautiful than when they were swimming with unlimited, uncontrolled and saddened emotion. Feeling the consciousness return to the girl beside Naruto's old sensei, he glanced to the inferior girl. Now that she was unattractive in her own right, but her features were dull compared to Naruto's vibrance.

The blond girl returned to alert quickly, landing her eyes to those studying her and smiling softly and distantly at the hand that ran gently through her friend's hair. Itachi regained his original view, only to see downcast eyes and a solemn expression upon the young Jinchuriki's face. With narrowed eyes, Itachi trailed his hand down the side of the whiskered cheek to the teenage's chin and forced his head up, demanding the Genin to meet his eyes.

"Look at me, Naruto-kun." Naruto shook his head slowly ans out of Itachi's grip at the tone only he seemed to think was cold. Iruka caught Itachi's eye, encouraging him with his look alone. "I...don't know the right words to make your pain go away...nor am I well versed in the arts of affection and comfort; but...I would spend a lifetime learning them, if only for as little as your eyes meeting mine once again." Once more, Naruto leaned further into Iruka; this time closing his eyes tightly. "On this I promise more than my own life."

Itachi moved his left hand onto the bump Naruto's kimono proudly showed, despite the blond's reluctance. Feeling the fingers spread over the part of him that he was instantly protective over, Naruto's eyes shot open wide, rushing to connect the pale hand with Itachi's face and shocked that his automatic defensive instincts that had been showing up as of late had not reacted. Kyuubi's unwavering chuckle resonated through his skull as the demonic voice whispered of his dominant male.

"I think...Those were the right words." Ino let her voice carry her opinion, her gaze speaking of a desperate longing upon the scene. Itachi's hand now relocated to hold the right of Naruto's; taking the place of the scarred Chuunin's kimono. With a gentle, brave smile, she pushed her blond friend from the now loose hold on Iruka, into Itachi, taking pleasure in the light flush that covered tan cheeks.

Arms now full of Jinchuriki, Itachi lifted his prey's head upward, meeting slightly chapped lips in a simple and tender kiss; barely moving his own mouth against the other's. Itachi pulled apart from unresponsive lips and reached his forehead to lean against the opposing tan, though facing a victorious feeling at the half-mast, emotional pools of blue that Naruto's eyes had become.

Kakashi whistled low. "No wonder on how he got Naru-chan into a woman's Kimono now."

"Hey. I'm not a girl!" Naruto automatically pulled away and snapped, sending an evil smirk along 'Benito's' face.

"Though I'm the only one who gets to know that for certain."

"S-Shut up, you! Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka chuckled lightly. "Now, now, Naruto. You can't blame Benito-san for wanting you all to himself."

"I can and I will." Naruto pouted.

"Then I blame you for having a sinfully addicting mouth." Itachi interrupted.

"What? But I can't help that. That's not fair!"

Naruto paused and all four men looked to Ino, who was happily giggling at the two arguing Shinobi. "You two already fight like a married couple. Are you sure you didn't already get hitched without telling anybody?"

Naruto spluttered and flushed, while Itachi's self-satisfied smirk, Iruka's quiet chuckling and Kakashi's blatant amusement mocked him. "Yes, I'm quite sure!" He snapped.

"I don't know, Naruto; Ino does have a point." Kakashi added in.

"You're bastards. The lot of you."

**NARUTO**

Ah, finished for now. Sorry if there's any errors but I'm shattered and can't be arsed to re-read it again. Either way, I hope this is alright enough for you. I'm sorry if I didn't reply to all your emails and such. I lost a load of PMs somewhere...I was probably merry...Anywho, sorry for the long update, but at least this weekend I made time...even if that time was staying up to finish it. Heh. I think I was supposed to say something important...but I can't remember anymore...

Maybe it was something to do with the next chapter, where we will be entering the mind and information with Sasuke and Sakura. Eg, why Ino was crying and what the bastard's and banshee's reactions to certain things are.

**TIMELINE**

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Mid) Day mission, SasuIno (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Meets Sakura, Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi, finds Itachi's curse seal, InoSaku talk, Stag do (interrogation), **SasuSaku wedding**

August - (Early) Naru's due date.

September - (Early) Sakura's due date.

In order of occurrences (bold is this chapter), tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	23. Psychosis

webweaver - Ah; I look forward to really long and involved reviews. It shows that I'm doing something right and you're actually interested, ne? Anywho, I told you it was part two, huh. Hope this chapter's alright for you...hm, wonder what you'd have to say to THIS one.

shin2ashura - ItaNaru is great, isn't it? Anywho; I always TRY to get a chapter out fast. Doesn't mean that I always can, ya know. ;-p BUT, I will continue and finish it, even if it seems like I won't.

AnimeRebel1014 - Thank you. I love to rock so I really appreciate it. I'm updating now! Hehe. Was it soon enough? .

phantomshadowdragon - The 'pale hand' is Itachi's. Naruto had tan skin so if he slapped 'Tachi-kun, it would be 'rushing to connect his tan hand with Itachi's face.' Therefore, Naru-chan just followed the path from Itachi's hand to his face. XD Like Itachi would be so impassive when slapped...well, maybe...

**WARNING:** I've been told to warn people if there is going to be citrus-like goings on, so; there will be (disturbing) masturbation in this chapter.

NARUTO

Sasuke was fuming.

Sakura could hear him from the tent she was required to stay in until all was ready for her appearance. She knew that only one thing could make him this uncharacteristically angry: Naruto. Even when the Kyuubi container tried to move on and separate himself from them, he was still the unspoken part of her and Sasuke's relationship.

And she hated it.

Today, Sakura had already chosen Sasuke over one friend and she didn't know if she had the strength to do it again. She was falling apart and she had no one to talk to because she was pushing them all far away from her. Why when this was the only thing she'd ever wanted; the only thing she'd ever dreamt; did it feel so utterly wrong?

After Ino's visit the day before, Sasuke had demanded her removal as the maid of honour or face the removal of himself as the groom. Naturally, she didn't have time to tell the blond girl before this morning, when she'd shown up at her parent's front door to bring her here. And even then, with the girl so beautiful and friendly, she couldn't say a thing. The pale blue of the kimono she wore brought out the depth of her eyes, whilst the deep purple floral design was her favourite colour.

And it suddenly clicked that Ino had arranged virtually everything. She had provided the flowers and worked with a shop's designer on the kimonos; the wedding wouldn't even exist as it was without her. Even her own Kimono, with the pale pink and royal blue folds, was her idea. Sakura had finally decided to keep her maid of honour, until she saw her husband to be.

She couldn't lose Sasuke.

So Ino had to go.

Underneath the cold look and acceptance of her dismissal, there was a hurt and rebellious girl. Handing over the small bouquet of flowers, that were a part of Ino's huge wedding gift of floral decorating, she calmly turned and walked away. But Sakura knew and watched the blonde run desperately across the perfectly lawn that Ino had designed; once past the thin sheet of the tent's entrance.

If she threw away Naruto, too, the others would fall away quicker than she could even come up with a believable reason as to why; instead of the truth of jealousy and selfishness. What kind of friend had she become? She promised to look after both her team mates, yet still openly favoured one. She'd reconciled with Ino, only to dismiss her like a broken toy that had lost it's usefulness.

Could she survive a relationship with Sasuke...if it was her _only _relationship? When she'd come so far and done so many thoughtless things, why was it _now _that she doubted herself? Could it be because that even on her wedding day, Sasuke was losing a chase upon someone else? The suspicions she'd had about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship were all but confirmed.

If Naruto avoided Sasuke _now_, did that mean that they were an item _before_ she even came into the picture? The designated resignation that Naruto had shown when he first learnt of them...Could they have still been dating then? Why hadn't Naruto said anything? Sure, she would have been sad; a little betrayed; completely heartbroken, but...

And that's when she realised she'd already lost Naruto.

She'd lost him the moment he knew of them.

* * *

Sasuke seethed as he still felt the presence of two of his ANBU guards outside of his tent. The other, he guessed, went off to report or trail this 'Benito' that Naruto was with. He chuckled in satisfaction that his strength required two guards, while that guy only got one. Obviously, Naruto was downgrading. 

His arrogance didn't last long as he thought about the unfazed expression on the stranger's face in response to his attack. Quickly, his anger resurfaced to his blazing eyes, though he sat languidly in his quarters; alone with his killing intent. To kill a man in front of a crowd full of people and get away with it was a challenge he'd have to take. He simply refused to let that red-head carry on thinking that Naruto belong to him in any way.

Though he'd never admit to it, the instability of his curse seal had been effecting the control of his emotions. Embracing his hate and anger had become second nature and now Sasuke redirected it to form a plan, flawless enough for his family name. The man that thought he had the right to fuck around with _his_ Naruto was as good as dead. A malicious smirk settled upon his face as he imagined forcing Naruto to watch as his 'fiancéé' was killed mercilessly for the little blonde's punishment.

Well...part of his punishment, he thought, taking his half-hard member from the folds of his own kimono. Even fat, in his rebellious orange, _woman's_ kimono, Naruto looked completely fuckable. If over-looking the fact of the blond's size increase wasn't love, he didn't know what was. Besides, despite the half-hearted attempts of stopping him, because of his ridiculous morals, it was obvious Naruto was desperate for him.

Yes, for the other half of his punishment, Naruto would be hung from the ceiling in the centre of the Uchiha's underground chambers by thick black chains, completely tamed and restrained. Spreading his nimble fingers over the head of his bared organ, Sasuke imagined fucking his kitsune's face and forcing the naive dobe to pleasure him; his come shooting rapidly down a gagging throat as tears drenched scarred cheeks.

Just the thought of it sent Sasuke into a frenzied state, using the images bought from the thought as a guide to his current masturbating fantasy. A fantasy which he fully intended on creating as a reality very soon with the only other character. As Sasuke beat-off, he imagined all the places his come would grace and all the areas he could shove his dick into and against tan skin; his arousal only increasing.

Distantly, the youngest Uchiha wondered how long a person could survive a diet of come only. Because, once the blond was chained up and spread ready for him, he wouldn't be let down until every inch of that gained fat was gone and he once again had hipbones to bruise in the raven's relentless grip and ruthless pounding. Grasping his pulsing cock harder, Sasuke embraced his oncoming orgasm.

Yes; it will be wondrous...

NARUTO

Haha - downgrading my ass. XD Sorry, just had to said, just like saying Sasuke's a disturbing, dillusional bastard. I'm done now.

TIMELINE

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Mid) Day mission, SasuIno (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Meets Sakura, Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi, finds Itachi's curse seal, InoSaku talk, Stag do (interrogation), **SasuSaku wedding**

August - (Early) Naru's due date.

September - (Early) Sakura's due date.

In order of occurrences (bold is this chapter), tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	24. Waiting

Haha, what do you know; I have no unsigned reviews. PMs though, I lose them in the recesses of my e-mial...and to be honest, I'm not one to know what to say to a lot of stuff, anyway. My way with people sucks. Lol. And I know I'm a BAD author with the no updating thing, but, to be fair; I did not know family was visiting last weekend. I will prevail, though! And now, I write.

NARUTO

Naruto fidgeted nervously on the back row of seats that were reserved for the bride's family and friends. The Uchiha hadn't really had many friends, but his side seemed to fill out with recognizable allies. He could remember going in missions with some of them, while a couple he knew were from Sound. One such girl was crying at the injustice; the glasses she came with long gone and held in the grasp of the water guy he recognized, because of Zabuza's sword. His heart constricted as he once again remembered Haku's speech on precious people...The people that he couldn't bring himself to fully trust anymore.

"Stop fidgeting, Naruto-kun. Your anxiousness is as obvious as it is annoying."

"Ah, g-gomen. I..." Naruto trailed into silence. "Hey, Itachi?"

"Mmm?" Came the deep affirmative of acknowledgement.

"When I die, do you think...I'd go to heaven or hell?"

Itachi turned his head to narrow his eyes at the blond for his stupidity and wayward thoughts, only to see the seriousness he excerted in his posture and eyes hardened in concentration. The tan teen was looking at his hands intensely, probably mentally weighing what they had done, to whether he was evil or not.

"As ninja, we are required to commit sins to survive; as people our acts determine our value; but as humans we have a soul to lead our fate. Most ninja have corrupt souls of sorrow, pain, death and hatred, but only when a person is consumed and controlled by them, can they be damned. You; your soul is too pure, Naruto-kun."

"Soul, huh?...The Yondaime...Or rather, Ero-sennin told me once, that the seal bounds my soul eternally with the Kyuubi's, so when I die...I can't take him to heaven, but hell isn't so picky, huh?"

"Eternally?" Itachi's brow furrowed. "The seal...may I see it later?"

Naruto tilted his head slightly, curiosity rising. "What for? Is what Ero-sennin said wrong?"

"I an unsure." Itachi stated distantly, focus deterred as he felt eyes and a murderous intent upon him. He smirked as his eyes landed on his foolish little brother, though the cold smirk that he received in return was anything but expected. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the unexpectedness of it and Sasuke's sneer widened as he took the facial change of his opponent as his own victory.

Feeling a hand slide into his own, the older Uchiha cursed inwardly at himself for letting the guard of his surroundings relax to where Naruto was overlooked as a threat. Especially in such a heavily enemy-populated village, such as Konoha. Anyone with suppressed killing intent could have attacked him successfully. However, outwardly, the henged man smiled softly and grasped the blond's hand back, moving towards the Uzumaki and gently placing lips upon unruly locks and a blond covered forehead.

Immediately, killing intent was set upon Itachi, but as he looked up from the adoring smile of his Kitsune, he was met with a calm and blank look; one which was set toward his blond partner. He watched as dark blue eyes narrowed into a glare, once the blond lay his shorter form against him, so that his head rested upon Itachi's shoulder. Itachi didn't have to be a member of the Hyuuga clan to read the clear hostility his little brother was displaying. Naruto seemed to catch on, too, as his hand further intertwined into Itachi's own.

"Act like he doesn't bother me, huh? Like I'm over him? How am I supposed to do that when he won't stop glaring at me? When he attacks and abuses me and I can't forget what made me love him in the first place?" Naruto mumbled, eyes staring off ahead of him at some random spot that Itachi couldn't locate. "How can I act like he's nothing to me?"

"You can't." Itachi spoke softly. "To forget is careless; to ignore is foolish; but both would lead to your own destruction. All you can do is conquer your weakness."

"Weakness, eh? I don't think I believe that. Maybe...if you have people to rely on, emotions aren't weaknesses at all...It just depends on the people you put your trust in and your own strength and control." Naruto chuckled. "But let's face it: my judgement sucks, I act on impulses all the time and I'm a pushover. And I've tried changing; I have." Naruto near squeaked, exasperated. "But it's like an old habit that I just can't shake. As much as I hate someone, I just don't like seeing them upset. Stupid, huh?"

"It's a flaw you should evolve from and destroy, nothing more."

"Tch. And the moment I do that, I become what they say I am. I'd rather die a fool than act like a monster; to hate and kill with satisfaction. I suppose it's a flaw I want to have, even though I hate fueling it. I'd like to think I'd be a good parent, being like this."

"Maybe you would...and maybe you wouldn't. Either way, there is no point dwelling on the illusion of dreams. Has it not been proven to you, many times, that dreams will not become reality. Did your precious Sasuke not tell you how I've shattered his over and over again?"

"Tch. And what's your dream? Because you're obviously bitter about something."

"I don't have a dream. I live in reality."

"That's...sad. I feel sorry for you, then." Naruto glanced briefly to the still glaring younger Uchiha. "Benito-kun."

"Don't-" Itachi started after staring at his brother's apparent interest in their conversation, before the harsh melody of a piano began howling around the tent area. Evidently, his little brother's not-so-cute fiancé had gone for a much more glamorous and foreign wedding than the traditional and close-knit one their clan would've enforced. It seemed the wedding had finally begun...and his Otouto couldn't have looked anymore displeased.

**NARUTO**

Not really long, but I am rushing. More people to meet this weekend. ''; Anywho, do you guys think I should marry the Teme with his not-so-cute fiancé or not? I can't promise your views will change what's in my head, but it might help which twist to go with...

**TIMELINE**

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Mid) Day mission, SasuIno (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Meets Sakura, Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi, finds Itachi's curse seal, InoSaku talk, Stag do (interrogation), **SasuSaku wedding**

August - (Early) Naru's due date.

September - (Early) Sakura's due date.

In order of occurrences (bold is this chapter), tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	25. Identity

Sorry people! Work's been such a bitch that I've barely even had a spare minute to myself with how knackered I've been. Bet you never thought that a transfusion lab would do that to an _assistant_ did ya? If I can finally get this written, then it should be quite a deal longer than the last chapter. Though, that's not hard, ne. ' It _was_ pretty short, after all.

ddd - :) back, I suppose.

eugenia gavrilov – I completely agree with you about Sasuke and that's why I made him such an ass. It was originally going to be a SasuNaru but the guy fucked me off so much that I had to hate him and fuck with his sadistic bastard psychopath mind even more. ' Heh. I'm glad you like it and if you could see me, I'd have a smile on my face. Thanks for reviewing.

Ah. I am drunk and probably gonna write so wrongly and pass out at my key board but I promised this out a while ago and haven't delivered, so I'll try to have it out tonight. Sorry if it isn't; I'm really trying here. Fortunately I'm a good drunk and really try and stuff, yeah, even if it takes me twice as long. Sorry for spelling mistakes and such in advance. I am so drunk right now. Oh and I can't believe how many reviews I have. Like wow.

**NARUTO **

"Daijoubu, Itachi?" Naruto glanced in concern toward his guest, he could say, to this occation. The usually dark grey haired man hadn't uttered a word since the music had started and Tsunade started the formal procedures.

"Aa." He stated, narrowing his eyes further.

"No…you're not…" Naruto trailed off, glancing back toward the main centre for this event and glowering at the deadened repetition of Tsunade's words, that Sasuke reeled off.

"Does your female team mate deserve your silence?" Came Itachi's regular and monotonous voice.

"Huh?" Naruto turned to him dumbly.

"She does not know of your affair with Sasuke, correct? When asked of reasons to stop the marriage, you remained silent, despite your apparent friends' concerned gazes and uncertainty to voice something themselves. Why?"

"I…can't do that to Sakura-chan; she…isn't repeating after baa-chan…Itachi…Why isn't she repeating after Tsunade-no-baa-chan?"

"…I am unsure."

"A-Ask again, Hokage-sama." Came the quiet whisper of a sentence.

"Nani? I said: Do you take-"

"No." She lifted up her eyes to face her master with a furious determination. "The one to stop the marriage; ask if anyone has any reasons why…why me and Sasuke-kun shouldn't get married. I-" She turned facing confrontationally at her blond-haired ex-team mate. "Naruto, I…I want to know the truth, Naruto."

Naruto froze before those accusing green eyes, not even able to sink further into the chair he was on, as Tsunade spoke, as asked, the desired words, with a stern and confident posture; begging with her eyes for the blond child – because, she thought, that's all these three really were – to reply.

"If anybody knows of any reasons why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There was a silence.

The heavy silence sunk over the whole area, many not daring to voice any protests from the Uchiha's aura of promising death or waiting in anticipation of a huge bust up.

Karin swiftly stood up. "I-I love Sasuke-kun!" She rushed out, admitting it to even herself, for the first time.

"Me, too!" Shouted a girl that Naruto was sure used to be in his Genin class.

"Shut _up._" Kiba growled, exasperated by the idiotic statements. "She's talking about how Uchiha's gay and you confess your love? Morons."

"Hags, even." Sai supplied happily.

"What?! Sasuke-kun is not gay. He-"

"Quiet!" Sakura demanded with her own force of killing intent, derived directly from the Hokage, though turning hurt but gentle eyes on her ex-team mate. "I just; I want to know, Naruto."

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto trailed, defying her by turning away his head.

"You shouldn't believe anything the Dobe says, Sakura. He's obviously still in love with me from back then." Came Sasuke's uncaring voice from beside the pink-haired woman, forcing her head toward him in askance. The dark haired groom simply stared ahead, toward the Hokage, purposely dismissing the others around. "Now stop asking questions and continue."

"From back when, Sasuke-kun? How can you say that so calmly?"

"It was a fling, Sakura; now continue or there will be no wedding." Sasuke scowled, sending a warning glare to the redirected, hurt eyes of his aforementioned 'fling'.

"Are you forgetting…" Itachi stood, bringing a cruel, sadist look from obsidian Uchiha eyes, into fully maddened Sharingan ones turned toward himself.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Naruto hissed in a whisper. "Sit down."

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled, before a smirk overtook his face. "Imposter."

"I assure you, Haruno-san, that your fiancé's relationship with my own was anything but a fling. In fact, love was declared; and not only on Naruto's part."

"Tch. Is that what the Dobe told you? Maybe in his twisted fantasy. Don't confuse me with your filthy homosexual self."

"Not to mention your husband-to-be impregnate-"

"Shut up! Be quiet! Are you trying to ruin everything!?" Naruto yelled, rising.

"W-What?" Sakura looked stricken, whirling on her reclusive 'best friend', sitting in the third row in on her guest's side. "Ino; how could you?!" She bellowed, tears jumping to glaze her eyes in an angry betrayal.

"What? It's not me, Sakura. I-"

"Don't lie to me; don't you dare lie to me, Ino! You **_slut!_**" She cried. "Abort it. Abort it now!"

"Tch. You were pregnant all this time and didn't tell me? Is it male?" Came Sasuke's hardened tone, barely off indifference with his stance.

"Sasuke!" Sakura turned to her groom. "You can't-"

"Iie. Ino-san is not the one and I guarantee that there will be no abortion."

"Tch. Stay out of this, imposter. No wonder ANBU is onto you, when your disguise is so obviously fake."

"You disgust me, Sasuke-" Itachi began and continued as if Naruto's interruption were never to happen.

"Benito! Quiet now."

"So openly avenging a clan that you didn't even respect."

"Say that again…and I'll kill you." Sasuke growled deeply and sinisterly.

"Love was never accepted in the Uchiha clan, but neither was infidelity. Tell me, Sasuke, what would you do to this women if I told you of the other you've sired's Mother?"

"Don't talk to me so familiarly." Sasuke dismissed. "And leave this gathering. I forbid you to be here. Tsunade, continue."

"Please Beni-"

"Don't tell me what to do, Naruto-kun. There _is_ another pregnant by you in this gathering, Sasuke. If you'd not betrayed what little feelings you have, you wouldn't have lost that person and your chance of rebuilding the Uchiha clan. Naruto-kun and I shall take our leave now." The elder brother took the tan arm of his prey and lead him from the row, into the centre of the isle.

"Take the useless Dobe. No one cares for him; just like I care for none I've laid with. Conquest and enjoyment was my limit. Itachi was my goal with that moron hanging so pathetically onto you, but the stupid idiot couldn't even get that one thing right. He can't even get pregnant. I guess your worth to me was just terminated, Naruto." Sasuke smirked wickedly, taking pleasure out of the blond's rigid back and shattered heart.

"Take it back." Naruto mumbled, before raising his voice. "Take it back!"

"Which part, Dobe? The part where not even I can care for a monster like you, or that you're completely worthless?"

"Shut up, Sasuke! You don't even know what you're talking about!" Kiba yelled.

"Leave Naruto-kun alone, gay traitor." Sai spoke up, calmly, but with the eyes of an experienced assassin.

"N-Neji-kun, do something."

"I can't, Hinata-sama. He has to - TenTen!"

"Sorry, it slipped. Honestly! I was just twirling the kunai and: whoops. Hehe."

Glaring at the tear in his kimono's sleeve, Sasuke turned menacing eyes toward the Hokage, who looked ready to beat the shit out of him, despite her silence. It was fortunate for him that the woman had to remain professional. He wasn't so sure that the fuming Iruka and glaring Kakashi would hold their tongue or fists as long however.

"Are you getting senile, old woman? Continue the ceremony."

"Shut it brat." She snapped in response, only to be immediately ignored and spoken over by Sasuke's deadly calm voice.

"Sakura." The man deadpanned. The pink haired woman had her fist raised and looked everything but fragile with her heaving chest and maddened watery eyes; her grip tight and damaging, if not for the hand of her fiancé that managed to catch cancel and hold it tightly.

A deep chuckle disturbed the shocked and tense silence of the woman who'd attempted to strike the 'last Uchiha', turning many heads in the unbelief of it.

"What are you laughing at, Demon-lover?" Sharp, glaring eyes were sent to the still-red head.

"Foolish Otouto. Naruto is-"

"Itachi!" Naruto yelled, flinging his arms around the Nuke-nin's middle in an effort to physically stop the man from saying anything damaging.

"Itachi…" Sasuke growled out. "Finally." A manic grin started to appear. "I can finally kill you."

"Naruto! What are you doing; get away from him!"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, bu-" Naruto started, before he felt himself roughly spun around and facing a battle-ready Tsunade with a kunai to his neck. "Itachi; what the hell?!"

"Ah, ah, ah." Itachi sounded, before his usual voice appeared once again, ignoring the blond in his capture for now. "One step closer and I'll slit his pretty little neck."

"Like a care!" Sasuke charged, Chidori chirping, only to feel himself stop and collapse with ANBU seals paralysing him. "Get off me! Don't you want your precious Naruto? Then let me go so I can destroy that murderer."

"Itachi, you're surrounded. Where exactly do you expect to go?" Kakashi questioned, bored and finally confirming what Naruto thought was happening behind and around them.

"One more step, Hatake…" Itachi warned, pushing the blade closer to the heat of skin.

Sakura took a step forward before the blonde Hokage grabbed her shoulder and kept her back with guarder but hostile eyes. "But, Naruto, he-"

"What do you want, Itachi? You weren't supposed to be here yet." Her eyes narrowed.

"No, Baa-chan, it's not like th-"

"I have what I want. And I will keep him until your assistance is required at that time." He spoke vaguely.

"Itachi, wha-"

"I'm going to kill you Itachi. Even if I have to go through the Dobe to do it." Sasuke spat.

A new quiet approached as the blond's face fell into flinching and hurt acceptance. "Bastard." Naruto whispered, only loud enough for the older Uchiha to hear and turning into the chest against his back easily. "Let's go home, Itachi." He spoke a little louder, the kunai never once attaching to his skin. With narrowed eyes, Itachi nodded, allowing Naruto to bury his head against the hands holding the Uchiha's kimono. "Take me home." He muttered, nearly begging in his plea.

'Emotionless' eyes stared at the blond, before a hand settled softly on the blond's head and it was pulled further into him. Slowly eyes closed and opened suddenly into a harsher glare at his younger brother.

"Foolish little brother; now you've lost both of them."

With his eyes closed, Naruto only felt his legs be lifted from the ground and, on instinct, tightened his hands upon the kimono they were gripping. His eyes bolted open and flew to the calm indifference of the man who held him like a loving husband would his bride, ravishing his mouth all the while. The only sound around them was the controlled, slow footfalls of his dark-haired tenant; until everyone seemed to break out in speech and action at once and the pace of time suddenly gave an illusion of speeding up.

Of course, after Naruto pulled away, yelling with a blush and fury. "Hey; put me down! I'm not a girl, God damn it!"

**NARUTO**

Um, yeah, so mistakes I can't deal with when drunk, but I tried and yeah. I got work tomorrow, too. ' Hope you like, ne.

**TIMELINE**

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Mid) Day mission, SasuIno (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Meets Sakura, Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi, finds Itachi's curse seal, InoSaku talk, Stag do (interrogation), **SasuSaku wedding**

August - (Early) Naru's due date.

September - (Early) Sakura's due date.

In order of occurrences (bold is this chapter), tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	26. Escape

Hmmm, well works okay. Tired as fuck half the time and have too busy a social life, I tell you. ;-p Seriously though, I finished an AMV I started months ago. Damn stupid Windows Movie Maker. So, if ya wana check it out my username is ClaxKunoichi, if ya wana search for it, or the link I give at the end is screwed up. It was originally banned by T-V-T-o-k-y-o. I duno whether to brag or feel ashamed or angry…It's not like I infringed or anything, seriously. Anywho, hope you like it - it's called Forever Ending Naruto. Story time!

KK - I'm really glad you're enjoying it, though I don't know if you'll actually enjoy what I have planned around the time of the birth...Itachi, however, may continue to be nice, maybe...

**NARUTO**

Itachi walked down the isle with his back to his brother and his guests; not bothered by the killing intent, harsh glares and preparing attacks. Ignoring his host's fidgeting and yelling, he shunshin-ed away as kunai hit his previous spot and 'fled' the scene elegantly. As Itachi seemed to 'vanish' from the perspective of the crowded guests, he hid himself in the shadows of a back alley; not far from their departure point.

Without Naruto knowing, Itachi had cast an illusion he was famous for; black crows seemingly scattering his form and throwing off less worthy pursuers as soon as the Shinobi made their way out of the markee. Still sensing predators, However, Itachi calmly let down the frustrated and nervous blond; ignoring his flushed rants in favor of racing through hand signs.

Immediately, multiple clones of himself and copies of Naruto were visible, departing from them and toward different points. Another deterrent, but not a fool-proof plan. Itachi whimsically wondered if he should plan these seemingly unavoidable events beforehand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Umino Iruka was not a worry wart, nor a mother hen; but as his son like figure disappeared with a notorious murdering maniac that he'd spoken to directly and approved of completely, he could honestly say that he almost fainted - to himself, of course. Still from shock, he only broke out of it when he was roughly jarred by a fuming Hokage rushing to get by and chase the duo, as if her life depended on it.

Immediately, he ran after her; after his son, twisting strangely at an angle behind him to shout at his lover. "What the hell are you waiting for, Kakashi?! Come on!"

The brunette didn't know then that he'd never find Naruto. He didn't know that Kakashi would drag him tired, angry and crying back home, where he would proceed to fall asleep in his lover's arms. He also wouldn't know that that same, silver-haired lover, would be keeping a secret from him that had the potential to cause a decisive argument that could end their relationship.

That, even as Kakashi would whisper that Naruto would be fine; that Itachi confessed to caring for the blond - he knew where Naruto was. And he'd lie about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pushing the protesting Jinckuriki up the wall, Itachi covered him with his form and a blanket of darkness overtook Naruto. Feeling harsh movements and being jolted, the next time the blond saw light was in a building he did not immediately recognize. The plain peeling walls without posters covering them and empty space where furniture had been were daunting and unattractive. In the calmness of the dark and dusty place, he realized how much he hated his old apartment.

"Itachi, why are we here?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade ran blindly from the tent and into the onslaught of light that assaulted her; tearing through her momentary blindness and following her instincts and search of chakra to guide her. A rise in Itachi's signature had her darting in that direction, though her eyes widened when she saw his multiple shadow clones. There were too many for her to keep track of and they all held an exact copy of Naruto with them.

As soon as one of them yelled with a brash harshness to be let go, she chased after that pair; only to freeze and spin when it was followed by another. And another. All darting off in every direction; she couldn't differentiate, couldn't spot who was real. She was the closest thing Naruto had to a mother and she couldn't even sense which one was him within the ambush of Itachi's chakra signatures.

She felt her head spin. Her eyes watered. She grew desperate. She was so desperate; like she hadn't been or felt in a long time. Naruto couldn't give up now. He couldn't change so much and leave her in this confused, panicked state. She couldn't be abandoned again and not be able to do anything to prevent it.

She flung a kunai accurately and harshly at a retreating Uchiha; only death for her Naruto's kidnapper on her mind. So, it was with a wild heart and a panic attack that she saw an orange kimono in the path of her kunai. Why had Naruto stopped it with his body? It was impossible. It was untrue.

And as the blond vanished as one of the Itachi clones, it really did turn out to be a lie. But the damage had already been done at the thought it'd actually happened. Her heart spasm-ed, her breath swallowed and she couldn't get the image of murdering Naruto out of her eyes.

When she felt the clone of Itachi over her, she honestly thought he'd try and kill her. Being surrounded by his multiples and them so close, she wasn't even sure she could dodge in her on-stages of a heart attack. She was surprised when he threw down a scroll with the perfect kanji for 'cursed seal' upon it.

"Naruto-kun wants my foolish brother healed of this. I…would appreciate it, also. Until the children are born, Naruto will be under my care. Do not interfere, Tsunade. I can be quite cruel when I need to be."

"You don't know what you're talking about. You have no idea how to care for him!" Tsunade spat.

"Maybe so." Itachi calmly replied. "But at least I wouldn't leave him vulnerable enough for the enemy to obtain him. There are many more deadlier people than me out there that are after Naruto-kun." Itachi silently began walking away; though halting at the hopeless 'wait' that slipped from the Hokage's lips.

"He's got gestational diabetes, he-"

"I know what it is."

And Itachi vanished with the birds, leaving Tsunade distraught and furious, kneeling on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the life of him, Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of that single spot where he had been violated by the one person that, he had foolishly convinced himself, loved him. And today, that same person had declared himself to another; not that Naruto believed he would adhere to those vows.

Unknown to Naruto, Itachi was observing him, noting the distant and regretful look, his gaze's destination and his hitching of breath. Even such a socially reclusive person as Itachi could put a theory together. Knowing Naruto, he was most probably right. His gut tightened and his eyes tightened in the closest to a scowl his face had ever produced, body turning fully to the distracted blond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was worried; which was a given considering the state he'd found her in.

That was the only thing the great, legendary Jiraiya could comprehend as he listened to the old woman rant and spout out frantic sentences that not even he, in all his years of knowing her could understand. Though, he did catch Uchiha Itachi's name, venomously spat, quite quickly; and therefore, straight after, his own mind started conjuring wicked scenarios of what the mass-murderer had done.

Yet, even as the information of a 'kidnapped' Naruto was supplied and worked through his mind, he couldn't accept it. The student he had basically lived and trained with for two and a half years would never give himself up. He would never go back on his word, but he also wasn't now as disappointingly ignorant as he used to be. Even his mind refused the thought – because, of course, Naruto could be deathly deceptive and equally as devious.

So, as 'Ero-senin' looked at 'Baa-chan', shaking with the intensity of her worry, he couldn't help but feel calm with the knowledge he held of the great pretender Naruto was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who would suspect" Itachi started "that you'd come here when you left this apartment in your effort to detach yourself from Sasuke? To the place where you let him use you so pathetically?"

Naruto's eyes darted to those of Itahchi's in surprised shock; watching as the nearly empty eyes observed him. "Wh-what are you talking about? I-Our relationship; it was a relationship. When we were together, I, I thought we were in a relationship."

"And yet, since we arrived, this is the first time you've diverted your eyes from staring in a depressed way across the room. Why was it that you abandoned your apartment so suddenly, Naruto-kun?"

"…I…" Naruto lowered his eyes to the other's chest avoiding becoming to aware, attached or emotional to his own words. "I…I didn't mean…to not fight back…"

**NARUTO**

FINALLY! Not that it's very long. I have a few days off work - try to update asap. The address for my new AMV is:

http: / /youtube. com/ watch?vh4smA0CxzfA (remove spaces)

**TIMELINE**

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Mid) Day mission, SasuIno (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Meets Sakura, Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi, finds Itachi's curse seal, InoSaku talk, Stag do (interrogation), **SasuSaku wedding**

August - (Early) Naru's due date.

September - (Early) Sakura's due date.

In order of occurrences (bold is this chapter), tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	27. Acceptance

Hi…new chapter then!

****

NARUTO

Itachi stared hard at the ceiling above him. Naruto had just gone to his old bathroom to change from the formal clothing he'd been made to wear. He stared at the ceiling, laid tensely on the blankets Naruto had left behind from his initial move, and thought what on earth his reply to that statement should have been.

__

"I…I didn't mean…to not fight back…"

He'd laughed at himself; Naruto. He'd said that, accepted the silence and chuckled pathetically to himself.

__

"But I didn't, did I? I took it like a whore, ne?"

Itachi couldn't get the tone of spite and loathing that sentence was marinated in from his head.

__

"I knew he was marrying my team mate, my…best friend, and I…" He'd trailed off then. "I screwed up, didn't I? Like always." A gentle smile overcame thin lips and Itachi couldn't have been more confused. "I think there're still some blankets here. They were here before I was…"

Itachi turned his head to the side, facing the standard dark Shinobi pants and undershirt Naruto had unsealed from a scroll and gave to him. Absently, he fingered his own scroll filled with bare essentials a Shinobi might need. The blond had pulled the scroll from an attachment upon his thigh, muttering something about old habits dying hard, before taking himself and his own set of clothes into his old bathroom.

Hearing a stir from the door to Naruto's past bedroom, Itachi glanced toward that direction and watched as Naruto calmly and slowly shuffled over. With a melancholy grace, Naruto fell to his knees beside Itachi within the mass of blankets. Slowly, azure eyes separated from dark ones and looked down and around at their makeshift bed.

"Are there any more?" He asked, referring to the blankets.

Itachi sat up, bringing Naruto's gaze to his own.

"Why have you not changed, Naruto-kun?"

"I don't want to rip what was brought me."

"It is merely a kimono, Naruto-kun. It is not important."

"…It is to me…Please, just…" Naruto trailed off, reaching and taking one of Itachi's larger hands in both of his and bringing it to the knot at his back, preparing to turn and let the Nuke-nin undress him.

Unexpectedly, Itachi's other hand came around to Naruto's waist and lifted him onto and around himself. Strong hands pulled hard and effectively at the knot they'd tied. Itachi never moved his eyes from Naruto's; opting to watch the eyes that held certainty, resolve and life, rather than the solemn face and defeated posture.

In silence, folds of the kimono began to fall away, until the boy was in one thin cloth, separating his tan skin from the small drafts the apartment allowed through. Naruto gasped as chilled hands slid beneath that last obstacle and briefly roamed his torso, before opening the plain white cloth wide.

Only then did black eyes deter from shocking blue, closing in on bronzed skin as now, slightly warmer hands, splayed out on thighs. Appreciatively, those same hands that have been covered in blood from countless deaths, caressed the soft skin beneath their fingers, rising higher to growing hips and pulling the willing body towards their owner.

Naruto allowed himself to be dragged closer, even going with a whimper of approval. As the blond raised his own hands, he finally started to feel nervous. With hesitance, the blond placed his hands on the Uchiha's own chest, one hand going lower and the other going around a pale neck as lips descended onto his own.

Still acting mute, Itachi snapped and gripped the younger male's wrist before it had chance to continue it's journey through his own clothing and onto his responding member. Undeterred, Naruto hardened his resolve through his eyes and pushed himself further into the unimpressed Uchiha; who now stared at him with furrowed brows and a forgotten kiss. Still persistent, Naruto began to close in on Itachi's mouth, only to have the man turn his face away. The next try had the same results.

"Itachi." Naruto addressed, a confused frown now marring his face. "Please, don't turn away from me now." He lowered a blond head to a broad shoulder. "Please, make me forget. Please…"

Only the whispering of the wind answered him.

"Fine. Be that way." Naruto growled. "You started this and now-"

Naruto was briskly cut off as his retreating body was pulled hard into Itachi's own and against the evidence of his arousal. "This is what you do to me, Naruto-kun…but, I was using this as a distraction to examine your seal."

Immediately, Itachi caught the hand that reached around to slap him, holding the wrist, as previously. With rage in his eyes, the blond lashed out with his other, struggling atop the clan member and only making said clan member's problem worse.

"Bastard." Came the exasperated and hurt voice of his captured prey before he struggled more, a strange glint in his irises that Itachi couldn't distinguish. "Get off me!" The blond called out in a rage.

"Naruto-ku-" Itachi's eyes widened slightly in surprise, when he was cut off with a suddenly passionate Jinchuriki covering his lips with his own and proceeding in a dominant and desperate frenzy.

Itachi dug his fingers in blond locks and yanked the blond head away from his face. He stared into dazed, confident eyes and opened his mouth, fully intent on asking the confusing boy what the hell he was doing and for what fucking reason, with all the frustration he'd compiled since he had made his unorthodox promise with the blond…when he recognised it. That little emotion that kept flittering in the young man's eyes, which they both pretended wasn't there; just a little flicker of uncertain love.

Itachi's hesitance was enough for Naruto to attach nimble fingers beneath cloth and on a heated erection. For the blond, it felt like time had stopped between his bold decision and the time in which it took for Itachi to viciously claim his mouth. Time suddenly felt so precious, as if what they were doing now, they might never get to do again. And, as such, Naruto dove in at full throttle, grasping the wavering hook before this precious thing had chance to escape.

In this mentality, Naruto barely realised that he'd divested Itachi of the top half of his kimono, letting the material pool at his waist; only there for a second before it joined the pile of his own that lay abandoned on the bed. He did notice, however, the now showing manhood of his recent lodger. A furious blush came with the knowledge that, actually, he'd never been in such a situation of control and, as such, was at a complete loss as what to do.

Sure, he knew about sex. He'd had sex enough times to know quite well. The problem was that he'd never controlled any of it and the closest he'd ever come to foreplay was when Sasuke gave him a blow job; which always made him blush whenever he thought about it - whether he hated the Teme or not. And now, staring directly at the cock, stood to attention, he flushed deeply once more.

"Naruto-kun." Itachi spoke in a deep husk, turning the blond's head toward him. "If you don't want to-"

"No! I-I do, it's just I…don't really know what I'm…doing." Naruto looked away cutely, fortunately to the side because, Itachi assumed, the reaction to his dick twitching in response, may have been a negative one.

"Then don't, Naruto-kun." Itachi responded, bringing the blond's face up so their eyes met.

"I want to." Naruto defied, staring directly at the Uchiha's manhood once more. "Can you…teach me, Itachi?" Red blazing on whiskered cheeks.

"Forgive me, Naruto, but…I'm not sure either. Maybe we should just-" Itachi's breath hitched and he stifled a gasp as Naruto covered as much of him as he could on the first contact. As he felt the constricting throat close upon the head it took all self restrain the had not to buck upwards or drag the blond head further around him.

Between the gagging throat and trying sucks, it was fast becoming too much for the older man, who quickly ripped the teen's head from his own, breathlessly. But, as he looked into glassy blue eyes coupled with the tears forced out of swollen ducts in his stubborn persistence, he only became more mesmerised, slamming his lips on the self-inflicted puffy ones of Naruto. Those that had been around _his_ cock.

In his own frenzy, he hardly noticed Naruto's shuffling. It was only when warmth began consuming his steadfast erection did he grasp out and hold onto bronze skin, steadying the hips and halting the downward movement. Naruto's eyes bolted open at the bruising grip; looking desperately toward Itachi.

"Why are you stopping me? Please, Itachi. Just make me forget. I don't want to remember him anymore. Not at all."

The words were spoken, but all Itachi could see was the desperate passion in his bed mate's sapphire and pained eyes, along with the end of his erection penetrating and _inside_ of this dangerous beauty. All he could feel was heat and excitement, pushing the blood so fast and _hot_ in his veins. And all he could hear were the beats, breaths and groan Naruto's words were accompanies with.

The only reason he'd stopped the blond was because of his own 'irrational' fear that he'd lose control again and form another 'worthless' regret of hurting the Jinchiruki. With his blood pumping so ferociously, his emotions running so wildly and feeling so fucking good that he wanted to ram up and in, breaking and tearing; he _feared_ his cursed seal. Because that one thing could _control_ him.

But looking into those eyes swimming with emotion and longing and _belonging_, he couldn't stop, even if he wanted to; because, then he realised, he could lose it all anyway. Something that he wanted - a desire he hadn't felt in so long - could slip away because he _let go_. So with steady hands and a shaking heart, he guided down the rebellious blond and controlled him. Because it was the only way he could control_ himself_.

As Naruto rode him, he realised that it was the most careful he'd ever been. It could have been because the blond was taped and glued and patched over so many times that this time he could break completely. It could have been because this time it was he, Itachi, that fixed those shattered pieces. It could have been because of a duty from so long ago.

Or it could have been because he saw that love, appreciation, honesty - it could be that he wants them, desires them - and is growing a weakness to feeling them back.

****

NARUTO

Umm how was that? A bit longer, right? Just a little, at least. I just want it to be out; I still haven't gotten used to the keyboard on this laptop and have to learn different finger spreads, Gomen - it sucks bollocks with my frustration of it.

****

TIMELINE

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Mid) Day mission, SasuIno (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Meets Sakura, Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi, finds Itachi's curse seal, InoSaku talk, Stag do (interrogation), SasuSaku wedding, **ItaNaru consummated**

August - (Early) Naru's due date.

September - (Early) Sakura's due date.

In order of occurrences (bold is this chapter), tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	28. Hideout

So, I've begun writing this chapter and deleted it so many times that it's unbelievable. I also lost the paper draft, though it is in a book somewhere… All I can do is apologise for my terrible behaviour of not updating. For some reason, I completely got out of writing this, and I don't quite know why. Just, for some reason, I got stuck on this chapter. Thank you for all your reviews and sorry for not replying to any of them, if you've asked me a question. I have, however, sorted out my life some, and think that I am now stable enough to finish this. ^^' I will try to answer any questions you have from this point onward.

**Naruto**

Kakashi moved with haste, Shino beside him. The bug user had approached him, having the forethought to plan a female khaki bug on Naruto, distrusting Naruto's male company, just as much as he had. A way of tracking Naruto; the real Naruto. Shino thought they'd need a few more people, but Kakashi was too desperate, too reckless, so they sped off alone.

xxxxxx

Naruto was not as foolish as people believed him to be. He could sense Kakashi outside the door; could practically feel Shino's bugs crawling his skin. His senses were somehow hyper-alert in the aftermath of having sex with Itachi. Perhaps it's because of the rush of it, or simply because he was over thinking, now, on the enormity of their decision. They'd both rushed into sex as a way to escape; a way they weren't yet ready to deal with.

"Itachi…"

"I know. Kakashi-sempai is here; earlier than I would have imagined." Itachi breathed out, fingers idly running through the young Jinchuriki's hair, slightly matted with drying sweat, but still soft and golden. He was in such an intimate position, with a potential hostile situation fast approaching, and he couldn't find himself caring with a single fibre of his being. Nothing was on his mind. He was oddly at peace, even though the teen laying on him was so troubled.

"Sempai? Since when have you been so respective to your elders?" Naruto snorted. "Formal, yeah, respective-ow!" Naruto yelped as his hair was pulled. "What was that for, Bastard?"

"Tch. Serves you right." Itachi mumbled, moving the bundle off of him and pulling on some clothing. "You might want to dress, unless you want your Sensei to see you naked."

"Eh!" Naruto squeaked, barely pulling his underwear on before the tell-tale 'poof' was heard and red crept up his neck to rest on his cheeks. "Kakashi-sensei!"

The silver-haired Jounin's eye twitched as he looked upon the franticly dressing, embarrassed blond and calm nuke-nin fixing the last strap of his footwear. "Naruto…Please tell me you didn't actually sleep with an S-class missing-nin."

"He is my fiancé, Kakashi-sempai." Itachi stated simply, causing Naruto to splutter and Kakashi to radiate with killing intent. "We have every right to lay together."

"What? Itachi! What are you still spouting that lie for! They know now, damn it!"

"I'll kill you." Came the dead calm of Kakashi's voice, as well as a kunai, that was easily caught by Itachi's nimble fingers.

Instantly, Kakashi was upon the younger man, who was forced to defend himself with the silver-haired Shinobi's kunai. The metal clink and grating sounded in Naruto's ears as Kakashi loomed over the nuke-nin. Suddenly, Itachi's leg came up and kicked the Jounin off of him. Kakashi flipped back onto his feet and charged to the dark-haired man, still crouched with his back to him.

"Kakashi-sensei, stop it!" Naruto cried, halting the Jounin by standing in front of his recent tenant, who promptly turned around and held a kunai at his neck.

"Damn it, Itachi, what the Hell are you doing?"

"Gomen, Naruto-kun, but you being my hostage means the Aburame here won't consume my chakra for the cost of your safety."

"Don't take me so lightly, Uchiha. I have better control than to mistakenly absorb Naruto-kun's chakra." Shino narrowed his eyes. "And I somehow doubt you'd kill Naruto-kun in retaliation."

Itachi chuckled. "Very observant, Aburame-kun. You're right, I wouldn't harm my dear Naru-kun-"

"Itachi! Stop giving me nicknames, damn i-"

"But, I would take his sensei to the world of Tsukyomi. So I propose we sit and talk this out like adults."

"Tch. You can't go wanting to talk things out whenever you please. Especially when you've taken advantage of Naruto and been spying on Konoha for the past however long. Do you really think your actions deserve leniency or give you the right to demand anything?"

Itachi immediately spun the unsuspecting blond around and melded him to himself, kissing him with all the determination and passion he could muster. Naruto, in turn, responded eagerly, tasting all that Itachi was, to the shocked bemusement of his sensei. Kakashi, in his calm frustration, threw two kunai at his foe, regretting it only a moment later as Naruto took the hit by the will of Itachi. Kakashi's eyes widened; the boy's name on the tip of his tongue. That was until Naruto and Itachi's bodies turned into crows.

"I would appreciate that you listen to me Kakashi-sempai. We have much to discuss." Itachi's voice floated through the atmosphere. "And although I hate admitting that I need an ally, my plans are not currently falling into place. I feel my predecessor may be besting me once again."

"I've told you once, Itachi, do not demand an audience with me!" Kakashi growled out, dispelling the simple genjutsu and starting the symbols for a water dragon, intent on flooding the apartment and separating the two junior Shinobi before him.

That was until he found himself frozen from moving, shadows bound tightly around his arms.

"Nani? Shikamaru, what are you doing?"

"Naruto asked me a strange question a while ago. He said; what if Itachi was innocent? And as troublesome as it was to think about, I ended up doing it anyway. Clearly some things just don't add up…How did one ANBU captain kill the entire police force of Konoha? Why did no other ANBU member detect the killing intent whilst on guard duty? Why was it only the Uchiha who were culled…? Of course, the biggest question of all is, why someone would own up to something so terrible if they were innocent? They wouldn't of course, unless they were somehow involved or threatened. Which would still beg the question of who helped and why?"

"There was an investigation. Are you trying to prove your predecessors incompetent?" Itachi asked.

"Why are you defending them?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Although you may have a point Shikamaru, how does that justify keeping him unharmed?" Shino queried.

"Itachi joined Akatsuki strait from abandoning the village, therefore he had to have known about it before. The only logical conclusion is that someone in Akatsuki was involved. Moreover, capturing the Bijuu at that time was not in the plans, otherwise they could have taken Naruto then, when he was unable to fight back."

"These are all questions the man standing in front of us can answer." Kakashi growled.

"And if I refuse…?"

"We'll force it from your mind, anyway." Shikamaru stated with a shrug, making the mistake of looking in Itachi's direction and getting caught in a simple genjutsu.

"There's an old Uchiha hideout to the east of Konoha, the location of which is documented in the Uchiha library. The only way to enter without extensive seal breakdowns is with the blood of an Uchiha."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because this goes far beyond your comprehension. Tomorrow at dawn, Kakashi will come to this place alone. If I sense any other, I will escape with Naruto and you shall never see him again."

Tch! The terms are unacceptable."

"They are my terms. And you'll try to come up with another plan, I'm sure, but there is no other way. Not in such a short time. Remember my words, Nara."

The next thing Shikamaru knew, he was being thrown back into reality and the deadly black fumes of Ameretsu.

"Shit, he's blocked the exits!" Kakashi yelled, digging out a scroll and sealing the flames away as fast as he could.. "Shino, which way did they go?"

"I don't know, my female bug is no longer on Naruto."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kakashi growled, summoning his army of dogs. "Pakkun, find Naruto!"

"Kakashi," Shikamaru finally addressed "I know where they're going…"

xxxxxx

The Uchiha library was cold and dusty. Being in an unkempt district, the elements and wildlife had begun to interfere with the structures, but inside it was still untouched and empty. The books and scrolls were listed alphabetically, with nothing on hidden locations that could be seen. There was a 'secret' room behind one of the shelves. Inside were many of the clan's secrets. Documented history that people rarely spoke of. What other secrets did the Uchiha keep? Shikamaru wondered. And where were those documents kept?

xxxxxx

Kakashi showed up at the barran ruins in the forrest east of Konoha. He was alone, as he had to be. And he had to keep this from Iruka. Last night he'd held the man as he'd cried. He'd lied to him; unable to give him false hope. He couldn't say he knew where Naruto was, because Iruka would be the first out of the door, screaming at Kakashi to go now, and if he couldn't bring him back, Iruka would be heartbroken. Even this morning, he'd left without facing the man. If someone called him a coward because of it, he'd probably agree with them.

Shikamaru was located a mile behind him with a handful of impatient Shinobi, Naruto's friends. The Hokage, fiercely holding a cup full of tea and looking out over the village, a far away look in her eyes, longing to leave the safety of her tower and fight for the captured and confused Jinchuriki that she cared so much for. So much that she was spending the day sober and alert.

The Hokage had not told the council, just as Kakashi had not told Iruka. Don't get her wrong, they were there at the Uchiha wedding, they know about Itachi, they knew Naruto was gone, and they definitely were not pleased. But, by God, she was not telling them about this delicate little number. They were both cowards in their own way, but they both believed in the young man gone from their grasp. Both cared for him as part of their family. Both scared to death of him dying and leaving them behind, again, like so many others.

So this mission was for them, Tsunade and Kakashi. Perhaps even more so than for Naruto, because deep down all beings are selfish and do things that interest themselves above all others. So even though Naruto put all others above himself, they would believe in him; they would be selfish for him.

xxxxxx

As soon as Kakashi stepped into the deserted area, he felt the air shift. It wasn't enough to be noticeable, had he not been looking for it, expecting it, due to the seals and genjutsus in place. It was the same kind of chill in the air from just being in such a battle ruined place, like the lingering of souls or the innate sense of danger. He was only there for a moment before one of the rocks shifted and Itachi's voice to enter came from the ground beneath, followed by echoing, fading footsteps.

Calm, by all appearances, Kakashi followed the S-class nukenin down, below earth level, as the cold grey stone shifted back into place, as if sealing him inside a tomb. It was almost ironic, as Kakashi fully intended to leave Itachi's rotting corpse down here. Following the fire-lit hallway, the silver-haired Jounin came across a large room, mostly empty and giving off the same dead feeling the whole place did.

"Welcome, Kakashi-Sempai." Itachi was sitting, relaxed and slouched in a chair furthest from the door Kakashi had entered by.

"Where is Naruto?" The Jounin asked impatiently, angrily.

"He is asleep still. I don't think he's ready to know most of what we need to discuss."

"Don't play games Itachi, give me Naruto, now, and we might-"

"The Kyuubi seal is weakest during child-birth."

"Nani? What are you talking about?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Uzumaki Kushina, the previous host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, had her seal broke during childbirth, thus leading up to the Demon's attack on Konoha. Sealing the Fox in a boy, the same fate should not have been bestowed upon him as his Mother, but once again, we as ninja underestimated the strength, malice and ability of the Kyuubi's chakra. Most likely, Kyuubi played a part so far back as Naruto's development in the womb, instigating his hermaphroditic qualities."

"You shouldn't know about Kushina."

"I shouldn't, and yet I do. Let us say, theoretically, that Uchiha Madara was to have found this out back then, and used his influence to terrorise Konoha. And let us also say that Uchiha Madara was also the one to help me on the night of the massacre, that it was Uchiha Madara who is controlling the Akatsuki and that it is Uchiha Madara that is now planning on using this same weakness in Naruto to once again obtain the Kyuubi."

"You are trying to tell me that Uchiha Madara is still alive?"

"Naruto would not leave the village if he knew it was going to be attacked. And it will be attacked, Kakashi, before Naruto is to give birth. The strongest of the Bijju hosts will be vulnerable and immobile, the seal weak enough to be broken without management-"

"Wait a minute! What you're telling me is an impossibility. Madara cannot be alive-"

"Just like a boy cannot get pregnant? It's time to wake up, Kakashi! We are on the brink of another war, and I remember the pain the last one left behind! I swore that I'd never let Sasuke witness the damage of war, but thinks have gotten too big for me to stop alone. I thought that being close to Madara, I could destroy his plans before he made them, but he'd closed himself off from me and deemed me untrustworthy, long before I'd realised it…

Good morning, Naruto-kun." Itachi suddenly announced, glancing behind him at the bleary eyes blond emerging from the hallway.

"Good morning, Itachi, I see you didn't wake me up, as usual." Naruto grumbled, annoyed. "Good morning, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto." Kakashi acknowledged. "Forgive me if I can't take you at your word, Itachi."

"I thought you would say that, Sempai, so I thought I'd bring in a little encouragement." Itachi smirked. "Unfortunately it seems he's running a little late."

xxxxxx

Shikamaru stood, stunned beside the white-haired man beside him. He would have protested when he'd shown up, demanding that he follow, under orders from the Hokage, to a separate mission than _saving his friend_, except that his perception of honour and loyalty and duty differed from his friends. So as they'd protested for him, he'd silently put up his hand and said that it must be important for the legendary Sanin Jiraiya to come and get him.

What he did not expect was for the man to summon them to the site Kakashi had been not too long before and to open the seals _without blood_, as the Uchiha had suggested, and to enter after pushing Shikamaru forward. Honestly, even with his extensive IQ and superior strategy skills, he couldn't quite fathom how Jiraiya fit into any of this. The man had only just returned and had suggested that he'd known none of what was going off with Naruto. So why were they here?

xxxxxx

"Ero-Senin? What are you doing here?" Came Naruto's astonished voice, as Jiraiya entered with a confused looking Shikamaru.

"Jiraiya-sama, why did you bring the Nara?" Itachi's brow twitched, Naruto was sure of it.

"Why? Well, you see, I figured that it was strategically plausible! Hahaha." The Sanin laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Kakashi."

"Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi greeted. "If you don't mind my asking, how are you here, not that I'm complaining?"

"Itachi-chan hasn't told you yet? Well, I'm here to help, of course! I think it's about time that we get some things out in the air." Jiraiya turned on a more serious air, ignoring Naruto's crack and hysterics at 'Itachi-chan' and causing the young man to go quiet with his tone.

"Why are you here old man, what's going on?" The blond demanded.

"Itachi is my Akatsuki informant, and it seems his position had been compromised. I came back as soon as I received word, but was surprised to here that you had taken him in, Naruto."

"So all those times you wondered off-"

"Was to meet with Itachi, yes."

"Then why all the secrecy? Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"Because, Naruto, there are still too many players that wish to silence Itachi, and you, too for that matter. Danzou, for one. And unfortunately, they still hold a lot of pull over the way things are played. And unfortunately, the truth behind most secrets are dying out as we do. The truth is that the culling of the Uchiha was an assassination orchestrated by the elders and Danzou and that Itachi was the pawn they used to do it.

"Originally, he was going to remain in the village and it all be covered up, but it would look suspicious, the only two survivors being Sasuke and Itachi, so the council gave Itachi the suicide mission, alone, knowing that he would die in the process. However, faced with such an impossible task, he was approached by Madara, so he went to the Third for advice. From then on, Itachi was given the mission of being double agent, and I, his contact."

"So he is innocent?" Shikamaru asked, astonished.

"No, I murdered my kinsmen." Itachi deadpanned.

"On orders, though." Naruto mumbled. "Konoha's orders…How can I love a village that condones killing it's own citizens? I won't believe it!"

"They were planning a coup d'état. They were going to declare war on Konoha. Annihilating one side provided minimal loss of life and suffering." Itachi stated.

"Including the children? Innocent children? Damn it, Itachi!"

"They were going to kill my brother!" Itachi growled. "What would you have me do?"

"And this is our village? The village we fight for? I want nothing to do with it; I want nothing to do with it, Kakashi!" Naruto spat.

"It was a corrupt government, Naruto. The Sandaime wasn't strong enough to take them on, like the Yondaime was. The lapse in power made the village weak to sabotage and plots. A lot of good people were lost in the war and there were few people the Sandaime could count on. It's not like it is now, where Tsunade can lean on people to help stop these injustices. Sometimes, we get it wrong."

"They were innocent kids, Ero-Sennin!"

"And there's nothing we can do about it now, Naruto!" The Sannin snapped back. "Nothing but learn from our mistakes and make sure it never happens again. But in the meantime, we have more urgent problems, like Akatsuki! We need to get you to a safe place, Naruto. That is priority number one, because if Akatsuki get you before the babies are born, you're as good as dead, and then, so will be the rest of us."

"Jiraiya-sama, this is all getting a little too complicated. Why couldn't we just have sorted this all out in Konoha? And why does it feel like you're going to tell me Itachi's going with Naruto? Especially when nothing you tell me will make me trust him."

"Well, Kakashi, probably because I am. The less people that know about this operation, the better."

"And why would that be?"

"One of our members, Pein, has multiple forms. One of these can read your mind with such ease and speed, that nothing is left unknown. Everyone in this room has just been compromised. Everyone in your little rescue party leads back to you. You're now targets of the Akatsuki, as soon as anyone who knows you've come here gets killed."

**Naruto**

So, this was a long time coming and I'm going to post it now, before I read it and delete it again. ^^' And hopefully, I'll update it soon!

**TIMELINE**

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Mid) Day mission, SasuIno (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Meets Sakura, Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi, finds Itachi's curse seal, InoSaku talk, Stag do (interrogation), SasuSaku wedding, ItaNaru consummated, **Naruto taken out of Konoha**

August - (Early) Naru's due date.

September - (Early) Sakura's due date.

In order of occurrences (bold is this chapter), tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	29. Whisper

Well, let's try and keep up that updating, ne!

**Naruto**

Shikamaru sighed, once again, to himself. He was laid languidly on his back, glancing up at the clouds in his favourite spot, on the roof where Asuma had first taken his team. It was a special place for him, full of answers and past memories; good memories. A place where he was currently thinking over the burden Itachi and Jiraiya had put upon him and Kakashi, alike. Apparently, he'd wound himself in more trouble that he didn't want.

Taking the last drag from his cigarette and stubbing it out, he held the nub in front of him and watched the last wisps of the dying ember float up to join the clouds. What he wouldn't do to float up there with it and escape this troublesome situation. He didn't know all the facts, and honestly, he didn't want to. He did, however, know why they had included him. He was a good strategist. He could help, even if Itachi wasn't thrilled with all the extra influence…Not that he was particularly thrilled at the idea.

Jiraiya had mostly filled him in. Apparently, Itachi had a tougher time than he realised. It seems most of his life had been based on lies and deceit. A double agent between Konoha and the Uchiha for the best part of his childhood and a spy for Konoha when with the Akatsuki for his teenage years leading to early adulthood. All the dark secrets of Konoha; ordering the massacre, threatening a child and taking his rights away; was making him question all that his village was.

And yet, Itachi had shown nothing but loyalty, even through his cruel actions and twisted logic, to where he'd never betrayed it. Shikamaru sat up, staring at his hands and trying to understand his late sensei's love for the village. Try to understand Naruto's and Itachi's love, when that very village had betrayed them. He didn't know if he had the strength to choose the village over his family, even if they were planning an attack.

He sighed again, bringing his head into his hands on the lonely roof, in the warm lightness of the sun, contradicting his emotions, and thought about he and Kakashi. He couldn't tell anyone, because they could bring down the whole operation. One word, for instance, to the Hokage, and this Pein would know to target him, after he'd bled her dry of information. Then he'd unwillingly spill the information of Naruto's location.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Are you up here!"

The young Nara slowly turned his head to the nosey blonde and his best friend coming up the stairs; Chouji munching on a bag of pork flavoured crisps.

"Oi, Shikamaru, what are you doing up here for? Thinking about Naruto?" Chouji mumbled into his bag.

"Yeah, something like that. I guess it can't be helped when he's been kidnapped from the village."

"It didn't much look like kidnapping from where I was sitting!" Ino added, excitedly, sticking her tongue out and winking at her team mate. "Especially after the things I've seen those naughty boys do."

"Eh, Ino, that's just not right!" Chouji exclaimed, to Shikamaru's silent consensus, as a shudder crawled up his spine.

"Troublesome. I agree with Chouji, Ino. Maybe you need to get your head out of the clouds."

"That should be my line, you lazy ass!" She snapped. "Besides, Naruto's not an invalid; he could have put up a fight if he was so repulsed by the idea of spending time with Itachi, and from my understanding, he's the one that brought him into the village in the first place!"

"Where'd you hear that?" The Nara's voice turned suddenly serious, bringing Ino into a chilled reality that unnerved her.

"Wha-Shikamaru, it's common knowledge. Naruto said so anyway, from back when Itachi was Benito. Anyway, have you been drafted yet? Kiba, Hinata and Neji have already left the village on a recon mission. I think Shino went too, but that's only because I haven't seen him."

Shikamaru grew silent, looking up at the clouds one last time, before glancing back down at his team mates and shaking his head in the negative. This was the role he had to play.

xxxxx

Kakashi stood in front of the memorial stone, once again thinking if one of his precious people would be written on there soon. More likely than not, they would. Itachi had so much as stated as such when he suggested Akatsuki were going to come to the village to search for Naruto soon. There wasn't anything he could really do to stop that, even though he wished he could. How many people would die in this war? Iruka? Naruto? Himself?

He heard, before he saw, the Hokage's summoning bird. He looked up and with a sigh, started languidly making his way towards their leader's tower. He didn't know what Jiraiya had said to the esteemed Princess, but he knew that it wouldn't be everything. They would come directly to the Hokage, after all; knowing that she must be apprised of everything that happens in the village.

Wandering up the steps, he could hear shouting coming from the Hokage's office and knew that Jiraiya was in there with her now; probably about to have something thrown at him.

"Oi, oi, Hokage-sama!" It seems like Shikamaru had been summoned, also. "Put the chair down, you're going to hurt somebody!"

"Damn right I'm going to hurt somebody, you little brat! I'm going to wring your scrawny neck it you don't tell me where Naruto is, right now!"

Crash, crash, bang.

"Um, did I come at a bad time?" Kakashi poked his head in the new hole the Hokage now had in her wall, happy eye arch proudly disclaimed in the only area of face he left visible.

"Kakashi, you're late, get in here! And you better have come prepared to tell me where Naruto is."

"Maa, maa, Hokage-sama, you know I can't do that."

"Kakashi!" Tsunade fumed, the vein in her forehead becoming more and more pronounced in her anger.

"If I did that, it would be further compromising our Kitsune. And besides, I don't know. The only one who does is Jiriaya-sama." Kakashi explained, gesturing in the proclaimed person's direction, witnessing the man nursing a ferocious looking lump on his head. "I'm sure he told you of the Pein's different abilities that we received from Itachi."

"Tch!" The Hokage made a noise of disapproval, biting her lip so hard as to draw blood from the appendage. "I can't…I just can't stand not knowing."

Silence descended upon the few occupants of the room.

"Aa, I understand that…" Kakashi muttered, thinking back to the tortured Iruka he'd left at home that day, numbly staring at a picture of a younger Naruto and him, in happier times. Times where relationships were unthought of for the pair and the closest they knew of it was the warm feeling they would occasionally feel.

"How…is Iruka?" Tsunade dared to ask, bringing the far off gaze from the Scarecrow's eye with a flinch changing his demeanour, the happy air coming over him as if to banish the thought of anything more.

"Well now, that would be telling. My lovely Dolphin-chan just needs a bit more attention!"

Tsunade's fist clenched and her eyes looked away. There was more than just herself suffering in this. "What did you tell him?"

"Itachi got away. No sign of Naruto."

"Oh? That must have been hard for you, Kakashi." Jiraiya drawled in his baritone.

"Ah." Kakashi affirmed. "But I won't risk him knowing."

"Just as well!" Tsunade's authoritive voice begged their attention, as she turned to the window, her hands clasped firmly, painfully behind her back as she reined in her emotions. "Just as well that you three keep this to yourself! But, I warn you now! If you die before Naruto is returned, unharmed to this village, I'll make sure your souls will never rest!…Jiraiya, I'm counting on you."

"Hai, Tsunade-hime. This war may just be resting on the shoulders of these young Shinobi. I think it's time to rely on the next generation. And part of that generation is Naruto, ne." Jiraiya soothed, before his voice boomed again. "If anything, he's an important piece! Ne, Shikamaru, Kakashi? Come, we have work to do!"

"Mendokuse." Shikamaru drawled, being ushered from the room by an over-excitable Frog Hermit.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi acknowledges, removing himself from the room and pretending he didn't see the tender smile the older male shot toward the back of their Hokage.

They all knew tears were making their way down her youthful cheeks.

xxxxx

Naruto stared out into the field below him, one leg pulled up against his growing stomach and the other dangling over the cliff-face, a stray weed, or type of grass, he was unsure, twirling between his fingertips. It wasn't important he guessed, though a stray smile came over his lips as he thought about one of his kids learning it in botany class.

No, he shouldn't let himself get distracted. He frowned. Itachi had really dropped him a bombshell. His seal. It would weaken. Kyuubi could escape. And apparently, a fully free Kyuubi was more of a lure to the Akatsuki than yanking it from his dead body. No wonder they weren't happy until waiting until after the birth.

Uzumaki Kushina…his Mother, the previous host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He knew Itachi was aware that he heard all of his and Kakashi's conversation. He wasn't naive enough as to believe that he could fool him, but he did think that not rushing back to protect his village confused Itachi. And whilst he did want to, whilst he wanted to run to his friends and stand between them and pain, Pein, literally, he didn't have that much faith left in his village…

Was he selfish, wanting to be here, away from it all, where no one was bothering him and he could just be alone with his thoughts? To think about what to do? He needed to work on the seals. Although he guessed this may take precedence at the minute. Five months, if he's lucky, to figure out how to keep the damn fox in his body. He wondered if that's what killed his Mother.

Jiraiya must've known something about him to have him introduced to the world of seals. He was glad the Sannin would be liaising with them so often; he didn't think there was any way he could come up with anything in that time frame. Studying had never been his strong point and now it seemed his life might actually be dependant upon it.

Perhaps Ero-Sennin would even be able to find some documents about what they did with his Mother. Maybe he should be thinking about how to help his friends. Not that stopping the Kyuubi from releasing hate and fury on the village wouldn't be helping out, but he was used to close combat; angry, passionate fighting that drove his way of the ninja into them by force. Where his emotions could reach them.

He blinked…his way of the ninja…He hadn't thought like that for a while. His vow to never give up and to try and understand everyone he fought, even remotely. His need to understand and connect. It's only when his fists came to blows with someone else's that he manages to understand them, their hearts. Or maybe not, maybe it's their eyes and their resolve.

Like Itachi's resolve. He had no will to fight him; he never had. And now he was in the cave behind him, working something out. Most probably where they would go next. Where they would be the most safe. Where to hide him before Kyuubi's chakra devastated his system when he went into labour…which sounded far to foreign to his mind. He just hoped that they didn't have a tracker ninja on their side.

He shuddered, some sort of sense or feeling creeping into him from the air around him. He became suddenly aware of himself. If only he could train now, better himself for the war he'd inadvertently instigated. That he should, really, be in the middle of. Protecting Konohamaru from losing anybody else so close to him, both his Uncle and Grandfather lost within the past few years. He should protect him; he was like family.

He wondered what his Mother looked like…

"Naruto-kun, come inside. You're making yourself a target."

The wistful smile came back to his face, as the young Uzumaki stood slowly. "Aa." He held out his hand and let go of the grass, watching the soft breeze take it away, swirling in a current only the wind knew. Patting the dirt from his clothes, he turned back toward the dull entrance of the cave.

How long would he have to live by running…?

**Naruto**

Okay, so a bit of a lot of a slow chapter. Things should start moving in the next one! Sorry it took a while. I got otherwise distracted by bad things.

**TIMELINE**

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Mid) Day mission, SasuIno (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Meets Sakura, Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi, finds Itachi's curse seal, InoSaku talk, Stag do (interrogation), SasuSaku wedding, ItaNaru consummated, Naruto taken out of Konoha, **the aftermath**

August - (Early) Naru's due date.

September - (Early) Sakura's due date.

In order of occurrences (bold is this chapter), tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	30. War

Hmm, yay, so next chappie! ^^ A bit long…got carried away…Hehe, whoops, but it's a good thing! Btw, just in case you weren't sure Fukasaku and Shima are the Ma and Pa elder toads that help Jiraiya in the battle against Pein in the original anime. Hmm, what else…yeah, I'm trying to keep to the storyline that zoomed past when I decided to take a looooong break from this fic.

**Naruto**

The first strike came against Konoha in June. The intelligence the Village received helped a lot, but the attack was too sudden, too soon, despite all the training the ANBU and Shinobi had been through. No amount of training could prepare them for how devastating the attack of Pein proved to be. Itachi had never fought him. They had little knowledge of his fighting habits, his skills, his master manipulation of the six bodies; the six paths of Pein.

Kakashi, Konohamaru, Jiraiya, Chouji, Kiba…Naruto's friends, his family, all fallen, slain even, by the monster of Akatsuki, known as Pein. Naruto felt it. Naruto knew it to be true, when he was in the summoning sanctuary of the toads and boss Gamabunta was hurled back into the summoning realm, beaten, wounded, unconscious and rushed upon by the worried tones of Shima, before she and Fukasaku disappeared from the realm with a summon.

Naruto paced and worried. It seemed forever to him that the elder pair of toads were called upon and none had returned. How long were they going to be? How long should it be before he started panicking? Becoming concerned for all those he cared for? How long would he have to wait there, pathetically, when his village was being attacked _because of him_? Because _he_ was cowering in a safe, unreachable world?

"Sorry." Was all he ushered before he looked into Itachi's eyes and was gone, the determined look upon his face telling Itachi all he needed to know.

Naruto was going to fight.

xxxxx

Itachi and Naruto had originally gone to an Uchiha hideout, strangely, as far as Naruto was concerned, in grass country. Jiraiya had arrived just three days after they did, a mass amount of sealing texts and scrolls bundled together for the Jinchuriki and Uchiha to leaf through. Naruto had groaned with the vast amount of studying he had to do. When all he wanted to do was be back with civilisation and wonderful food, researching seals was far from his wish list.

Fortunately, it seemed like Jiraiya knew much about the subject, however, which cut a lot of time off. Initially, Naruto gathered that it was because his old sensei was somewhat of a seals master, but with the tense air Itachi held around the Pervy sage, he gradually started to become suspicious. It was almost as if the Uchiha was mentally challenging him, which Naruto knew was useless to try.

"Are you two just going to sit here and purposely ignore each other because of some stupid difference of opinion, or something? What's so damn important?" Naruto yelled, growling as Itachi glared at an off handed comment Jiraiya had said about the Yondaime being the lead seal researcher, as the village's top seals master.

"There was another reason Minato-sama was the top researcher, was there not, Jiraiya-san?" Itachi asked stiffly, ignoring the blond kitsune.

"…I can't think of one…" the Sannin narrowed his eyes, meeting Itachi's unblinking gaze with one of his own, trying to establish authority. "And I don't see how it's any of your business."

"You don't think it's Naruto-kun's business to know his-"

"What will that accomplish?" Jiraiya snapped. "Nothing is what! It'll just cause distraction!"

"Seriously, will you two quit it! I have more pressing things to be worrying about!"

Silence became of the two as they resumed their glaring.

"The Yondaime…Namikaze Minato…he was your Father, Naruto." Jiraya finally relented.

The quiet returned as a slow frown spread over Naruto's face and he picked up the scroll he'd been reading once again.

"I figured." The blond spoke resignedly. "Although I'm not pleased about it. And you could have had the fucking decency to tell me sooner."

Itachi and Jiraiya looked, then blinked at each other, before Itachi went back to his own parchment, with the toad sage going back to his own. "Well, that takes care of that."

Needless to say, the process went slowly.

xxxxx

"Hey, Itachi?" Naruto questioned, a week or so later, after Ero-senin had wandered off somewhere, again, presumably to check in with Konoha.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." The man replied, still writing something down and chewing thoughtfully on some sort of nutritional food.

"When did you know my Dad was my Dad?"

Itachi looked up, blinked, looked back down at his work, finished something, then paid all of his attention to the young Jinchuriki. "From the beginning."

"Nani? How?" Naruto asked, rather shocked.

"It was the year before I joined the academy. The Hokage and Kushina's relationship was no secret. They were once rivals in the academy and although the village disliked your Mother, they adored your Father. Because of this, your Mother hated your Father, but you're Father was stubborn and persistent. One day, he saved your Mother from something or another, and she started to see him differently. My Stepmother, Sasuke's Mother, was very close to Kushina. They were friends, especially throughout their pregnancies."

"So you knew my Mum?" Naruto asked, eagerly, leaning forward so eagerly with his hands on his knees, that Itachi's eyes softened.

"In a way, yes. I was taken along to their meetings. At the time, I didn't understand why my Stepmother told me to not speak of Kushina to my Father."

Naruto stayed silent, knowing the weight of the burden Itachi carried over that particular subject. But he couldn't believe it! Itachi knew his Mum, personally! So he couldn't help the gleeful absent smile that passed over his face as he looked down at his feet, gripping the sandals attached to his crossed legs. His eyes shot open as he felt a hand in his hair, resting, but not moving atop his skull.

Through his hair, it almost seemed as if Itachi were smiling.

When the hand was removed, Naruto glanced up to the man sat beside him, but the smile he thought he saw was nowhere to be seen. Instead, the older Shinobi was once again writing something in one of the books spread before him.

"If we change this part of the seal and branch it out, we can have multiple chakras channelling against the Kyuubi's. I think the main problem previously, was the Hokage thinking he could counter the Kyuubi himself."

A soft smile came over Naruto as he glanced at Itachi's concentration, then the paper he'd been scribbling on, a frown warping his forehead.

"No, no, that won't work, but…here, give that…"

Itachi was a fast learner, it seemed.

xxxxx

When Jiraiya came back, Naruto proposed the plan Itachi had set in motion, to which the Sannin was against, believing bringing in more people was too great a risk. They argued, their conversation more heated than Itachi thought was possible over an idea that may not work. So he stayed silent, sipping on his tea whilst the two argued between themselves.

"…Itachi?"

"Hm?" He asked, having involuntarily been brought into the conversation he wasn't paying attention to.

"What do you think, Itachi? Your input means a lot to me. But eight people to counteract two four sealing techniques seems a bit much to me."

"Well maybe it is a bit much, but we definitely need more than two! Three is an odd number of chakra signatures on an even number sealing and could create an imbalance. Four would be ideal, and I know that the more people, the greater the risk because all the chakra given needs to be in equal balance, but I'm gonna be completely out and the Yondaime failed and he was the best-"

Itachi calmly put his hand over the young Jinchuriki's mouth, and strapped his arms in with the other reaching across his chest. "I agree with Naruto-kun."

"But why? The idea to change the seal is preposterous! If it all goes wrong-"

"I understand that the Kyuubi can break free Jiraiya-sama, but this seal failed the last time, and no one knows exactly why. We both have suspicions that Uchiha Madara was part of it, but until that can be proved, we have to assume the seal failed. Even you originally thought the reinforcements to the seal would kill Minato-sama."

"But it didn't."

Naruto's eye twitched as he was still held against his will. Purposefully, he raised his knee, fully intending to bring his heel back down forcefully on the damn Uchiha's foot.

"If you want to be let go, Naruto-kun, just say so." Itachi stated, letting the blond go before he could do him any damage.

"And how am I supposed to do that with your damn hand over my mouth?" Naruto growled before turning on his Sensei. "Listen, Ero-Senin, I'm having a few more kids than my Mum did, unless you haven't noticed. Plus, granny's gonna have enough trouble getting them outta me. Sustaining any sort of seal in that condition is gonna be hard."

"…"

"Yeah, I've thought about it. Been thinking about it too much. If I knew how the seal worked, I'd have a much better understanding of how to reinforce it, but until then I have to make do with the finished seal pattern and find the weaknesses."

A smirk came over Jiraiya's lips. "You're growing quickly, Naruto. I think you're ready to try something the Yondaime never could."

"Eh?"

And Jiraiya proceeded to summon the toad that was bound to the demon sealing scroll; his purpose to protect it with his life.

"This scroll is too precious to keep with the history documents and other Jutsu scrolls. This had the potential to release the Kyuubi, as well as sealing it away. One wrong calculation could easily have the Kyuubi climbing free."

"Well, that's reassuring." Itachi offhandedly stated, eyebrow raised at the complicated seal designs and the now paling Jinchuriki.

xxxxx

The next week had Naruto walking in the world of the summons. The strange atmosphere and the stranger foods taking turns on nauseating him. Even if Shima and Fukasaku said it had the best nutrition for the babies, Naruto wasn't so sure. He could feel something odd here, something magical, something calling out to him. But here he had a reason to be. The scroll was here; the toad scroll, that he could study and create an answer to.

They were already a week into April and Naruto felt no closer to finding an answer. It was frustrating, and when he was frustrated, he trained. Except for now. When he wanted to train and he couldn't. Though maybe the toads could find an answer. They seemed to have an answer by summoning him; the blood bond including the young inside him, locking onto each one of them individually, unlike the instability of his chakra, which could damage them if he morphed, if he cloned, if he transported.

Maybe that was it; the stability. The reason a ninja couldn't fight when pregnant was because of the instability of their chakra. The reason the Kyuubi could escape was because of the instability of his chakra during childbirth; where it'd be much worse than now, because the seal would become unstable too…If there was a way of stabilising the chakra, they wouldn't have to worry about the seal, which was pretty much there to stabilise the fox's chakra in the first place.

Ah! He was going around in circles! He really needed to train! It was almost as if the solution was on the edge of his mind, just out of reach. Sighing, he leaned back and fell into the soft grass beneath him. Looking up at the tinted sky and wishing for the release of his pent up emotions. Though, reaching for a goal really brought him back into the world; he felt more like himself than he had in a while.

"Yo, Naruto!"

Naruto jumped at the voice and the giant toad's face that appeared as a shadow over his own.

"Gamakichi! You've gotten big!" Naruto stated, sitting up a little slower than usual.

"And you've gotten fat, Naruto!"

"I'm not fat you dumb ass, I'm pregnant!"

"Whoa, I though you were a dude!"

"I am! Kyuubi just got a little…productive…is all."

"Eh!" Gamakichi fell over. " You're having fox babies?"

"What, no!" Naruto yelled, grabbing his head and rubbing it. "Damn it Gamakichi, you're making my head hurt!"

"I'm making your head hurt? You've really thrown something out there, Naruto." The toad frowned.

"Yeah," Naruto paused, looking toward his friend, "I guess I have."

"Oh well, you've always been a weird one."

"Hay, watch it." Naruto growled, his eyebrow twitching. "I can still kick your ass."

"Hahaha, not here! The air's thick with natural chakra! This is where we're on top!"

"Natural chakra?" Naruto blinked, questioning.

"Yeah, everything has chakra. The wind, the plants. The key is to harmonise that chakra and use it as your own."

"And how do you do that?"

"It's just something we can do. It's not for you humans. It's a hard thing to grasp for your systems. But for us toads, it's as easy as breathing!"

Somehow, in the condition he was in, Naruto was sure he could feel what the young toad was talking about.

xxxxx

It wasn't until over a week later that Naruto heard of the origins of the nine tailed beasts. That they were originally one creature that the sage of the six paths split up because of the deadliness of it's power. A monster that had the combined power of all nine Bijuu was difficult for Naruto to imagine. Even Itachi had not heard such a tale. That what the Akatsuki were doing was simply putting back the pieces that such a powerful ninja had dismantled.

But the power such a ninja had excited Naruto. Someone that could stand up to such a devastating creature and come out on top filled Naruto with hope. Was this where Kekkei Genkai came from? Was Itachi a distant relation to this source of all ninja powers and the understanding of chakra? Where did this man originate from and were there more like him somewhere out there? Or was he an anomaly like the story stated?

Itachi seemed more interested in the eye detail the toad sage described, quick to take note, digest and state back some important information.

"Akatsuki's leader, Pein, has those eyes."

Needless to say, the urgency and meaning behind such words had them all on edge, with Jiraiya sending a message toad to Konoha whilst he learned more of this leader. It sent shivers down his spine with what this meant. His student was alive and he'd turned upon a dark path. A ninja with the ability to control the tailed beasts and perhaps once again re-merge them into the monstrosity that once held the world at mercy.

Madara had certainly gained a valuable pawn in his exile from Konoha. And for once, Naruto became truly petrified of the prospect of handing himself over and submitting his hometown to such a dreadful fate. But, as he knew, all whispers of fate can be challenged with determination and the will to carry on fighting. That was his true way of the ninja. To protect those precious to him, even if it meant breaking promises.

Maybe it was time to pick up his old, deceptive habits.

xxxxx

Six paths. The thought came to him not long after the dreadful news of the ninja origin was revealed. This Pein may be onto something. If the original ninja was the origin of ninja, the six paths referred to something. There were five different elements, there were nine bijuu. What were the six paths and how did they relate to the splitting of the bijuu? Could they be the way to restabilise the seal?

But how did six paths make nine entities and five chakra elements? Somehow the math was all off and he couldn't figure out any code behind it. Plus there were the twelve hand signs to channel chakra…Somehow, it was the chakra elements that were out of sync. Like there should be a sixth element. Something that all the elements shared…like movement; the ability to control an element's directionality…almost like gravity.

If he remembered Jiraiya's tales correctly, wasn't that how the original Sage created the moon? A force that balled up the tenth tail with parts of the earth and threw the combination far above the earth? A force that managed to rip the chakra of the ten tailed beast to nine pieces of equally as malevolent, but not as destructively capable demonic chakras. The ability to simply manipulate matter.

Simply…if only. It was easy to say, but in practice, it was an impossibility. Besides, that idea was in no way able to help his situation. He sighed, once again looking at the drawings on the scroll before him.

"How am I supposed to figure this out Gerotora?" Naruto asked the scroll toad, sighing.

"You're asking me? I just store the information." He grunted.

"The Fourth didn't mention anything when he was writing this? Didn't have some sort of thought that he didn't quite get to complete, somehow?"

"I don't know, Naruto. I don't even think that idiot Jiraiya should have given me to you. You're not ready." The toad snapped.

"Don't you think I know that! But it's not like I can come back to it in a year, is it." He growled back. "Stuff this. I'm going to go get some air."

Standing up and walking out the door of the little shack, Naruto made his way through the denser shrubbery around Myoboku mountain until he came across a clearing and leant heavily against a tree, wondering if he could be bothered to sink to the floor, knowing he's have to get up again. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, relaxing slightly into the bark.

Almost as if he felt the air shift, his eyes shot open and he spun to see Itachi moving toward him from behind. He looked to the young Uzumaki, relatively shocked at his ability to sense him when he was purposely being stealthy.

"Naruto-kun." He politely greeted.

"Itachi…" Naruto stated, rather surprised himself. "How-how are you?"

"The same as yesterday. Jiraiya-san left again this morning. How much longer do we have to stay here?"

"To be honest, I don't know. But the way Ero-Senin tells it, we're off the grid here, so to speak, so we should probably stay here."

"…"

"You don't like having to rely on the toads here, huh." Naruto smirked. "Feel free to go with Ero-Senin next time. A break might be good for you. I know you like your space."

"I would rather not leave you…"

"Aw, how sweet!" Naruto winked and stuck his tongue out. "Don't worry, I'll be fine here." Naruto sighed.

"Somehow, I remain unconvinced of that. I think this place is suffocating you, too."

A silence stretched between them before Naruto smiled and leaned back into the tree, breathing out a "Maybe."

Itachi moved in front of him and held out his hand. "Come, we will train."

"Eh, but-"

"No kage-bunshin, no over-exerting yourself. I'm sure even you can understand that."

"Are you calling me stupid, bastard." Naruto growled, moving to snap his hand away, that he'd instinctively put into Itachi's own when he'd offered it.

Itachi, however, denied him this and instead, pulled him forward and into him, his other hand coming down to a whiskered cheek briefly, his thumb trailing the bottom lip of the Jinchuriki, like his eyes were, before tracing up to shocked blue eyes. "Shall we?" He stated emotionlessly, before dropping his hands from touching the blond and walking away.

"H-Hey, chotto matte. Wait up!" He yelled, running after the Uchiha before walking at his side, further into the clearing, a smile tugging his lips and his arms tucked behind his head with abandon.

xxxxx

A few days later, Naruto understood more on the seal than he ever would have thought. Two four trigram seals fused together, forming an inlet and an outlet, so his own chakra and the Kyuubi's could intermingle and flow through his chakra system freely. Theoretically, the Kyuubi should be able to deplete his chakra, but somehow the furball couldn't completely access his chakra. Otherwise, he gathered the fox would have done more than try to reproduce.

However, the fact that the fox was able to manipulate his chakra so much suggested just how weakened the seal had become. According to the script, there was a second seal meant to be used to strengthen this first one, change it somehow. But that's where the research faded. Naruto guessed his father hadn't quite got around to that part. He probably ran out of time, just like Naruto himself was doing.

Naruto sighed, his head rested against his naked upper arm, the white vest he was wearing splattered slightly with ink form the same pot the brush resting between his fingers was dangling in.

"Hello, Itachi." A soft smile spread between whiskered cheeks.

"Naruto-kun." Came the calm voice from behind the blond as a pale hand reached past him and deposited a warm cup of tea on the table in the Jinchuriki's immediate vision.

"You training today?" Naruto asked, once again dipping the brush in the ink, but this time left it there as he sat himself up and followed the older man with his eyes as he sat opposite him.

"I've finished for today. Are you not studying?" Itachi enquired, bringing his own cup to his lips and taking a small, controlled sip.

"Is it that late already?" Naruto blinked, stealing himself from glancing outside. "Yeah, I am studying, but, I guess I kinda hit a dead end." He looked wistfully down at his scribblings.

"Oh?" Itachi asked, showing interest.

"Yeah, there's some sort of key to the seal. It's a helluva complicated…I guess I need a bit more time. Or some sort of revelation."

"Or a break." Itachi opened his eyes to the blond, something twisting in them that the younger took to be as concern and felt lightened by it.

"Heh, yeah, or a break. I don't know Itachi, it just seems like the hard part's already been done. I think to strengthen it would be quite easy, but it's essentially a seal that feeds off of my own chakra to keep stabilized. The more my chakra gets out of control, so does the Kyuubi's chakra, which degrades the seal. The most effective method is to permanently seal the Kyuubi, which is essentially impossible because of the mass amount of Chakra the Demon possesses."

"The stone statue seems to be efficient enough."

"Yeah, but that's inanimate…there's no other chakra coils to overwhelm. Eventually, given enough time, even the statue could possibly be broken by the force of volatile chakra. Even that seal would have to be regularly restored."

"I wasn't aware of that."

"No, neither was I until I read this seal. It explains a lot, including why I couldn't access the Kyuubi's chakra until I was older; it took some time for the constant barrage from the fox to make a dent in the seal big enough to release it. Of course, once it did, I could access my own chakra better, too, because it became like a flow system."

"Hmm…So essentially, if we manage the flow of your chakra, Kyuubi's should stabilise, too."

"…Itachi, I'm sure you've heard this many times before, but you're a genius!" Naruto declared, with new vigour, grabbing his brush and creating more scribblings on a fresh parchment.

Itachi just shook his head and pulled out a dango, steadily chewing on it. Hearing a growl, he opened his eyes to blue ones in a glare upon him.

"You have dango and didn't tell me?" Naruto accused.

"I asked you if you wanted a break…"

Was all Itachi got out before a surprisingly agile blond was across the table and stealing the dango out of his hand. On his back beneath him, the Uchiha merely blinked and reached into the bag for another stick.

xxxxx

Naruto had got his answer in theory, but practically, it was going to be difficult. Someone to control the flow of his own chakra in and out of the seal. He would hope that the stability over his own would also control the Kyuubi's but he had to face the possibly that that theory was incorrect. The only two people he could think of to trust and be able to remotely battle and control that chakra were Itachi and Yamato. And even that was just a theory.

He'd told Jiraiya who he needed. Unfortunately for him, Sakura was otherwise engaged, heh, engaged…unavailable, he should say. He needed people with great chakra control that could learn his own and feed or resist it. If he could choose, he would have Baa-chan and Sakura-chan. He sighed. He needed Baa-chan to get the babies out. How was he going to do this?

Naruto looked up to Gamakichi and Gamatatsu pleading with them via his eyes.

"Come on guys, you gotta help me convince pervy sage. I can't go back to Konoha, not yet. I'd go myself, but you know I gotta stay here.

"Seriously, Naruto, what do you expect us to do? He's always been stubborn, you know that."

"Can't one of you guys go? I know you can go without being summoned, just like Jiraiya does."

"Whoa, hold up! Going there is one thing, but for bringing people back, you're speaking to the wrong toads! There are only a few of us that have the ability to reverse summon people who haven't signed the contract."

"Well, who are they? One of them has to bring back Tsunade no baa-chan. I have to talk with her; I have to know if she can do it."

"Of course I can, Gaki! And don't call me that!" Came the menacing voice of the Godaime Hokage, complete with scowling face and shaking fist, resisting pummelling the insolent brat before her, for obvious, pregnant, reasons.

"Eh? What are you doing here Granny?"

"Saving your ass, Brat!" Shouted the Hokage, before lifting her fist and making Naruto cringe, before the blond felt himself be dragged toward the older woman in a hug.

He could feel her shaking against him and a wistful smile came upon scarred cheeks as the younger blond encased his Mother-figure in comfort; taking her pain as she silently cried. He had done this to her, he knew, by leaving her in the dark. By leaving her at all.

"Sorry, Baa-chan."

"Sorry's not good enough, Gaki." She resigned without bite or malice. "I'm just happy you're okay."

"Heh, of course!" Naruto stated happily before he was whisked out of the embrace forcefully and subjected to a glare once again.

"Now what's this I hear about you messing about with the seal? I forbid it!"

"Baa-chan, it's not that simple"

"No, I don't want to hear it!"

"But Baa-chan-"

"No, you cannot possibly be thinking of messing with the seal in any way without consulting me first!" A sinister smile overcame her face.

"Eh, really, Tsunade no Baa-chan?"

"Damn right Gaki!" The Hokage laughed, arms folded and chest shaking.

"What made Jiraiya-sama change his mind?" Came Itachi's polite question, the voice arriving with the same subtlety as the man did.

"Tch, Itachi." The Godaime growled in acknowledgement. "Common sense is what. Something you wandering ninja, with no regard to anyone but yourselves, seem to not understand."

"Um, Baa-chan, weren't you a wandering ninja?"

"Shush Gaki!" Tsunade yelled at the blond, a soft blush covering her cheeks in a rosy hue, which had Naruto suspecting that she'd been drinking. "Anyway, let me hear what you have to say so I can hurry back to run a village!"

"What do you mean running a village? All you do is drink sake and break-"

"Urusai!" She snapped.

"Okay, Baa-chan; here's the big and small of it; we have to contol the flow of chakra in and out of the seal."

xxxxx

"I'm concerned, Naruto. I don't think the Yamanaka is ready."

It had come as quite a shock to Naruto that Ino was the Kunoichi Tsunade had brought with her for the chakra control. He'd have thought Hinata or Neji would have been better; a Hyuuga was excellent at chakra control and had the 'all seeing eyes' that would have surely benefited. But Tsunade was adamant.

And Ino…Ino was stubborn and determined and shocked to the core with everything. There was something eating at her, Naruto knew. Every time he caught her skittish glance, she'd look away quickly with such guilt that it was starting to anger him. The young Kunoichi was close to breaking point and Naruto was convinced that she was going to do something stupid and dangerous long before he'd need her.

"She's going to end up dead." Naruto growled back at Itachi.

"Tsunade-sama took her off of active combat, you know that."

"Tsunade's an idiot! Just because it makes sense doesn't mean it'll work."

"It's not like you to speak ill of your friends Naruto."

Naruto bit his snappy reply, knowing that Itachi was both right and angry at him for his spitefulness. Naruto had learnt the tiny fraction of reactions the older man displayed that showed his emotions for him. Like how saying his name with no suffix showed his distaste.

"I know, and I don't mean to, but this is serious, Itachi! If the Kyuubi gets out, it doesn't really matter if I have the kids or not, because either one of them will end up just like me, or they'll all be slaughtered right there."

"Perhaps you should have faith and work harder with the Yamanaka. You weren't happy when people had such little faith in you."

"That-that…I don't know what that is. It's the same, but it's so different Itachi. There was no one depending on me; no one I could've hurt from just trying. This, it's really killing me…" Naruto choked.

Hesitantly, Itachi stood and rounded the table, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder in comfort. Naruto lifted his hand to grasp at the Uchiha's, but mere seconds later, Itachi slid his hand out from under the Jinchuriki's and left the room. Oddly, Naruto felt a tightening in his chest, bringing his hand down over his heart for the briefest of moments. For a second there, he thought he felt pain.

xxxxx

Ino, Naruto had to admit, had improved. She was most definitely determined. The pleading with the Hokage to be included might actually pay off if her rapidly improving abilities had anything to do with it. Actually, if he remembered rightly, Ino briefly trained to be a medical ninja, but her mind jutsu abilities were too coveted to lose her on the battlefield.

Either way, she somehow found out how to lock onto his chakra signature rather suddenly. For days she was struggling and then, as if struck by inspiration, she had it. It even seemed to overwhelm her, herself, as her eyes widened in shock and her hands shook with resolve. The problem now was for her to mould his chakra. As soon as she learnt that, controlling it would become as natural as controlling her own.

"Naruto?" The question came hesitantly from the plump lips of the perspiring girl. "About Sasuke-"

"I don't wana know, Ino."

"But Sakura-"

"Look, I appreciate what you're doing for me, I do. And you took this me being pregnant thing well, but there's no way I can listen to how Sasuke and Sakura are having the perfect life-"

"But that's the thing-"

"Ino!" Naruto snapped, shocking the fragile blond out of her chakra sensing. "I-Ino…look, I'm sorry, I just, I can't think about that anymore, okay? Can we just drop it? Ne?"

Ino looked down, biting her lip and Naruto knew she needed to talk to someone. He could see the desperation in her that he had when he was younger, when he was far too young to realise there was nobody that was going to listen. He knew how self destructive holding things in could be, but for the life of him, he couldn't bring those two back into his life. Not now. Definitely not now.

"Hinata…probably needs someone to talk to…about Neji…"

"Eh, what about Neji! Did he hurt her again, 'cause by God-"

"N-No, nothing like that, maybe I shouldn't have said anything. It's just, they have a strained relationship, don't they?"

"Eh! Not recently! Oh, Naruto, you've missed far too much! From what I've seen, they're sure spending a lot of time with each other. Neji's always hanging around whenever we get together, though TenTen is there most of the time, too…Hey, do you think he's got a crush on TenTen? I thought she was on a mission to reform Lee, though…"

"Since when did our teams start hooking up?" Naruto sweat dropped. "I wasn't gone that long, was I?"

"You were gone for quite a while, you know. Asuma's kid is throwing ninja stars and everything, now." Ino giggled.

Naruto smiled back and let the girl rant about all the things he'd missed in Konoha.

xxxxx

"Kiba-kun, I'm worried about Naruto-kun." Hinata brought up on their shift switch to keep watch over night.

"There's no need to worry about Naruto, Hinata, he'll be back and fine before you know it." Kiba smiled.

"But how can you be so sure, Kiba-kun? Naruto-kun was kidnapped right before us and there was nothing we could do to stop it."

"Hey, Naruto wouldn't have gone if he didn't have a plan! That guy always comes through. He's not the dead last we all used to know; took me a long time to admit that, too. Isn't that right, Akamaru?"

A soft bark of acknowledgement came from the dog, not quite the morning canine and not looking forward to a long watch shift.

"Kiba-kun…"

"Does make you see how quickly your life can change though. How quickly someone can be taken from you. Like Neji."

"Nani? Why would you say that?"

"Hinata, maybe it's time to tell him how you feel. There's no guarantee we'll all be here tomorrow."

"I don't want to hear that, Kiba-kun, not from you or anyone else." Hinata's tone became strong, confident.

"Good, that's the Hinata I know." Kiba grinned. "Get some good sleep, you'll be up again in no time."

"Hai. Good night Kiba-kun."

"I do mean it though, Hinata. Tell Neji soon. He has it bad for you." He called softly over his shoulder to the retreating Hyuuga. Hinata paused, but didn't acknowledge Kiba's words other than that.

They had one tent between the three of them. Hinata sat in the tent, glancing at the older Hyuuga, slowly taking off her ninja sandals and thick coat. Her bedroll was next to Neji's. She leaned over him, softly ghosting her fingers over the pale lips facing up at her and letting a soft smile cross her face, when suddenly, her hand was snatched in a tight grip.

"Neji-kun!"

"I'm a light sleeper, Hinata-sama."

"I-ah!" Hinata's voice left her as she was pulled closer to the unsurprisingly alert Shinobi laying calmly in his bedroll, leaning across him and very much in his personal space.

"Please, forgive me, Hinata-sama."

Hinata's eyes widened a little in apprehension, her mind racing at the meaning, before the older Hyuuga's hand reached up to the back of the younger's hair and swiftly brought her head down and covered the young heiress' mouth with his own. Hinata let out a surprised gasp at the connection, her heart rate speeding up and a blush falling violently across her face.

Softly, he let her go; his fingers sliding lightly against her cheek. So desperately did Hinata want to carry on kissing the boy beneath her, but her lips trembled, as did her shaking breath, her nerves firing shocks through her body that made her paralysed. Neji had just kissed her and she was most definitely not expecting it.

How many times were they so close to a moment like this and her heart begging for him to move just a bit closer because she was far too cowardly to make that step herself? Far more intimate moments than this. Where they'd been sparring or just sitting close, watching, talking, laughing. None of that was here now. Had he heard Kiba? Had he been awake all that time, listening and deciding?

The thought of Neji overhearing them had Hinata moving back with embarrassment, without notice. But Neji did; he saw her recoil from him, a hand to her lips and shock in her eyes. He turned his head to the side, not wanting to see any more reaction to him. Why he'd let himself fall into such a trap, he'd never know. Both Naruto's words and Kiba's prompting him to do something he should never even have contemplated.

"I apologise, Hinata-sama." He stated simply, closing his eyes and cruelly dismissing his own action. Hinata was far too kind to hold it against him.

"Neji-kun, I-"

"Good night, Hinata-sama."

Hinata was actually kind of furious. Neji had just kissed her and was now acting like it was all in her head, which she was damn sure it wasn't. So, she may be more sleep deprived than the older Hyuuga was, and far less bold, it seemed, but she did not, and had never hallucinated.

"Neji-kun, you turn your head toward me now and talk to me, or so help me, I'll be angry with you."

"There is nothing to talk about, Hinata-sama." Neji sighed, turning his head back to facing upward, but not opening his eyes, nor engaging with her.

The now annoyed heiress growled, which was enough to cause one of Neji's eyes to sliver open and watch the girl who was staring at the side of the tent with her arms crossed defensively.

"You, Neji-kun, are frustrating. If you even remotely cared for me, you would sit up and-and kiss me again." She whispered harshly, the manic blush wrapping her face in colour again.

That statement, however, was enough to bring Neji up with it's command, his eyes open in shock and her name spilling from his lips. Hinata's eyes held his briefly before they flickered to the floor, her boldness gone, and her finger trailing invisible lines in the ground under her, her heart beating faster than she'd ever imagined.

"W-Well, you heard me."

Neji didn't need telling a further time as he knelt before her, his lips pushed against hers desperately. One of his hands was cupping her cheek and both of hers gripping his shirt. It wasn't long before they roamed over each other, needing, learning and memorising each other, their mouths hot and their breath short, with moans being passed between them like appetizers, sending their nerves wild.

Why had they waited so long, dancing around this confrontation, when it set their hearts free and their bodies twitching in excitement?

"Neji-kun, I-I've never done anything like this before."

"Me either, Hinata-sama." Neji remarked, bringing the younger girl onto her back and kissing her feverishly, his tongue parting through her lips and roughly goading her own. "Maybe we should stop." He panted, bringing his hand to the warmth of her stomach.

"I fear I can't." Was the reply, her back arching to feel him, his hand pushing against her harder and his teeth grazing at her exposed neck, her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer, closer.

"Hinata." Neji moaned her name, bringing his hand up her clothing to rest on her breast, squeezing once, twice, before the appendage retreated, roaming elsewhere, anywhere, coming back up and disappearing again, wanting to be feeling everywhere at once. He leant his head down further, biting at her nipple though her thin clothing, making her gasp out.

"We're on a mission." He insisted.

"I don't care." Flew out of her mouth before she reached for him, bringing his lips against hers once again, the primal nature of it setting her skin aflame as she gyrated underneath the man above her, only knowing she needed this contact and unable to stop rubbing herself against him, feeling his hardness respond against her willing body.

Outside, Kiba turned to Akamaru and asked the dreaded question. "They're going to have sex in there, aren't they?"

xxxxx

There seemed to be one drawback when Ino tapped into Naruto's chakra that neither ninja was aware of at first; he could feel hers. Theoretically, he could feed off of her chakra and mould her's too! And the best part was Ino doing all the hard work! However, her chakra reserves seemed to be that of a child's compared to his own.

And Ino most definitely loved that endless supply of chakra at her fingertips in the form of Naruto. It was addicting and she wasn't quite sure how she was going to cope without it. It was great to tire so very little when she was drawing on someone else's chakra. She could very well use this on the battlefield! Once she got used to identifying different chakra's, of course.

The whole thing made Naruto think. If one person could draw on another person's chakra, then why couldn't a ninja learn to harness the natural energy around them? Though, he guessed that it wouldn't help much if he couldn't balance out his current physical energy with his spiritual energy, he guessed trying to control a third wouldn't do any good.

How was he supposed to protect anyone whilst he was in such a compromised position? Though, he was still in his second trimester, that surely meant that right now he was in the best condition to fight, so he cornered Gamakichi about it any way. For days he'd stared at the toad oil, knowing that if he hadn't been…pregnant…he'd have gobbled it up straight away.

On one of these staring sessions, Fukasaku had come to see him. He wasn't pleased with Naruto trying to learn how to utilise sage chakra in his condition and Naruto cursed Gamakichi for ratting him out. But Fukasaku had a different reaction than Naruto expected. The elder toad took him the Great Toad Sage, proclaiming that he thought differently to Jiraiya. Apparently, Naruto was the Child of Prophesy.

Although Naruto greatly doubted the words of the senile old toad, they couldn't help but play on his mind. Naruto was the third Shinobi to be dubbed this chosen child, though his Dad was dead and this Negato guy was part of an evil organisation, so he guessed he was the best option, though he couldn't think of how Jiraiya had helped him not unleash the Kyuubi. If anything, he'd been pro-Kyuubi chakra.

He sighed, once again looking at the toad oil, when the air around him changed, a warm and light feeling encasing him as a figure sat down next to him, silently and softly.

"Hey, Itachi." The young boy greeted.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

"Where've you been? I haven't seen you in a few days."

"You've been busy with Yamanaka."

"That's not an answer you know." Naruto pouted. "Well, whatever, you elusive bastard."

"I hear you're trying to master natural chakra."

"Damn that Gamakichi! Damn toad won't keep his trap shut!"

"It was Fukasaku-san, actually. He's worried about you."

"That old toad can keep his nose out, too."

"That's not very respectful, Naruto-kun."

"No, I suppose it's not." Naruto sighed. "I'm just restless, Itachi. I could handle it for now, I'm sure."

"Except if the natural chakra compromised the foetuses."

"Yeah, like I haven't thought about that." Naruto chided. "Why do you think I haven't gone over there and drank a handful of that stuff?"

"But you're thinking about it. I can see it all over your face."

"Yeah, I guess I am. But not that I could, but that in another lifetime, maybe, I'd have already done it and mastered that damned chakra."

"And in another lifetime, I'd already be dead."

"Don't speak that way, Itachi." Naruto growled.

"Then don't dwell on what might have been and think about what could be. Come."

Itachi got up and Naruto readily followed. "Where are we going?"

"I have something for you. I believe you need a distraction."

When Naruto walked into Fukasaku and Shima's small house, he was met by the smell of Ramen. Wonderful strawberry Ramen. Which Naruto of course ran to and wolfed down without second thought or hesitation. Of course, that wasn't until after he'd slung his arms around a stiff Itachi and kissed him soundly on the lips with joy, shouting, "I love you, Itachi!"

xxxxx

Ino had gone back to Konoha, Tsunade and Shizune going with her, having come to 'pick her up', so to speak. Shizune checked him out, scolding Itachi for going against the Hokage's orders and giving Naruto lots of high sugared food, only to be shocked into silence, though not apology, when further tests revealed the diabetes had…gone. Just one more thing to attribute to the wonders of Kyuubi.

Ino was to continue her studies in Konoha. It seemed the chakra controlling was a little more complicated than just constant practice and Tsunade wanted to oversee it personally. She couldn't quite do that when she wasn't supposed to leave the village routinely. He bet Shikamaru was having a hell of a job trying to fool everyone into where the Hokage kept disappearing to.

Naruto was enjoying the time he had to spar with the elusive Uchiha. His size, however, was making him mildly slower and he wasn't quite compensating for the increase in target he'd become. A fact which Itachi was not pleased with. At all. Naruto could tell be the way he was frowning every time he had to stop just short of hitting his damned abdomen. Naruto felt very sorry for all pregnant women right now.

But still, it was nice to spend time with the Uchiha, bastard or not. As much fun as Ino and he had, it wasn't the same as with the calmness he felt around Itachi.

xxxxx

Konoha was under attack. Tsunade was panicking inside. Her chakra sensing was above par. Her summon Katsuyu was already here, healing all that she could not. She could feel all the chakra's that had dwindled. All the lives that had been slayed by this monster of a Shinobi. Pein; that of his namesake, pain, he was already inflicting so much of.

Sasuke was revelling in the fighting on his doorstep, all hyped up and unconcerned with how many of his own village's Shinobi he was cutting down with the enemy. Though Tsunade abhorred him, she was loath to admit that without him, they'd most likely be being struck down at a faster rate. She knew, this foe she was no match for, even before, with a terrible attack, half of Konoha was wiped out.

She'd sent for Jiraiya. She needed him here, desperately. Three giant toads fighting enemy animal summons. A sage mode Jiraiya, falling behind in his own fight. It seemed every time a Pein was down, they were brought back. She'd seen it, the one of them that did such a disgraceful act. And she'd destroyed it along with a few of her fellow Shinobi that gave her the chance.

Kakashi had fallen providing her that chance. She'd witnessed his death; another casualty of war. Another person to freeze her in pain and sickness. Just a split second for her to be sent flying with force, stumbling in the dirt and yelling at this monster before her, hearing him rant back at her about a world with a cycle of constant pain. A world she didn't understand until now, according to him and him alone.

She was losing this battle. Before she knew it, Naruto was before her, summoning himself. Standing between her injured form and the devil. He stood tall, standing his ground. Inserting himself into a battle she'd forbade him from. And by God, she'd never hated herself so much as she did then; she should never have got Jiraiya involved; should never have sent that message.

"Rest yourself Granny, the Hokage shouldn't have to concern herself with trash."

No, she had never felt so sick in her life.

**Naruto**

Thank you Beta-chan RaeRae! _My pleasure Clae-chan ^^ _Yay! ^^

**TIMELINE**

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Mid) Day mission, SasuIno (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Meets Sakura, Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi, finds Itachi's curse seal, InoSaku talk, Stag do (interrogation), SasuSaku wedding, ItaNaru consummated, Naruto taken out of Konoha, the aftermath (Late) **In world of summons**

April - (Mid) **Found answer to seal**

May - (Early-Mid) **Shizune, Tsunade and Ino in the world of summons. **(Mid) **NejiHina**

June - (Early) **Attack on Konoha.**

July -

August - (Early) Naru's due date.

September - (Early) Sakura's due date.

In order of occurrences (bold is this chapter), tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	31. Defeat

Hi guys! I'm a prick, we all know it and I'm not gonna make excuses. All I can promise is that I'll try to finish this as quickly as possible. Thanks for all your support and it gives me such joy that you all enjoy my fic. I'll try get back to all of you with any questions you may have sent me.

Naruto

If anything, the time between Naruto's decision to fight had both raced by and lasted a lifetime. He felt more like himself than he had in so long, staring Pein down on that battlefield; conviction, confidence and a sense of peacefulness stemming from his very core. He smiled. This was who he was supposed to be. This is what felt right.

It was as if his past, negative self had never existed – a bad dream that barely leaves emotions in its wake as it ends. He could remember the things that had happened as clear as day, but he no longer felt the sadness he once had. And, yet, if anyone had told him he would feel this way, facing down such a strong adversary, he would have laughed at their insanity.

Especially as he was losing.

Even though he had mastered seals to an extent that he could summon himself halfway across the land of toads, in his need to be quicker because of his current, hindered state. Even though he had recruited and sworn into secrecy an unwilling Ino as his training partner. Her mastery at chakra control really helped with him learning to mix his and Kyuubi's chakra, in the likeness it needed to be throughout his pregnancy.

Once again he used his summoning seal to transport his body from the lethal blow of one of the paths of Pein. Unfortunately they were catching on quick to his little trick. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up, with his kunai carrying the seals allowing him this feat, being destroyed.

Itachi hadn't been pleased by his coming here, he knew. Sometimes things – feelings – flashed through his eyes before he could supress them. Naruto really didn't think that was healthy. He knew what could happen when you supressed things deep down for too long.

You lost yourself.

He knew where the older man would be right now. With the forgetful grand toad; demanding to be sent back to the Shinobi land. If only to kill Naruto, himself. The thought made Naruto chuckle, slowly becoming breathless, with a slash across his arm and a bruise sure to come.

"Why are you laughing?" Curiosity, Naruto knew from too much time with Itachi, was the cause of the question. "You are losing this battle."

Naruto smiled, once again in such a long time having control over his own life. No, really, he always had control. He just didn't believe he did.

"It doesn't matter if I'm losing now. I'll beat you for one reason: that there's no other option! I have to defeat you hear. For my village, for my friends…and for my family!"

"Oh? Big words, boy. To what family are you referring? The family growing inside of you or the family I have annihilated in this war? War leads to hate, hate leads to revenge, revenge leads to an endless slaughter, because the hate is never forgotten."

"I don't believe that. I believe people can forgive each other as long as they understand each other."

"So you do not hate me for mercilessly killing your beloved Sensei as he begged for his life?"

Naruto's knuckles stood proudly on his clenched fists as his face twisted. "Ero-Senin would never beg for his life to the likes of you."

"Yet even as you deny it, your eyes clearly show me hate, now. Would it anger you more to hear your beloved Sensei was once my beloved Sensei, until he, himself, turned to the hate of our nations and abandoned us in our time of need?"

"Wha-? No…it doesn't matter. I don't know what Ero-Senin's reasons for leaving you were, but I know who he is now. I know the great things he's done. I know these things because I share his ideals and his views, and believe one day we can all live peacefully together. He entrusted that to me by becoming my Sensei. And it doesn't matter what you say or do, that isn't going to change!"

With that statement, Naruto threw a kunai at his emotionless opponent, before summoning himself to another kunai and doing the same; dodging attacks and expanding this battlefield. The only problem was that he was fast funning out of kunai and the only advantage, the three second window coming up. He had been doing this dance long enough to notice that. And fortunately, Ino had been watching long enough, too.

So when the time came and Ino darted out to attack the man with the ultimate defence, Naruto was ready. Although, Ino missed. The kunai in her hand dropped to the floor as her arm was twisted along with her body and she was kicked violently across the battlefield. And Naruto was too late with his odema resengan; the time almost up and he too far away. Except he disappeared before Pein's eyes, which confused the master, because no kunai had landed near him; he'd made sure of that…

Except!

Pein was too late as he started to look back toward the kunai the blond girl had dropped, as Naruto had summoned himself behind him. His eyes widened as the ball came toward him, only for him to not be destroyed. The greatest thing about multiple bodies was that one could sacrifice itself for the other. Though now, there were only three bodies of Pein left. And one of them was losing to the youngest Uchiha.

"Shit." Naruto murmured, before quickly summoning himself over to the other blonde. "Are you okay, Ino?"

"Naruto, what shall we do now, it didn't work!" The girl panicked, in a defensive position and determination in her eyes, even though, she knew she had no chance against this opponent.

"We go to plan 'B'. It's time to go get Shikamaru, Ino."

"But, Naruto, I can't leave you here alone. Hokage-sama would never forgive me!"

"Tsunade's got her own problems, Ino. Can you not feel all the faint chakra signatures that are starting to disappear? Ebizu-sensei for one. You need to go help Shikamaru and-"

"She left you here under my care, Naruto! I can't leave you!"

"How quaint." Came the voice of Pein behind them. "Do you mind if I interrupt?"

Pein struck out, back-handing Ino, who flew, spiralling across the destroyed wasteland of their fighting. Shouting out her name, Naruto summoned himself to the kunai near that area and rushed to catch the stricken girl. He had barely touched her before he had to push her to the side and jump back himself, narrowly avoiding being pierced. Ino back flipped off to the side, but Naruto was pursued by Pein, barely six foot away and caught by a black pole piercing his shoulder and slamming him into the ground, pinned and in pain.

"Agh!" Naruto screamed out as Pein drove the rod in deeper, his whole being rattling with someone else's chakra.

"Naruto!" Ino shouted, quickly forming her hands in a quadrangle on the stationary enemy as he lifted another black rod. "Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Immediately, Ino felt tenfold of what Naruto was, the fight for this body was between her and someone far away. She could feel him crawling under this corpse's skin. She could sense his chakra, striving for control, his voice shouting in her head. The body they were both sharing shook as their chakra battled, losing its control with functionality, dropping to its knee as one hand flew up to its head. Ino was sure she told Naruto to hurry, but she wasn't sure if she made the corpse's lips move or Pein did.

As soon as Naruto could open his eyes through the pain, he noticed the Pain above him was acting unusual. A glance to the side gave him the view of Ino's unconscious body. With more effort than it should have taken, he started to pull at the pole in him. The chakra receiver was messing with his careful chakra control. He started to panic, pulling furiously at the offending object, yanking it out of his chest with ferocity.

"Hu-ur N-to."

Naruto rolled to his knees, struggling to get up through the pain and extra weight, just as the corpse beside him collapsed to one knee.

"Fuck, Ino, get out of there." Naruto yelled, stumbling up and holding his shoulder, his breath coming in gasps. "Shit."

Naruto jogged over to Ino's body, lifting it up, somehow knowing what was going to be coming - possibly because he would do the same. As Ino's mind and chakra were pushed from the corpse, so was the repelling jutsu. At the last moment, he summoned the both of them further across the wasteland, though they weren't far enough to avoid all of the technique. As they both rolled roughly across the ground, Naruto was stopped with a foot to his back, just over his wound. He hissed at the contact.

"And what do we have here?" Came the sadistic voice above him as the foot pressed harshly into his flesh. "Have you missed me, Naruto?"

Sasuke was having so much fun with this pawn of an enemy. He was weak; such a good toy to tease. He had already disposed of that useless pawn that was killing people for their secrets. Not before it had done him the pleasure of killing Kakashi. He smiled when that had happened. That annoying Shinobi knew something about Naruto and he wasn't sharing. That pawn and this one were together. This one had done such a good job of absorbing Kakashi's Chidori, Sasuke had almost laughed.

Initially, Sasuke thought following the path that killed for secrets was ingenious. He could find out where Naruto was and get there before these half-witted pawns. But he had gotten so very short tempered and couldn't help slicing the useless corpse into tiny insignificant pieces. Which is why he was toying with this one. He ended it so quickly with the other one, once he was bored; he didn't have time to enjoy the kill.

With a mad smile, he left a cut across the corpse's cheek with his katana, enjoying not being able to use anything but his fine swordsmanship. Slowly he lifted up the blade, watching the blood disintegrate with the heat of the electric he sent running through it, and let the shining metal mirror his gleeful image. The only thing that would make this more enjoyable was if this corpse could feel emotion and pain so he could terrify and torture it. Instead, he just settled for pissing the controller off.

However, he did have more pressing issues to attend to. Karin had let him know, oh so loudly, that his dear Jinnchuriki had returned. And that meant he got to teach the Dobe a lesson in manners. He'd missed his favourite toy since he'd been gone. He always got such a good reaction! Those wonderful, responsive and broken eyes…

With his speed and sharp blade, devoid of chakra for the monster corpse to devour, the enemy's head was soon rolling along the floor and crushed under his foot. The body, with blood spurting out and pooling around it, had fallen limply to the ground. He looked at his blade and made a mental note to get it sharpened. Bone sure could blunt a katana without the aid of his magnificent chakra.

"Karin, take care of the body."

"H-Hai, Sasuke-sama."

With that, he left the red head and the body, heading toward his Dobe. Oh, the joys he was having today would only get better.

Ino saw Sasuke through her blurry vision as she re-entered her body and started to re-integrate. She saw him lift up Naruto's head and smile at him sadistically. She saw how he held onto the blonde's hair as he wielded his sword against the Pein that had somehow become so close. She saw how Naruto winced and grabbed hold of the offending hand. And, of course, she clearly heard how the young Jinckuriki responded.

"Sasuke! Get the fuck offa me!"

"Oh? Is this how you repay the man who is saving your pathetic life?"

"Like hell you are! I'm fine without you here!"

"It seems to me that you were losing. Just like you always – what the?"

Sasuke felt his body become foreign to him as it sped across the wasteland with Naruto in tow, out of his control and toward the enemy. His sword was left trailing behind him as he was unable to bring it forwards. The corpse before them had another black spear, heading straight for Sasuke's throat. A beat of sweat ran down his forehead, although he would never admit it. Was this the end?

He stared wide eyes at his approaching fate, when he suddenly no longer was. He was falling on the floor several yards away. Still clutching a writhing Naruto, who yanked himself out of his grasp. Sasuke blinked. Naruto had…saved him? Had it been Naruto? He looked at Naruto and his heart felt light, before crashing back down with hate and envy. How dare this Dobe know something he didn't!

"Dobe! What the hell did you do?!" He yelled, grabbing the front of his jacket and dragging him up to face him. "Tell me or I'll kill you!"

But Ino saw the pain in Naruto as he'd gone toward Pein. Saw the struggle he had in taking his hands into the seals to summon them elsewhere. She saw him clutch at the swell of his belly and she noticed the signs and the risk. Naruto was losing control of himself. She had seen him enough to know when he was struggling to mix his and Kyuubi's potent chakra together correctly - had had to help on many occasions during their training.

"Naruto!" She yelled, running to his side, knowing and needing to help him.

"Stay away, wench!" Sasuke called out, spinning to her with fury in his eyes and uncontrollable rage on his fingertips.

Yes, Ino saw a lot of things, including the katana that sliced its way inside of her. And as she felt herself fading away, she could have sworn she saw shock on Sasuke's face.

If Sasuke was honest, he hadn't quite meant to do that, but he didn't make mistakes, so growling, he wrenched his blade from the half dead girl and turned his face once again upon the pathetic excuse for a Shinobi below him.

"The same will happen to you if you don't answer my question, fat ass. You made me dirty my blade, which you will be paying for."

But Naruto didn't hear him, all he was paying attention to was the burning inside of him and the face of his friend, with blood splattered on her cheek and making her blonde hair go such an unnatural colour. Was that her blood? Her blood spilling out? Her blood he could feel rolling across his skin and turning his own cold? Was that her face with such a concerned look frozen in time upon it? For him? Because of him? No, because of Sasuke?

"I-Ino?" Was that his voice? "Ino?" Sounding so desperate? "Ino!" So upset? "Innoooo!" So…angry? "Aaghhhh!"

He felt his blood boil and his chakra run wild. This was his friend. His friend who shouldn't have been here because he'd sent her away. His friend that was trying to help him, even though he told her not to. His friend that was now lying dead, just like his other friends. All because of him. Because of him and Kyuubi. As rage spread through him, so did that volatile chakra, but it was already too late, because his mind had gone blank and white hot rage was all he could see.

Naruto

I know it's short and I apologise. I'm writing the next chapter now though. I just wana give ya'll lot something.

**TIMELINE**

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Mid) Day mission, SasuIno (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Meets Sakura, Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi, finds Itachi's curse seal, InoSaku talk, Stag do (interrogation), SasuSaku wedding, ItaNaru consummated, Naruto taken out of Konoha, the aftermath (Late) In world of summons

April - (Mid) Found answer to Kyuubi's seal

May - (Early-Mid) Shizune, Tsunade and Ino in the world of summons. (Mid) NejiHina

June - (Early) **Attack on Konoha.**

July -

August - (Early) Naru's due date.

September - (Early) Sakura's due date.

In order of occurrences (bold is this chapter), tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	32. Counter

I didn't like this ending, so I rewrote it! I love when dreams give you an answer, not a problem! lol

Naruto

Sasuke watched as the volatile chakra flew out of the boy in front of him; as his eyes turned into empty pools of red rage. He had to be quick to transform into his cursed seal state and get out of the firing line. He was, however, not so lucky, as the chakra took form and launched itself at him. Hate and malice surrounded him as he was wrapped in a hand of burning Kyuubi chakra that flung him into the distance.

As he stood up from the rubble he had become encased in, he watched as the corpse was fairing no better. His wings burned from the toxicity of the chakra he'd endured, bringing a grimace to his face. What did the Dobe think he was doing, losing control at a time like this? Then again, he was as weak minded as he was physically. Pathetic.

He walked the short distance to where the sword had landed and freed it from the earth, channelling chakra into it and running toward the duelling pair. He let a mad grin set about his face as Naruto grabbed onto his enemy; he could kill two birds with one stone, so to speak.

However, Pein let out a pulse, repelling both himself and Naruto. Once again, he sheathed his sword in the ground below him and held on for the sake of his life. He just had to wait this out and then he could run his Katana through that nuisance and get back to emotionally torturing his unworthy adversary.

Naruto, it seemed, was playing his trick; but instead of one object in the ground, that had just flown out, with him attached, there were four blazing tails stuck fast into the earth. With a roar, chakra began gathering around the mouth of the fox cloak; black chakra, and blue, forming a ball of great proportion.

Sasuke sent chakra to his feet as they happened upon the base of a tree that had once been; the roots trying so desperately to stay where they had been for the past century. At this angle, Sasuke was leaning against the force, allowing him better resistance, as his wings were positioned to streamline him through the force. He gathered chakra around himself in his evolved state of the Chidori, as he noticed huge rocks flying toward him in succession.

For him, it was so easy to cut through and eliminate the scraps of dirt, but he noticed how Naruto was pummelled by them. It got to the point where there wasn't any Naruto, if you could still call it that, to see. All there was, was earth and rocks piled high – until it all exploded away. Sasuke guessed whatever jutsu Naruto was previously doing, had literally just blown up in his face. He smirked. The Dobe.

Though, when the rubble cleared, that smirk was quick to fade. Naruto now sported bones and six tails – and he could fire balls of red chakra with no problem. The onslaught over, Sasuke released his grip and forced repelling chakra into his feet, to speed up his accent toward Pein. However, the Usuratonkachi launched his own attack; with no concept of who was his enemy. If Sasuke had the ability or opportunity to go into Naruto's mind in this state of his, he would. Except, there was nothing left of Naruto to connect to.

Pein was stricken with a ball of chakra and stricken across the chest with a follow up swipe of a chakra tail. Because of Sasuke's Sharingan, from this distance, he could navigate through the oncoming slaughter of mindless madness. If the area wasn't already destroyed by now, it certainly would have been.

With Pein slumped and out of the way, Naruto set his targets on him alone. Possibly because he was the only one still moving. A mix of his speed and cursed seal kept him out of immediate danger, even though he caught a few close calls with his wings steadily becoming more burnt. He forced his electric current out to attack the former blonde; pouring his strength into it as he noosed the younger's neck. But nothing happened.

All of a sudden, he felt a tug toward the distance. There was a ball forming in the sky, pulling everything toward it. Sasuke faulted. Did he continue taming the beast, fight gravity itself or flee out of this phenomenon's range? Before he could contemplate a choice, Naruto had evaded the strike of his sword and ran closer to the gathering mass; or more specifically, the man below it, controlling it.

Before Naruto could reach him, the ground under him broke away and rose, taking the Jinchuriki with it. Jumping from the rock, he was hit with one after another, to where he was eventually brought to the forming planetary body. The Kyuubi balls of chakra were firing out, but there was too much debris for the lone occupier of that mass to battle. Especially when all it was running off of was instinct.

Sasuke was quick to summon Manda. The giant, egotistical snake demanded sacrifices before the Uchiha took over its mind with his Sharingan and forced it to burrow deep underground with him safely inside. By watching the ordeal with Naruto, he was aware that the technique Pein was using relied solely on the exposed surface of the earth. Of course, that did leave him blind to the events that were about to transpire.

Up in the sky, the Kyuubi's skinless head shot out, bringing forth a most painful roar; almost as if he was broken.

Kyuubi wouldn't like to say he was panicking, but truthfully, that was exactly what he was doing. Everything was going wrong. First, Naruto may have found a way to strengthen the seal, which meant he might not escape during childbirth. Second, his plan to integrate himself as one of the children was failing, not only because of Naruto's chakra control, but also because it seems, he'd just end up stuck inside some other brat of a child while it grows up with ridicule.

Which really fucking pissed him off, by the way, because he wanted to rip their bastarding heads off, but couldn't when trapped inside one so young, with their non-existent chakra pathways and the seal in full strength. After all, he did figure out that was the only way he could make himself cross the barrier from this seal. There was no other way of clinging to another life form than by a stronger seal. And even that might rip his chakra in two.

Of course, the thing that really, really scared him, was that Naruto had lost it. And he meant completely flipped his lid. Here he was, in the sewer with him, laying down, holding onto his stomach and mumbling stupid things like 'it hurts' and 'help me' and 'I don't know what to do'. It was pathetic. It was frightening. Right now, none of them were in control; chakra was just acting wildly. Something had to change.

"What should I do?" It was a murmur in a hiss.

"Destroy them. Kill them all. Kill anyone that's ever caused you pain." And that's what Kyuubi would do. That's what Kyuubi wanted to do. He hated that Uchiha. He pretty much hated them all and was glad they were mostly extinct.

"I-I can't." And it was true. Kurama both loathed and admired the boy for his strong will and determination to not kill blindly or take revenge.

Naruto knew, though, that he had lost control. He got angry and now both of their chakras were destabilised and he didn't know how to fix it. He could feel it ripping at his insides, and he was pretty sure the Kyuubi was experiencing something similar, though not as potent.

"Gaki, you have to take this seal off."

"I can't let you escape Kyuubi." And yet, even as he was saying that, he could feel the hold of the seal slipping.

"I may be your only chance, you insolent brat. This way, all you're going to do is end up killing yourself. And me along with you!"

Naruto hesitated, and to be honest, the Bijuu, for once, wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to do. Escape would be a good plan, and yet, he kind of felt responsible for the life in the blonde. Either way, he could figure it out when that seal was gone! He could almost taste it – the scent of the fresh air of freedom long forgotten to his tongue.

"Seriously, you idiot, you better hurry before every one of those kits is dead from the poison of my chakra. This seal is fucking everything up right now."

Something in Naruto's eyes flashed and he moved nearer to the cage. Kurama knew he had him and offered a word or two of encouragement, lifting the kid up to the seal with the chakra that he could still manipulate. Naruto lifted his hand to the seal, the paper feeling rough and imposing on his fingertips. He let them rest there a while before daring to contemplate what he had always been told to not do. His fingers hooked around the corner and…

He wasn't in front of the cage anymore. In fact, he wasn't alone with the Kyuubi anymore. In front of him, imposing and tall, was the fourth Hokage. He was smiling. He was saying something, but the blonde couldn't really hear him from his own pain and wonder at what the hell was going on.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm glad I can see you all grown up, Naruto."

"How…How do you know my name?"

"Of course I know your name, Naruto. After all, I am the one who gave it to you."

"You? Agh!" Naruto gasped, grasping at his stomach and falling to his knees on the floor. He could feel the seal changing. Could feel it morphing. Could feel his skin burning away.

"Naruto!" Minato knelt beside his son and laid him back, before ripping open his shirt and seeing the seal failing, just like it had with his wife. "Shit."

Quickly, he formed the seals he needed to strengthen the blackness that had become his son's stomach. He forced his chakra against that of the chaos he was trying to suppress. So many different chakra signatures, but only two were releasing such giant quantities of wild, uncontrolled chakra. It was harder to reinforce the seal than Minato had thought. At this rate, the small amount of chakra left in him would be depleted and he would disappear.

"I wish I could stay with you longer, my son, but I want you to know how proud I am of you. Of all the things you endured because of my decision, but I need you to understand my choice. It was selfish of me. Your Mother was an Uzumaki. Your chakra is vast. I could only entrust you to keep control of the Kyuubi. Please forgive me."

"Tou-san? I…"

Minato looked up, but Naruto had already passed out.

The next thing Naruto saw when he opened his eyes was the blackness of a shirt. He didn't know how long he had been in his mind, or how long he had been unconscious. He felt defeated. He had lost more so to himself than the enemy he left standing. He turned his face deeper into the material, taking some amount of comfort in the warmth he found there.

"Naruto?"

With a swiftness that screamed at his neck, Naruto looked up to see Itachi staring down on him in all his glory. He was really here, and he wasn't looking at him with anger. The thought lightened his heart so much, that he could almost smile. Until he noticed the concern in those eyes as the man turned his gaze toward that which he was probably observing before Naruto awoke.

Naruto turned to the scene, seeing the dead bodies of his comrades littering the once streets of Konoha. So much death. His breath stopped, as did his heart. He was the cause of this. All of this destruction was because he had a Bijuu in him that he refused to give up; both for his own life and the fate of the world. People who were capable of doing this to another person did not have the right to decide the fate of the world.

"Itachi, I know where the man controlling these dolls is."

"…" Itachi acknowledged Naruto merely by looking at him.

"Please, take me to him."

The sadness and seriousness in Naruto's voice had Itachi following without question. He knew that, potentially, Naruto didn't have a clue as to what he was going to do, but he also knew that right now, he was the only one who could make something in all this blood shed right again. There was something about him that begged for trust; that gave you faith that it was deserved.

Carrying the worn blond in his arms, he jumped from the floating ball in the sky, landing deftly on his feet and running almost silently toward the forest surrounding Konoha. He was fairly certain his foolish little brother had seen him, but he had his hands full with an enemy that Itachi knew was far greater than he was. An advantage for now, but Itachi knew reinforcements were soon to follow.

Sasuke came above ground soon enough to see a howling Kyuubi start to disintegrate, almost as if it was decomposing. It melted away almost as if it had never been there. Sasuke didn't have time to contemplate what was going on as he was thrown once again into the heat of the battle.

Itachi, however did notice, and see that Naruto was slumped over on that rock in the sky. The foolish boy – rushing into a battle that he can't possible have won. Not yet, with his little training and heavy burden. He shunshined to the ground beneath Naruto. He picked up the prone form in his arms and looked down upon him, his face as emotionless as he always tried to portray to the outside world. But to be honest, right now, he could feel so much swimming in his heart.

Unfortunately, the long term problem from spending time with Naruto, was his ability to make a hardened Shinobi start to feel again. And from so long with not knowing those feelings, it was hard to place them. Itachi saw as his brother started to fly upwards toward their location, before he was knocked out of the way with flying debris. Negato's puppet saw him and his eyes narrowed. He knew the man enough to see the hesitation. Negato didn't know why he was here.

In the Akatsuki, Itachi very much got on with the man. They had similar views and opinions and more than once, Itachi had mentioned warnings of the one called 'Tobi'. Itachi knew more than Negato did. But the man was blinded by his own warped goals, and Itachi in too deep and hardened too much to try convincing the man otherwise. He sighed, knowing that a meet between them was inevitable. Naruto twitched; it seemed like he was waking.

Naruto

Thank you Beta RaeRae!

**TIMELINE**

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Mid) Day mission, SasuIno (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Meets Sakura, Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi, finds Itachi's curse seal, InoSaku talk, Stag do (interrogation), SasuSaku wedding, ItaNaru consummated, Naruto taken out of Konoha, the aftermath (Late) In world of summons

April - (Mid) Found answer to Kyuubi's seal

May - (Early-Mid) Shizune, Tsunade and Ino in the world of summons. (Mid) NejiHina

June - (Early) **Attack on Konoha.**

July -

August - (Early) Naru's due date.

September - (Early) Sakura's due date.

In order of occurrences (bold is this chapter), tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	33. Dying

Let's hope this one is a bit longer…

Naruto

Naruto noticed Itachi creating himself a clone. The genius just had to move one of his hands slightly from under him and out popped two shadow clones that scattered into the wilderness around them. Neither acknowledged that Itachi had duplicated himself to one another, but Naruto let himself fear the worst. Here he was, physically exhausted and letting Itachi, the one who pursued him for years, fight his battle.

Or, he supposed, he could be taking him into the enemy's hands and using the clones to make Naruto otherwise…or, to fight him comrades. Going back – far back – that is what he would believe. After all, the Uchiha was a fantastic undercover operative. Naruto hadn't dared entertain the idea that Itachi may be a 'good guy' until he had all that time to himself to contemplate.

"Which way, Naruto?"

Lowering his head, closing his eyes and making the smallest of smiles, the blond Jinchuriki pointed, "That way."

Itachi didn't need to ask how he knew. The former Nukenin was well aware of Pein's abilities. How the chakra of Negato travelled through the black rods like receivers. There were things Itachi didn't know, of course, but there was a reason why he, Kakashi and Shikamaru were called geniuses. They had the innate ability to figure anything out through observation and deduction. And sometimes, it pissed Naruto off.

"How far?"

"About another half mile. In a tree."

"Naruto, are you sure about this?"

"I have to see him, Itachi; to talk to him; to see how he could believe the things he's doing are right."

"You would be surprised how easily people can be manipulated. It's not everyone who has a will as strong as yours."

"Heh, stubborn, you mean?"

A smirk graced the older man's face, which gave Naruto all the answer he needed; prompting the blond to stick out his tongue with a mumbled 'Bastard'.

It wasn't long before Naruto was telling Itachi to stop. Wordlessly, Itachi put the younger Shinobi down and with greater effort than usual, the pregnant boy manipulated his chakra into a Rasengan sphere, forcing it upon the enemy's hiding place. As a hole was blasted, paper blew out, swirling around the pair and racing toward them in an attacking manner. Naruto felt the warning cut on his cheek as the paper sliced through his skin.

Bringing out his Kunai, he sliced through the paper onslaught, which was rapidly increasing. However, he was still weak from earlier and was losing the never ending battle. Fire flew by him as he was pulled into the warm chest of the Uchiha prodigy behind him, letting the Jinchuriki see as the paper fell to the ground aflame with the giant fireball.

"Konan, step aside." The vibration shot through Naruto as the smooth, commanding baritone came out of his entourage.

A girl's face appeared in the paper barrage, even so far as to be made of paper, itself. She was as pale as Itachi, her hair blue and her eyes with a deep, resigned sadness that was framed by makeup. It was almost as if she was screaming for someone to look at them and daring them to say something. Naruto was pretty sure most that did would meet a painful death.

"You have betrayed us, Itachi."

"I was never in your ranks to start with, therefore, I have not."

"A double agent? Who are you working for? Konoha? You know as much as the rest of us that the cursed Konoha is not our salvation."

"I believe in Naruto, just as I did with his father and the Sandaime before him. I feel Negato would do best to listen to what he has to say."

"Itachi…" It was a dull and tired voice that spoke though the darkness of the tree's crevice. "Konan, let them through."

"But Negato!" Konan started, but stopped herself, looking down and stepping aside with resignation, clearing thinking the mysterious Pein was making a mistake, but unwilling to speak it aloud. "If you are sure."

Looking up at Itachi, who spared him no glance, Naruto followed his lead into the darkened den. He had to stop, inhaling as he saw the mess of the man who called himself his enemy. He was strapped inside a machine, wires coming out in all directions and withering away to where all he was consisted of skin and bone. It looked like he wouldn't even be able to move if Naruto decided to attack.

"So you are the infamous Konoha Jinchuriki." Pein acknowledged rather than asked. "Are you here to kill me?"

"I want to know why." Naruto answered without missing a beat. "Why do you insist the only way to bring peace is to kill everybody?"

"Of course you want to kill me. I've killed your precious people. That is how war will never end; because of revenge. It will continue until there is no one left to kill or be killed. That is the continuous cycle of pain."

"I need to understand you…" Naruto started looking down at his open hand, his brows furrowed, before he looked up with determination and a clenched fist. "So I do not turn out like you!"

"You're already half way there. Your precious Sensei was not there when we needed him; too involved in his own selfishness to aid the pupils he had long forgotten. The only reason he took us in as children was to appease his guilt of ravaging and destroying our country during the war. When he easily killed our parents and friends."

"No, Ero-Senin would not do that!"

"He left traps for us under the guise of his help during our troubles. Mine and Konan's good friend died that day. Stripped of his life by an ambush from your precious Konohagakure!"

"I don't know what Ero-Senin has done to you – nor that which you claim my country has done. All I know is what those people are now, and that all the good Jiriaya has done must outweigh all the bad. He entrusted his will to me and even if I don't know how to do it just yet, I will protect everybody. Just like the character he wrote about in his book; the one who shares my namesake."

"There's no denying that your country banded with the others to eliminate us. We were too much of a threat to them. And all we ever aimed for was somewhere safe to call home."

"You can hate me all you want, but I won't kill you. Ero-Senin wouldn't have wanted that. But as of the claim against my village; if I find any truth to it, I will give you my word that those responsible will be brought to justice."

"You would turn on your own village?"

"My goal is not only to protect the village, but to leave something behind that they will be proud of. What use is it to despise your own home? I don't believe the Hokage would have done such a thing, but I know now, more than ever, the corrupt roots that hide in the village. One day, I will see those roots destroyed, no matter the consequences."

"Even if it means your own destruction?"

"Believe it! That's how _I _will honour my friends!"

Accompanying the words was a resolute crash with an accompanying laugh. Naruto looked up at the foreboding silhouette and froze, his eyes widening momentarily, before he sprung into action at the slight movement of the newcomers feet.

"Sasuke! How did you find this place?" Naruto growled as his Kunai clashed with the Uchiha's sword, mere inches from its target of Negato.

Sasuke met his words with a deranged smile. Quickly, Naruto kicked him to the side as he recognised the action to travel Chakra through the blade and kill the man behind him. However Sasuke caught the foot and began to laugh, redoubling his efforts. In a flash, Itachi yanked his arm away and through his little brother clear of the confrontation, putting himself between his brother and his enemy.

"Itachi!" Sasuke called, staring into the eyes of the elder Uchiha, Sharingan fully active and pulsing.

Although not long had passed; barely seconds, it felt like an eternity for the three people who knew the Uchiha and their optical abilities. The two were fighting each other with their eyes alone. Konan stepped forward, but before Naruto could stop her, Negato's cold, warning voice rang out in a crisp 'No' that stopped her dead in her tracks. This was a fight neither could interfere with; just as Naruto himself could not.

Before, however, he could even contemplate doing such a thing, Sasuke swung in and Itachi jumped to the side, bringing with him the attention of his furious little bother. He was foolish if he thought he could best the master of optical illusion. Naruto jumped back to Konan's side, slightly in front of Negato and taking up a defensive position.

"Negato is mine to protect." Konan growled.

Naruto merely grunted in reply before he looked at her with deadly seriousness in his eyes. "I told you, you'll be brought to justice, but you won't be murdered here." He mumbled, before turning back around and upping the volume with anger. "Itachi! Sasuke! Stop it, the both of you!"

"What's wrong, Naruto? Are you scared I'll kill your precious Itachi?!"

Sasuke laughed manically before he was stopped by a cut on his cheek and his eyes narrowed. Maybe he couldn't afford to waste time on the Dobe whilst fighting this traitor after all. With much reluctance, he pulled all his attention back to the fight, before he remembered with sickening glee, before he would finally be able to kill his sorry excuse for a brother.

He swung his sword out, enhancing his chakra into it and made a beeline for Itachi's throat – oh how he was going to enjoy this! His sword made contact and blood spurted all over his face as his eyes lit with insanity…until crows started to sprout from his brother's dead body. He cursed under his breath.

"You are not going to defeat me, Otouto, if you keep succumbing to this madness that has betrothed you."

"Shut up, Itachi!" Sasuke screamed as he activated his cursed seal. "Now it's time for you to die!"

As the fight drew on, sometimes with words and actions, other times with eyes and silence, Naruto had begun to plan with his back foolishly to his enemy and his eyes firmly watching the two brothers at war. Sparing a few glances behind him, Naruto was well aware of the secretive, communicative glances his two enemies sent to each other.

He was also acutely aware that Negato had no intention of running away like a coward and was here to see the fight through. Maybe they were not as different as Naruto had initially assumed them to be. This Negato, in his own way, was sure he was doing the right thing. Who had twisted him this way was most definitely something at the back of the Jinchuriki's mind.

That could wait, but his two ever lovers could not. But every time he spoke, it was on deaf ears.

With a quick flick of his wrist, he cast a Kunai between the fighting pair. The two that had only been fighting for ten minutes. Itachi stepped back, but Sasuke was so lost in his insanity that he carried on forward. The kunai barely made a scratch on his wing, but he didn't seem to feel it, taking advantage of the elder's off balance footing.

Itachi had to twist to extremes to avoid the blade headed at him. He didn't even acknowledge Naruto and neither did Sasuke. What the fuck was he supposed to do?! What he wouldn't do to be Kakashi or Shikamaru right now! Pulling at his hair roughly, he sat down. He was still sore, and ever so tired.

He forced himself to relax. Forced himself to forget all that was around him. Forced himself to forget all of his enemies and his allies, instead concentrating only on the nature surrounding him. If he was going to stop this, he needed energy. With how shitty he felt, all he could really rely on was his sage mode. He had to strengthen himself and stop those two.

It was his biggest mistake. His eyes flew open as he felt a warm wetness on his face. The force, the smell, the texture…it brought tears to his eyes. He saw the back of a person, sword penetrating them. He could see the shining silver colour, glistening and slick with red. A dark red. A dark red the colour of blood.

Konan gasped. He didn't know if he felt or heard it over the pounding in his ears. The sword removed itself. The body fell to it's knees. Itachi's body. _His_ Itachi's body. He felt his heart and the earth as one. The earth moved with his heart and drummed against his fingers that were suddenly upon it.

Naruto wasn't sure what happened, but forcefully, Sasuke had stopped moving. There was a sheen preventing him from moving. The earth has risen to just above his ankles with the roots the soil encompassed wound about his legs. The sheen was a dull red; showing the Kyuubi's chakra working with natural chakra, working together to force his will.

Had he done that?

There was no time to contemplate as he rushed to Itachi and let his hands glow blue. But he was too injured and Naruto was too tired. Sasuke was still screaming, though Naruto didn't hear what was being said, the blood pumping in his ears to loud and the hopelessness of the task too great.

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto cried through tears. "He's your brother! He loved you! How could you do this?!"

The lost look in Naruto's eyes, the familiar broken blues that he had seen once before in a similar situation silenced him. They silenced the voice in his head that was encouraging him. The same one that told him to attack the blond and play on the clan murderer's weakness. A flash of the bridge and Zabuza shot through his head before he roared at the image, denying it's sentimentality.

Before he could scream much more, Naruto forced the Uchiha to pass out with a Kunai smashed into the back of his head.

"You are not going to kill him?" Came Negato's confused voice.

"No. He'll get what's coming to him. Eventually, anyway. The council – no, I will not explain myself." Naruto's demeanour hardened through his agony. "Itachi was a missing nin after all. Sasuke did his duty." The words sounded hollow.

"And yet, you and I know differently."

"I…I refuse to take matters into my own hands. As you said, revenge breeds hate. Something I knew already. Are you going to come with my willingly?"

"I believe you. It seems I am going to have to leave you to find the answer to bringing peace to this world of death without me."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"It's time to undo some of the mistakes I have made. I trust this journey to you Naruto, just like my Sensei has. You speak as Yahiko would have done. I just wish I could be there to see it. A world without hate…"

With his words, Negato began to glow and a powerful energy came from him. Naruto shielded himself with his forearms as Konan shouted in fear. The power was magnificent and incomprehensible to Naruto

"I will give my life to bring back all those I have killed here today. You better not break your promise, Naruto!"

As the body in front of him withered away, even more so than it already was, Naruto became aware of the life returning to Konoha. Negato's hair became shockingly white, his face old and wrinkled; as if the life was being sucked out of him and he was aging a hundred years…which Naruto supposed he was… One by one, he felt chakra signature popping back up. This broken man was sacrificing himself for everyone.

Everyone that was dead. But Itachi was not, not yet, and he was still losing blood. Naruto rushed to his side, putting pressure on the wound. In a situation like this, what was he supposed to do? How many other people were in this situation? Who would have thought the best option at this point was to be dead?

But Naruto didn't have time to contemplate as the dull ache he had been experiencing progressed to a shooting, blinding pain. And it was blinding, because in the lair with so many enemies, he felt the world go black.

Naruto

**TIMELINE**

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Mid) Day mission, SasuIno (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Meets Sakura, Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi, finds Itachi's curse seal, InoSaku talk, Stag do (interrogation), SasuSaku wedding, ItaNaru consummated, Naruto taken out of Konoha, the aftermath (Late) In world of summons

April - (Mid) Found answer to Kyuubi's seal

May - (Early-Mid) Shizune, Tsunade and Ino in the world of summons. (Mid) NejiHina

June - (Early) **Attack on Konoha.**

July -

August - (Early) Naru's due date.

September - (Early) Sakura's due date.

In order of occurrences (bold is this chapter), tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	34. Power

Here's the next instalment. Hope it's alright for y'all. Sorry about the lateness and sorry to Rach for posting it before I hear back from ya. But everyone…she has a baby now! Yay! He's so beautiful.

Naruto

Naruto sat in the hospital room, trying with all his might to concentrate on the scroll before him. A half-finished scroll with musings and possibilities. His and Itachi's work. He fingered the necklace resting upon his nape. The Hokage necklace. The whole thing was surreal. Just four days ago, they were finally on the right track to fixing everything, but now…now everything was so much more messed up.

Sasuke was free. As free as a man with three Hokage appointed ANBU could be. Or should he say Sub-Hokage; because Jiriaya loudly declared he was only covering for the comatose Tsunade. And it was his fault Baa-chan was that way. His and Itachi's. Now he had a Hokage's necklace with a modified seal Jiriaya had placed upon it that drew chakra to help one of his dying babies stay alive.

And Itachi was dead. His life lost to the cruelty of Shinobi.

Naruto sighed and glared at the mask of the ANBU leaning on the wall across from him; his stance casual yet his aura anything but. Naruto knew it was Neji. He had been stationed with him after Sasuke had barged his way into the room and demanded answers. Neji obviously wanted them, too, with the way he was studying him intensely from behind his mask.

"Why don't you just ask your questions and get it over with?"

"I'm on duty."

"Oh stop being so stuck up! What's got your back up, judging me?"

"You really thought it was a good idea to associate yourself with an S-class criminal?"

"Do you think I planned this? It's not my worst decision as of late. Or haven't you noticed I'm knocked up and in hospital?"

"I just expected more of you, Naruto."

"Yeah well, you're not the only one." Naruto mumbled, looking back down, staring blankly at the scroll and not realising that he was crying, until a fat blob dropped down onto the parchment.

His eyes widened, shocked, as more joined it. A soft sob escaped him before he stifled it. Suddenly, he just felt so exhausted, that he just let the tears fall as they wanted. He leant back on the pillows, his head tilted back and his hands keeping their place on his scroll. He just needed a moment – one to let himself grieve for all that had happened.

His eyes, that had found themselves closed, shot open as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He followed the hand to Neji's mask, half toward him and half away, as if giving him some semblance of privacy. Sometimes this man was so contradictory. Hinata didn't have a chance. A soft smile appeared on the blond's lips.

"Thanks Neji." He breathed in the other's support.

"I was waiting for this." Came the gentle response, dissimilar to the earlier harsh tone. "Like Hinata-sama, you're too sensitive. A lot has happened, Naruto, for you to be so unaffected."

"I'm not unaffected…I just don't know what to do."

"About what? I hear you've sorted the Kyuubi issue."

That was before I fucked up." Naruto chuckled drily. "Kyuubi's chakra got into one of the umbilical cords and completely messed up the underdeveloped chakra coils. At the minute, it's stable – the baby. But it's stopped growing. It's barely getting anything. Nutrients, yeah, but it's rejecting my chakra, so Tsunade had to cut the chakra feed."

"That will stunt the growth."

"Yesh but the worst part is after it's born. It won't live long without chakra, but you understand all that more than me. I thought Lee didn't have any chakra, but it's an access thing, apparently. So for now, this necklace is providing it's chakra. Kyuubi wanted an heir, or something and I guess he got one, since it's drawing out his chakra."

"So when it's born…?"

"That part we don't know yet. It's easy enough to modify the necklace and attach chakra strings, but to rebuild a whole chakra system? If nothing can be done for Lee, what could I do for this kid? For _my_ kid? I would be happy enough if it could never access her chakra and be a civilian, but this is worse than that, Neji. So much worse."

"Have you spoken to Hiashi-sama? If there is someone that knows the inner workings of the chakra circulatory system, it would be him."

"You know, Ino's the one that applied the chakra strings. If she hadn't been training with me and learned to apply her chakra against the Kyuubi's, I would have one less kid to carry. As it is, she came away with burns on her hands. Kyuubi's chakra is volatile, you know. And every cell of this child is riddled with the Kyuubi's chakra, but it's not self-sufficient-"

"Because the chakra coils aren't yet fully developed. Is there any chance of it recovering from this?"

"No one knows. Tsunade might, but she's not well. The whole plan is falling apart. Tsunade and Ino are supposed to help control the chakra and at the minute neither of them can right now."

"It seems you have a lot to do in such a short time, Naruto."

"Seems so…"

Naruto

Kakashi and Iruka were waiting for him in the cabin, recently made in the woods surrounding Konoha. All it took was a few hand seals from Yamato and it was in existence in seconds. It was fairly simple, but also fairly big. After all, it was due to be housing a few people. Of course, he was then dispatched back to Konoha immediately, as due to his special gifts, he was key in the redevelopment of the fallen village.

The cabin had to be far enough away that no sensory ninja could sense the chakra signatures from the village, but close enough that reinforcements could be obtained from or to Konoha if needs be. The next two jobs were a seal and illusionary technique to hide the residence as best as possible. With the company he was in, that was easily done.

The scrolls got laid down on the table before him and the men and women got to work. Until Tsunade was recovered and Jiriaya was free to join them, they would have to make do with the best and most trustworthy minds Konoha had to offer. That, obviously included Shikamaru, along with Ino, and Hinata, the latter of which, bringing Hyuuga documents on chakra access and manipulation.

The problem was that even after two weeks and less than a month away until they would ideally want Naruto in for a caesarean section, they were still coming up short on how to tackle the situation. The only thing they could really think of as a permanent solution was to seal the Kyuubi into the child, but Naruto vehemently argued against it. No son or daughter of his was going to be a Jinchuriki unless there was literally no other option.

Ino seemed to think that through a series of chakra surgeries, the chakra coils could be built and maintained through growth, with the aid of continuous chakra 'transfusions' from the Kyuubi. The problem was the long term effects of the Kyuubi's chakra. It had already denatured the chakra pathways in the foetus. The continuous supply could shorten the child's life span. Just like with Naruto.

The only other option was finding a similar, volatile chakra to replace the potent Kyuubi chakra. One that was compatible. But the child would have to be old enough to withstand the change in chakra. If they tried too young the child would die anyway from shock. It was a double edged sword and the likelihood of the child being able to use the chakra was exceptionally slim.

The worst part was that during all of this, Hinata had to learn all that Ino had in a shorter time, whilst Naruto just ballooned and felt like he was becoming even more useless. Shizune had the unfortunate task of tidying up all of the Hokage's paperwork and finding the plans for Naruto's operation in all the mess. If Tsunade didn't wake up, she was going to have to stand in, whether she felt she was ready or not.

Jiriaya, the perverted, fun loving writer, on the other hand, had a whole other situation to take care of. There were reports that there was a war brewing. The eight tailed Jinchuriki was targeted and now there were talks of the five Kages meeting. The only problem with that is that Jiriaya couldn't possibly leave the village. There was far too much at stake here.

Naruto's situation was the perfect opportunity for 'Tobi' to come after the Kyuubi. He had the best minds on strategy planning and reconnaissance; Nara Shikaku and Yamanaka Inoichi. All the evidence, including Itachi's previous infiltration pointed to Uchiha Madara being involved. And that was where everything got worse. The only person to pull his own weight against the man was already dead.

Plus, looking at the mission reports, it seemed Mitarashi Anko was well overdue for reporting in on her mission. The last report was when Sai was recalled a week ago for infiltration back into Root. Since Tsunade's coma, Danzo had been seen starting to take matters into his own hands. And when that man was involved, all sense and planning went out the window.

The last thing Konoha needed now was more mess made in the shadows.

Naruto

Sai stuck close to Danzo, but he knew it was a thin line that he was treading. The man did not trust him in the slightest. At least not anymore. Since his friendship with Naruto had become so prominent, he was a liability to Root and what it stood for. Sai wished to high heavens that he could get some information to Naruto or Jiriaya that could be helpful, but the seal he carried stole his voice.

As it was, all he was really able to do was fight the man if it really came to it. And obviously, he wouldn't get very far in winning that fight. Right now, however, it seemed that Danzo was far more interested in getting rid of the last Uchiha. He was seeing plans unfold between two of his fellow root members and the man he would have once followed carelessly with his life.

"Hello, Sai." Came the evil voice from his once-master. "What a shame you can't open that pretty mouth of yours and speak against me." Danzo looked behind him as Tenzou approached the two. On a bench, previously sat reading, Sai was looking up at the man that he used to do more figuratively. "I would be careful to stay out of my way, boy. Or you might end up the same way as your 'brother' and that Uchiha brat."

Danzou kept walking at his own smug, slow pace so Sai was frowning at his retreating back by the time the wood controller was beside him. Tenzou waited until the younger man looked toward him with his blank, expressionless face. He took note of the umpteenth book on social relations that was resting open in the brunettes hands and realised how hard life must be for him.

"The Hokage wants to see us. We've not heard anything from Anko's group in a while." When Sai merely nodded and stood, Tenzou frowned. "Are you okay, Sai?"

Biting his tongue, literally, the dark haired boy paused and asked something of his commander. A personal and professional something. For his help and his guidance. It was time the ANBU were taken away from the two that were causing them so much trouble and for them to tear each other apart. There wasn't much that the teen could do, but there was a lot that he could set up.

Together the pair went to see their sub-Hokage, knowing if there was anything ever to be done against Danzou, it would have to be under the more lethal ruler ship of a man living without consequence. Choosing Jiriaya to be the temporary Hokage might just cause more trouble than the council had imagined.

**NARUTO**

Sasuke didn't know if he was pissed off with the council or not. He knew he was a baby making machine and he knew that once they were finished with him, they would probably order his execution. But they had let him go free and he knew that killing Ino would be in her report, if not Naruto's. They were playing with fire and as he smirked maliciously, he knew they would be the ones to get burned.

He also knew that Naruto was being kept somewhere away from the village because he had Karin check for him. Unfortunately, the whole village was pretty much on lock down, what with the invasion and complete destruction of the village. The only good thing about that was that his hated brother had fallen with it. This God forsaken village had hindered his growth and kept him from his goals.

He growled softly as Sakura walked in the door, groceries in hand and head down. She looked up at the sound and saw him sitting alone in the dark, in his classic thinking pose. Immediately, her head went down as she struggled with changing her footwear. She didn't greet him, but avoided his eyes as she quietly walked past him and into the brighter kitchen.

Somehow, she didn't know quite how it had come to this. She looked up into the tree outside the window and saw the few leaves that swirled there. She sighed. Her Taichou was ill and there was not much she could do. Just like how there was not much she could do about the fact she married an immovable object. Or the fact that her life seemed to be falling apart at every seam possible.

She always thought that everything would fall into place, but as she stated at the spot the ANBU had occupied just moments earlier, she knew there was more going on than she let herself see. She had been blinded for so long with Sasuke, that when he waltzed back into her life, it was so easy to let herself put the blinds back up. She let the tears fall, looking out into the world she felt she was no longer a part of.

Naruto

It wasn't long before the two met up. It wasn't by coincidence, Danzo knew, but somehow, Sasuke didn't. At least so the older man saw. He knew what the council wanted out of them. He hated the younger boy, after all. He had been the weakness in his plan to destroy all the Uchiha. Then the council members thought they could breed a newer, better generation.

He was not that stupid.

Their volatile chakra was something to conquer and use as an advantage. The Uchiha breed was something that deserved to be extinct. But he was not above using this boy's twisted mind to his advantage, just as he had used his pacifist brother. And one advantage the boy had was the young Uzumaki girl. That clan had so much potential; though once again, a power to be conquered, not shared.

Just like the Kyuubi. And with the power he had in his right arm, he would one day also wield that power.

**NARUTO**

Already working on the next one! =^.^=

**TIMELINE**

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Mid) Day mission, SasuIno (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Meets Sakura, Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi, finds Itachi's curse seal, InoSaku talk, Stag do (interrogation), SasuSaku wedding, ItaNaru consummated, Naruto taken out of Konoha, the aftermath (Late) In world of summons

April - (Mid) Found answer to Kyuubi's seal

May - (Early-Mid) Shizune, Tsunade and Ino in the world of summons. (Mid) NejiHina

June - (Early) Attack on Konoha. (Late) **In cabin.**

July – (Mid) Naruto's induction date

August - (Early) Naru's due date.

September - (Early) Sakura's due date.

In order of occurrences (bold is this chapter), tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


	35. Execution

Forgive me my rubbish fighting scene! Lol But my wonderful beta RaeRae says it isn't that bad! lol

**NARUTO**

It wasn't long before they were on the brink of war. Jiriaya had sent Danzou to the Hokage summit in his place. He did not want that evil man anywhere near the place, but he was also aware of just what was to take place along the way. Danzou had suggested it and Jiriaya played right into his perceived role: the man that had no idea about the inner workings of a village, but refused help.

He was most definitely not the Sandaime's prized student, but he was not oblivious to the Hokage role. He was a ruthless man that could easily kill his old friend, Orochimaru, if it came down to it. The reason why he could not be Hokage was merely because he found it far too easy to give the killing order. Just as he found it easy to put Itachi's life in danger as his informant in Akatsuki.

The problem was that it was not supposed to be easy.

Time and time again he saw guilt and regret in the Sandaime and the Godaime; his once long time unrequited love, Tsunade. Jiriaya felt that was what it really took to be Hokage. The Hokage was a name given to the only person in the village that could love even those they needed to kill. That was an act that was far too kind for the hardened Shinobi that Jiriaya had become in his old age.

Therefore, when he was called to a meeting with the even older and harder worn Shinobi of the Elder council, he played like he was too overworked for the job. Immediately, Donzou suggested taking his place. Not being able to argue too much in front of the other elders and having Danzou out stage him with a calm tactfulness came to his advantage.

"The summit would never go for it!" Jiriaya growled. "They're expecting the Hokage, not some decrepit old man!"

"They're expecting Tsunade." Danzou replied calmly back.

"Well they're not going to get her, are they?! We haven't got time for all this stupid politics! For all we know, one of us going could jeopardise the whole thing! We should just tell them about Tsunade!"

"And risk being invaded because of our weakened state? No. I suggest this is dealt with more tact. Tact you are surely lacking."

"Don't think I'm just going to let you get your own way, Danzou. I may not be the Hokage, but-"

"Exactly" The older of the two interrupted. "Neither of us are the Hokage, but I have had more battle experience. You on the other hand, have a duty here, with the Jinchuriki. The last thing we need is another rampage of the Kyuubi."

"Tch." Jiriaya bit his tongue. "Fine, but you're taking two of my best ANBU. If you run into trouble, I want to know about it immediately."

"No need." Danzou impassively stated. "I will take two root members."

"At least take a medical ninja and a summons with you, so we can send reinforcements if needs be."

"I have the perfect team in mind." The voice Danzou used was ominous to Jiriaya's ears, but it gave him resolve that by the end of the day, they would have one less pest to deal with.

Even if Naruto would never forgive him, Jiriaya had the best intentions for his village to attend to. When playing with vile things, one sometimes had to sink just as far into the darkness.

**NARUTO**

Danzou wanted the Uzumaki girl and she was only a pawn to the Uchiha. With Sakura, Sasuke didn't need another medical ninja and with Danzou, his problem of finding the Dobe was solved. He would leave the village under the disguise of one of Danzou's operatives; fooling everyone with his Sharingan birth right and passing straight through. Karin would tell him where the Dobe was and he would leave her with the old man.

Except everything wasn't quite as simple as it first appeared. The further out they travelled, Karin still could not sense anything. Danzou of course, had known the blonde was being held in a cabin across the opposite side of Konoha, but would not risk anything coming between his plans. The cabin was littered with Shinobi and he needed solitude to take both the girl and another Sharingan.

"Meeeh! I can't sense anything, Sasuke! Are you sure the old geezer is taking us in the right direction?"

"I assure you miss, this is the correct way. You should start to sense something soon." The tone, devoid of emotion, betrayed nothing.

"Why are you helping us, anyway?" She asked. "Isn't he your precious Jinchuriki?"

"He is disposable."

The matter-of-fact and easy way the Elder could throw away someone's like made Karin shiver. What was Sasuke's deal with this man that could rival Orochimaru in cruelty? She looked to the mask of her Sasuke and was given nothing. Sometimes she wished she could let the man go, but deep down she knew she couldn't. She had lived for him for so long that she didn't know another way.

"Have you got anything yet, Karin?"

"Sasuke! No, but we're almost out the sensory range of the village so I'm sure I will soon!"

"Hn. Trust the village to be extra cautious."

They seemed to travel further and further until Karin's impatience overwhelmed her fears and nervousness. "There's nothing out here, Sasuke! The old geezer was lying to you!"

Sasuke stopped and turned to the Elder, a scorn on his face. "Explain."

"Did you really think I would hand over the Kyuubi to an Uchiha; the cursed disgrace of Konoha?" Came back the bitter reply.

No sooner had the man spoken his piece, Karin felt the blade through her chest, puncturing her lung and scraping along her bones.

"Then I have no further need for our trade agreement."

Karin fell to the ground as the blade was removed. She coughed up blood and began gasping for breath. She never knew it was so difficult to breathe with only one lung. She tried to move her arm to lift herself up, but found that she couldn't. Something within her must have become severed to cause this paralysis. As she tried to ask why, she just coughed up more blood.

"If you don't tell me where Naruto is, I will just kill her completely."

"As if I would let you!"

With his words, the two root operatives Danzou had brought with him went on the offensive. As bugs swarmed around Sasuke, halting his movements, Karin was swept out from his swords reach and further into the fielded clearing. Sasuke growled as he let his electrical pulse fry the insects that were trying to feast on his chakra. An Aburame he could definitely deal with.

So caught up in the thrill of the battle, Sasuke paid no mind to the decrepit old man that relied on a cane to walk. The madness took him over as hid cursed seal started to pulsate beneath his skin, craving for blood and death; to which he gladly gave in until it consumed him. It was in a haze that the blood started to soak his skin and his sword began thrashing wildly.

If he was thinking in a rational mind, he would have been thankful for his curse, when the only thing that saved him from a violent onslaught of wind was a giant clawed wing. His fast reactions, of course, also played a part. Previously, he was too busy sadistically enjoying the sight of insects feasting upon their once-master. Only, when he blinked, there was no dead body or insects and immense pain was rifling through him.

With his Sharingan, he could see the bugs, as tiny as they may be, injecting him with their venomous poison. He forced the electrical chakra pulse through his own cells so violently that he overloaded the bugs' systems and fried them. With the cause of the pain gone, his volatile, cursed chakra and prolonged time with the overly-cautious hebi-sanin nullified the poison trying to take over through his veins. He laughed maniacally at the disgusting foresight of the snake.

With a start, Sasuke realised his body had stopped moving according to his will and felt the uncomfortable sensation of someone in his mind. He was forced to turn to the distributor of the force of wind. The old man he had so clearly disregarded was staring at him; his face as firm as ever, unyielding to emotion. Slowly, he was uncovering the disgusting disfigurement of his arm.

"I think I will add your Sharingan to my own. To think, Itachi sacrificed himself for a traitor." A smirk crept upon his face, knowing the boy knew nothing about the deal his brother made with the devil. "I knew it was a mistake for me to allow Itachi to keep you alive. The thought did occur to me to have you killed after he left, but there was already much suspicion and nobody else left to frame with your murder."

Even though the cold-hearted, war torn man knew that the Uchiha could hear him, none of Sasuke's emotions came through. The Aburame came into view, carrying the man that must be a Yakamana, as he was controlling him, under his arm and dragging the unconscious but roughly healed Karin with the other hand. He felt the presence in his mind and tried to fight it, but without much luck.

"Danzou-Sama, this one is hard to control. What are your orders?" Sasuke felt the words coming from his lips and his body move, but from a murky, restricting corner of his mind.

"Exactly as planned, Fu. To think, this pathetic excuse of a Shinobi managed to kill Uchiha Itachi. Quite ironic that the boy he fought to save would be the one to kill him. The blood of the cursed Uchiha clan definitely runs strong in this one. Hateful and ambitious, just like the boy's arrogant Father. He made it so easy to give the order for the clan's annihilation."

Sasuke felt his body sit into a crossed legged position and his arms lifting off his torn top, even as the Chakra from his cursed seal stirred in opposition at being man handled. But honestly, he seemed to have given up the fight. For one brief moment, the constant hate and malice that flooded his mind was replaced by an intense grief he had not allowed himself to feel in so very long.

Of course, while he was in shock, his mind on the past, another mind stirred within the dark recesses, where he had sealed it. Suddenly shooting from his body, the cursed Chakra took on the form of Orochimaru. He barely had time to recognise it as he sat there like the helpless little boy that had his family swiped from him by his very own brother; the very brother that he had killed in retribution.

With his grief came tears, even as he realised there was no force controlling his mind and that the snake was engaging with Danzou. The Aburame was never close enough to the illusive Orochimaru to deliver the bugs, even though they would have no effect; with the multiple anti-sera the man had developed and implemented into his immune system, the bugs would be a mere itch on his Chakra.

As if realising this, the Aburame returned to the frozen Uchiha, bringing out a paintbrush and ink, intending to fulfil the plan of sealing the boy and his Chakra with seals, ready for his master to overtake his mind. As an Uchiha, he may be trickier. The moment, however, that the cold paintbrush touched his skin, Sasuke's eyes snapped open, tears flooding his cheeks and the mangekyou blazing to life in his irises.

The body in front of him of the one that controlled his mind suddenly burst forth with black flames. The man had only just re-entered his own body and screamed in agony at the relentless fire burned him to ashes and refused to die. Sasuke blinked and the flames vanished. He spun and sliced at the Aburame with his lightening, grazing him before he jumped back.

"And yet…you and I know differently." Sasuke said the words that Negato had said, thinking now that they must not have been a dream. The Dobe knew! He knew everything! Knew everything and let him kill his brother.

A cry of tortured rage flew out of Sasuke's mouth as he went on another rampage. In the after effects of his rage, he couldn't remember much except the delighted scream of the bastard that had turned his brother into a murderer. Strangely, he had the feeling that he didn't pass out alone, even though his vision swam out of focus and he was sure it would never return to the perfection it was before.

**NARUTO**

The ANBU arrived on time to see the flaw in the step of the young Uchiha. They saw the Sharingan implanted in the arm of their Elder and the mess that was becoming of the battle between whatever part of Orochimaru had crept out of the woodwork and the Aburame root operative. They were there on direct order from the Hokage. Even though there were some questionable motives of more than one of their group.

It seems the sub-Hokage did have a soft spot after all.

They saw the older man implement Izanagi. With so many Sharingans to save his life, it did not matter if he lost a few to complete blindness. Of course, he did not expect the arrival of ANBU, escorting the newly awoken Hokage to the summit. Even though, it was on the orders of the sub-Hokage. After all, Tsunade was still in a vulnerable position. The woman was concentrating on reinstating her anti-ageing chakra seal.

With the precision of a well-oiled ANBU team, the attack was flawless; even if one of them was still quite weak and another still quite new. Sasuke fell as one transfigured into him, another took over the mind of the reputed fallen Elder and another held off the monstrosity of the seemingly immortal Orochimaru, alongside the Aburame. That left the second in command with the Hokage, building up the perfect trap.

Wood separated the arm, easily disrupting the flow, as the first Hokage's cells were stronger in this subject than the despicable replica of an arm Danzou had. This separation seemed to go unnoticed as Danzou was tricked into thinking he had used all of the Sharingan with Izanagi with a careful Genjutsu, with the one transfigured as Sasuke sliced through the traitorous Danzou with a Chidori.

Orochimaru, sensing the inevitable fall tried to retreat into Sasuke, failing by little more than a centimetre. All the ANBU present seemed to be against him; which wasn't really unthinkable. Mere milliseconds away from safety, he burnt into nothingness, a meaningful and irreproachable sentence spat out at him as his target was pulled well out of reach.

"Keep your filthy hands off of my Otouto."

**NARUTO**

Meanwhile, Naruto woke up with new ANBU guards and sighed. He really wished _someone _would keep him in the loop. He was, by far, most definitely not a little kid anymore.

**NARUTO**

Hope to get another chapter out to you soon! And that you enjoy this one! ^^ And thanks soooo much RaeRae for Beta-ing!

**TIMELINE**

October - (Late) SasuNaru begins.

November - (Early) Pregnant, (Around 10th) Party, (Mid) Day mission, SasuIno (Late) Mission starts.

December - (Early) Mission ends, Sakura Pregnant, (Week later) SasuSaku marriage told, Naruto moves teams, (Late) Failed visits, Observe NejiHina, KakaNaru talk.

January - (Early) Kakashi makes a lie, NejiHina told to be false. (Mid) Sakura tries visiting. (Week later) last failed visit.

February - (Early) Questions of father stop, (Mid) Sakura's baby's sex, Sasu rapes Naru, Naru moves. (Late) Meets Sakura, Stops training.

March - (Mid) Finds Itachi, Saves Itachi, finds Itachi's curse seal, InoSaku talk, Stag do (interrogation), SasuSaku wedding, ItaNaru consummated, Naruto taken out of Konoha, the aftermath (Late) In world of summons

April - (Mid) Found answer to Kyuubi's seal

May - (Early-Mid) Shizune, Tsunade and Ino in the world of summons. (Mid) NejiHina

June - (Early) Attack on Konoha. (Late) **In cabin.**

July – (Mid) Naruto's induction date

August - (Early) Naru's due date.

September - (Early) Sakura's due date.

In order of occurrences (bold is this chapter), tell me if I've missed anything and I'll add more as it's revealed.


End file.
